Letters To McKessie
by Babys2245
Summary: Taylor McKessie, known by the world as the singer McKessie, finds herself falling in love while discovering that what she's believed for five years isn't entirely true.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

**A/N: Alright I hope you guys like this new story; and I want to give you guys some background on it okay. I've been thinking about my stories lately and I've come to realize that I've been doing Troy wrong, for the most part in most of my stories he's been the reason for the Traylor troubles well for this story I'm going to change that. So I hope you all like it and please don't forget to tell me what you think. **

Chapter One

_She had waited nearly two months to finally make her way back to New Mexico so that she could see her boyfriend. Standing outside his dorm, she turned and thanked one of the guys who had let her in. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and knocked twice on the door. "It's open." He called out, his voice sounding slightly annoyed. Maybe he was studying for a test or something, Taylor thought to herself as she opened the door and calmly stepped inside only to have her world crash around almost immediately as she took in the sight before her. _

"Taylor…Taylor…are you even paying attention to me." Her roommate and friend Denise Copeland asked as she settled herself down on the bed across from her. Taylor blinked up at her friend while mentally shaking the depressing memory from her mind. "Taylor!" she called again impatiently as she continued to watch her.

"What, Nise…," Taylor replied as she quickly got out of bed and walked over to her dresser. Denise watched her silently considering each and every movement. Though they had only been rooming together for about three months, she was at the point now where she could tell if her roommate was upset about something. Usually it was about an upcoming test or grade but that couldn't be not now. Not when she had just returned from fall break. In fact before Taylor had left for her home state of New Mexico, she was excited about seeing her boyfriend again. Oh no. "What?" Denise jumped as Taylor's voice pulled her from her own musings.

"Taylor, what happened when you went home?" Denise asked bluntly, it must have been a family trait because she never really beat around the bush, she just asked her question outright and she hoped that Taylor would appreciate that. Taylor sighed and bowed her head for a moment while placing her hands on the dresser in front of her.

"Nothing happened Nise." Taylor replied softly as she shook her head immediately seeing an image of them lying together in bed, both naked or she assumed both of them naked. She really didn't stick around to see.

"Bullshit." Denise exclaimed with a shake of her head. "You're upset about something and I know it's that boyfriend of yours what happened did he look at another girl…was he talking to another girl…did he-."

"He was dating," Taylor paused and shook her head for a moment before sighing. "He was dating this other girl…he said he was waiting to tell me in person, that I deserved to know in person that we no longer fit." Denise's eyes widen at Taylor's soft declaration, before shaking her head in and getting up off her bed.

"I'm so sorry, Taylor." She whispered as she reached out to place a hand on her friend's shoulder. Taylor shrugged out of her hold and then shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, so am I," Taylor muttered. "Do you know all I did for him. I trusted him, I let him be my first even when I wasn't sure that I having sex was something that I actually wanted to do at the time but I loved him so I did it," she paused and wiped a tear from her eye and then looked at Denise. "I loved him and then I find out like this, and you know what the sick part is…my friends all knew about it but they didn't tell me. No…no one ever told me while I sat gushing over the phone about how wonderful my boyfriend is or how much I loved him. Ugh! I feel like such a fool." She exclaimed hotly as she looked over at Denise who stood silently by letting her vent all her anger and pain out about the situation.

"No, he's the fool for letting someone like you go…he's the fool." Taylor shook her head and looked over at Denise with a small smirk.

"Thanks Denise, but I'm pretty that won't cheer me up…he's the one with someone that loves him…and to top it all off he's happy, while I'm this." She stated finishing the sentence by motioning to herself. "A lonely ugly mess."

"You're not ugly, Taylor."

"Then why did he leave me…oh and you should have just seen the other girl, she looked at me so smugly like she was secretly stating, 'How dare I, think that someone like him would have ever wanted someone like me,' and you know what she's right."

"No she isn't, Taylor." Denise replied softly. "Don't let them win, they just want to break you…you and I both know it. The best thing for you to do is rise above it and become bigger than the both of them, and we both know that you can do it." Taylor just sighed and looked away from her and walked back over to her bed and collapsed on it. "Taylor?"

"Denise…I'm sorry but I would really like to be alone right now." Denise nodded her head as she looked down at Taylor's figure on the bed. She looked broken, and nothing like the happy go getter that she had been at the start of the semester.

"Okay…I'll go but please don't sit in here beating yourself up over what he did…he's not worth and certainly not worth your tears. He missed out on something great and that's his fault not yours consider yourself lucky that you didn't waste anymore time with him." Taylor didn't say anything, she just shifted in her bed and pulled her pillow closer to herself hugging to her body as if it would protect her from all the pain she was currently feeling at the moment. "Alright I'm going to go." Denise replied as she stepped out of the room.

Once alone, Taylor sat up and then walked over to the mirror above her dresser and just stared into it. Trying her best to figure out what had made him turn away from her…what had made him go to another woman when she was with him. Shaking her head, she couldn't help but feel so stupid. With a sigh she walked over to her desk and sat down in front of her computer, she looked at the blank screen for a moment and wondered what exactly she was going to do. One of her electives for the semester was a music class, where the teacher was teaching them the art of song writing. Taylor pulled up the song writing homework and just sat there and looked at it. She had a 16-bar song due soon, tapping her fingers on the keyboard of her laptop for a moment she thought about her feelings and how she could express them best. After another minute her fingers cautiously began typing out her song.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Darius Combs sighed as he and his best friend Julius McCarthy pulled up outside of the Harvard Café a place where Harvard students and those with invitees could come to show of their creative talents. There was poetry reading, short stories, mini musical concerts…if a Harvard student made it, it could possibly end up on display here in the café, however for Darius Combs this wasn't exactly the place he would to visit especially since he was looking for a talent that could just start his label Dee Records. He was going to finally graduate from the business school and that was going to his job, running his own label. He never liked taking instructions from anyone, which was why him finishing college was such a big deal. Turning off his car, he shifted in his seat so that he could openly glare at his friend. "Look man I know we're Harvard students all, but seriously we should be heading towards New York…to see some real talent." He snapped with a shake of his head. Julius just gave him a smile and opened his car door.

"Relax man…I have this friend… um Kimberly well she taking this class about song writing and last week they performed their songs in class, and she told me that this girl could knocks the socks off of anyone and did it to Dr. Kilgore and you know he was a hard teacher to impress." Darius paused as he got out of the car, leaning across the hood he raised and eyebrow.

"This girl impressed Kilgore."

"Yeah, man…in fact he's the reason she's performing tonight. Now this is about as unknown as you can get. The girl has talent that's a given man. She's smart too, so you won't be dealing with any stupid fool that will get in her own way." Julius stated with a smile, "Hell she even showed me a picture of her on a Facebook. She's a nice looking girl, very marketable. Besides you're still looking for that label defining act and I'm telling you, I heard her over the phone, she gave me chills man. Just think about what she could do if you heard her live. She's the real deal, Dee…she's the real deal."

Darius studied his friend; Julius had never really led him wrong. Heck he had been the one to hire Carlos and his girlfriend Alisha as a beat-making team. It wouldn't hurt just to check this one girl out, besides it wasn't like he had any artist to get back too.

"Fine…let's go see her, but she better be good." Julius just smiled and hopped out of the car followed by Darius who was moving at a slower pace.

"Don't worry she's good." They entered the club, and immediately saw Julius' friend Kimberly Smith standing by the door, seemingly waiting on their arrival. Once she saw them, she smiled and rushed over to them latching on to Julius' arm as she did.

"There you guys are…you know I had to ask her to wait a bit just for you two…I didn't want you two to miss a single note, she really is great." Kimberly replied as she led them through the room towards a small booth that faced the stage. It was a perfect angle for them all, meaning that none of them had to turn to catch sight of the stage. Darius settled down beside Julius and looked over at Kimberly. Julius quickly spoke up.

"Um Kimberly allow me to introduce you too Darius Combs, CEO and founder of Dee records and Darius allow me to introduce to you my friend Kimberly Smith." Darius graced the girl with a small smile and extended his hand towards her and shook it loosely before speaking.

"So Julius tells me you discovered this young lady and her incredible talent." He stated, as she nodded her head and smiled brightly at him.

"She's real good…the song almost had me in tears, I felt so bad for her. She has the time of talent that pulls you in and makes you feel what she's feeling every time. Her voice gave me chills, and I'm telling you right now she's amazing. I just know that you're going to love her." Darius quickly bit his tongue, he didn't think it would be right to tell her that he would be the judge of that. Hell, people like different things, for all he knew this girl could sound like a donkey dying in hell. As soon as he finished the thought, lights dimmed and the small band that had gathered on stage started and a young African American woman walked up to the microphone that was covered by the spotlight. Darius took the woman all in, he wouldn't admit to her face just yet but she was absolutely beautiful. He watched silently as she closed her eyes and started the song.

_Loving you is... stupid__  
__Because I know that you never really loved me__  
__And you never gave me a sign so I could see__  
__That you and me would never have possibilities_

Julius leaned over smiling at Darius silence and spoke up quickly. "So what do you think?" Darius quickly took his eyes off of the stage and shot Julius a look that clearly meant that he should shut up immediately and turned his attention back to the stage towards the young woman who was still singing her song.

_And I feel so stupid__  
__After all the nights you left me lonely to die__  
__And you never gave me a reason why__  
__And now I sit all alone and I cry__  
__Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh___

_Am I stupid?__  
__I should have known you were only playing a game__  
__And you and me would never be the same__  
__You made me feel like I'm the one to blame__  
__And I feel so stupid__  
__After all those nights after nights that I tried__  
__And all those conversations of lies__  
__And I'm sitting here all alone and I'm crying__  
__Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh__  
__I'm crying__  
__Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh___

_Ohh, Ohh, Ohh baby___

_Can't believe you never knew I felt__  
__All this love and there ain't no one else__  
__Who could ever love me the way that you do, oh baby__  
__You're all I need but you treated me so wrong and I can't believe it__  
__How could you do me like you do?__  
__Cause I've been so stupid for you___

_Yeah, yeah, yeah__  
__ooo baby, ooo yeah, you___

_Why do you do me like you do babe__  
__You baby, you darlin, yooou, hey__  
__It's you baby, yooou, yeah__  
__You baby, you darling, yooou don't take it__  
__I'm stupid baby, I'm stupid darling, for you___

_I'm the one to blame…I'm the one left with all the shame__  
__I'm stupid baby…I'm stupid darling, hey__  
__Stupid is as stupid does__  
__I'm stupid for you baby just because__  
__I'm stupid baby…Stupid darling_

As she finished the song, she bowed her head as everyone stood up and started clapping their hands furiously. Darius sat there fixated on her for a couple of more minutes before leaning over towards Julius who was clapping nervously probably wondering if he even liked the young woman. "I want to meet her now." He spoke softly yet with authority as he looked at the stage. Julius smiled brightly at his words and chuckled.

"You got it…man I knew you would like her. In fact I think Kimberly told her that you would want to talk about some things with her." Darius just nodded happy with the news, he quickly returned this glaze to Taylor and took in her form. He could already see it; she would become the flagship for his label. The main reason why people would know his name and the name of his label, he knew he could make her household name and he knew he could do it within the year. There was no doubt in his mind that she was going to be a star and she would make him famous in the process. As Julius got up, Darius reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

"When she comes over I want to have a private conversation with her alright."

"No problem I'll just take Kimberly to the dance floor." Julius replied with a knowing smile, Darius just shook his head as the man walked away with Kimberly in tow. He watched silently as he spoke a few quick words to the girl who had just got finished singing. She looked over in his direction and gave him a quick wave before walking over by herself. Darius took that time to look her over, for a moment. There was one thing he didn't like right off the bat, she dressed to conservative for him. She already dressed like a married woman. Not a woman who was on the prowl for a man to provide for her every needs. He placed a small grin on his face, as she came over towards the table. Getting up he extended his hand towards her and put on his most charming face.

"Hello my name is Darius Combs." He replied as he motioned for her to get into the booth. "Now, what's your name?" Taylor blushed as she got into the booth and watched as Darius followed.

"My name is Taylor McKessie…so Kimberly and her friend told me that you were a record label executive or something."

"Owner." Darius replied causally as if he was telling her it was only merely raining outside. Taylor smiled at the expression on his face.

"I'm sorry…I think they told me you were an owner of a record label, so why did you want to meet me." She asked, Darius was actually surprised at the bluntness of her statement. Leaning back he wondered if he should start there or go into the song. He wanted her to join the label but he didn't want to come off as desperate.

"Why did you write that song? It seemed to be extremely personal, do you mind telling me why?" he asked again his voice smooth as he leaned over the table trying to seem as interested as he could. He wanted to her to believe that he cared, that was something that mattered to some artist and judging by the way she was acting that was exactly what she needed especially if his thoughts about the song were true. Taylor looked down and then away from him as she answered his question.

"It's a long story, Darius."

"Really, well it just so happens that I have all the time in the world for your story, in fact I have the rest of the night off." He replied smoothly as he looked at her with a smirk across his face. Taylor eyed him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess it's not that long of a story, my boyfriend from highschool…he cheated on me and not one of my friends who knew told me…in fact they claimed that it was his responsibility to tell me," she stated with disgust. "Not one of them were bothered when I called to talk to them about me heading out to surprise him or anything. I just found out, and then discovered that everyone else knew and they were keeping his secrets. I felt…stupid." Darius reached out across the table and latched on to her hand and sighed for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he replied in his most sincere voice, "I'm really sorry that, that had to happen to you but look at it this way. At least you now know who your true friends are…and it certainly isn't them. They hurt you badly, and the only reason for that is because deep down they never cared about you or your feelings." He replied bluntly, as he looked at Taylor. He could tell that his words were hurting her, but he knew he needed to get them all out. "Boy is he lucky I don't even know his name, cause if I did I would go find him and hurt him for hurting you."

"You barely know me."

"And yet I care more than anyone of those fake friends of yours back home. That song displayed your pain and hurt for everyone to see, and for friends to force that type of song out of you is just horrible. They weren't loyal to you, and loyalty is a big thing with me. There's nothing worst than disloyalty."

"You don't have to worry about him or them, they are out of my life for good." She replied hoping that she could for once keep the bitterness out of her tone. Darius smiled and sat back in his chair studying her. Feeling extremely self-conscious as he continued to look her over, she spoke again. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just sitting here listening to your strength and to tell you the truth, the more I heard you speak the more I want you on the label. So, do you want to finish your degree…believe me I can do that for you we can work something out and I'll make sure it's still a Harvard degree, but Taylor please believe me when I tell you this. You can make something of yourself…you can become more than you ever dreamed of."

"Whew! Boy do you talk a mean game."

"This isn't game…these are promises that I'm giving to you. Give me a year, hell you might need it anyway to recover from what that bastard did to you. Give yourself time, and let me help you become something huge. I'll make you famous."

"Now that right there is a promise of massive…," she trailed off as she thought about everything. She was still her same old boring self; no one who claimed to be her friends cared about her. It probably would be for the best if she actually gave herself a chance at new start, a new life. "Fine, I'll do it." Darius eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you serious?" he asked happily as he looked at her for a moment in complete shock. "I mean for real, are you serious?" Taylor giggled at his reaction and nodded her head.

"I'm very serious…I think it's time I gave myself a new start." Darius calmed down while silently thanking God for his luck in bringing Taylor into his label where he would have no trouble making her into a world-wide star.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Five years later…

Troy sat in his room silently going over his songs again and again in his mind. The representative from Dee records had told him earlier this week a executive from the label would come to see him tonight to see if he was worthy of a deal. He had so much riding on this, he hadn't talked to his father in about two years ever since he quit during his last year of college to focus on his musical talents. He did, however try his best to keep in contact with his mother who kept him informed about the happenings back in New Mexico. The decision he made also drove Gabrielle away into the arms of Ryan Evans. He wasn't bitter anymore but he was pretty sure that because they were currently still living in New Mexico that he wouldn't be returning home anytime soon. He wanted time to develop himself and show them that they were absolutely wrong about him and that he was going to become big star. Picking up his guitar, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Whatever happens…happens." He murmured to himself quietly as he continued to get ready for his set.

Darius Combs walked into the dim light club, and shared a looked with his talent rep who had told him over the phone that he might want to come out to California to see this new artist who he found playing in seedy bars and was a local favorite. Darius gave the room a sniff, and frowned. "Julius, this guy better be great since you want me to view him here in this dump."

"Oh come on man…this isn't that bad, besides it has atmosphere, and it also builds great character." He replied with a smirk, Darius just rolled his eyes and shook his head for a moment before following Julius through the crowd of fully seated tables till they came to a booth that was currently unoccupied. "Now I'm telling you this is probably the cross over artist that you need right here. I mean he'll bring in a whole new legion of fans."

"With the right team behind him," Darius replied not missing the opportunity to toot his own label's employees. "Now seriously what does he do…the suspense, is making me weary." He drawled out lazily as he settled back into the cushion of the booth. Julius just smiled as the house lights dimmed and an older man with a head of white hair appeared before them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm glad you all could turn out for tonight's entertainment…Troy Bolton is a good friend of mine so give him a round of applause and listen to some damn good music." He stated as he clapped his hands and stepped off the stage.

"Troy Bolton…you know there was a Michael Bolton, and I wasn't too fond of his music." Darius replied with a shake of his head.

"Believe me, he's nothing like him. Dee, just give him a chance alright."

"Fine…but he better be good, or else it's coming out of your paycheck." He replied back with a shake of his head as he looked towards the stage. As soon as he turned his head a guitar riff started up as a young man walked onto the stage playing the hell out of his guitar, at least that was what Darius thought as he shifted in his seat so that he was sitting up a bit straighter while his ears cleaned themselves of any misconceptions that he might have had before the set started. He watched as the man walked to the mike and pulled it towards him just as he finished the riff.

_This means nothing to me  
'Cause you are nothing to me  
And it means nothing to me  
That you blew this away_

"Well, I guess you did pick right huh." Darius replied with a smile as he started moving his feet to the music. Julius smiled mainly because he was relieved to see that Darius actually liked the young man for the past few months every talent that he had brought to the table was immediately shot down for whatever reason Darius could find. Thankfully this time he delivered, and Darius seemed extremely pleased.

_'Cause you could have been number one  
If you only found the time  
And you could have ruled the whole world  
If you had the chance_

You could have been number one  
And you could have ruled the whole world  
And we could have had so much fun  
But you blew it away

"Wonder who he's singing about," Darius replied with a smirk as he rocked his head to the beat as the man stepped back and started another solo with his guitar, "Whoever she is, she's about to feel pretty bad when she's her ex on the television screen rocking out and bringing in the dough." He stated finishing his statement off with a bright smile.

"You know he plays all of his instruments…the background music you here, he made that as well. Apparently he picked up a number of skills at his college while he took theater, and he just recently graduated."

"He didn't pursue acting?"

"No, he just likes singing." Julius stated with a shrug, "Besides I thought one of your rules were to never look a gifted horse in the mouth."

"What I can't ask questions?"

_You're still nothing to me  
And this is nothing to me  
And you don't know what you've done  
But I'll give you a clue_

You could have been number one  
If you only had the chance  
And you could have ruled the whole world  
If you had the time

You could have been number one  
And you could have ruled the whole world  
And we could have had so much fun  
But you blew it away

You could have been number one  
And you could have ruled the whole world  
And we could have had so much fun  
But you blew it away

As the song ended, Darius along with Julius stood up and applauded with the rest of the crowd while the young man bowed his head. Turning to his employee, Darius spoke while not even breaking his stride with his clapping. "I want to meet him now if possible; I figure we better jump on this before someone else comes along."

"Already got that settled, he'll be coming over here after he packs up." Darius smiled at him and just nodded his head.

"You keep this up and you'll be looking at a promotion." Julius nodded and moved away from the table while silently thanking God that the band had impressed Darius, for the last few months he had been bombing his presentations constantly, and at the same time pissing Darius off again and again. McKessie was their leading superstar, but all she had at the label surrounding her were acts that weren't even half as big. Darius was looking for that next great band, the one that he could place in a tour with McKessie and have it sold out by day one.

"Hey, Dee do you want anything while I'm up." Julius asked as he looked at his friend, Darius shook his head for a moment before speaking.

"Naw, just make sure he comes and talks to me…right now, I think I need get him before someone else gets them." Julius nodded his head and walked away. Leaning back against the sofa, he watched as Julius spoke to a brown headed young man who then made his way over to the table. He graced the man with a smile and then motioned towards the space opposite of him.

"Hello sir, my name is Troy Bolton." The brown haired young man stated with a confident smile. Darius sized him up silently while lifting his hand up off the table and extending it towards him.

"Hi, my name is Darius Combs, Troy." He replied, "Please have a seat, and please don't call me sir…I'm not that much older than you." He stated with a chuckle as he looked at him. "

"So, Darius… Julius told me an executive would be coming to see me but I never expected the owner of Dee Records." Darius leaned back then and waved his hand for a moment before speaking.

"Look, I know it's not conventional, but I've been doing this since day one…for every artist that is on my label, I've viewed them personally before signing them. My motto is if you want something done right you better do it yourself."

"Sounds lonely."

"It works. Let's just say when it comes to my artists I like to be intimately involved." Darius replied quickly, almost snapping at the young man who dared questioned his style of doing things. He looked at Troy for a moment and chuckled. "Look let's talk about what I really want to talk about and that is signing you to my label."

"You seriously want to sign me to your label?" Troy asked stunned, he had spent months sending out demo tapes of his work and he had always ended up being rejected. Not one executive liked his approached to music which was basically delving into whatever style he believed would be best for the song. "You do know that I really don't have a set genre."

"And that makes you unique and I always like selling unique acts believe me that's not a problem." Darius replied with a small smile on his face. "We'll make it work, especially for a talent like yours…I mean seriously I have a feeling that you could be one of the great artist of our time, it's about time someone else came along that can move millions of people with his music."

"Thank you."

"So what do you say…will you join Dee records?" Troy looked at him for a moment before nodding his head and moving his hand across the table.

"I would love too."

"Good welcome aboard." Darius replied as he shook Troy's hand with a smile. "Julius will be in contact with you with more information now if you will excuse I need to get going I have some things I need to take care off, however I don't think it would be to much of a stretch if you were to come out to the annual label concert we put on every year as a charity event."

"That sounds fine…just tell me the time." Troy replied anxious to begin his journey as a label artist. Darius looked at him for a moment and then motioned for Julius to come over. When Julius was standing at the end of their table he spoke again. "Julius will arrange everything…just bring yourself, oh and I hope you're prepared to make the move out to New York. I'm more of an east coast type of guy myself." He replied with a bright smile as he turned towards Julius.

"Get him first class tickets and anything else he needs…and I'll see you both at the concert." Darius shook hands again with Troy and then gave a nod to Julius before walking out of the room. Troy turned towards Julius and nervously rubbed a hand through his hair.

"That went well right."

"Oh yes it did," Julius gushed as he looked at him for a moment. "Darius hardly ever extends an invitation to new artists, he really likes you and your style." Troy just nodded his head for a moment as a brief smile appeared on his face. It seemed that finally all of his hard work was going to pay off. "Oh and what's the name of that song?"

"Uno…um, I made it for a girl I used to date, she dumped me for another guy." Troy replied with a shrug, if Julius had asked him this question months ago around the time that it had happened he would have went off into an entire story about how he had followed her from their high school to college only to have her dump him later on for one of their old high school friends who had gone to Julliard.

"I bet once she sees you on television and hears you on the radio she'll feel like she missed out on something." Troy quickly thought about her and her family and shook his head.

"I'm not in this for the revenge factor, and besides I'm pretty sure she's happy." Just like I want to be, he thought as he turned and picked up his guitar case that he had set down during his talk with Darius. Julius watched him for a moment, before speaking.

"I'll call you with the information." Standing up with his case in his hands, Troy nodded his head and gave Julius a brief smile.

"I'm looking forward to the concert, will I get to meet the other artist on the label."

"Yeah, and you're probably even work with Darius' top prize project McKessie have you heard of heard her." Troy nodded his head, almost everyone had heard of McKessie. She was an extremely seductive artist whose voice could practically make any man break out into a cold sweat. Her body was banging, and there wasn't a man alive him included who hadn't at some point thought about what it would be like to get with her. Even though he couldn't help but feel something like déjà when he watched her videos.

"Yeah, she's a great artist."

"Darius has been looking for someone to sing this song he has for her. And so far no one has measured up to his expectations…maybe you'll be that guy." Troy nodded his head as he thought about the actually buzz that would come out about him if he could actually pull a duet like that.

"I certainly hope so, look I better get going. I just want to thank you for believing me and giving me this opportunity, Julius." The older man nodded his head.

"Believe me…if this works out we just helped each other." With that said, Julius turned and left the bar, leaving Troy alone inside the bar, so he could talk things over with his band mates and then greet his fans.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Taylor groaned as she felt the rays of the sun land on her face, with a small moan she blinked and lifted a hand, rubbing her eyes open she felt a heavy weight on her abdomen. Turning her head slightly she paused as she saw Jamal Westland lying beside her in bed. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she glared at the muscular brown arm that was slung around her middle as if it belonged there. That alone, the idea that he could think that he belonged with her pissed her off, another wave of annoyance hit her as she realized that he had listened to a word she had said the night before. Obviously he thought he knew better, well she was going to give him a rude awakening…and she meant that literally and figuratively. Moving quickly she pushed herself up into a sitting position not caring one bit about her nakedness as she shoved his muscular arm off her body, while fuming over the fact that he hadn't left after their encounter the night before. It had been quite pleasurable but he was completely ruining his worth by remaining here after the deed had been done. "Jamal, get da hell up." She shouted angrily as she reached down and slapped his shoulder. Jamal awakened with a grunt, and turned his head so that he was looking up into Taylor's face with for some reason looked completely furious. He searched his mind for a reason as to way she would be looking that way and decided that the best to counteract a sour attitude was with a good one.

"Good morning beautiful…I just know it's going to be a good day since I'm waking up with you right next to me." He replied with a chuckle hoping that his kind words would pull her from the bad attitude that was now upon her. Pushing himself up off the bed a bit, he sent her a small smile full of nervousness. Narrowing her eyes at him and feeling more than a little angry Taylor resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his corny line and spoke.

"It would be a good morning if you weren't still in my bed…at this very moment." She snapped out angrily displaying every ounce of annoyance she was feeling towards him while completely making the smug nervous smile disappear as he heard her words. Shaking his head in shock, he pushed himself up fully and looked at her with stunned disbelieving eyes.

"You've got jokes, I always have been a sucker for girls with a sense of humor, ha ha baby it was real funny," at Taylor's silence he continue on his own anger over the situation coming out in his voice as it grew deeper. "I thought you enjoyed last night, since you were screaming my name like nobody's business and aren't we in a relationship." He asked snappishly as he watched her silently daring her to say different. Taylor merely smirked at his statement and threw her head back laughing. It always amazed her that when the tables were turned men sounded exactly the same. They sounded stupid, just like she did all those eyes ago.

"I don't date, Jamal…and we certainly aren't in a relationship. Sex doesn't constitute a relationship especially with me." Jamal stared at her in stunned silence as she got out of the bed. Not caring that she was naked at the moment. He watched as she moved across the room before speaking.

"I can't believe you just said that to me." He exclaimed shocked, Taylor turned and gave him a patronizing smile while shaking her head and clicking her tongue in disappointment with a hint of dark humor.

"You sound…so…weak, I mean isn't this what you say to women all the time, isn't that what you men do. You use women…and then you discard them. I bet you don't like things being shifted to the other foot huh."

"Does Darius know you act like this?" Jamal sneered angrily.

"I'm not dating Darius; he looks after me…especially after what happened to me. He makes sure I only get involved with people that will actually care about me, just like he does." She snapped not like the fact that he tried to bring the only family she has left into the conversation…into their own personal situation. Jamal realizing to late that he had made a mistake stood up and walked towards her with his hands held out hoping that he could really talk some sense into her.

"I'm sorry…it's just that all of this is coming out of left field and I'm losing my cool." Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"I told you quite plainly to leave last night."

"And I thought you were joking." He all but shouted as he shook his head in disbelief, Taylor watched him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"Look, Jamal I'm not going to stand inside of my own bedroom which resides in my own home fussing and fighting about what you thought I meant last night when I told you as plain as day that I wanted you to leave." Jamal watched as she moved about the room calmly picking up his clothing. She walked over to him, and tossed them into his arms, before going back to her pile of clothing and picking them up as well. Lifting her head slightly she watched him for a moment before groaning. "Are you slow or something…you need to get dressed and then get out of here. I'm not going to tell you again."

"Fine…but don't you come crawling back to me, when you want me again." He snapped angrily as he looked at her while pulling on his pants. "I don't want to hear a damn thing."

"Believe me, I can get what I need from anyone," she replied with a wide smirk while biting back a laugh as she looked over at him. "You're not the only man I know or the only man I can get." She reached into a drawer taking out a soft towel. As Jamal stood up and began putting on the rest of his clothing. Taylor watched him as he did so, until he was finished.

"Do you want me to leave out the back door too?" he snapped furiously as he studied her for a few moments. Taylor just shook her head and sighed as she stepped towards her bedroom door.

"Not unless you parked there, don't worry Maria will show you out. You must have obviously forgotten the way since you didn't get the hell out last night." She replied as she motioned for him to walk through the door. Jamal gave her one look, and then slipped by her and walked down the stairs. Wrapping the towel and her body, she followed behind them.

"You don't have to worry; I'm not going to make a detour." He snapped over his shoulder when he noticed her following close behind him.

"Doesn't matter…I just want to make sure you get out of here without incident Jamal, which would have never happened if you had listened to me and actually done what I had asked you." He turned to glare at her, but Taylor seemed completely undisturbed as she looked at pass him towards an elderly black woman. "Maria, could you please show Mr. Westland out."

"Certainly." The older black woman replied as she looked expectantly at Jamal who descended the stairs. Taylor watched as Maria led him into the hallway. She waited till the door closed before taking a deep calming breath, just as Maria walked back into view. "Tay-Ann, he certainly did look like a nice young man."

"He served his purpose." Taylor replied with a bored expression. "You know I am not looking for a commitment." Maria gave her a sad expression for a moment before reached out and placing a hand on the young woman she had come to see as a daughter.

"But still you shouldn't be doing things like this, people will talk." Maria replied the concern dripping off each and every word. Taylor paused at that and looked at her. Ever since Darius told her what her family did to her, she had always thought of Maria as her mother.

"People already talk…look, Maria, …Darius texted me last night and said that he would be over this morning. If I'm not done with my shower by then, could you please sit him in the living room." Maria gave her one more concern look then nodded her head. "Maria, don't worry about it." Taylor replied again before turning around to head back into her bedroom. Stepping inside, she closed the door and headed quickly over to the bathroom while unwrapping the towel from her body. Stepping into the cool bathroom, she walked over to the shower stall and turned on the water till it was steaming hot. Getting inside, she stepped fully underneath the spray and closed her eyes. Just like always she was immediately haunted by the vision of the two of them. Shutting her eyes tight she leant forward resting her head against the shower wall while the hot scolding water rushed down on her as she trained to wash away the sounds of his laughing voice the one that mocked her daily. Sometimes it didn't matter how badly she treated a guy, it still felt like he always would have the upper hand.

After getting cleaned up and dressed, Taylor headed downstairs and instantly heard Darius in the kitchen with Maria. She should have known that he would show up early and hit up her maid for some food. Strolling into the kitchen she was surprised to see Darius behind the stove moving the pans over the open fire and Maria sitting on the stool behind the counter laughing at something he had just said. Leaning against the doorframe she watched silently. "Why, don't you come on in Tay besides I'm cooking this delicious meal for you." Darius replied without even looking up from his task. "Maria told me what happened this morning, and I thought you would like to taste my breakfast specialty." Climbing onto a stool that was connected to the breakfast nook, she smiled.

"And what specialty would that be, Dee…burnt egg with a side of coal."

"Hardy har har." He replied, "You are so damn funny, Tay-Ann," he picked up a pan and placed his creation on the plate and slid his creation easily onto the plate. "How about a three egg omelet covered in cheese, filled with hash browns, onions, and ham. I call it the country omelet in honor of my deep southern roots."

"Maria, are you sure you didn't cook it, it looks to perfect." Taylor replied as she looked over at her personal housekeeper and chef. Maria just chuckled at the question while Darius instantly replaced his smug smile with a pout at her words. He shook his head as a hurt extend appeared on his features.

"Wow, are you serious…you're going to stand there to my face and doubt me like that." He exclaimed as he reached out to grab the food. Taylor playfully pulled it back and giggled as Darius made a face at her.

"You children are really too much…I'm going to leave you two alone before you involve me in one of your famous food fights." Maria stated with a shake of her head as she exited the kitchen, as soon as she was gone the smile on Darius' face dropped as he circled the counter.

"Tay-Ann, Maria told me that you had a guest this morning." Taylor looked away from him for a moment, but he reached out and grabbed the bottom of her chin. "Talk to me." He implored as he bent his knees slightly so that he was looking her directly in the eyes.

"Well I didn't want him here." She replied back angrily as she shook her head in disgust. "He was just here when I woke up, acting like I never asked him to get the hell out after we were finished last night." Darius placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke softly.

"Are you alright." He asked knowingly, Taylor looked down for a moment before nodding her head, however after spending years together as friends, and practically as play brother and sister. He was the second half to her two person family, the other being Maria. She had a mother and a brother and that was all she needed. Darius took in her nod and silence and instantly knew that she was voicelessly lying. "Tell the truth."

"I…I had a flashback, and I saw them again…and then you know what follows. God that time had to be the worst time in my life, and I just feel like everyone I cared about turned around and supported him in disrespecting me and as you know it was everyone. Not just my friends…but my family as well." She whispered brokenly, Darius quickly pulled her into a hug as she whimpered against his chest.

"You know I would never do anything like that too you. I'm the only person that truly cares about you Tay."

"And Maria." He chuckled at that.

"True, I along with Maria we are the only people who really care about you." She tightened her hold on him and murmured.

"I know." He pulled back away from her and lifted his thumbs to brush the tears away that had fallen on her cheeks.

"Good, eat your breakfast…we have a studio run, and then a photo shoot, and I do not want you getting sick." Taylor playfully rolled her eyes and hopped onto the stool. As she began digging into her meal, she looked over at him.

"So how was your trip?"

"Uneventful…but I did pick up an artist so it seems like Julius will be keeping his job this go around." He replied dismissively, Taylor shook her head and pointed her fork at him before speaking.

"Julius is a good scout; he's the best you have…and he's your friend."

"Business and friendship…well sometimes, Taylor that doesn't mix well. I could have a better scout but you know I believe in loyalty and I'm going to remain loyal to Julius but let's be real, I've found all my biggest talent with you being my number one talent." He replied with a smile

"So you don't like the new guy." She knowing that he did, because if he didn't he would have never said uneventful, instead he would have went right into a tirade about how awful today's rising stars are in the music industry and how everyone whose new is fake and has to engineered by a sound director to at least sound decent.

"Don't like him…I love him, believe me, my mind is already running wild with the marketing ideas on how to package this guy and sell him to the masses." Darius replied his eyes lighting up like they usually did when he talked about business. Taylor giggled at his excitement and shook her head.

"Oh boy, do I get to meet him."

"He should be here for the annual charity concert, I'll introduce you too, now finish up we have a busy day ahead of us and I know how much you value having your nights free when they can be." He stated giving Taylor a knowing look. She looked back sheepishly and nodded her head as a small smile appeared on her face. Darius raised an eyebrow and motioned towards her breakfast plate. Taylor smiled and then picked up her fork and started digging in. Darius watched her silently for a moment before leaning back and flicking on the television she had mounted on the wall.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

After finishing her breakfast, Taylor and Darius drove downtown to his company studio one that he had purchased a few years ago after Taylor's second album went platinum. Darius always drove with a lazy disposition. Leaning back in his seat, he glanced over at Taylor with her hair blowing in the wind. He always liked to drive with the top down in car when he could. "So, Carlos tells me you have a song that you wrote." Taking her attention away from her iphone, Taylor looked up at him in surprise before nodding her head slowly as she met his glaze.

"Yeah, I was feeling sort of down and I wrote it the other day. He thinks its good enough to make the album cut." Darius just nodded his head as he tried his best to suppress the frown that was desperately trying to reach the surface. He didn't like not being involved with the intimated details of his artists'' creations. He simply didn't like not being in control. Taylor shot him a look and then slid down in her seat. "You're mad." She stated more than asked, he looked over at her quickly before shaking his head.

"No, Tay-Ann…I'm not mad…just…just a little upset, you know how I get."

"I do…but seriously it's really good and I'm not just saying that because I made it. Besides you told me I would have some say in this album, and besides this song talks about some things that I've only talked to you about. It actually let's me get off some frustration over several things in my life."

"All I want to know is have you found a singer for the duet." He replied back with a sigh, deciding that a different direction in conversation is needed at the moment, turning off the road and into the parking garage directly below his studio. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Taylor sighed and shook her head.

"Darius, you know I haven't…I don't think anyone has really experienced what I've been through, at least not the way I did." Shaking his head, he looked over at her as his mind went back to Troy Bolton and his singing voice. Almost immediately he was glad he had signed the young man and his band.

"I think the new boy will be perfect." Taylor looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. The song was incredibly personal to her, it had taken her at least a year to get it just the way she wanted. It was perfect and she wasn't going to let some fresh wet behind the ears singer to come in and ruin it with over singing while having absolutely no feelings towards the subject.

"Darius I really don't think that will be a good idea."

"Oh come on, Tay-Ann have I ever led you astray?"

"Well, yes there was that one time that you told me-." Darius cut his eyes over at her and Taylor shook her head realizing how serious he was trying to be. "No, Dee." He nodded his head calmly as he looked over at her.

"Good, now come on and let me hear that song and I'll tell you how I feel about it alright." She nodded her head and followed behind him into the studio. As they entered the main recording studio, Carlos, Darius' lead musical engineer stood up and walked over to them to embrace Taylor and shook Darius' hand. "So Tay tells me that you and her worked on a song." Darius asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's right Dee, man…Tay really out did herself with this song, I was pleasantly surprise." Carlos boasted as he rocked back and forth anxiously on his heels while beaming. Darius nodded his head and looked over Carlos' shoulder at his wife Alisha.

"Is the song really all dat?" he asked her with a smirk; as he lifted his head to move the in the motion of air quotations. Alisha looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"From what I've heard it has great potential…just depends on the marketing." Darius nodded and then looked at Carlos with a fake smile spreading across his face.

"Well I want to hear it." Carlos nodded and chuckled nervously as he headed over to the recording board. He looked at Taylor and then motioned her towards the recording booth. Taking off her jacket, she entered the booth and picked up the ear phones.

"I think you should hear it live." He replied as he studied the face that Darius was currently giving him. Crossing his arms over his chest, Darius sent him a look as the music started.

"This better be good Carlos." He walked over to him and sat down heavily. "I mean it." He finished his voice colder than ice, however his face still held its smile. Carlos stared at him for a moment totally stunned by his words before clearing his throat and starting the music. He shared a look with his wife before motioning for Taylor to begin. She closed her eyes, and started the singing.

_I remember way back way back when  
I said I never wanna see your face again  
Cause you were loving yes you're loving somebody else  
And I knew oh yes I knew I couldn't control myself  
And now they bring you back into my life again  
And so I put on a face just like your friend's  
But I think you know oh yes you know what's going on  
Cause the feelings in me oh yes in me are burning strong_

Chorus

But I will never be your stepping stone  
Take it all or leave me alone  
I will never be your stepping stone  
I'm standing upright on my own

Verse 2  
You used to call me up from time to time  
And it would be so hard for me not to cross the line  
The words of love laid on my lips just like a curse  
And I knew oh yes I knew they'd only make it worse  
And now you have the nerve to play along  
Just like the maestro beats in a song  
You got your kicks you get your kicks from playing me  
And the less you give the more I want so foolishly

Chorus  
But I will never be your stepping stone  
Take it all or leave me alone  
I will never be your stepping stone  
I'm standing upright on my own...

No I will never be your stepping stone  
Take it all or leave me alone  
I will never be your stepping stone  
I'm standing upright on my own

Never be your stepping stone  
Take it all or leave me alone  
I will never be your stepping stone  
I'm standing upright on my own

As she finished her song, Darius unfolded his arms and started applauding as Taylor came out of the booth smiling brightly. "That was absolutely wonderful…beautiful," he gushed. "I can see the video for this right now you know that don't you." He exclaimed his mind already working out a way to make this as sexy as possible. He could see this being an anthem for women around the globe, the selling points on this song were truly remarkable.

"So you really liked it?" Taylor asked nervously as she shared a look with Carlos who stood by silently. Darius stepped forward and grabbed the small beard at the bottom of his chin and chuckled.

"Like it? No I didn't," he trailed off at the look of disappointment that splashed across her face. "I loved it…I can seriously see that as a single, what do you think Carlos." He asked directing his attention towards his producer. Carlos cleared his throat and nodded his head.

"Yeah, Tay it does have single strength." He stated with an affirmative nod of his head. Taylor smiled at that and then look back at Darius.

"Are you serious?"

"Look, I know that's not your normal style, but I think you audience…your fans would love it. It's almost like an anthem song, you know how Beyonce came out with 'Single Ladies' well this is another anthem joint right here, and you're just saying look… I'm not going to be your stepping stone. I love it." Darius pulled Taylor into a hug and chuckled good naturedly. "This is going to be a hit, congrats Tay you just wrote yourself a hit." They stayed there a few more hours talking about other songs for her upcoming album and once that was finished Darius took her to her photo shoot as usual Darius' one demand was that they make Taylor look as sexy as she could look with as little clothing on. Bending down slightly so that he could see the same photograph that the photographer was looking at he spoke out over the small din in the area. "Tay, lower that shirt a little…give me more of that back." Darius called out. Taylor looked over at him briefly and when he gave her a small nod she did what he had suggested. She had learned years ago that he usually knew what he was talking about; despite her discomfort she lowered the shirt and peeked over her shoulder at the camera.

"Damn!" One of the light men muttered as he took in Taylor's appearance. Darius smirked at the reaction and rocked on his heels as he watched Taylor take picture after picture looking absolutely delicious, this was all going to go into promotion for her upcoming album and he knew that these pictures would cause quite a buzz.

"That's great, Tay…keep giving us more of that." Darius replied with a bright smile as the photographer continued taking pictures. The photo shoot lasted for at least another hour, before Darius claimed that they had enough pictures. As he and Taylor walked back outside towards his car, he looked at her for a moment before speaking his voice taking on it's usual brotherly tone.

"You did really good today, Tay." He replied as he opened the passenger door to his car and helped her inside. "You're nothing but a star baby…but just remember I care about you more than anyone else, don't let people take advantage of you." He stated with a wink just before he closed the door. Taylor smiled as he closed the door, with a sigh Darius walked around the car and got inside and the drove off.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

A week later…

Troy checked himself over nervously as he sat in the back of the spacious limo next to Julius looking at Julius he motioned to his clothing and asked the question he had been asking all night. "Jules, do I look alright?" he asked as he looked at his friend who just smirked and nodded his head.

"I swear you ask me one more time, I'm kicking you out of the limo." Yolando chuckled jokingly. Looking at Julius who was sitting next to Troy he spoke. "I really don't know how many times I've told you, you look okay, but believe me, Troy…you are certainly are going to spark some interest. They'll be looking you up to see exactly who you are. Its good buzz, you wouldn't want to look plain cause then they'll just dismiss you," he paused for a moment as the limo rolled to a stop. Gracing all of them with a smile he spoke up smoothly. "Now just follow behind me, we're going to head up to the V.I.P. booth." Troy just nodded as the limo door opened. Julius slid out, and Troy followed him out. As soon as Troy stepped outside of the limo the camera flashes nearly blinded him. Now he knew why Julius wore his sunglasses, for the evening. Troy could hear the paparazzi calling out to him, Yolando and Oliver. However he didn't acknowledge them instead he just followed behind Julius. As soon as the doors opened the loud bass of the music seemed to shake Troy's soul, as he slipped through the bodies that seemed to go from wall to wall. Julius turned to him with a smile on his face.

"You're not use to this are you?" he asked with a chuckle as he reached back and patted him on the back. "Come on we gotta go upstairs." Troy watched as his friends nodded and then disappeared into the crowd, then he turned and followed Julius. Julius led Troy upstairs into a lounge which was crowded with cheering people. Troy looked around and noticed several rappers and singers and then he saw Darius chatting up a young very small black woman. "There's Dee, come on." Julius replied with a smile as he walked over. Troy cautiously followed behind him. As they neared them, Darius looked up and the woman left.

"Julius…Troy…good you're here I was just starting to wonder where you guys were." He replied with a smile, it was at that moment that Troy realized that Darius was smoking a cigar and drunk. "Where are the other two…two guys."

"Downstairs mingling."

"Good…good." Darius replied as he threw his arms over their shoulders. Looking at Troy, he spoke. "Man, I've been thinking about all the things we can do with your upcoming album, I got plans for you guys." He replied with a hearty slap on Troy's back. "Come on let me show you around." Julius and Troy shared a look as they both came to the conclusion that Darius was drunk. Darius, however not truly paying attention to their concerned looks glanced around the V.I.P. section till he saw who he was looking for. "Tay!" he yelled out excitedly. Troy looked up at that, and saw a slender black woman with long hair chatting it up with a Hispanic man and another black woman. "Tay, I know you hear me." He called with a chuckled as he puffed out some smoke from between his lips. "That's the one and only McKessie right there." Darius replied with a smirk, and Troy felt his heart jump in his chest. The woman shook her head and said something else to the people she was talking to before turning around. Troy's eyes widened as he took in the woman who he could easily admit to dreaming about mostly four times a year. A dream for each season. Her outfit was a standard McKessie outfit. She wore a small black suit that stopped well above her knees and highlighted her beautiful curvaceous body. Then he lifted his eyes from her body and looked into her face and froze just as her footsteps stumbled on her way over to them. He knew that she recognized him just as much as he now recognized her. As they continued to stare at each other silently, Darius' spoke in a drunken slur. "Tay-Ann McKessie…if you want to be nasty."

**A/N: I know it was long, but please tell me what you guys think and should I continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I am so happy that you guys like the story, now let me go ahead and thank my reviewers from last week; **TraylorxChaylor, chaylorXtraylorlover101, glasvegas, HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, ash, lilmissmonique , secret_wish, Elli Mac08 , mzwendy85, LunaSolTierra, CHAYLORISAWESOME312, MermaidRam85 , Aud11, cornique chaylor girl, LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 , and Phelycia. **Thank you guys so much, and I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Two

Troy truly couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could barely take his eyes off of her, it was Taylor…he just couldn't believe it. It was really Taylor, no one had heard from her in about five years. It was like she just dropped off the face of the earth. He knew her disappearance had hurt her parents as well as her little sisters who did nothing but look up to her. He looked her over once more and wondered why no one had ever figured it out before, however judging by what he was currently seeing he could understand why. McKessie was known for showing her body; there had been many topless ads in the past that showed off her twin assets. McKessie for most men was the embodiment of sex appeal, and since his only thought was of Taylor struggling with chemistry sets and equations he never would have thought of her as McKessie the famous singer. She had always been conservative back in New Mexico, and the only things he heard McKessie was conservative with were her close friends and money. He looked Taylor right into her brown eyes and saw that she recognized him as well; his observant eye also saw her stumble slightly as she made her way over to them with a grace he never remembered seeing from her back in New Mexico. "Tay-Ann McKessie if you want to be nasty." Darius exclaimed with a loud chuckle. "Tay-Ann…I want you to meet Troy Bolton …my new artist." He explained slapping his hand on Troy's back roughly. Troy jerked forward underneath the impact, and turned to give Darius a sideways look.

"Nice to meet you, Troy…and you don't have to call me Tay-Ann McKessie, and you certainly won't be considered nasty if you do." She replied with a chuckle. Raising an eyebrow at her words, Troy shook his head was she really going to act like she was just meeting him for the first time, tonight.

"Tay-Ann…he and his style are really unique." Darius stated his voice slightly rising with excitement. Taylor smiled at the statement and looked between Darius and Troy.

"Oh really, what makes them unique."

"Because he doesn't have a set genre Tay. What do you think about that?" he asked with a chuckle, Taylor looked at Troy and then back at Darius before replying.

"I think it means he doesn't know what loyalty is? Since he can't be loyal to just one genre of music." She replied coldly as she looked at Troy. Raising one eyebrow, he studied her for a moment before speaking.

"I'm loyal to making good music…and good music knows all genres." Taylor studied him for another second before turning slightly to look at Darius and Julius.

"I'm going to be going now," she turned back to Troy and plastered a fake smile on her face "Welcome to Dee records I hope you enjoy yourself." She stated her voice hard as stone as she turned and walked away. Darius whistled and shook his head for a moment, while Julius simply cleared his throat.

"You guys certainly hit off." He stated sarcastically as he looked over at Troy who was still frowning as he watched Taylor go off to the side with a young man. "What do you think, Dee?"

"I think you're right…you probably just rubbed her the wrong way…for Tay-Ann loyalty means everything to her." Troy just nodded his head while looking over at Taylor as she tossed her head back and laughed at something the guy had just said.

"You're probably right."

"I know…Tay-Ann is like my sister you know, hell we might as well be blood," Darius explained. "She doesn't take well to new people sometimes, but don't worry she'll come around. In the meantime how about you go out and mingle…have fun, and I'll see you at the studio the day after tomorrow." Darius stated extending his hand for Troy, who took it and shook it.

"Sounds good…see you there." He watched as Darius and Julius left, and then turned back around in search of Taylor Anne McKessie…not no damn Tay-Ann McKessie.

"So I heard you and Jamal broke up." Terrence Lucas replied as he leaned back in his chair and looked over at Taylor who was silently sitting beside him. Taylor rolled her eyes at him and shook her head as she turned towards him.

"Terrence, please don't mention Jamal to me…he's an idiot." With a chuckle he nodded his head knowingly.

"I'm sorry…I won't mention him again." He replied smoothly, "But I'm certainly glad he let you go, because I certainly know I will enjoy you." Taylor looked at him and tilted her head back exposing her long beautiful neck while releasing a laugh.

"Oh of that I have no doubt." She purred seductively as she looked up at him. The mood, however was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. They both looked up, and Taylor instantly sucked her teeth as she saw Troy Bolton standing. Terrence however wasn't happy about the interruption as he glared at Troy's offending figure.

"Yo, man what exactly do you want?" Terrence exclaimed pushing himself up from the seat angrily. Taylor just sat there watching Troy silently as Terrence walked over to him. She noticed almost immediately how much Troy towered over Terrence as they faced off. It seemed that he had hit a final growth spurt in college.

"I want to talk to Taylor?"

"Taylor? Yo, man if you want to talk to her, you better call her by her real name…Taylor ain't her name." he snapped, Troy turned to look at him, his blue eyes darkening with annoyance as he looked at the man who dared to speak to him. Lifting a hand while raising an eyebrow he looked at him coldly.

"You mean Taylor isn't her name." Troy replied smugly correcting the man's English to his face. "Look, I'm not trying to get with her if that's what you're thinking, but seriously you might want to work on your game speak, cause if that's all you got in the think tank…I'm pretty sure you're still a virgin."

"What da hell did you just say to me?"

"Damn, Tay-Ann," he stated, saying her name with every hint of disgust he was currently feeling. "You certainly know how to pick'em…this one is deaf and dumb," looking over at Terrence he addressed him coolly. "And I mean dumb in the way you're thinking."

"Man I should-."

"Terrence, let me talk to him okay." Taylor replied standing up and coming to stand in between them. Terrence looked down at her and then over at Troy before nodding his head, with a sneer he glared at Troy and spoke again.

"Fine, but I won't go too far." Troy turned and clapped his hands at the other man, while holding a sneer on his face.

"Good job…good job." He snapped, as he watched Terrence storm from the room. Once the door closed Troy turned to Taylor and studied her for a moment and then sat down right next to her turning his body so that he was facing her he spoke up. "I haven't seen you in years Taylor…what, what are you doing here." He asked with a shake of his head.

"Isn't it obvious I'm the singer…McKessie" Troy looked at her for a moment, his eyes showing his disbelief. He just couldn't imagine that the singer who pretty much exuded sex appeal was the bookish Taylor McKessie from East High. Taylor watched him silently and just shook her head for a moment. "I know, I'm not the same unattractive girl I was back in high school." Troy's eyes widened at her words and he shook his head quickly.

"No…don't say that, you weren't unattractive back in high school." He replied firmly, "Who told you that…was it that Darius guy?"

"No, Darius just showed me that my appearance before wasn't going to endear any man to me, and he was right." Troy clasped his hands together and studied her for a moment before sighing.

"You looked beautiful before…and you do now there has been no change." Taylor merely raised an eyebrow at him and snorted for a moment.

"That's what you believe, but than again you never really tried to see me. So why should I even believe you or what you're saying."

"Cause I wouldn't lie to you." He replied back. "You know you've been missing for a few years…I keep in contact with my mother, she says that you haven't been back in five years. Do you have any idea what that does to your parents and friends, Taylor."

"Does it look like I care, Troy…and stop calling me Taylor, that's the name of a weak girl and I'm not that girl anymore." Troy looked at her for a moment before speaking again.

"You know I should call your parents and tell them exactly where you are?" he replied trying to see just how upset she would get. Taylor looked at him and shook her head for a moment before glancing off to the side.

"Darius told me he signed you to the label already," she turned back to him and frowned. "What do you think he'll do when he discovers that you contacted people that have hurt me? Do you think you'll remain on his label." She asked coldly as she looked at him.

"What type of person do you think I would be if I just let you continue on in this isolation away from your family and friends?"

"They aren't my family and friends…Tay-Ann McKessie never knew them…Taylor McKessie is dead to them…she died five years ago. Darius is the only real family I have and I know he will release you from the label if you even attempt to contact them, so do yourself a favor and don't do it." Troy watched silently as she headed towards the door and slipped out.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

The house was really simple to find, especially after Troy purchased a star map from one of the local vendors. He sat in the taxi quietly for a few minutes just staring up at the large mansion. He couldn't believe that she had done all of this for herself, it was truly remarkable. "Yo, man are you going to get out or something?" asked the taxi driver impatiently. Troy took his eyes off the mansion and shot the man a look that clearly stated that he should mind his own business. "Look, man…you really need to make a decision."

"Fine." Troy snapped out angrily as he opened the door and got out of the car. Turning towards the driver he threw a wad of bills inside and then headed towards the gate. He took the time to clear his voice before pressing the intercom button. After a few minutes an elderly woman's voice came in over the speaker.

"Yes?"

"Um, hi my name is Troy Bolton…and I'm here to speak with Taylor…I mean Tay-Ann McKessie could you-." He paused as the woman's voice cut him off almost immediately.

"Do you have an appointment?" Troy paused for a moment before nodding his head slowly as he tried to think things over for a moment.

"You can say that."

"Alright…just enter in through the front door…one of the ground keepers will show you the way." Troy nodded while trying to keep the surprise out of his face as one of the groundskeepers that the elderly woman had talked about showed him inside house where he was met by a elderly black woman who just smiled and welcomed him.

"Well, hello there…I don't believe we've met before."

"No…I don't think we have." He replied softly as he looked at her for a moment. "My name is Troy Bolton, but you already knew that." He stated with a nervous chuckle, the woman however just smiled and reached out to shake his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Troy…my name is Maria, and I guess you can call me the keeper of McKessie." She replied laughing at her own joke. "She's never had a meeting this earlier, and where is Darius?"

"I came alone…I, well we got off to the wrong foot yesterday and I wanted to speak with her, you know make amends it's never good to come to a record label and on your first name you make enemies with the one person who's basically the top seller and platinum artist on the label."

"I see…well let me go on and get her up." Maria replied the smile on her face faltering just a bit. Troy noticed but didn't say a word about it as he watched Maria hurry off upstairs, shrugging his shoulders he settled down and glanced across the room at the trophies that were up, trophies that Taylor had gotten in the music business. Settling back he wondered if Taylor would cause a scene or would she simply let him talk some sense into her.

Taylor moaned as she heard some pounding on her bedroom door, blinking an eye open she took a glance at the clock and resisted the urge to release a scream. Rolling over onto her back, she glared a the door and called out. "What is it?"

"Ms. McKessie…there is a Troy Bolton here to see you, he says he wants to talk to you about last night." Taylor rolled her eyes heavenward then quickly lowered them as she cursed under her breath. She didn't want to see him but she was pretty sure, she knew why he was actually here at the moment. He was worried about his record deal. They were all so predictable. Nobody except Darius and Maria wanted her just for herself. "Should I let him come on up?"

"Sure, cause I'm not getting out of this bed." She listened as she heard Maria walk away, settling back on her bed. She stared at the door and waited impatiently for Troy to make his appearance. After a few moments, the door swung open and Troy stepped inside.

"You know it's rude not to greet your guests." He stated softly while closing the door behind him. Taylor watched him for a moment before speaking.

"Please, just say what you have to say then get out." Troy shook his head for a moment before just sighing while placing his hand on his heart.

"That hurts Taylor…that really hurts." She narrowed her eyes at him and frowned openly at him and his attempt at sarcasm. Seeing that she was even angrier than before he sighed, "Look I'm here about last night Taylor…"

"It's Tay-Ann," she shouted. "My name is Tay-Ann…and I guess you're here to accept my offer because you don't want to lose your record deal." She replied her voice seeming to imply that he was nothing more than a selfish person who just didn't care about her. Troy looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"I'm not a selfish person…Tay-Ann," he replied struggling to get her new name out as he moved to sit down next to her. "Singing is my passionate that is true, but I'm not willing to sacrifice a friend to achieve my dream."

"We aren't friends…last night you told me you hadn't seen me in years…that certainly doesn't seem like a friend thing to do."

"No a real friend would have called last night…would have called your parents and told them point-blank where you were."

"Then what stopped you?" Taylor asked angrily as she looked at him, Troy shrugged his shoulders for a moment before speaking.

"Because, despite your attempts to make it not so…I'm your friend and I know you…and you aren't ready to meet them. Nothing good would come of you meeting them now after all this time. You still carry to much hate around with you."

"How dare you?" she spat out angrily as she looked at him, as if he had just spat out more lies than she was willing to hear at the time.

"How dare I? How dare you…sit there and act like they did you wrong. My mother told me they miss you something terrible, what happened, Taylor…what happened to you that made you so angry, so angry that you cut off your own family and friends."

"If you don't know…if you have no idea than I don't need to say anything to you. I mean seriously if you're such the friend you claim then you should know why I did what I did…and why I will continue to do so." Troy studied her for a moment before his mouth completely dropped opened. Taylor watched him silently.

"You're talking about…Chad."

"Ding ding ding…great guess, Troy." She replied with a clap of her hand. Troy rubbed a hand through his hair and looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. He couldn't believe she was acting like this.

"What happen with Chad has nothing to do with your family or your friends." Taylor shook her head and stood up, pointing a finger at her door she spoke her voice low and cold but Troy could tell that she was no longer happy with the direction that the conversation was headed.

"Get out."

"You need to talk about this with someone, instead of keeping all this anger in." he replied as Taylor advanced on him, pushing at him in the center of his chest. Shaking her head as if she could throw them from her head she shouted again.

"Get out!" Knowing that the situation was about to get bad, Troy nodded his head and quickly opened the door and slipped out of the room. As he headed down the hall, he paused as he saw Taylor's maid Maria. The elderly black woman looked at him silently and he nervously turned to look behind him.

"What happened?" she asked her voice full of concern. Troy lowered his head for a moment before sighing.

"We got into a fight…look I need to call a cab and-."

"I'll arrange for Fredrick to drive you back." She replied as she turned on her heels, "Come on you should wait downstairs." Troy merely nodded his head and followed her downstairs while constantly looking over his shoulder back at Taylor's room and wondering what he could do to make her understand that her family and friends had nothing to do with Chad's decisions back then. As Troy settled down on the chair in the living room to wait on the driver, he silently promise himself that he would help Taylor come to terms with things the best he could before calling her parents, cause he could only sit on this information for a little while before he would spill.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Taylor still wasn't in the mood for much of anything when Darius came by later on that morning. Walking into the kitchen, Taylor saw that Darius was sitting at the table with a plate of food in front of him. When she entered the room, he looked up and met her eyes and then shifted the plate away from him and motioned for her to have a seat directly in front of him. Judging by the intense look on his face, Darius knew by way of Maria who had been at her home earlier that morning. Sitting down, she picked up a fork and started picking at her scrambled eggs while making sure to avoid Darius' eyes. "You know, I know so how about you stop avoiding me and start answering some questions." Darius' deep voice declared as he leaned back in his chair while keeping his intense glaze on her at all times. Taylor sighed for a moment before speaking.

"What questions?"

"Like…who was your early morning visitor?" he stated as he steeple his hands in front of his mouth. Taylor seriously thought about lying but knew that, it wouldn't end well so instead she just pushed her eyes on the plate and spoke.

"Troy Bolton…he came by this morning." Darius raised both of his eyebrows at that statement and just shook his head.

"What exactly did he want?" Taylor shrugged her shoulders for a moment before speaking up.

"He wanted to talk to me about my statements last night, he felt we got off on the wrong foot. You know with me accusing him of not being loyal to a music genre. We talked and then he left." Darius just rocked back and forth in the seat before speaking.

"Are you lying to me?"

"I wouldn't…and I don't need to Dee. That's all Troy and I discussed why?"

"Maria just told me that you were disturbed when he left." Taylor shook her head, she should have known Maria would have put her own thoughts in on the subject; she was just too protective sometimes.

"You know how I am in the morning…I wasn't disturbed just tired." Darius watched her for a few more minutes before nodding his head and sighing.

"Alright then…I believe you…now finish your breakfast and get changed we have a meeting at the studio and your new best friend will be there as well. I'm sure you happy about that." Darius replied as he stood up and headed out of the room. Taylor paused for a moment and looked at him in shock before shaking her head.

"Wait where are you going?" Darius paused outside the door and turned to look back at her and sighed for a moment before answering.

"I'm going to go and take care of a few things, finish up." He replied as he exited the kitchen leaving Taylor alone wondering if he suspected her lying to him. Nearly an hour and an a half later, Taylor found herself sitting next to Darius as he headed downtown.

"Where are you going?" he looked over at her as he pulled to a stop because of a red light. "I told you that I found the guy who would sing that duet with you…and I think today is as good as a day to get started on that song."

"Who's the person," she paused as she looked at him and then her mouth dropped open as she realized exactly what was happening. "Oh, Darius come on…you can't be serious. That song is really special to me and-."

"And he's the perfect person for you to sing it with, Taylor…look I wouldn't tell you this just to an ass. I always have your best interest in mind. I think Troy can sing this song with you and make it just as beautiful as you always believed it could be. Trust me, I know what I'm doing I'm a professional." She shook her head at that statement and then looked out towards the window.

"I still don't know about that, Troy is brand new to all of this, I don't want some rookie messing it up."

"He won't…and just because he's never been signed to a huge record deal doesn't make him a rookie, besides I thought you guys were cool and all now."

"Is that why you're doing this, because of this morning?"

"No, well yes…I was already playing with the idea when I meet him last month…believe me, he can pull some pain out and sing this song with you. You two will be a national sensation. He'll be introduced to the public by this song, and you will be telling the public that you're coming out with another album the excited will be amazing."

"Wipe up the drool please." Taylor replied as she tossed Darius a tissue, he playfully picked it up and wiped the corners of his mouth while grinning brightly.

"Sorry, I guess I got to excited." He murmured with a chuckle as he looked at her with a smirk. "Look I'm just going to tell you this…give it a try, talk to him and get to know him and then you tell me after you hear him sing of course if he's good for the song. Please just give it a try for me." Darius stated while plastering a goofy grin on his face.

"I guess I can." She replied back with a giggle as she shook her head. Darius just smiled and continued driving his car. Fifteen minutes later they were finally parking in the underground garage that Darius had built next door to his studio. Getting out, he walked over to Taylor's side and opened the door for her. Helping her out of the car, he led her inside and into the recording studio. Taylor paused briefly in the door as she and Troy locked eyes. Darius came up behind and cleared his throat while walking over to Carlos who had been previously talking to Troy.

"So did you find a beat good enough for the song yet?" he asked with a smile. "You know did you update it enough." Carlos turned away from Troy and nodded his head while sending Darius a smile.

"Yeah, man…I update some of the sounds, and it still sounds the same and I also went over some of the song here with Troy. I think you're going to love this man…he's got a voice on him." Taylor looked over at Troy who seemed to bask in the praise. Rolling her eyes she moved to her seat and spoke up.

"Does he really have a good voice, Carlos? I mean I know he's right here, but in this business we shouldn't spare people's feelings." Troy whistled at her statement and shook his head as he looked between Darius and Carlos who were watching him to see his reaction.

"Damn, Tay-Ann…you just don't cut me any slack do you?"

"No…I won't, not for something like this." Troy nodded his head and leaned back in his seat and looked at her.

"Well then it's a good thing I can sing so well, right." he replied smoothly, "You know that's something you don't have to worry about." Darius watched their exchanged silently while Carlos just sat there looking extremely nervous as they went back and forth.

"I don't know anything about your singing….for all I know you could sound just plan awful, and you somehow managed to confuse Darius and Julius about how you sounded but this is my song and you aren't going to confuse me." Troy just gave her his famous smirk, one she knew while from back in high school, one that main her absolutely furious now.

"I can sing…believe me, and I'm sure you know it." He replied hinting to the musicals that he had taken part of back then that she was a witness too. Taylor narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to reply but not before Darius spoke up.

"I like the tension…now let's see if we can't get that to translate into the song…you're both going to sing it and I can't wait to see how it goes." He stated as he flopped down in a chair beside Carlos. Taylor stood up and sent Troy a look as she went into the booth, Troy watched her for a moment before following behind her. Darius waited till they were both inside the booth before getting on the mic.

"Troy do you know the song by heart?" he called out quickly; Troy shared a look with Taylor before shrugging his shoulders.

"A little…I know a little of it by heart." He answered back; Darius bowed his head and silently cursed before shaking his head.

"That's not going to work…come on out of the booth," he then turned to Carlos who was watching him silently. "I thought you would have made him learn the song."

"I did." Carlos replied as Troy exited the room. Darius placed his hands on his hips and looked at Troy for a moment before addressing him. Walking over to Troy, he draped an arm around his shoulders and sighed deeply.

"Look, Troy this song is incredibly personal to Tay-Ann…I want the song to be raw with emotion and we won't achieve that if you're just now learning the song. Look I want you go over it…engrain it in your soul and then come back here at a later date and we'll get you and Taylor to sing it. Okay?" Troy nodded his head as he looked down at the folded pieces of paper in his hand.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." He replied back with a sigh, as he looked back at Taylor who was watching him silently. Once he was seated, Troy watched as Darius walked back over to the soundboard and spoke.

"Hey, Tay-Ann…change of plans…let's do um," he paused and turned to Carlos who picked up a clipboard and handed it to him. Darius took the time to flip through some pages and then paused on one and spoke. "Let's do "Learn the Hard Way" alright."

"Okay, Dee." She called back, Darius turned to Carlos who started messing with the soundboard and a few minutes the music started. Darius crossed his arms over his chest as the beat of the song came in. Taylor took a few minutes before starting to singing.

_Oh oh oh__  
__Oh oh oh__  
__Eh yeah yeah__  
__Yeah ih yeah__  
__Oh oh uh ooh_

_It's a shame you had to learn the hard way__  
__now I have to take my love away__  
__You see I could've made it easy__  
__for you to become a part of me_

_It's a shame you had to learn the hard way__  
__now I have to take my love away__  
__You see I could've made it easy__  
__for you to become a part of me_

_Your never even said I'm sorry__  
__For all the hurt and pain you caused me__  
__Now I'm supposed to give my deepest sympathy, oh yeah__  
__You see I had enough of cryin'__  
__And I'm tired of all the lyin'__  
__You see I refuse to let you take advantage of me, baby__  
_

Darius nodded his head as he heard the song, he turned to Troy and pointed to Taylor. "You hear how raw that is?" he called out with a shake of his head. "This is what makes people buy your records…the rawness…they don't want to hear something practiced…they want to hear your emotions bleeding through the song. That is what separates the icons from the flash in the pan artists…you want to make your songs timeless…something people will buy and play fifty years from now." He replied excitedly as he bounced on his heels to the beat. Troy watched Taylor as she closed her eyes and got lost in the song. It didn't take a genius to know who she was singing about.

_It's a shame you had to learn to hard way (uuh uh oh)__  
__Now I have to take my love away (my love away)__  
__You see I could've made it easy (made it easy)__  
__For you to become a part of me (uuh uh oh)_

_It's a shame you had to learn to hard way (it's a shame)__  
__now I have to take my love away (my love away)__  
__You see I could've made it easy (uuh uh oh, yeah)__  
__for you to become a part of me_

_Never took the time to think of__  
__All the love that we shared__  
__I realized that most of the time__  
__You were just not there, oh uuuh__  
__It was hard for me to see when__  
__When your love was blinding me__  
__But now I know I have to let you go your separate way, uuh_

_Things will never be the same__  
__Cause baby, baby you did me wrong__  
__Hurt so bad I can't move on__  
__Was it worth all your pain__  
__Cause, baby you've got to pay__  
__Got to learn the hard way_

_It's a shame you had to learn to hard way (it's a shame)__  
__now I have to take my love away (uh uh uh uhhh)__  
__You see I could've made it easy (made it easy)__  
__for you to become a part of me (oh oh oh oh)_

_It's a shame you had to learn to hard way (it's a shame)__  
__now I have to take my love away (oh oh oh oh)__  
__You see I could've made it easy (ooooh)__  
__for you to become a part of me (uh uh uh uhhh)_

Troy continued to listen, and wondered where Taylor had hidden a voice like that back in high school. Her voice was simply amazing, and he knew she didn't enter Harvard for music so her voice was her raw talent. Shaking his head, he looked into the booth and watched while trying to keep the awe off his face.

_It's a shame you had to learn to hard way (learn the hard way)__  
__now I have to take my love away (take my love away, take my love away)__  
__You see I could've made it easy (cause it hurts so bad)__  
__for you to become a part of me (it's a shame, it's a shame)_

_It's a shame you had to learn to hard way (yeah)__  
__now I have to take my love away (take my love away)__  
__You see I could've made it easy (uuuuh uh uuuh)__  
__for you to become a part of me_

_Things will never be the same__  
__Cause baby, baby you did me wrong__  
__Hurt so bad I can't move on__  
__Was it worth all your pain (yeah)__  
__Cause, baby you've got to pay__  
__Got to learn the hard way_

_It's a shame you had to learn to hard way (iiiih iiiih)__  
__now I have to take my love away (my love away)__  
__You see I could've made it easy (I've gone so low)__  
__for you to become a part of me_

_It's a shame you had to learn to hard way (shame you learn the hard way, now I take my love away)__  
__now I have to take my love away__  
__You see I could've made it easy (made it easy)__  
__for you to become a part of me (you did me wrong)_

_It's a shame you had to learn to hard way (you told me lies)__  
__now I have to take my love away (treated me bad)__  
__You see I could've made it easy (all of the time)__  
__for you to become a part of me__  
__It's a shame you had to learn to hard way (uuuuuhuh ahhh)__  
__now I have to take my love away (take my love away)__  
__You see I could've made it easy (made it easy, babe)__  
__for you to become a part of me_

_Part of me__  
__Part of me__  
__Part of me_

As the song finished up, Darius clapped his hands as did Carlos who was smiling brightly at Taylor who was beaming as well. Placing her headphones down, she stepped away from the microphone just as Darius pressed the mic button on the sound board. "That's a wrap," he turned to Carlos who was nodding his head in agreement. "What did you think?"

"That was lovely, Tay-Ann." Carlos called out with a wide smile on his face. "Absolutely perfect." Darius nodded his head while grinning widely, as Taylor exited the room. Turning towards Troy he spoke up.

"What did you think, Troy?" Startled by the conversation suddenly coming over to him, he paused and the spoke up calmly.

"That was a good song, I could hear all of your emotions in that song. That was as Darius says…that was raw." He replied with a brief smile as he met Taylor's eyes. Taylor held his glaze for a few more seconds before turning away from him. "I would really like it if, Tay…Ann can helped me with this concept, Darius." Darius looked over at him and then back at Taylor.

"I think that would a good idea. Tay-Ann will help you won't you." He asked as they both looked at Taylor. She sighed for a moment before nodding her head.

"Sure, I'll help him."

"Great, that will give me time to get to know you Tay-Ann." Troy replied with a smirk as he looked Taylor directly in the eyes. Taylor returned his stare and realized she didn't really like what she saw there in fact his look made her extremely uncomfortable.

**A/N: **

**Song Credit: Brandy-Learn the Hard Way **

**So what do you think? Please let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright I'm finally back, mid-terms were kicking my butt. Right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **lilmissmonique, chaylorXtraylorlover101, MermaidRam85, Phelycia, LunaSolTierra , HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, Aud11, Tina, Sciencefreak2007, TraylorxChaylor and nayla1988. **Thank you guys…I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to review. **

Chapter Three

Troy sat silently eating his meal, while he looked at Taylor who was sitting directly across from him, Darius had told them both that in order for them to sing the song "Brokenhearted" they would have to get to know each other cause he was going to make them record it together, so it could sound heartfelt. Taking a bite of his fish, Troy looked her over. He had to admit, the woman sitting before him now at this moment was not the Taylor he remembered from his past. No this woman was Tay-Ann McKessie, a woman he had never met in his life, but one he was going to try his hardest to understand. Placing his fork down, he leant back in his chair and watched as Taylor lifted her head and looked at him pointedly before asking the question that was clearly on her mind. "You know I don't care that Darius wanted us to share a lunch…but I'm not going to sit here and watch you stare at me."

"Oh so you're looking at me too huh." Troy replied with a chuckle as he leant forward, Taylor rolled her eyes at him and just shook her head.

"What do you want?" Troy looked around for a moment before leaning back and crossing his arms back over his chest.

"Why did you change your name?" he asked, his tone taking on an accusing tone that instantly placed Taylor on the defensive. Sitting up straighter, she pushed her plate of salad away and looked at him pointedly before answering his question.

"Why do you want to know?" Troy shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the side before answering her question coolly.

"I just want to know, Taylor." He stated placing emphasis on what he deemed was her true name, Taylor narrowed her eyes at him and frowned while sucking her teeth at the offending way he had placed the name Taylor at the end of the sentence. It had taken her five years to get away from that name and that past, and she wasn't going to allow Troy Bolton to try and bring it back up. Not now, not when she finally could wake up in the morning and feel worthy. Shaking her head she looked back at him her eyes growing cold.

"I didn't change my name."

"Oh really…I mean you dropped the lor, and smash the rest with your middle name and you walk around with people calling you that on a regular basis. Yeah, you sure didn't change your name…just keep telling yourself that, whatever helps you sleep at night. Damn Darius must have really brainwashed you huh." The callous words, certainly struck a cord within Taylor who shot him a look of fury as he finished. The name change certainly helped her sleep at night. Taylor was name from a life full of nothing but sad and bitter memories. As the thoughts crashed into her consciousness, Taylor pushed her chair back and slammed her hands down on the table between them while catching the attention of every diner nearby. Troy looked at her in silent shock, before holding up his hands in a state of surrender. "Calm down."

"I will not calm down, Troy. Not while you openly disrespect Darius the only family that I actually have."

"He's not your family." Troy shot back quickly.

"Yes he is…he's the only person whose ever truly cared about me…none of you ever did, but he has. This is why Taylor Ann McKessie died five years. Tay-Ann McKessie is the phoenix that rose from the ashes of that miserable life." Troy looked at her in shock for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're serious?" he deadpanned.

"I want you to focus on your career here at Dee records and not on my supposed past." She snapped as she turned around and picked up her purse and fished into it and pulled out a few hundred dollar bills. Tossing them on the table, she looked at him and sneered. "Good-bye." Troy raised an eyebrow as she marched out of the room. Pushing back his chair, he stood and grabbed the bills and looked at the approaching waitress. Placing a charming smile on his face, he looked at the woman.

"We'll be right back." He stated before jogging out of the restaurant, as soon as he hit the street, he saw Taylor trying to hail a cab. Walking over he grabbed her forearm and gave her a look before turning the cab driver who had slowed to a stop. "Not today." He stated his voice firm and full of authority and he closed the door. As the driver pulled away, Taylor turned to him in a rage, and slapped his hand away from her arm. Troy looked around for a moment before sighing and stepping closer to her.

"Look I'm sorry, Taylor…I'm sorry I overstepped by bounds back there." She looked up at him and blew out a breath.

"You most certainly did." She snapped back as she tapped her foot on the ground and looked away from him. Troy sighed and maneuvered himself so that he could remain in her line of vision.

"Look you gotta understand, I'm confused by all I'm seeing you like this and it's nothing…and I mean nothing like I remember." He explained as he moved his hands up and down as he looked at her taking in the revealing black cat suit like outfit that she was currently wearing. Raising an eyebrow at him she scoffed and shook her head.

"What Troy, do you want me to wear the conservative clothing that I used to wear back in New Mexico…the clothing that made me invisible…practically forgettable. That was part of the reason why my life as Taylor McKessie was failing."

"No you weren't Taylor. You didn't have it that bad." Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him with bitter amusement in her eyes.

"You never noticed me, no not until I became attached to Chad and then you still ignored me so please don't stand there and fix your mouth to say those lies cause they aren't going to work on me. Not now." Troy's eyes widened and as he shamefully realized that what Taylor was telling him was completely correct. He had done that in high school, but his reasons had been entirely different, and clearly not was she was making them out to be. Raising his hands in the air, he looked at her and sighed.

"Alright Taylor I'll play your game…I just want us to be able to work together." He admitted deciding that he should at least try to smooth things over with her now, because obviously this confrontation wasn't working.

"This isn't a game, Troy. This is my life, but if you want to have a good working relationship with me than I guess we can make this work."

"Good."

"But first I'm gonna have to set some ground rules." Troy's mouth dropped opened in shock as he looked at her as if she was simply playing again. Taylor stepped into his space and looked up at him and frowned. "Is that a problem?" Troy shook his head for a moment before sighing.

"No…not all please tell me what rules I'm gonna have to follow."

"First off I want you to stop calling me Taylor and call me Tay-Ann, second…no one should know about me back home, if you tell I swear you will regret it. Three, stop asking about the past because from now on I'm not going to talk anymore about it."

"Understood…Tay-Ann." He deadpanned as he rocked on his heels, reaching into his pocket he handed her the bills that she had tossed on the table earlier before storming out of the restaurant. "Here, now let's go back inside and finish our lunch cause I'm still hungry…and I know your little tantrum made you hungry."

"I should I have told you to stop messing with me as well."

"Where's the fun in that." He replied as he headed back towards the restaurant with a chuckle. Taylor watched him for a few moments before following behind him while shaking her head wondering how this was really going to work out.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

When they made it back to the studio, they found Darius and Carlos in an intense conversation; Troy walked them for a few moments before knocking on the door and opening it up just as their raised voices settled down. Standing aside, he watched as Taylor walked in and then followed her. Darius shot Carlos a look before turning to Taylor and smiled. "So how was your lunch?" Troy ignored Taylor's answer and looked over at Carlos who was now sitting down at the soundboard looking forlorn. He continued to stare at him while wondering what it was about this Darius that made everyone around him nervous. He had seen this before when he had been initially introduced to Darius by Julius. Julius had looked quite nervous during that meeting. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by Darius who was now looking at him pointedly.

"Excuse me?" Troy asked as he turned to the man. Darius stood beside Taylor his arm slung over her shoulder.

"Did you enjoy having lunch with an icon?" Troy smirked and looked at Taylor who was watching him with just a hint of interest. Shrugging his shoulders he smirked and playfully tilted his head as if in thought.

"I don't know I've had a better lunch." Darius instantly broke out in a smile and shook his head while slapping Carlos on the back.

"This guy here is truly something else huh." He replied with a shake of his head as he looked back at Troy. "So Tay-Ann, are you going to help him adjust to the demanding world of the music industry." Taylor looked at Troy for a moment before glancing back at Darius and nodding her head.

"Yeah…I'll consider it community service." Darius whistled and smirked at Troy for a moment before chuckling.

"Geez, you to really got some chemistry; I hope we can get that all in a song because I know the fans will eat that all up." He rocked back on his heels, his eyes looking between Troy and Taylor for a moment. His mind quickly calculating how much interest they could grab with a well place interview, song and video.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will." Troy replied trying very hard to keep the sarcasm off his face. He just couldn't figure it out. All of his inner feelings were screaming out to him that this guy was nothing but a damn sleaze.

"What?" Darius asked, and Troy watched as the other's man's eyes darkened. Placing a charming smile on his face and just sighed.

"I was just saying…I bet they will. No one can handle my animal magnetism, and placing me with Tay…," he paused and looked at Taylor. "And placing me with Tay-Ann is just unfair to the competition." Darius nodded his head.

"Exactly…I have a feeling that this is going to a quite marketable endeavor." Troy glanced over at Taylor and wondered if she ever noticed how when he spoke of her, he was always talking about what she could for him money wise. Yeah, he certainly sounded like family…family anyone could do without. Darius smiled for a moment and the pointed at Troy. "Now, you…I was talking to a couple of my other artists and I think I want to put you on a track…singing the chorus, and I'll release that before you and Tay-Ann release that duet…I want the world buzzing about you," he paused and thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. Troy thought all that was missing was a light bulb going off above his head. "Well get you singing…but we won't show your face…just your body," he turned to Taylor and then smirked. "With Tay-Ann while you sing the chorus…and that will be lead in for the duet." Turning to Taylor he smiled brightly. "What do you think Tay?"

"Sounds good, right Troy." Troy blinked stupidly for a moment before meeting Taylor's stare and slowly shaking his head.

"I thought the song was Brokenhearted…how in the hell is that going to work with me and her in bed." Troy replied with sigh. "I'm sorry, but the video won't fit with the feeling of the song or the words. I know I only read it over a few times, but that song is about being hurt and-."

"Not that duet…," Darius exclaimed cutting him off. "This video will spark several more for you both…songs where you will sing together or apart. They'll be bridge songs; you know songs that fans can find on both of your solo albums. Now the song I had in mind to start this video mania is Marathon."

"Marathon?" Troy questioned, he hadn't heard about this song, and he damn sure didn't know anything about him having to sing it.

"Yes…Carlos' wife wrote that about year ago…and I think it's the perfect song to really introduce you both on. Tay-Ann this will be a reintroduction since it's been almost year since you released an album, and this will be your introducing song…it will show people that you can sing, and at the same time display your sex appeal which will gain you legions of female fans."

"So it's a sex song."

"Marathon, Troy." Taylor deadpanned as she looked at him pointedly, "I know you never had a sex marathon but it happens."

"I know it does…I have plenty of people who can testify to that." He shot back; he wasn't going to allow her to make fun of him to his face. Darius raised an eyebrow and smirked as he looked between the two of them.

"These videos are gonna be hot…Carlos get Troy the words to the chorus for the song "Something That I like," and then call Jamal and tell him we found someone to sing the chorus and that the video will shoot…Saturday." Troy raised an eyebrow and looked at Darius who was studying him. The man just rolled his eyes and sighed. "What? You're just singing the chorus…learn it, record it and be prepared tomorrow to act in the video…come Tay-Ann, let's leave them to their work." Troy watched as he strolled out with Taylor following directly behind him. Once the door closed, Troy turned towards Carlos and sighed.

"He's intense isn't he?" Carlos just nodded his head and leant back on the chair that he was sitting in.

"Yeah, he gets like that," he paused and picked up a notebook and flipped through it quickly. He stopped and pulled out a piece of paper before reaching out and handing it Troy. "Here you're going to need this." Troy looked it over, and then back at Carlos.

"This is what I'm singing."

"Yep, real simple isn't it." Carlos replied with a shrug, Troy looked at the man for a moment before speaking.

"So what's the deal between you and Darius." He asked nonchalantly as he sat down beside Carlos, who sighed as if he was a tire with a hole in it. Troy looked over at him and chuckled. "It can't be that bad can it."

"I really shouldn't be talking to you about this." Carlos replied as he started fiddling around with some of the controls on the sound board. Troy looked at him and couldn't believe that the man was actually fearful.

"Look I'll keep this between us alright, believe me…I won't tell your secret." Carlos looked at him and then sighed.

"He's controlling…and it's his way, or you're out." Troy's face took on one of confusion before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you sure that's what's going? Cause he is the boss and-." Carlos just shook his head and looked at him for a moment before chuckling bitterly. Turning in his chair, he looked at the other man before speaking.

"Julius told me you wrote your own songs…your own material, right." Troy nodded his head while wondering where he was actually going with this. "Well, you better get used to getting your things tossed especially when it has nothing to do with sex…Darius believes that's the only thing that sells. My wife, she writes songs…loves it actually, but when we joined Dee records, her writing was regulated to nothing by sexual songs. He kills creativity…for money and doesn't give a damn while he does it." Carlos finished and took a deep breath. Troy looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"How can Tay-Ann stand it?"

"We recorded a song with her behind his back recently…it was good, it really got into some of Tay-Ann's feelings about some things…well Darius was pissed at me and my wife for helping her with the song. But since he promised her that he was going to put it on the album he's trying to see if he wants to release a video for it. The song is good…has an anthem type theme to it, makes it really good, but he's worried about how he can make it sexy."

"That's why you were fighting."

"He was telling me that I better never go behind his back like that again or I would be fired." Troy nodded his head; he knew his gut wasn't lying to him before Darius was a sleaze that was happy making money off of Taylor's body as well as her voice.

"So he and Tay-."

"They're close…I don't know how close, but they are." Carlos exactly as he looked at him. "She's his number one artist, but I'm sure that's something you already know."

"Um, yeah…," he looked down at the paper in his hands, as he realized that he was going to stay here as long as he could to help Taylor escape the clutches of this man who he was sure had brainwashed her and turned her against her family and friends. "Thanks for talking to me."

"This remains between us." Carlos stated firmly.

"Of course." Troy replied, "So how does this beat go so I can get this in and go home, I've had a busy day." Carlos looked over at him and just chuckled before hitting play on the sound board and filling the room with the first beats to the song. Troy sat back and just listened for a minute before getting into his part.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Taylor was quiet for most of the entire ride back to her home, and Darius definitely took notice. Looking over at her, he frowned and spoke up. "Everything alright, Tay-Ann?" he asked softly as he looked at momentarily before returning his attention to the road like he needed too. Shaking her head, she continued to look out of the window. "You know an answer would work best in these situations?" he snapped getting tired of her attention quickly. Taylor turned to look at him for a moment before sighing and just glancing over at him.

"I'm sorry…I'm fine, Dee."

"The hell you are." He replied back with a sneer. "Is it Troy? Has he done something to upset you." He asked as he put out his thoughts, Taylor gave him a look and shook her head.

"No, he hasn't." Darius watched her for a moment longer before maneuvering the car through the highway lanes until he was over on the side so he could pull his car to a stop. He ignored Taylor's frightened cries and slammed his foot down on the brakes and turned off the car. "Oh my god Darius what's a matter with you."

"No, what's a matter with you…you're sitting up here lying me. Like I wouldn't notice." He snapped out angrily as he looked over at her. "Do you know this guy? Why are you so openly hostile what is it? Just tell me and I'll handle it."

"No, Darius I don't know the guy." She lied, Taylor for a moment wondered why, but quickly shook off the questioning spirit. Troy hadn't don't anything wrong to her, and she would be low if she just allowed Darius to kick him off the label merely because she had knew him, and she knew he would do it. Darius sat there for a little while longer before nodding his head slowly.

"Fine…I believe you." He replied softly. "I'm sorry about all of this, but you know I can't…I can't take people lying to me. My father did it to me and my mother when I was growing up. You know I want nothing but the truth…I always want to the truth." He whispered bowing his head in shame, Taylor immediately reached out and pulled Darius into a hug feeling lower than low for lying to him. Darius was the only person who had cared for her for the past five years. He was there for her, when no one else was. She owed him her life, but for the life of her she just couldn't bring herself to tell him about Troy or their past. Darius lifted his head back up and looked at her, meeting his glaze Taylor didn't know how she felt about the look in Darius' eyes. Rubbing a hand over his face and releasing a sigh Darius started the car. "Let's get you home."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Troy sat patiently on his bed as he waited for his mother to answer her private cell phone, she was probably the only person he stilled talked to regularly back home. His father never supported his decision to become a professional singer, and seemed to only support him and what he had deemed a hobby while he went to school. It wasn't till he told his father, of his plans that Jack Bolton completely lost it. His father had still wanted him to pursue basketball even when it was clear to everyone that his heart was no longer in that, but in singing. After a few rings, his mother picked up. "Troy, sweetie…how are you baby." She cooed over the line, with a smile Troy laid back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm fine ma…guess what I got picked up by a label, you're talking to a recording artist now." He replied his voice full of pride. He listened as his mother released a squeal and he knew that she was probably bouncing on the balls of her feet. His mother had always been his number one supporting fan, supporting him with no strings attached and he loved her for it. Lillian Bolton was the true definition of a mother. "Can I tell your father?"

"No…let him continue to think what he wants." Troy replied with a broken sigh, he didn't like the idea of his father knowing. He could hear his mother sighing over the line and knew that her good mood had been officially wiped away due to the distant between her son and her husband.

"Troy he misses you."

"Does he say it?" Troy asked his voice becoming firm. He knew his father; Jack wasn't going to say anything. He was probably just coaching harder and using him as a teaching tool for his players back at East High. He could hear his father now telling them, 'Don't get distracted by impossible dreams…focus on the attainable ones,' it was something that he had been told the moment he told his father of his plans to get picked up by a label. His father had told him in no uncertain terms just what he thought of his plans and his mental capacity.

"Troy, you know your father is to prideful…both of you are." She replied. "One of you really needs to step up to the plate and sallow your pride and just reach out to the other."

"Well mom that's just not going to happen…not with me at least." Lillian sighed at her son's words, but decided that she wanted to continue talking to her son, so she changed the subject.

"So, have you met any big artist on this label." Troy paused for a moment and his thoughts immediately went to Taylor…better known as Tay-Ann…better known as McKessie.

"Yeah, I met McKessie."

"Ohhh, is she nice." Troy shrugged his shoulders as he answered her question.

"Not really…but I guess I just have to get know her." Troy replied back with a chuckle as he thought about all the heated conversations that he and Taylor have had since he was brought back into her life. A life that she certainly didn't want him to be apart of, for a moment he contemplated telling his mother about Taylor and her being McKessie, but thought better of it. If Darius had such a hold on her that she wanted to forget being Taylor Ann McKessie and instead tried her hardest to be Tay-Ann McKessie. Getting her family involved now, could only lead to one thing. Her pushing away from them even more and him losing access to her. He was going to help her as best he could, he knew that. He just had to plan everything out. He knew her parents missed her as well, he had seen them when he had venture back home, and they both had looked absolutely miserable.

"Well you know how stars can be sometimes…they just push people away from themselves because they don't want to be used…or hurt. I saw something like that on television, they were talking about a recording artist too…I think it was on last week or something."

"Yeah maybe you're right…or she's just shy and that's a defense against new people." He stated as he rolled over on his side.

"Well people are all different." His mother replied softly. "So when are you coming back home I want to see you."

"Not anytime soon…the president…my boss Darius Combs has me working on two songs right now and then the production of my solo album that will be coming out so I'll be in the studio non-stop. He even has me living in one of his downtown lofts. It's pretty cool."

"Well, I'm happy for you." She replied with a sigh. "You just want sure to call me as much as you can…I don't like going months without talking to you."

"I'm sorry about that ma…I've just been busy."

"Oh I understand…but why can't you just give me a call or something. Just hello, ma…doing fine, ma…bye ma." Troy chuckled as his mother did an intimation of his voice.

"I do not sound like that." He replied laughing, soon after his mother joined in and laughed as well.

"Oh yes you do…I've always thought once you hit puberty you've been trying to make your voice deeper than what it actually is…and you're still doing it." Troy just smiled and shook his head for a moment before sighing.

"Okay fine whatever you say ma…look it's been nice talking to you but I gotta go. There's video shoot tomorrow and I need to be well rested."

"Well, alright then…you just make sure that you call me again…I don't want to wait as long." Troy nodded his head.

"Okay then…I promise that won't happen again ma." With that he hung up the phone and sighed as he tossed it over onto the nightstand. As he remained on his back he thought about Taylor and what he could do to make her understand that her parents loved her and that she still had friends back in New Mexico that missed her a lot.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Taylor sighed the next morning, when Maria came into her room and tossed open the curtains allowing the sunlight to crash into the room and disrupt her sleep. Moaning she rolled onto her side away from the window. "Maria, please…don't do that…it's too early." She mumbled, her plea was immediately met by a manly chuckle. Peeking an eye open she turned and saw Troy Bolton standing in her room with his arms crossed over his chest with a smug look on his face.

"I really don't think me and Maria are alike…perhaps you need a review over general biology." He remarked as he chuckled again. Taylor openly glared at him and shook her head for a moment before turning back around.

"I swear if I didn't love Maria like a mother she'd be out of a job…you are not allow in here." Troy's face immediately dropped and he placed a hand over his heart and pretended to wobbled around on his feet in pain.

"Damn, Tay…that really hurt my soul. You don't want me in here." Taylor realizing that he wasn't going to let her sleep sat up with a huff and glared at him.

"Nope…I never want you here, and I thought that was understood the first day you did this." Troy nodded his head and walked over the bed and jumped on it. Bouncing Taylor up in the air as he landed. He chuckled at her expression, and placed his hands behind his head.

"Yeah it was understood, but that was before we came to our understanding…Tay-Ann." He replied smugly. "Now you need to get up…and we need to head out to the video-shoot. I don't want to late for my close-up."

"Close-up…oh my god you must be trippin." She replied with a shake of her head as she stood up and got out of the bed. Troy watched her from his perch for a few more moments before just shaking his head.

"You know I still feel like you don't really like me…and that hurts." She rolled her eyes at him and just sighed as she listened to his words.

"Get used to it…I'm not going to change my mind in minute about how I feel about anyone…you need to just get use to it, cause I'm not changing for you or anyone else." Troy watched as she walked into her closet and disappeared.

"Wow, do you have a cave in your room or what." He questioned as he got off the bed and followed her into the closet. As he stepped inside he realized he didn't see Taylor anywhere, cautiously walking deeper into the closet he called out to her. "Tay-Ann." He called out, and jumped back as she came around a corner with an outfit and matching shoes in her hands. Glaring up at him, she shot him a look; he knew would have killed a lesser man on the spot.

"Why are you still in my room?" Rocking back on his heels he looked at her and shook his head.

"Technically this isn't your room…it's your huge ass closet…and I'm still here because I'm taking you to the video shoot when you're finished. Julius called and told me Darius was handling some problem with Jamal…the guy was having a problem." Taylor paused for a moment before shaking her head. She should have known Jamal would act like some scorn mistress.

"He probably doesn't want me in his video." Troy raised an eyebrow at that and just shook his head for a moment.

"Why wouldn't he want you in the video?" he asked curiously as he reached out and placed his hands onto her shoulders, forcefully holding her in place so that she could look at him.

"None of your business…now please get out of my room and let me get dressed cause I'm certainly not doing that with you in here." Troy smirked and snapped his fingers.

"Darn…just ruin my dream why don't you," he paused and clasped his hands together. "Okay then…I'll be waiting for you downstairs, don't take to long alright." Taylor just fixed him with a stare and he chuckled.

"Fine…Fine…I'm gone." Replied holding up his hands as he cautiously walked out of the closet. Taylor waited till the door closed and then came out of the closet and headed towards her bathroom to get ready for the day.

Troy bounded down the stairs, and smiled as Maria came out of the kitchen with a bewildered look on her face. "So I take it…you woke her up and she kicked you out."

"Yeah, that's what happened." Troy replied with a bright smile as he jumped down onto the landing. Maria stepped back and looked up at him, she couldn't put her finger out on it but she knew that this man would be good for her Tay-Ann. She just knew it, he wasn't the type to back down and she just knew things upstairs had been less the pleasant up there. Especially since Tay-Ann wasn't in any form or fashion a morning person. Troy, however seemed to be energetic no matter what.

"Well thank you for waking her up." He smiled and shoved his hands in his pocket for a moment before grinning.

"No problem…really it was no problem. You shouldn't have to deal with that attitude, it's not good for anyone especially you. I can handle it." He replied smoothly. Maria nodded her head and smiled. Darius was probably the only one who went up there to wake Tay-Ann and there wasn't an ounce of romance in his blood for Tay-Ann.

"Well I cooked you both some breakfast-." Troy immediately raised his hands and shook his head.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Oh yes I did…you both are about to go and do a video shoot…you need something on your stomachs because Darius is going to keep you out there till it's all perfect." Troy raised an eyebrow at that and then nodded his head.

"Alright…I'll have that breakfast." Maria smiled at him and then turned and headed towards the kitchen.

"Good…follow me." Troy nodded and followed behind her, the good smell of the breakfast she had prepared hitting him in the nose and setting his stomach a rumble. The rumble was met with a giggle from Maria. All he could do was blush and shake his head.

"I know I know I'm hungry."

Taylor marched down the stairs with purpose. She had ever intent of telling Troy about himself and about barging into her room, however when she entered the kitchen she saw him sitting at the counter eating out of one of her plates. Eating a breakfast that, Maria had obviously cooked for him. Stopping directly in the doorway she looked at the scene before her and shook her head. "You fixed him breakfast." She accused as Troy and Maria looked up at her. Maria looked shocked while Troy easily played everything off and smiled. He finished chewing his food and pointed his fork at her as he turned slowly on the stool.

"No, she cooked us both breakfast…I've already told her thank you…how about you do the same."

"Don't you come in my home and start telling me what to do."

"Didn't think I would need to tell you to do what was inherently right." Troy pointed out, Taylor clenched her fists at his words, he immediately zeroed in on the action and shook his head. "Now calm down…say thank you, and come over here and eat breakfast with me." Turning towards Maria, Taylor took in her nervousness and sighed.

"Thank you Maria."

"No, problem…sweetie, Troy it was nice meeting you." She stated as she hurried out of the room. Troy watched her go and turned to Taylor who was walking towards him.

"That wasn't nice…Maria is a nice lady." Walking over to him, she snatched up his plate.

"Well you shut-up…and why are you eating my food." Troy hopped off the stool and quickly took the plate from her. Walking back over to the counter he sat the food down and gave her a look.

"I'm eating the food because Maria fixed it for me…it's not like she didn't fix you anything." He replied back coolly as he motioned with his head back over towards the microwave which held her plate. Taylor just grumbled and turned away from him and went over towards, refrigerator. Troy watched silently as she slammed items around and then grabbed a glass. With a sigh, he walked over to her and touched a hand to her shoulder. "Look Tay-Ann I'm sorry I upset," she jerked around and let out a quick scream as the hand that was currently holding her glass, which was full of orange juice, slammed into his chest and soaked his shirt. Troy looked down and finished his statement in shock. "…upset you."

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry." She exclaimed, with a giggled as she quickly walked over to the kitchen sink and picked up a dry dish towel while setting her glass down.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh it up." He muttered as she came back over to him and handed him the towel. Troy looked down at it and sighed. "What am I suppose to do with this?" he asked with a wink as before he reached down and pulled off his shirt. Taylor gasped and quickly turned around.

"What da hell are you doing?"

"Taking off this wet ass shirt." He replied with a shake of his head as he held the thing away from him and dried his wet chest. He chuckled as he saw Taylor quickly turn her back to him as if she couldn't look at him. "Oh come on…I've seen your videos this is probably g rated in comparison." He called back with a smirked he finished and tossed the towel back towards the sink.

"Doesn't mean I want to see it." She replied without turning around, Troy smirked and just shook his head for a moment before sighing and going back over to the counter and sitting back down. Taylor turned around and looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying her best to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Troy looked up from his plate and Troy found it pretty hard to keep her eyes off his chest.

"I'm finishing up my breakfast…something you ought to do if you don't want to be late for the video shoot." She rolled her eyes and looked at him as if he was the biggest freak in the world.

"You need to go and put a shirt on."

"Like I carry around extras just in case a fangirl spills some orange juice on me." He replied as he gave Taylor a look.

"I am not your fan girl."

"You're absolutely right…you aren't my fan girl," he stated pausing as he looked at her before saying. "Yet."

"Whatever." She mumbled with a shake of her head as she looked at him, Troy just chuckled and started eating his food again. They both looked up as Maria came into the room.

"Oh goodness Tay-Ann are you alright." She exclaimed as she looked at Taylor before looking over at Troy who was sitting silently at the counter. "Oh my…what happened here?"

"Tay-Ann threw orange juice on me." He replied. Taylor gasped at his words and shook her head angrily as Troy lowered his head and laughed.

"No I didn't it was an accident." Maria just raised an eyebrow at their wordplay and immediately thought about her earlier ideas about Troy and Tay-Ann…they certainly had chemistry and he was good for her. They would be a refreshing couple, and she hoped he would get Tay-Ann out of the habit of just bringing men over for a few nights to satisfy herself. Tay-Ann needed a real relationship and she just knew that Troy would be the one to give it to her.

"I'll go and get you a shirt…Darius stays over sometimes in the guest bedroom…he has some clothes here…most importantly he has some tee-shirts here." Troy nodded his head as Maria left and then turned to Taylor who had gotten her plate and was starting to eat.

"You better stop her…if you don't want this chest covered up." Troy stated with a smirk as he leaned back so she could see all of him. Taylor just rolled her eyes and picked up a piece of toast and tossed it at him, which only caused him to laugh harder.

After eating their breakfast, Troy and Taylor headed out to his car. She paused as she saw the vehicle that he was driving and looked over at him. "What?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders as he reached out and opened the car door for her.

"I didn't know you had a convertible?" Troy looked at his car and then back at her for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Got it for a graduation present…you didn't seriously think I would still have that old truck me and Chad used to push around from place to place." At the mention of Chad he watched her face clam up and he inwardly winced. "Sorry."

"No…no…it's okay." She muttered as she slipped into the car. Troy watched her for a moment before closing the door and running around the hood so he could get in on the passenger side. Once inside he reached up and pressed a button. Taylor watched as the convertible top eased down leaving them just a little bit exposed. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you want to experience…a full convertible ride…with the top down…wind blowing through your hair."

"You mean messing up my hair." She countered, and as if nature was agreeing with her a strong wind blew and tossed her loose hair about. Troy watched silently for a moment before grinning.

"Doesn't look messed up to me…you look nice and I think that this is something you should experience…I mean aren't you famous and besides, won't the hair and make-up people at the shoot fix you back up."

"Doesn't mean I like my hair-." She squealed as Troy shifted the car into gear and pulled out of the driveway. Taylor shot him a look as he pulled out into the street. Chuckling he leaned over towards her and smiled brightly.

"What? Don't worry about your hair Tay…Ann just enjoy yourself." He called out over the wind before speeding off down the street his laughter floating on the wind.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Darius tapped his foot on the floor rapidly while looking between his watch and the entrance to the sound stage. Julius stood nearby anxiously looking at his boss who seemed to be on the verge of literally imploding. Darius continued this routine for a few more minutes before lifting his head and looked over at Julius. "Where the hell are they?" Julius rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maria told me that they had left some time ago." Darius turned away from Julius and tried to calm his anger, however Julius response had enraged him. If there was one thing he hated, he hated it when people who were suppose to be in charge didn't know what the hell was going on and Julius was constantly doing so and it was starting to become a habit he just couldn't ignore.

"You didn't call them on their cell phones." He snapped his voice becoming very heavier with rage.

"They weren't answering them, Darius." He replied with a soft sigh, he knew this type of news was really about to set his friend off. Darius started tapping his foot even faster as he slowly realized what he was talking about.

"What da hell do you mean, they aren't answering," he shouted just as the door to the room opened. They both looked up as Troy and Taylor entered both of them smiling and laughing together. Darius' eyes narrowed at that for a moment before shaking his head. "You guys are late." He called out hotly as he stood up and looked at her for a moment. He didn't even try to look over at Troy who stood silently behind her with his hands in his pocket. Taylor looked at him and then back at Troy a grin spreading out across her face as moments later a smile came across his face to match.

"I told you we were going to be late?" Troy looked down at his watch and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Fifteen minutes-."

"Time is money, Troy…I would think that since this is your first video shoot you would want to show up on time."

"I just wanted to talk to Tay-Ann about my car…I drove her around a bit." Darius didn't say anything else, he just looked at Taylor and then sighed.

"Come on…Jamal, been acting an ass lately especially about you joining the video. He's mad…but I talked him down." Taylor's good mood instantly dropped as she shook her head. She knew she should have never dealt with him, but he was close and for that time he was the only person she wanted to use to scratch her itch and he did it…did it well, but he seemed to feel like he had ownership of her as soon as the deed had been done and that just wasn't going to fly with her, in other shape or form.

"Good…I just want to shoot the video, hell it's not like I'm gonna be his video girl." She muttered with a shake of her head as she looked away from him. Darius nodded his head in understanding and looked over her head at Troy who was watching the exchange curiously.

"Alright…well everything is basically dressed out for the shoot except for you two…so we need to get you to wardrobe and make-up and then we can shoot your scenes together. Troy, hurry up…you are at the beginning of the video with Jamal…as a part of his posse."

"Posse?"

"Crew, posse, group…whatever term you want to use." He replied with a shake of his head. "Julius help him…I'm going to go with Tay-Ann." He replied smoothly, as he laid his arm around Taylor's shoulder and led her out of the room. Troy looked over Julius and sighed.

"He's mad isn't he?" Troy asked pointing in the direction that Darius and Taylor had just disappeared in. Julius turned and looked at him and gave him a look as if to say, what do you think. Troy just sighed and shook his head. "Of course."

"You've been getting on his bad side…he doesn't really like you around Taylor."

"Why not?" Julius gave him a look and then just sighed for a moment before turning away and heading back over towards the door where Troy would have to go to get himself fully prepared for the day. Troy stood there watching him for a moment, he glanced once at the door that Taylor and Darius had left through and then sighed before following behind Julius.

**A/N: Alright I hope you guys enjoy this update and please remember to tell me what you all think. **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **lilmissmonique , Aud11 , glasvegas , jila, chaylorXtraylorlover101, TraylorxChaylor , arashiken, Phelycia, LunaSolTierra , Vlove, cornique chaylor girl, javasmoker , MermaidRam85. **Thank you all for the reviewers and now I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please remember to send me review so I know what you think. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Four

"You can't possibly be serious!" Julius looked up as the sound of Troy's voice came out of the dressing room right across from where he sat waiting patiently reading a magazine. He listened and heard a few hushed voices and then Troy's voice sounded again. "Well let me go and see what he says then…," Julius sat the magazine down just as Troy came storming out of the dressing room moving down the stairs angrily as if he couldn't get away from the people inside of his dressing room quick enough. Troy stopped as he heard the door slammed and turned around and looked at it as if it represented the people on the other side. "You know it's not my fault you don't have a sense of style and you run around calling yourselves stylists."

"Oh come on you don't look that bad." Julius replied as he took in Troy with a smile as he took in the younger man who seemed to fit the role of a character from an urban comedy. He slowly raised his eyes and met Troy's stare head on. Troy frowned at the smile on his face and groaned.

"Jules, man you have got to be kidding me right now?" Julius just smiled as he looked him over again this time taking the time to savor the outrageous outfit that Troy had on, while at the same time biting his lip in order to keep the laughter from escaping. Troy was clad in a silk like blue, and baggy black dress pants. Around his neck hung two silver chains and he even had a fake earring in his left ear.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" he asked with a bright smile as he looked back up at Troy. "Cause I really don't see a problem?" Troy's face dropped as he stared at him for a moment shouting back.

"You don't see a problem? Of course there's a problem…I'm not a thug, Julius." Troy replied with a sigh, as he lifted his arms and turned around slowly. "Do I really come off as a thug…or as someone posing? The fans…aren't going to like that. They would like for me to at least be myself in the video…if I make a debut like this…I'll probably end up like a laughing stock and no one will take me seriously." Troy ranted as she looked down at himself again with distain. Julius sighed and pushed himself up and out of the chair and walked over to Troy with his hands raised in a casually surrender pose.

"Well, you're right…you look like Vanilla Ice 2.0 and you don't even rap…you sing." He replied while his eyes look at Troy while trying to hold in his humor over the situation. They watched each other silently for a few more moments before he stepped back and walked over to the dressing room door and knocked a moment later a short lady with a scowl came out and sent a glare Troy's way.

"It's his fault Mr. Julius." She exclaimed as she sent another look Troy's way. Troy bristled as he looked at the woman and called back.

"I know you aren't going to blame this ugly mess on me…there ain't no way in hell I'm taking credit for this ugly mess of a outfit you and your minions call clothes."

"Why you giant-."

"Midget." Troy shot back as Julius shifted his eyes back and forth as they went at it. Finally he lifted his fingers to his mouth and blew out a whistle which quickly caught their attentions. Shaking his head he sighed.

"Both of you just stop it…, Rachel please just help him change the outfit because he doesn't like and frankly neither do I." He paused and looked between the two of them for a moment before sighing. "This is his debut and he has to make a good impression, he doesn't want to be remembered for a awful outfit but his talent so let's make his first impression a good one." She looked over at Troy and then sighed.

"I supposed you're right…but Mr. Combs stated that he wanted a street look for this video shoot." Troy crossed his arms and chuckled at the statement only stepping back as Rachel took a step away from the dressing room.

"I'm not laughing at you…it's just that I'm pretty sure I can't pull off the street look after all I'm from New Mexico, and there is certainly no real street look there, and I don't want to be a poser." Rachel smiled at his earnest face as he explained why things just wouldn't work and nodded her head in understanding before motioning for him to come back into the dressing room. Sighing, with relief Troy smiled at the older woman and followed her back into the dressing room. Once the door was closed Julius chuckled again and walked back to the chair he had been sitting in earlier so he could wait for Troy to get finished. As he waited he heard footsteps coming down the hall and looked up as Darius entered the waiting room with a displeased frown on his face.

"Julius what's going on here…why are you just sitting around? Where's Troy?" he asked in rapid fire. Julius looked over at him and then pointed towards the dressing room door. Following his finger, Darius frowned even more and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why is he still in there how much time does it take to put on pants and shirt."

"He didn't like the first outfit, Dee." Julius replied with a shrug, "And after hearing his argument as to why the outfit wouldn't work for him I allowed him to go and change. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable and I knew you wouldn't really care after all you're always harping on the idea of realness and how people should be when their being real."

"So the outfit that I picked out before hand wasn't real enough for him." Julius asked with a sneer, looking over at him Julius sighed and shook his head.

"No, man…and to be honest he looked like a poser and I'm sure you didn't want that in the video, you have to remember this isn't a black guy and he certainly doesn't and probably will never have street cred. He's from New Mexico besides I'm very sure that if you saw him you would have told him to change as well." Darius studied Julius for another moment before nodding his head as he starting tapping his foot impatiently on the ground as he waited for Troy to finished up and come out so that the video shoot could get started. Darius was already tired together, and that mostly could be contributed to Troy not taking anything seriously and having to calm down Jamal Westland…the damn boy just couldn't handle being rejected by Tay-Ann. The day was already driving him nuts and he didn't like it one bit. Julius and Darius waited outside for a few more minutes before the door opened and Troy came strolling out with a smile on his face while thanking Rachel. As Troy closed the door he was immediately greeted by the displeased look on Darius' face.

"Yo, Dee my man you have really got to try smiling more…I'm not liking the frowning." Darius' mouth dropped opened at the request and he looked at Troy as if he had grown several heads in a matter of seconds. Julius covered his mouth and tried his best not to laugh at the exchange. Troy looked over at Julius, easily dismissing Darius and motioned to himself. "So what do think?" Julius looked him over, Troy was clad this time in a plain black tee-shirt that seemed to be quite form fitting and a slightly loose pair of baggy jeans that were rolled up at the foot and settled nicely on his sneakers.

"It's a nice look." He admitted with a shrug, "What do you think Darius." Darius eyed him and Troy was almost certain that the other man wanted to punch him. Shaking his head he looked over at Julius and answered the question.

"He looks fine…now let's get this show on the road, I'm tired of all these games. Time is money…and all these costume changes are basically wasting my money." He stated as he turned on his heel and walked away. Julius and Troy exchanged a look and then followed behind him. As they walked Julius looked over at Troy and sighed.

"You really need to watch yourself…Darius is not one who likes to be messed with." Julius warned as they entered the soundstage area. Troy nodded his head for and looked over at him.

"I'll keep that in mind." He whispered as he took in the huge stage and everything surrounding it. Julius looked over at him with a grin and reached out to slap him on the back.

"It's nice isn't it?" he asked with a knowing smirk, Troy just nodded his head as continued to look around. After a few moments, his eyes landed on Taylor and found her over to the side currently chatting it up with who he could only assume at the moment was the director of the video. He smiled as he took in how excited she was, and he could tell that the music industry was now her passion just like science used to be. He stood there for a few minutes, as Julius walked off to go and handle some business.

"Hi, you're new." Troy looked up as a tall African American male walked over to him extending his hand out in greeting.

"Hey, and yes I am…I'm Troy Bolton and you are?" Troy was with a smile as he shook the other man's hand.

"Jamal Westland…better known to the public as J-Wes, this is my video shoot…so you must be the guy that Darius told me was going to be singing the chorus of my song." Troy just nodded his head as he continued to look around the set. His eyes once again landed on Taylor, and then he glanced back at Jamal who was always watching Taylor.

"So you like Tay-Ann?" he asked wanting to know for some unexplainable reason if Taylor was attached to someone in this world. Jamal, shook his head and continued watching Taylor for a moment before answering.

"I thought I did…but she proved me wrong." He replied back bitterly as he turned away from Taylor who was now being joined by Darius and focused on Troy. "Look man, a word of advice. I can see now that probably have feelings for her, in fact I know you are. There isn't a guy I know that hasn't wanted to get with her, but let me tell you something before you go at her with your heart all wide open for her. Cause she ain't going do nothing but stomp all over it."

"Man what are you talking about?" Troy asked his voice harsh with curiosity.

"She's a man eater dog, she doesn't believe in commitment or anything like that. She uses guys for sex and then looks at you like you're crazy for actually wanting more from her. She's cold blooded man and I'm telling you this cause nobody told me and I really wish they had, before I wasted my time on that bitch." He spat out angrily. Stunning Troy with the information that he had just received, he looked back at his friend for a moment before shaking his head.

"Don't you think you're being a little bit harsh?" he asked as he looked at the man for a moment praying that he was just exaggerating. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of the man's mouth.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to defend her since you got the hots for her. Like I said you're better off trying to get with someone else." Troy and Jamal squared off for a moment both of them staring at one another silently. After a few moments, Troy shook his head and looked back over towards Taylor who was still talking to Darius.

"I'm not trying to get with her."

"Sure, whatever you say," Jamal deadpanned with a roll of his eyes. "You know the look in your eyes says otherwise, believe me I know that look I saw it in myself plenty of times. Tay-Ann, just isn't worth the trouble…she'll never be worth the trouble." He replied just as Darius and Tay-Ann walked over to them. Troy gave him one last look before focusing on Taylor and Darius.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

"Looks like everyone is here," Darius replied as he rubbed his hands together, as he smiled brightly at him. He and Taylor turned and walked over to Jamal and Troy who were watching them silently. "Let's get started on that video…I believe we've had enough distractions today." He replied looking pointedly at Jamal and Troy.

"I didn't do anything distracting today." Troy replied smugly before Darius could say anything else, Taylor raised an eyebrow in surprise while Darius sent him a look that plainly stated that he should be quiet. Seeing that his statements weren't going to do anything except get him in trouble, Troy decided to take the hint and just be quiet. Afterall, it would probably be the best thing to do.

"I think what we should do first is the chorus of the song…get that out of the way so we can spend the rest of the day focusing on you," Darius replied as he ended his statement with a look Jamal who just nodded his head while crossing his arms over his chest. Troy silently wondered if Jamal even liked Darius, since he was looking at him with the same contempt in his eyes that he held when he had talked about Taylor earlier. As Troy thought this over, he wondered just how many people didn't like one another on the label. Everyone seemed to be involved in a dysfunctional relationship with the label, especially if he took into account what Taylor had been telling him about their relationship. The constant lie that he feed her about being the only person in her life that actually cared about her. Yeah right, like her parents and friends, the ones he made her abandon, didn't count. "So Troy…Tay-Ann…let's do the first scene where Troy is hanging out with Jamal and Tay-Ann and the model come in and the song starts with Troy and Jamal trying to approach them."

"Sounds good, let's get started." Taylor replied as she sent a look Jamal's way that perfectly stated that she couldn't wait to get away from him. Jamal just shook his head and walked over towards the area that had been set up for the scene. The director came over and gave them their instructions and then backed away going to his camera. Troy and Jamal entered the area, and settled down just as the beginning notes of the song came through the speakers. Darius quickly looked over, and then spoke from his position off the side of the stage.

"You gotta sing along to the lyrics while you act everything out, Troy." Nodding his head Troy wanted till his cue and started mouthing along, just as Taylor and the model made their entrance. Going off the acting lessons he had received back in college, he got up and interaction with Taylor while continuing to sing along. The director panned the camera on them and smiled and then with his free hand motioned for Darius and Julius to come over and view the entire thing.

"Man he's good…he looks real good."

"Looks just like this is happening for real, man this is going to be a good video." Julius replied while looking over at Darius who nodded his head while looking from the screen and back to Troy and Tay-Ann, his mind working a mile a minute. He was right, their chemistry was something he hadn't seen in a while, and he knew that he could make them use each other to raise up their popularity. The rumors that would surround them would make people sit up and pay attention to Tay-Ann and his newest artist Troy Bolton.

"Yeah, it's going to be real good." He replied slowly as a smirk grew on his face as he continued to watch, "Just wait till we do the bedroom scene at the end for them. That's going to be good, and you that's the lead in for the song "Marathon." He replied as he stepped away from the camera and yelled out more instructions to Troy and Tay-Ann who instantly did as suggested.

After completing the rest of the main video, Jamal was told that his part was over and now it was time for the video lead in that would only have Troy and Tay-Ann in it. Darius waited till Jamal was gone before walking over to Troy and Taylor. "That was good video shoot," he replied happily, and Troy couldn't help but imagine that if this were a cartoon his eyes would housed nothing but dollar signs. Looking over at Troy, Darius reached out and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "It seems that I made a good decision when I decided to bring you on."

"Of course you did." Troy replied turning to look at him with a slight smile that seemed to instantly erase the one on Darius' face. Stepping away from him, Darius narrowed his eyes for a moment and looked at him.

"Well…let's get this taken care of and then you can go home." Darius sneered with a shake of his head as he walked away from the two of them. Taylor turned and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"You are pissing him off." Troy looked down at her and sighed for a moment before speaking.

"No, really." He replied as he stepped away from her and followed behind Darius so he could tell what was needed for the video. By the time Darius was finished stating what exactly he wanted Troy found himself slightly disturbed by what the man wanted. Consciously he stepped away from Taylor and set of the bedroom and looked at Darius as if he had grown three heads and they were all throwing up simultaneously. Resting a hand on his hip, Darius shot daggers at the younger man and snarled.

"What da hell is the problem, Troy?"

"You want me and Tay-Ann…to simulate having sex in the video?" he asked with a shake of his head. Darius gave him a look as if he was calling him stupid, before speaking.

"Are you crazy? The damn name to the song is Marathon, what da hell did you think the video would be about, a marathon for drinking tea. Tay-Ann talk to this fool, before I lose it." He snapped as he turned away from Troy and walked away. Taylor sighed and looked at Troy for a moment before walking past him.

"Follow me." She called out coolly, Troy sighed realizing that he was now in trouble, following behind her they entered a room that was set off to the side of the sound stage, closing the door she gave a look and crossed her arms over her chest. Troy turned to look at her and sighed.

"What!"

"You, I can't believe you…you would stand there fighting with Darius over a video and song that you've known about since he told you. And now you have a problem with the way he wants the video to go." She asked her voice taking on an incredulous tone that instantly put Troy on the defensive.

"Excuse me, for not wanting to something like that with random people."

"Oh so now I'm random." She asked harshly, and Troy could literally see the walls that he had carefully began working on this working building themselves back up around her. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Of course not…you're not random Taylor-."

"Tay-Ann." She all but shouted at him as she marched over to him and pointed her finger at him. "My name is Tay-Ann." She replied forcefully and for a moment Troy wondered if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"Look I'm not here to fight with you about names." Troy replied with a shake of his head, officially becoming annoyed with the way Taylor constantly kept shouting that her name was Tay-Ann. It was like Darius had truly brainwashed her. "Now tell me why we have to pretend to have sex in this video."

"Marathon is about sex…my god Troy, start acting like a man, and stop pretending to be some type of high moral character, we both know that men are anything but that. Why else would you men cheat on women you swore you would love hmm." Troy narrowed his eyes at her statement and took a step in her direction.

"Don't place his faults on me." He replied coolly. "I would never do that…not to you and not to anyone else."

"I know you wouldn't do it to me…you don't see me." She snapped, Troy lifted his head and looked heavenward, silently praying for the strength not to explode in rage, the emotions that Taylor could arouse in him were emotion to make him go insane. After a few minutes of this exercise, he looked back down at her and sighed brokenly.

"Fine…if that's how you want to think of me, if it makes you feel better about yourself, which I'm pretty sure it doesn't…" he trailed off and shook his head for a moment as he turned his back on Taylor. "Um, look…I'm going to go out there and make this work only because it's my job, but I promise you if it gets to raunchy I'm done."

"Whatever, that's all Darius and I want from you. Just go out there and sell this video lead in." She replied as she turned around and stormed out of the room. Troy looked after her for a moment, his hands were on his hips and he watched as she stormed away and headed straight back to Darius, a man that Troy was pretty sure he was going to hate for the rest of his life. After taking a few more calming breaths, he walked out and headed back to the sound stage where Darius was watching him like a hawk.

"Is everything better now, Mr. Bolton?" he asked his voice taking on a tone, that Troy was pretty sure was insulting. Instead of meeting his eyes, Troy looked over at Taylor and nodded his head.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Good…now let's get this video finished I'm ready to go home just like everyone else is. We don't have time to hold your hand Bolton, not while we all are trying to make money." Troy looked at him now and spoke.

"Whatever man, let's just do this." He missed the look of rage that passed across Darius' face at his words, and stepped onto the sound stage that was the makeshift bedroom. Troy looked over at Darius and Taylor and spoke his voice harsh. "So are we going to get started…I thought you wanted to make some money."

"What da hell is your problem?" Darius finally snapped, taking a step forward even as Taylor came and placed herself in between them both. Looking over at Troy she sent him a look that plainly told him to stop what he was doing, but Troy wasn't going to listen.

"My problem…is that everything has to boil down into sex with you. Every song written has to have sex somewhere in it, what about other emotions other than just fucking." He replied heatedly, as he fixed Darius with a stare that spoke of challenge.

"Listen…I'm a millionaire, I've been in this business for over five years now making shitloads of money. I know what sells and what doesn't. Heartfelt stuff will get you a Grammy, but it won't bring in the dough. Every genre has its examples…of this give and take mentality. Heartfelt stuff doesn't sell, and it probably never will because people want to lose themselves in the music and forget their reality and they damn sure don't want to become as depressed as the singer."

"Then you don't know music."

"I know money…and how to make it using music. Look at Tay-Ann for example, she's been in the game for five years and with my guidance and expertise she's the leading female artist of our time. She makes money…and sings number one rated songs on the billboard charts. Have you done any of this? Nope you haven't and you know why because you need my guidance and my expertise to make you just as famous as Tay-Ann."

"I just want to make music."

"Stop lying to yourself…you want to make money as well, Troy." Darius replied with a smug smirk on his face. "Now get up there and make this video and shut da hell up." Troy moved to say something else but stopped when he noticed Julius motioning wildly behind him that he should stop all together.

"Fine." He spat as he walked over to the bed and sat down. Taylor moved up there as well and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Now, that the ass has finished his fussing for the day, let's get started first off, I want you two to come through that door kissing and groping. I want it real…as real as possible." He finished as he met Troy's stare. "Do you think you can handle that?" Troy met his stare head on and nodded his head as a sneer appeared on his face.

"Yeah."

Troy and Taylor walked over to the door, that led into the fake bedroom, looking down at Taylor, Troy sighed for a minute and looked over at Darius who was watching them to make sure that they were in place. Once that happened, he signaled for the music to come up. As soon as he beat dropped, Troy yanked Taylor to him and crashed his lips on top of hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding on tightly. Troy knew that Taylor was the first to sing, she he tucked his head into her neck and started to place slow kisses on her exposed flesh as they collapsed on the bed just as Taylor started singing along with the record.

_As the seconds turn to minutes__  
__As the minutes turn to hours__  
__As the sound of love is hollered_

**Time just keeps elapsing**

Troy finished his line, by pressing himself up against Taylor and making her gasp as she pulled him down to her chest. He chuckled as they started moving in a way that seemed to any outside viewer that they were having sex. As they started kissing again, they would lift their heads one at a time and sang the title of the song as the director slowly pulled the camera back until they faded out. Once they were finished Troy pushed himself up and looked down at Taylor and then stood up and helped her off the bed. Darius watched them for a minute, but for the most part Darius' eyes remained on Taylor's exposed flesh. Troy felt himself grow disgusted with the way that Darius was leering at her. So he cleared his throat and looked at Darius.

"Are we finished?" he asked harshly.

"Yes…and the video…well the shoot was a success." He stated proudly as he took his glaze off of Taylor and looked around the room at the others who were still around. "That's a wrap everyone." He replied as he started clapping. Troy just shook his head and looked away not knowing how he was feeling at the time. Having Taylor pressed up against him in that way was something his mind didn't want to address in that moment. All he could think about were the touch of her lips against his skin and the feel of her soft curves as him. But when he thought about the video, he found himself getting becoming furious with Darius. He treated Taylor like a video girl, constantly having to show her body and the way he just leered constantly at her like he couldn't get enough made him sick to his stomach. He looked down at Taylor and then spoke.

"I'm going to go and change." He whispered as he removed himself from her side and left, not even seeing the look of hurt and concern that followed him momentarily as Taylor watched him leave the sound stage area. Darius looked after briefly, before motioning for Julius to go after him. As Troy opened the door to his dressing room, Julius jogged up calling his name. Stopping he turned and looked at the other man for a moment before sighing. "Yeah?"

"Troy, about what happened earlier…have you lost your damn mind." Troy raised eyebrow at Julius' outburst and stepped away from the door and went to go and stand directly in front of him a frown on his face.

"No, I haven't lost my mind…it seems like I'm the only one who still has a good hold of it right now. Everyone else around here seems crazy." He snapped out harshly as he looked at Julius as if he was a part of the problem.

"Look this is how Darius does business…you knew this coming in."

"I didn't know that he was voyeur." Troy replied quickly, "This whole thing was crazy, and for Tayl…and for Tay-Ann to go along with it."

"She's been with this label since the beginning. She understands Darius and he understands her. They've helped each other, and despite what you believe, sex does sell."

"Yeah, your soul." He snapped out angrily.

"You make it sound like what happened today was wrong, and if you felt so strongly about it then why."

"Because I'm just a little bit stronger than some of the other people on this label. Darius isn't going to bully me around without knowing how I'm feeling. I won't be a silent partner to scared to speak and-."

"You're taking this too far." Julius replied quickly, getting angry over the fact that Troy was actually talking about him to his face.

"I'm just letting you know where I stand on this whole business. I should have stopped but I feel that I would be a better fit here helping Tay-Ann out here."

"Why are you so concerned with Tay-Ann…you just met her." Julius asked his voice taking on a curious tone that quickly washed away his angry tone as he looked at Troy as if trying to see what was there within the other man.

"Cause I believe that Tay-Ann needs someone around her, who isn't going to use her but will in fact care for her."

"We care for her."

"Yeah, just enough to make sure she brings in the amount of money you need to buy the expensive clothes that you want. Regardless of how she does it, don't get me wrong I know you'll protect her but only as long as she brings in money be it through her voice or her body." Julius took a step away from Troy and shook his head.

"We aren't like that."

"Then why was that damn video then…you could have easily did the video with Tay-Ann covered up in a sexy underwear set, she didn't need to be halfway naked." Troy snapped, "Look I'm tired and I'm out of here…where's Tay-Ann, I have to drive her home."

"Darius is taking her…he doesn't want her around you," Julius replied. "He thinks that you are a bad influence." Troy paused at the words, and turned around to look at Julius as if he had just set himself on fire. Shaking his head, he chuckled and looked away from the other man.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

"I don't like him, Tay-Ann…I just don't like him." Darius exclaimed his voice rising with each repeated declaration. Troy Bolton had officially gotten on his bad side and Darius wasn't so sure he was going to be able to handle a fool like that on his label. Questioning him at every time, didn't the fool realize that Darius was trying to make him rich and famous as well? Taylor continued to look out of the window as he drove towards her house. "Are you even listening to me, Tay-Ann?" he asked as he turned his head to look at her as if he was about to get truly angry.

"Of course I'm listening to you…what else am I going to do." She replied quickly, "I'm in the car with you and you-."

"Did he teach you to talk back to me?" he asked quickly, his voice taking on a fatherly tone that immediately had Taylor alert to what was going on around her. Darius watched her for a moment before repeating his question. "Did he?"

"What is the problem, Darius? He's new to all of this…and starting him off in a video that ended like that probably threw him for a loop."

"Oh so you're defending him now."

"I'm just trying to tell you how he might have felt." She replied as she looked over at him, Darius nodded his head.

"It's amazing to me, how you are so quick to defend a stranger when I've been there for you for five and a half years defending you constantly against a past that you've been trying to forget. I've been there when no one else was. I helped you and held you when you cried, but when a new guy shows up you're quick to toss me to the side."

"Darius I'm not doing that…I'm just being the voice of reason. You know I agree with you, but Troy is new…he's still wet behind the ears at least when it comes to this business and what sells and what doesn't."

"He tried to make me look like a fool in front of everyone." Darius replied, his anger over the situation leaking from his voice like acid. "I didn't have to sign him."

"Yes, you did cause you don't pass over talent." She replied with a small smile as she looked at him knowingly, Darius gave her a look before his face broke out in a smile.

"Damn you know I hate it when you're right…that boy does have talent." He muttered as he continued driving thinking about all the money he could stand to lose if he actually dropped Troy from his label, he knew that the surrounding labels who watched his every move would be drooling at the chance to pick up someone he thought was worthy to bring to his label. He didn't have a prolific amount of artists, and they knew that because it was no secret that he was a very selective man, both in his private and professional life.

"So you need to take it easy on him…he's not use to you and you aren't use to him." She replied softly, hoping that her words would calm the usual raging fire that was Darius Combs. Leaning back in the driver seat, Darius just sighed.

"I'm gonna give him one last chance…you know I don't like having to fight with someone about what I believe to be important, so maybe you need to talk to him about things and fully bring him on board especially since he seems to be quite taken with you."

"He's not taken with me." She replied quickly, Darius looked over at her and shook his head laughing.

"Of course he is…he was furious that his first time seeing you almost naked was during a video shoot, I'm pretty sure that was not how he wanted things to go down. No that boy seems like to be a sickly romantic, that believes that every important event deserves to have some type of perfect romantic scene. You know flowers, candy, candles, and soft playing music…you know the works." Taylor wrinkled up her nose at the description.

"I couldn't sit through that. All that fake stuff, just so he could-."

"Exactly…cause most of the time when a man does that, that's all he wants. A real man would just tell you how he feels, and he wouldn't try to play the part in some teen romance movie." Taylor nodded her head as they pulled up outside of her home. "Now look, I want you to bring him into the fold, try to introduce him to the life that we all live now…I want him to embrace so that we never have to have another on the set fight like that again. Cause believe me, if it happens again I will be kicking his pasty ass out of my label and back to seedy bars where I found him." Taylor got out of the car, and in that instance she decided to be a better friend to Troy then he had even been to her. She knew from when she used to take to Gabrielle that first year that this was Troy's dream and she was going to help him hang onto it no matter what. Looking at Darius, she leaned against the car and sighed for a moment before speaking.

"I'll help him understand his place in this label, Dee." Darius just nodded his head and looked at her for a moment before revving the car up. Before he could pull away though, a sports car pulled into the driveway and they both turned and saw Troy Bolton behind the wheel. Darius immediately narrowed his eyes the sight and looked back at Taylor.

"Might as well start now before I get him myself." Darius muttered as he took another look at Troy, who playfully waved at him. Darius cut his eyes back over to Taylor and revved his car. She stood there for a moment watching as he left her driveway before turning her attention back towards Troy who was now watching her from his passenger side window.

"Troy, what are you doing here? And why are you here?"

"Well there's a simple answer to both of those questions…I'm here because I have a sports car and I know how to drive it, and the reason why I'm here… well in your haste to ditch me," he reached out into the car. "You left your jacket and I just wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't bring it back to you."

**A/N: So what do you think about Darius? **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first I want to thank my reviewers from last time, **HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, glasvegas, chaylorXtraylorlover101, Marchbabe, lilmissmonique , mzwendy85 , LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990, Aud11, MermaidRam85, LunaSolTierra , Tohrment and Mizzkk. **Thank you for the reviews, now I hope everyone enjoys this new update and please don't forget to send me a review I love hearing from you guys. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Five

Taylor tried her best not to glare at Troy as she crossed her arms over her chest as Troy calmly got out of his car with her jacket in his hand. Moving around the front of the car, he tried his best not to smirk at the look of distain on her face. Closing the distance between them, he lowered his hands in front of him and sighed. "You know…you don't have to thank me or anything. I'm just trying to be a gentleman." Taylor eyed him for a moment and shook her head.

"Don't worry I won't." she replied with a smirk as she reached out for her jacket only to come back up with air. Looking back up at Troy she watched as he shook his head at her before speaking his voice taking on a patronizing tone.

"You know …I'm seriously starting to think that you don't like me…and that my acts of goodwill and kindness really don't mean a thing to you." He deadpanned saucily, as he looked at her while being mindful to keep the jacket out of her reach. "You know what I changed my mind."

"About what?" she asked accusingly as she looked up at him angrily. He leant forward and spoke slowly as if he was taking to someone who wouldn't understand him otherwise.

"I want a "Thank You." Rolling her eyes she looked up at him and then away while placing her hands on her hips and sighing.

"Thank you." She snapped, reaching out again for her jacket only to come up with air yet again.

"Nope, that's not going to work…say thank you, Troy." He supplied with a smile on his face as he looked into Taylor's heated glaze. She looked up at him for a moment before sighing.

"Fine…thank you, Troy for bringing back my jacket." He smiled down at her and placed the jacket in her hand. He watched as she quickly moved it out of his reached, the whole scene almost made him laugh but he resisted the urge because he felt that it just wouldn't be right at the moment.

"See now that wasn't so bad was it." He replied good naturedly as he looked at her and then off in the direction that Darius had went in earlier when he was driving up. "So…what was up with the little powwow you and Darius or Dee were having when I pulled up."

Slinging her jacket over her right shoulder, she gave him a look before answering. Silently deciding that now was just a good time to start bringing him into the fold as Darius had suggested she do. She eyed him for a moment before stepping forward. "We were discussing you." Troy raised an eyebrow at her statement and rocked back on his heels as he mauled over her answer. He wasn't to sure he liked the idea of Darius talking to her about him. He could already tell that whatever Darius probably whispered in her ear was as more than likely words that word poison her opinion of him.

"Really?" Taylor rolled her eyes at the playful tone that his voice had broken off into. She couldn't understand why he had to be this way. Why he had to be this way when it came to Darius, she just couldn't understand it.

"Must you make everything into a joke?"

"I'm sorry I just don't know how to look at it," he replied coolly, before wiping the grin off his face. "Alright now tell me what you and big bad Dee were talking about before I drove up."

"We were talking about why you insist on making him angry." Troy chuckled and turned away from her and walked over to his car and leant against it for a moment while looking up towards the sky. Taylor studied him not really knowing what he was going to do next.

"That's rich…I make him angry huh. No, Tay-Ann you got it all wrong," he muttered as he turned back around and looked at her for a moment before speaking. "He makes me angry…furious even." Stepping forward she looked at him and for the first time saw just how serious he was.

"And what has Darius done to make you so angry. Was it the fact that he's taking a chance on you and has brought onto his label…given you a chance to be in the spotlight. A chance at making your music heard around the world. Given you a chance to be a millionaire doing what you love…tell me Troy what one of those things makes you angry with him." Troy looked down at her while lifting a hand and pointing a finger at her which in turn made her take a step back in momentary shock.

"There's more to life than money…I understand that, he doesn't." He paused and shook his head while tucking his chin into his chest. After a few seconds he lifted his head and looked at her. "And he's made you believe those horse shit excuses of his…for basically…for basically pimping your body out to the masses for fucking money." He snapped out furiously as he thought back to the video and how Darius had practically drooled over the way he made Taylor display herself for the camera. He barely had enough time to blink before Taylor's hand shot out and slapped him across the cheek. Stepping back he looked down at her as she frowned back up at him with tears in her eyes.

"How dare you?"

"I only say it because I care about you Tay,…this…what he makes you do…"

"It sells records…I'm popular because of it. I have sex appeal, and for the longest time I never used it, but he showed me what to do…he showed me how make men tremble in sexual excitement when they catch sight of me. They stop and stare…that's never happened before, not with me." She whispered trailing off at the end for a moment lost in her own thoughts and memories. Troy watched her as she looked back up at him. "What would you have me do, Troy."

"I don't know…maybe ask him to allow you to wear some clothes when you shoot a damn video for one." He spat out frustrated with the way that the conversation was going. She leant back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Troy, you made the video with me."

"Better me than some random guy…some random john." He replied harshly, Taylor froze at the insult and shook her head.

"You need to go." She stated her voice trembling with emotion as she started to step away from him only to have Troy reach out and forcefully stop her retreat.

"I'm not going anywhere…how many times has Darius made you do something like that over the last five years huh." He asked as he pulled her closer. "It's not a good look…and the Taylor I know and remember wouldn't allow some man to do this to her." Yanking her arm from his grasp she glared at him and spat.

"The Taylor you know died the moment she realized that Chad Danforth was stringing her along, and that no one who considered themselves her friend thought enough of her, to call her up and tell her what was happening with the guy she was in love with and who she thought loved her."

"So you're going to allow him to use you because of this. So you're telling me that you allow Darius to do these things because of what happened between you and Chad." He asked in shock, he knew what Chad did to her was beyond stupid, and he knew his friend was paying for it dearly because of the guilt that Chad felt over the entire situation. Especially since, no one had seen or heard from Taylor after she made the discovery that he wasn't being faithful to her.

"Darius tells me up front what needs to be done. He doesn't string me along, and he's never lied to me…ever."

"Oh so him telling you that he's going to use your body for profit up front is a good thing."

"He's the only person in my life who understands and cares for me…of course he's not using me for profit. I understand what is expected of me in this industry. No one ever got to be famous by walking around in conservative clothing…no man wants that and neither do the fans."

"What type of men are you talking about? Wait let me guess, that's what Darius told you." He asked bluntly. "Look I'm really starting to question your commonsense, were you so badly hurt that you are willing to literally follow behind Darius so blindly. What Chad did was wrong and I know he hurt you but seriously Taylor this…this can't keep going on like this."

"My name is Tay-Ann, Troy." She yelled as she reached out and pushed him back, he cautiously took two steps back and watched her as she moved away from him. "I want you to leave now." She snapped.

"Taylor…damnit…that's your real name. I hate Tay-Ann…I hate it." He yelled back angrily. "You aren't the sweet girl I remember…," she laughed bitterly at his statement and shook her head.

"Please you didn't even know me…you just knew that I was Chad's girlfriend. What else did you know, Troy? Did you know me personally? No, but you bet you think you did. Let's not pretend that our friendship was real when it wasn't. Please be truthful and at least say that to yourself alright. You never gave a damn about me…and sadly neither did Chad. He probably had his head so far up your ass that he was willing to copy any and everything you did so he went and got himself a nerdy girlfriend. Unfortunately I'm nowhere near as enchanting as Gabrielle…as I'm sure you know I clearly lack in the look department. SO he dumped me to get himself back to status quo by getting himself a cheerleading girlfriend in college. I was the fool to feel like I belonged to your group…and believe me that's my fault one I won't be making again anything soon…so please get the hell off my property." She yelled as she turned on her heel and stormed into her home. Troy watched her silently as she stormed into the house slamming the door behind her. Bowing his head, he looked down at his hands. So much for helping, all he seemed to be doing was steadily pushing her away from him and further into the crashing hold of Darius Combs. Walking back to his car, he climbed in and grabbed hold of the steering and stared straight ahead.

"Damnit." He cursed as he slapped his fist into the steering wheel; he took a few minutes to gather himself before pulling off. Silently berating himself for pushing Taylor so far, he knew it was to soon but the video had upset him and he just wanted her to see what was right in front her which was Darius using her for his own personal gain.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Troy entered his apartment feeling completely lost over what had just occurred between him and Taylor. Moving to his sofa, he settled down and looked up at the ceiling. He knew he had pushed her to far, of that he was certain. She wasn't ready to hear the truth about the guy who had mentally crippled her for the past five years, but still he couldn't help but feel some guilt over her words. Maybe she was right, he didn't really know her. Back in high school, for him she might have just been there. "God, am I that awful." He asked the empty room with a broken sigh not really wanting to see himself as the dismissive jerk that Taylor was making him out to be. "If I was I'm sorry Taylor." He whispered as he closed his eyes willing the guilt to be lifted from his heart. He laid there for a few moments just silently thinking over everything. Maybe reaching her would prove harder than he thought, and since according to her he didn't know her. He just might have to get some insight from someone who knew her, and the closer person he could call for that was Gabrielle Evans. "Damn." He muttered as he lowered his head. He hadn't talked to her since she left him, even though when it all ended they had parted as somewhat friends. Looking down at his phone, he knew who had to call if he wanted to get in touch with her and he was absolutely dreading it. Scrolling through his phone for the number, he sighed for a moment before pressing down on the contact and lifting his phone to his ear. He silently waited as the phone rang over and over again before it actually picked up.

"Hello?" A small child-like voice asked into the other end. He relaxed at the sound of the child's voice and spoke smoothly.

"Hey, Jaden this is Uncle Troy…is your mother around."

"Hey, Uncle Troy." The little child exclaimed excitedly, he didn't have to be there to know that the child was bouncing up and down.

"Jaden…is your mother around." He asked again, just as he heard the familiar voice of the ice queen herself coming through the line in a scorning tone.

"Jaden Baylor what have I told you about answering the phone?" she asked, he listened as she lectured her son about the dangers of answering the phone and why didn't he come and get her instead of answering the phone.

"Sorry mama." The little boy muttered softly, Troy listened as he heard some motherly kissing smacks and then the patter of little feet running away.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sharpay…" hearing the groan of annoyance that escaped her mouth at the sound of his voice he lowered his forehead into his free hand and sighed brokenly for a moment, "Look before I say anything else I just wanna tell you that I'm sorry about what happened between your brother and me."

"Troy please say the bullshit apologies for someone else…cause I'm not buying it." She replied harshly. "Now what do you want and why are you calling my home."

"Is Zeke there?" he asked quickly hoping and praying that he didn't have to go through her for the information he needed.

"No, he isn't…he had to go back to the restaurant there was some type of kitchen disaster that he had to go and handle so if that's all you wanted…" she trailed off eluding that if he didn't have anything else she would promptly end the phone call.

"Wait," he called out hoping she wouldn't just ignore him and hang up anyway. "Look um I need to talk to Gabrielle about something. I would really appreciate it if you could get me her home number…it's really urgent."

"What could you possibly want with my brother's wife." She replied hotly. "Last time I checked you were to happy about them…-"

"You tell me would you be happy if you found out Zeke was cheating on you…and told you that he simply didn't love you anymore. Look I'm sick and tired of having these fights with you. Was I wrong for beating the shit out of your brother…yes and no, cause regardless of what you think I was justified." He snapped out angrily.

"You know I don't have to deal with this…this is my number and you called me so…"

"Please it's really important that I talk to Taylor soon…I need to discuss something with her and-."

"How about you discuss it with me present as well." Sharpay replied coolly, Troy raised an eyebrow for a moment before sitting forward and sighed.

"Wait, is she there." There was a shuffling sound on the phone and then Gabrielle's voice came through over the line sounding quite tired in fact. It didn't take a genius to see exactly who she was tired of at the moment.

"Yes Troy…now what is that you want?"

"I…I um…I'm having a problem with…" he was abruptly cut off by a scoff that more than likely came from Sharpay.

"I know you are not calling here in search of her so you can brag about your new girlfriend." Sharpay spat out angrily.

"No…I'm calling her because I'm not entirely sure of how to approach a certain delicate situation that I seem to be in at this very moment. Look, I don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to go ahead and say it…I found Taylor." He stated lowering his voice on the last part as if the whole state of New Mexico could possibly get the news just from the phone conversation. He heard two gasps and then patiently waited for the questions he knew was sure to follow.

"Oh my goodness are you serious, Troy." Gabrielle asked her voice cracking as she realized that she was very close to getting her friend back in her life. "Troy are you serious?"

"Yeah…you know you shouldn't play like this."

"Of course I wouldn't play about this, Sharpay…I…she's up here in New York. She's the singer McKessie and I was just recently signed to the label so I met her." He replied slowly so they could both her him clearly. "The only problem is…she thinks," he paused and shook his head. He knew that the word think wouldn't truly fit the statement. "No, I'm sorry…she convinced that we all backstabbed her and that we were never truly her friends to begin with."

"What…why would she think that?" Gabrielle asked quickly.

"To put it simply…she was deeply hurt by what happened with Chad."

"Oh I know I shouldn't beat his curly headed ass the moment I found out what happened." Sharpay sneered.

"And the second reason is our boss and her friend, Darius Combs…he practically has her brainwashed to believe that he's the only one that cares about her. I've been trying to be there for her but she keeps pushing me away every chance she gets. It's like she lets me in for a minute and the pulls away from me."

"We have to tell her parents." Gabrielle exclaimed quickly.

"No…we can't…I'm pretty sure that she would just rebel more and then I probably wouldn't have any access to her because I'm sure she would tell Darius that I told and he would kick me off the label."

"Geez, Troy this isn't about you." Sharpay deadpanned. "Her parents have been driving themselves sick with worry…I mean none of us knew if she was alive or dead and now you're tell us that we can go and give her parents the best news they could probably ever receive."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You act like she's been lost. No she did all of this on purpose. She changed her name…probably her social security number…the way she acts an d looks and you think that it's a good idea to notify her parents."

"Then why did you call us."

"We got into a fight tonight. I was trying to make her see what Darius was doing to her…and we said some things and she kicked me off her property. I don't want her to be angry with me, and I know she needs a friend. Someone she can count on…and since I'm supposed to be the only one who knows about her I'm the only one who can help her." There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment before Gabrielle's voice came back through the line.

"Fine what do you want to know?"

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Taylor groaned as she heard a loud noise from outside, rolling over she looked up at the ceiling and groaned. After, her fight with Troy earlier that evening she had decided that the best thing for her was to just go to sleep. "TAYLOR!" she froze as she heard her name being shouted from outside. Sitting up a little more in bed she clutched the covers to her chest and sighed for a moment. Maybe she was mistaken; maybe she hadn't heard a voice calling her name. "TAYLOR." The voice called out again and it sounded just like Troy. Hopping out of her bed, she quickly rushed over to her window and looked out towards her front yard and saw Troy Bolton standing there. Lifting up her window and she glared down at him and shook her head. "Troy what in the hell are you doing?"

"Um, I thought I was apologizing." He called back with a small smile as he stared up at her, happy that he had remembered what he saw that morning when he had opened up her blinds.

"In the middle of the night Troy," he moved his mouth to speak, and Taylor just narrowed her eyes and gave him a glare before speaking. "Shut-up…you're going to wake Maria if you keep this up…um meet me at the door. I'll be down." Troy just nodded and jogged off the lawn, with a smile on his face. Taylor watched him for a minute before closing her window and sighing. Troy was proving to be quite a difficult man to deal with. Grabbing her robe, she quickly exited her room and headed downstairs. As she moved by Maria's room, the door opened and Maria poked her head out.

"Ms. McKessie…what was all that noise?" Taylor paused and looked at her and then answered, while trying to keep calm, truth was Troy had pissed her off by showing up in the middle of the night.

"Troy is here."

"At one o'clock in the middle of the night." Maria asked softly.

"We um, we got into a fight earlier tonight and he came to apologize to me about it." She replied softly with a shake of her head as she thought about the man who was waiting at her front door. Maria smirked at the thought and shook her head.

"That Mr. Bolton is certainly something else, Tay-Ann."

"This isn't funny, Maria."

"He keeps you on your toes though you have to admit that. He's a good man as well. Not one you can control…tell him I said hello." She replied as she stepped back into her room. Taylor look at the door for a moment wondering if Maria was cheering on Troy…but quickly changed her mind. Walking quickly to her front door, she opened and saw Troy patiently awaiting her on the other side.

"You got a lot of her nerve showing up here after what you did?"

"I came to apologize Taylor." He replied softly, taking a seat closer only to have her move back out of his reach.

"What did you call me?"

"Look, I know you go by Tay-Ann…but I know you, and I know what your real name is and if this is going to be a real apology towards a real friendship…then I have to apologize to the person I know which is Taylor Ann McKessie." He whispered softly.

"You didn't know Taylor Ann McKessie." She snapped out angrily as she looked up at him for a moment before looking away. "You didn't know Taylor…and you certainly don't know me now." Troy nodded his head.

"I know that…give me a chance to get to know you."

"You'll get to know Tay-Ann…Taylor died a long time ago." She replied back angrily. "So please don't run around yelling out my name in the middle of the night. DO you have any idea just how late it is."

"Oh I have an idea." He replied meekly as he looked at her. "So what do you say…I know we had this conversation before but I didn't take it seriously then, but now I'm ready to do so."

"Well I guess I can give you another go…but you seriously need to watch yourself and what you say about Darius and how he runs things. He understands this industry Troy." She replied softly

"Let's not talk about the industry right now…this is just about us. I don't care about the fame…or the money. Just…just building a real and true friendship with you. I want to get to know you and I'm willing to work at it."

"That sounds fine…we can do that." She replied softly as she looked up at him, Troy nodded his head and stepped closer invading her space. Even though she stood her ground she couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy as he looked down at her with his blue eyes. Troy moved closer and then placed a friendly kiss on her forehead. Almost immediately Taylor felt the pang of disappointment course through her body as his lips brushed her forehead. Stepping back, Troy smiled down at her and sighed.

"You won't regret this."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Hey, it's time for another update…first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **glasvegas, chaylorXtraylorlover101, lilmissmonique, Aud11 , LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 , Phelycia, PhantomGroupie91, LunaSolTierra, mzwendy85, cornique chaylor girl, and Tina**. I hope you all enjoy this new update and please remember to review. **

Chapter Six

Troy pulled up into the parking garage that led to the penthouse that Darius had set up for him when he first signed with the label. As soon as he turned off the car, his cell phone rang and he quickly answered thinking it might be Taylor. "Hello?"

"Troy, how did it go?" he paused as Sharpay's voice came crashing through the line, her voice was so loud in fact that he had to hold the phone away from his ear for a moment in order to protect his ear from damage.

"It went fine…you guys really know her, she gave me a second chance. We are going to be friends and get to know one another." He replied softly as he walked into the elevator. "Thank you guys for helping me."

"We weren't helping you…we were helping Taylor." She replied back coldly, Troy rolled his eyes for a moment and just sighed before shaking his head.

"Right how could I forget." He replied with a shake of his head.

"Well, you're friend is doing fine. Now look there are some things I have to tell you both…well actually one thing." He replied as he thought about Taylor's warning from earlier that month when he had met her again. He knew that if her parents or anyone else found out about her and actually tried to pursue her that she would push him away and right now he was closest anyone had been to her in years and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin that.

"What is it?"

"She doesn't want anyone to know…heck I wasn't even suppose to call you or Gabrielle but I was at my wits end, but seriously don't tell anyone cause that will just drive her away even more and no one wants that."

"I don't know about that Troy."

"She's angry with everyone right now…the last thing she needs is for you guys to tell everyone and her parents and others show up here expecting her to be happy to see them. Let's just try to avoid that scene for now. In fact let me be the one that tells you guys when to come…I'll wait till I think she's ready to handle it."

"That might not be for a while," Sharpay replied softly. "But I guess I understand your reasoning. I just hope this secret doesn't explode from my chest like Alien." Troy chuckled and shook his head at the image and sighed.

"God, you are so dramatic…I don't know how Zeke handles it."

"He loves me." She replied with a smug tone, Troy just nodded his head and pulled out his key for his door.

"Thanks again…I know you had reason to help me, but I'm glad you did." He replied with a soft sigh. "I think I better get going. I have a long day ahead of me."

"Alright…um if you need anything just call me or Gabrielle and we'll help you out and stay out of trouble with her. Gabrielle and I can only work so many miracles." Troy just chuckled as he said bye and hung up the cell phone. Entering the penthouse he closed the door and looked over at the instruments lining the wall. The whole evening, several words had been tumbling through his mind all words to a song. Snapping his fingers, he smiled as the title came to mind.

"Can't Hide Love…by the elements." He shook his head and chuckle for a moment as he started to sing the song, giving the old song a new flavor. He picked up walked over to the wall and starting beating on it. Happy that he was now leaving alone, this was one of the habits he had acquired that use to drive Gabrielle simply crazy. As he started the beat he began singing the song.

"_**Uuuuuhhhh, Yeah Uuuuuh, You want my love and you can't deny, You know it's good, but you try to hide**_." He bopped his head for a few seconds before chuckling, as he thought about the look she gave him after he kissed her forehead. "_**You turn down love like it's really bad, You can't give what you never had, Well bless your soul, you can fool a few (hey ai), But, I know the truth and so do you**_." He backed from the wall and then headed towards his room slowly stripping off his clothing. "_**You can't hide love,**__**But I betcha (uuuhh) betcha (betcha)**__**,**__** You can't hide longer**__**, **__**Well I betcha (well I betcha)**__**, **__**You can't hide feeling inside**_."Taking off his shirt he tossed it aside and paused for a moment before sitting down on the bed. "Do I love her…," he lifted a hand and rubbed it on the bottom of his chin for a moment before sighing. "Well damn." He trailed off softly as he looked down at his hands. "That came completely out of nowhere."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

The next day, Troy pulled up outside of Taylor's home. Turning off the car he barely made it to the front door before it opened and Taylor stepped out. "Good morning…I'm surprised to see you up bright and early." He replied with a chuckle as he paused on the stairs leading into her home. "I was sincerely hoping for the chance to wake you up as a friend today."

"Please regardless of if you're my friend…I don't like people waking me up in the morning." She replied smartly. "Come on…I was up because I was going to call you and come over to your place this morning so we can talk."

"You aren't taking back your thoughts on us becoming friends are you?" he questioned with an amused grin that just made Taylor glare back at him as if he had completely lost his mind. "Cause I would be deeply hurt if you did decide that."

"I'm not…I just think that I have to establish some ground rules."

"You've already done that." He deadpanned as he remembered the lunch where she told him what she wanted him to do in regards to her. Stepping back he tried his best to keep the smile off his face because he was pretty sure that she would get angry with him and calm that he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Well since we're starting over again…I believe I should reestablish the ground rules again." Troy watched her for a moment before nodding his head. If she was going give him some more rules well than he was going to provide some conditions for her as well.

"Sounds exciting let's get started." He replied as he allowed her to lead him inside. After his personal revelation the night before Troy found himself relishing the light touches that passed between them. Especially the way she laid her hand on his arm as she walked through her home. They walked upstairs and then entered a study. Troy looked around for a moment as Taylor closed the door behind them. Looking at the titles of the books that lined the wall, he almost sighed aloud. _So this is where the real Taylor McKessie is. _Glancing over his shoulder he looked at Taylor who stood by the door watching him silently. "Didn't know you still read these science journals considering that you're a singer and stuff now, I would have thought you would have been reading something like Entertainment Weekly…or People…" he trailed off as Taylor walked over and picked up a magazine.

"This stuff still interests me…I just didn't pursue the career." She replied her voice taking on a reflective tone as she flipped through the pages of the medical journal in her hands. "I wanted to do something else." She replied tossing it onto the table. "Now let's talk." Troy turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, let's do that…now what are these so-called ground rules." He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and studied her silently.

"Nothing much other than ones that I told you the first time. I want you to call me Tay-Ann…you slip up to much with that and you call me Taylor, stop messing with me and Darius and…"

"I didn't come here to get lectured. In fact friends don't lecture one another. Now as for your rules…don't worry I'll call you Tay-Ann in public, but I'm going to call you Taylor when we're alone."

"No you won't."

"Yes…I will. If this is going to be a true friendship," he paused as he let the word settled between them. Truth was he didn't want just a friendship between but instead wanted something more but knew in his heart that friendship was the only way to get things between them to where he wanted…no desired for things to be. "If this is going to be a true friendship…then I will call you Taylor in private. Me walking around and calling you Tay-Ann just rings false with me on several levels and I will only maintain that in the public because I am your friend and I wouldn't want you to get upset, but when we are in private I will call you Taylor…cause I want to get to know her…not this character Tay-Ann that you've created for the past five years."

"I'm not a character."

"Look I'm not looking to start a fight with you…just know that when we're alone like now…I'm going to call you Taylor, Taylor." He replied with a cool smile, "And as for messing with you and Darius…I do that because I'm me, and if you can't handle it well that's not my problem now is it. I don't do anything out of ill will…I'm just witty."

"Witty my ass." She mumbled as she looked at him from her position across the room. "Look as a friend I'm telling you point blank to stop messing with Darius he doesn't like it and he's your boss. You wanna keep this job then do it."

"Fine…I'll try, but don't expect to much, cause this is entirely to much fun, Taylor." He replied taking that moment to reinsert her real name into the conversation. He watched as she flinched as if hit and sighed.

"Taylor…I just don't understand it sometimes why you're like this…why you hate your real name."

"I was weak as Taylor," she replied softly as she looked back around the room at the books lining the wall. "I was weak and constantly having my nose in those books didn't help me. Tay-Ann is someone who is stronger and doesn't allow a man to make a fool out of her."

"Why do you consider yourself a fool." He replied softly. "Is that something Darius told you?"

"I'm not going to allow you to bad mouth Darius." She replied on reflex as she looked at him, Troy nodded his head and raised his hands in an attempt to show that he understood.

"No one considers you a fool…what Chad did was awful to you, and I can certainly tell that he hurt you deeper than anyone could have imagined but you weren't the fool in the situation. He was…he had someone like you and he foolishly pushed you. He's the fool for losing out on someone that was a true and loving woman and any man that willingly passes up an opportunity to have a woman like that in his corner is the fool not the woman." Troy whispered as he stepped closer to her with a sigh. "He's the fool…not you. It was never you."

"Whatever." She mumbled as she looked at him for a moment. "Whatever Troy…I don't have time for this." Troy just watched as she physically put distance between them. He wanted to get through to her but knew that would be a bad decision especially since she was still clinging to Darius and besides that was what Gabrielle and Sharpay told him to do.

"Look I don't want to start a fight with you, Taylor." He replied softly. "I just want you to know that I don't consider you a fool. You loved Chad…and he abused it but that doesn't make you a fool, it never will."

"We should probably get going…I know Darius wants us to meet with him at the studio…we have songs to record." Troy's shoulders slumped as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Well alright…let's go." He replied as he followed Taylor out of her study. As they made their way back downstairs, he looked down at his watch and sighed for a moment. "Are we pressed for time?"

"Not really." He raised an eyebrow as he opened up the front door and stepped back so she could exit first.

"I think we should take my car."

"You mean your mini jet." Taylor replied as she slipped around Troy to lock the front door. He looked down at her and shook his head.

"It's not a mini jet."

"Yeah, it's not when normal people drive it…but you speed demon…no you drive it like a mini jet bent on breaking the sound barrier." Troy chuckled at the statement and walked over to his car unlocking the doors with the keypad on his keychain. Looking over his shoulder at Taylor he spoke quickly but with authority.

"Get in the mini jet, Taylor," he stated firmly while offsetting the tone with a soft smirk. "We'll make it there in time."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Three weeks later…

Maria was busy cooking breakfast when she heard a familiar knock on the front door. Without even looking at the video feed she spoke her voice cheerful and carefree. "Good morning, Mr. Bolton." She called out as she continued mixing the batter in the bowl she held in her arms. Almost immediately Troy's voice sounded.

"Good morning, Maria…can I come in." Dropping the spoon, Maria reached out for the entrance button and pressed it. "Thanks." He replied a few moments later, Maria heard the sound of Troy in the hallway. He always seemed to walk around with a bounce in his step. One she was almost certain was there because of his relationship with Tay-Ann. They were good for one another, but Troy was mostly good for her Tay-Ann. He kept her on her toes, and she didn't appear to be so sad anymore especially when he was around. Coming into the kitchen, Troy leaned against the doorframe with a bright smile on his face. "Hello Maria…and what delicious foods are you cooking this morning." He asked as he rubbed his stomach and walked over to her.

"It's a surprise…now how about you go and wake up Tay-Ann so you both can enjoy this breakfast together before you have to head out to the studio." She replied making sure to keep her back to him. Troy chuckled lightly and just smiled as he looked at Maria.

"Oh come on…I'm hungry now…besides I'm a growing boy," he paused and shook his head. "A growing man and I need to eat go."

"You know you're young enough to be my son if I had any children…so to me you are still a growing boy but that doesn't mean I don't want you to take your skinny self up there and wake up Tay-Ann." Troy smiled at Maria as she finished her statement and stepped back.

"Alright…fine I'll go and see about Tay-Ann, but you know how mean she is in the morning are you sure you want to put me through that." He asked in amusement, Maria turned to him at that time and just chuckled.

"Yes, I do…cause I certainly don't want to go and wake her up." She replied with a smile as Troy exited the kitchen with a shake of his head. Bounding up the stairs two at a time, he quickly made his way to Taylor's room. Opening the door, he saw her sprawled out on the bed looking just as peaceful as she wanted to be. She looked beautiful, and he could admit that to himself. Even though with him no matter what time he saw her…she was beautiful to him. Moving over to the bed, he sat down and leaned back so that his mouth was by her ear.

"Taylor." He whispered. "Taylor." He called again as he looked down at her wondering why he had never really noticed just how beautiful she was back in high school. For the past few weeks he had been asking himself that over and over again. _Why the hell had he been so blind back in high school, to the point that he didn't see Taylor Ann McKessie?_ Shaking off the question, his mind seemed to constantly want answered; he focused back on Taylor and decided to do something he knew would piss her off, and get her up at the same time.

Taylor was having a rather pleasant dream about her and Troy, not that she would ever tell him about it. He already had to big of an ego, and she didn't want him to know that she liked him. That just wasn't an choice. It went against everything that Darius had told her and she just didn't want to do it. She didn't want to take a chance on getting hurt, which Darius told her time and time again would happen if she ever opened her hurt to love another man. The dream was getting rather heated and that's when she felt a weight settled down on her back. Groaning she opened her eyes only to realize that the weight on her back was heavier than she initially thought. "Good morning, Taylor." She screamed out loud, which caused Troy to roll off her back his voice booming with laughter. Lifting her head, she grabbed a nearby pillow and starting beating him with it.

"That so wasn't funny, Troy…ugh, why does Maria keep on letting you wake me up like this." She cried looking up towards the ceiling as she rolled onto her back. Troy just chuckled and watched as she looked up towards the ceiling.

"She let's me do it, because she knows that I will get you up and take your cursing with a smile."

"You know damn well I don't curse in the morning." Taylor mumbled as she pulled her pillow closing to her. Troy snorted at her and just shook his head.

"I guess that was just an example then huh." Taylor lifted her head and glared at him for a moment. "Now come on…Maria is probably downstairs cooking something wonderful and we both know that I will eat your share if you take to long now get up and get dress. Don't make me have to stand you up in the shower."

"Oh you are the rudest, evilest…man I know."

"And yet I'm still your friend." Troy replied his face taking on a puzzled look. "I guess I must not be that bad, now," his word was met by a resounding slap as his hand landed on the right side of Taylor's behind. "Get up…and get dressed." He replied as he watched her jump out of bed rubbing her backside. She was now openly glaring at him and without saying a word she pointed towards the door. "Look, I know you hate that…but really that's the only way to get you to get up."

"Out."

"I'll see you downstairs." He replied with a smirk as he waltzed out of the room only to hear the door slam behind him. A moment later, Maria stood at the bottom of the stairs her hands on her hips as she looked up at him.

"Don't tell me you made her mad." Troy moved down the stairs with a smile on his face, only pausing by her side for a moment.

"Well okay…I didn't make her mad." And with that said, he headed into the kitchen with Maria following behind him while giving him a piece of her mind.

It was nearly an hour before Taylor came into the kitchen feeling slightly refreshed, she spied Troy over by the table with a plate full of food before him. Looking over at Maria, she spoke up. "I don't know why you feed him…he's just a pain in the ass."

"I take it you meant for the pun to be intended." Troy replied looking up from his food, as Taylor looked back down at him. She reached out for one of his bacons only to have her hand slapped away. "Oh no you don't…Maria is currently making your plate…this right here is mine."

"You don't want to share." She asked giving him one of her best innocence looks. Troy watched her for a moment before looking over at Maria.

"You know she should really try to be an actress…that look right there was perfect for a dramatic role," he stated before looking back at Taylor. "But it certainly won't work on me who lives in the real world."

"Ugh, you're no fun."

"Of course I am." He countered softly as he held up one strip of bacon towards her. Taylor took it from him and bite into it delicately before sitting down across from Troy just as Maria set her plate and water down. After that Maria excused herself leaving them all alone, leaning back in his chair Troy watched her for a moment before speaking. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"We're suppose to meet Darius for a recording session." She replied back softly as she cut off a piece of pancake and bite into it. Troy watched her as she lipped her lips and immediately felt a stirring within his body that he hadn't felt in over a year.

"Really…which one of us will be doing the recording?"

"Probably you…I have the majority of my album completed." She replied with a shrug, "He probably wants me there to just talk over some things about the upcoming release party."

"Right…and your album comes out when?"

"November 13." Troy nodded his head as he took his eyes away from the display she was currently creating by taking yet another bite of her pancakes. They sat there in silence for a few more moments before Taylor spoke up again. "Troy?"

"Yeah." He asked looking up from his plate.

"I was wondering…you know the album release party that Darius will be throwing, well I just wanted to know if…well if you wanted to come with me. I mean we can go as frien-."

"I would love to go." Troy replied softly as he looked at her, while gracing her with one of his gentle smiles.

"Okay…cause just to let you know…I've released about three albums and I've never had someone come with me to these parties. I always went alone." Troy pushed his plate to the side and eyed her for a minute before nodding his head.

"I guess that changes on November 13." He replied softly as he looked across the table at her meeting her stare head on.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

"I want you to answer my question, Julius. Do you think that Tay-Ann and…and Troy are together." Darius sneered as he sat behind his desk clearly furious over the idea of his most prized artist getting entangled with the only person on his label that he couldn't control. Over the past few weeks, he had been noticing how Taylor had been spending more and more time with Troy. She was always smiling in the other man's presence and she seemed to be completely at ease with him even more at ease with him then she ever had been with him. Looking up at Julius he slammed his fists on the table and yelled. "Yes me, damnit."

"I think they'll friends…I haven't seen any romantic moments between them." He replied softly wondering why the idea was pissing Darius off so badly. True, Troy got on Darius' nerves but he didn't think that his friend and boss would be that upset if Tay-Ann decided to pursue a relationship with the man. Besides it wasn't like she hadn't had relationship with other artists on the label before, so he couldn't understand why Troy was different. In fact, Darius didn't have that great of a relationship with Jamal Westland come to think of it and he had been involved with Tay-Ann. "Besides who cares if they are. We both know that Tay-Ann will…"

"Can't you tell that this time things are different?" Darius replied. "I don't want her," he paused and thought of how to frame his words correctly. "I don't want her to fall in love, and then get her heart broken again. It took me to long to fix that the first time and I don't want to see her in pain like that again."

"Well maybe this time…maybe Troy is just the man for her."

"Yeah, right." Darius replied vehemently, as he shook his head in disbelief. "That boy is still torn up by his ex-girlfriend, and I'm not going to let some guy whose heart still belongs to another openly pursue Tay-Ann. She doesn't deserve that and as her friend I'm going to try my best to protect her." Julius just looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"I get where you're coming from…but to me he doesn't look torn up about his ex-girlfriend…in fact when we met him he didn't care either. He didn't write that song "Uno" recently. He wrote that after the fact and when we mentioned it to him; he told us quite plainly that he was over everything."

"Like he'd tell us the truth…but believe me I'm not gonna go off his word where Tay-Ann is concern. As her friend…no as practically the only family she has left I am going to watch out for her as best as I can because I know I would want her to do the same for me." Darius replied furiously, angry that Julius was following along behind him. Walking over to his door, he held it open and looked pointedly at Julius. "Good day." He stated coldly leaving as he looked at the man who he considered one of his only friends. Julius watched him for a brief moment before nodding his head and walking out. Once he was he gone, Darius slammed the door shut and turned around rapidly tapping his finger along his chin as he strolled back towards his desk. "No one around here is any help…damn, if want to get this done I guess I'm gonna have to do this myself." Walking around to his chair he flopped down and released a loud sigh. He knew with anyone having to tell him that Taylor and Troy were falling in love. He wasn't a fool and he could see it happening right before his eyes constantly. The way she looked at him, and the way he looked at her. It was all sickening and in the way of making him lose money. If Taylor lost her edge on the general public and turned into a soft singer about love and romance. His entire empire would crumple right around him and he wasn't having that. He made her who she was, he made her famous, and he made her a star. And now all of that was in danger just because her heart beat a bit to rapidly, whenever Bolton entered the room. He knew in order to drive a wedge between them that he would have to act like the innocent party only bringing to light new information because he cared for her. "Yes, that's the way to get things done." He mumbled as he picked up a pen and thought things over. "There would be a recording session coming up soon." In fact later on that day…if he was going to get things done he would have to act fast. Cause he wasn't about to lose Taylor for nothing, and certainly not to some little upstart punk he had signed to his own label. Lifting his head up, he smiled and reached out for his phone and dialed one of the extensions. Sitting back, he waited…by the end of the day he was certain there would a divide so big between Taylor and Troy that he all would have to do is sit back and watch Taylor run away from Troy and back into his steady hold.

**Song Credit: Can't Hide Love- Earth, Wind and Fire**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Okay I know I haven't posted in awhile I've just been busy with school, I'm just going to post this real quick and get back to work. I want to thank all my reviewers from last time. I'm sorry I can't give you guys the proper shout out. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to review and hopefully when I'm done with this major presentation I have to do I'll be back to posting on a regular basis. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Seven

Troy slowly pulled up into the studio parking lot and laid his head back on the seat and sighed for a moment while trying to ignore the soft giggling that was currently coming from the passenger seat next to him. Not even attempting to open his eyes and look over at her, he lifted a hand and rubbed it over his face and released another deep sigh. Again, the soft giggling broken through the silence of the car choosing to ignore it again, he lifted a hand and felt the damage of done to his clothing. Rubbing a finger over his right shoulder he felt his finger slip inside of the ripped sleeve. Unfortunately, that was the sight that caused the giggling to turn into full blown laughter. Rolling his eyes heavenward, "Yeah, go ahead and get it all out…cause I'm not walking up in there with you laughing at me like this." Shaking his head he took his head away from his sleeve and looked over at Taylor who had bowed her head unable to hold it up any longer as her body shook from her laughter. "You know I could have been seriously hurt, injured, or killed." Taylor snorted at his reply and just laughed harder as she looked over at him. Lifting a hand she wiped the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes away.

"I'm sorry," she choked out as soon as she become calm enough to talk, but her voice still shook with laughter that was threatening to come out. "But you have to admit that it was funny." Troy closed his eyes as he imagined the legions of crazed fan girls that had rushed him when he exited the car. He had forgotten that it was Saturday and that they weren't in school, but shopping instead. His thoughts or daymare was interrupted by Taylor's laughter. "Your face was so funny…you looked so freakin' scared."

"That's because I was." He replied darkly, just as Taylor started laughing again and leaned against his shoulder as she trembled with laughter. "Oh just laugh it up."

"Oh believe me…I am…I can't believe you did that," she paused and shook her head good naturedly. "I told you that people know who you are now. You can't just go waltzing into places now like a regular old joe." Troy looked at her, and then back down at his shirt before sighing. He always thought he was ready for stardom, but this morning's events had him second guessing thoughts beliefs.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, Troy." Taylor replied with another giggle, and for a moment Troy was reminded of the Taylor he knew back in high school, the one who used to playfully gloat when she had told him and Chad something that they just should have known. He remembered how, Chad used to think it was sexy to see that look her face when she gloated, and Troy now found himself agreeing. Chad had been wrong about a lot of things, and disrespecting Taylor had to be one of the biggest ones but he was right Taylor did look rather lovely when she was gloating about things.

"Whatever, Taylor…damn, I can't walk in there like this." He stated with a groan already thinking of things Darius could say to him. To make a long story short, he would tolerate Taylor's playful joking but he wouldn't take it from Darius cause he knew for the most part the asshole meant every word. "Matter of fact I won't." he mumbled as he reached up and pulled the shirt off his body, which only left him with a plain black tee.

"Troy, what are you doing?"

"Taking off this shirt, don't worry I know what the sight of my chest does to you and I want put you through that ordeal of seeing such greatness so early in the morning." He replied with a smirk as he looked over at her and caught the small blush that filled her cheeks.

"You know what I'm not even going to respond to that."

"You really don't have too. I already know what you're thinking and believe me its okay; I'm used to be admired all the time."

"Whatever Troy…," she replied with a smile and a shake of her head. "Did Darius tell you what song you'll be doing today?"

"He said he would tell me that when we got here." Troy replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he opened the car door and got up. Closing the door he walked around and opened up Taylor's door. With a smile she accepted his hand and allowed him to take her out of the car. \

"You know a girl can get used to this."

"I don't have a problem with that." He replied as he stepped back and she slammed the door shut. She instantly winced, just as Troy jumped by herself and shot her a look. "Hey!"

"Sorry." She replied as she reached out and rubbed his car door while looking over at him with a small smirk on her face. "See she's all better…she's okay." He rolled his eyes at her response and just shook his head.

"Should have never told you, that I named my car."

"No, what you should have did was never naming your car in the first place." She replied as she stepped forward, dragging a reluctant Troy with her. As they neared the entranced to the studio Troy decided to reply to the earlier statement.

"Hey, just because I have an attachment…"

"An unhealthy attachment, let's get it right Troy." He rolled his eyes and opened the door to the studio and followed behind her and down the hallway.

"Whatever, Taylor…" he paused as she turned quickly on him and gave him a look. He sighed and shook his head. "My bad…whatever Tay-Ann. Just because I named my car doesn't make me weird or anything. Besides I think you're jealous of it."

"Of your car…come on get real, Troy. I mean seriously."

"I am serious…you're just jealous right now." He replied with a smirk as he looked down at her and wiggled his eyebrows. "But that's okay; believe me I'd take you over my car any day." She cut him a rather cool look and shook her head for a moment.

"Sure whatever you say." She replied with a shake of her head as she walked back to him and looped her arm through his. He just gave her a look back, but decided against saying anything else. As they neared the door to the recording studio, Darius walked and paused as he saw them. They both missed the narrowing of his eyes as he saw just how close they seemed to be while they greeted him.

"Hello, Tay-Ann," he paused and gave Troy a look. "Troy." He stated with a coldness that he always had toward the one man who was on the verge of threatening everything he had ever worked for. "I was just wondering what was taking you both so long…I just came out here for some fresh air."

"And to check to see if we were here right." Troy replied coolly, as he looked at the other man, his eyes narrowed for a moment before shaking his head. "Or to see what was taking me so long with Tay-Ann."

"Exactly." Darius replied as he lifted his right wrist and flashed Troy his multi-million dollar watch. "Troy, do you know that you're wasting my money." Troy eyed Darius and then the wrist which was currently holding up his watch.

"I don't think you need any help with that." he stated meeting the hateful stare head on from Darius as he finished his sentence. Instead of replying, Darius just stepped back into the studio holding open the door.

"Well come on we don't have all day." He replied with a shake of his head as he allowed them to enter the area first. Troy sighed and motioned for Taylor to enter first before following behind her. Once they were inside, he greeted Carlos and Alisha.

"Hey, guys how are you doing this morning." He asked as he flopped down onto a nearby sofa. Carlos turned and looked at him and just offered him a quick smile before waving hello to Taylor who walked over towards the sofa and sat down as well. Once everyone was in the room, Darius closed the door and walked over to the front and sat down in the place that everyone knew was basically his chair.

"Now that we have our artist here…we can get to recording." reaching out he handed Troy a piece of white paper. He watched as Troy took the paper and looked it over for a moment before speaking. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah…what is this?" he asked as he lifted his head and looked back at Darius who seemed to be practically smirking.

"It's your song Troy…I know how much you missed your girlfriend after she left you, so I decided why not let you sing your heart out about it." Darius replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I remember what you told me," he paused as he watched the frown on Troy's face. "You know about a song meaning something…about a song being about feelings and emotions, and not just about sex." He replied ending his statement in a mocking tone as he tried to imitate Troy's voice. Shaking his head, Troy tossed the paper aside and shook his head.

"This has to be a freakin' joke…I'm not singing about her." Darius sat forward and narrowed his eyes as he openly glared at Troy as if he should have known better than to question him.

"You're wrong, this isn't a freakin' joke…this is what I want and as your boss, you have to do what I say because guess what you don't have a choice, especially if you want to remain on this label." Troy's jaw clenched painfullly as he stared at the other man for a moment before shaking his head.

"Man…I don't know what your problem is but-"

"My problem is that you are wasting my time and most importantly you are wasting my money. Stop fighting with me and go in that booth and sing that damn song." Darius stepped, Troy eyed him a little longer and then reluctantly got up and headed towards the booth. Darius watched him go and then looked over at Taylor who was watching him silently. Standing up, he walked over to Taylor and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry I lost my temper." He whispered as he draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Well, when it comes to you two, I don't expect anything different." She replied with a shake of her head. Darius just nodded and looked up at as the beat began. Troy glared at him for a moment before looking back down at the paper so he could start singing.

**mama****  
****i wanted to take u home to my mama****  
****i wanted to take u home to my mama****  
****i wanted to take u home to my mama but no****  
****what we had was awesome,****  
****until he came and took you out my life,****  
****i even had thoughts of making you my wife,****  
****and i thought this dough would keep her by my side,**

**  
****i cant call her even though the boy's in need,****  
****but needing her wont bring her back to me,****  
****and i can't believe this girl ain't by my side,****  
****this shit ain't right**

Darius studied Taylor's facial expressions as Troy sang the song, and felt her tense up against him. He knew that this was one of her fears, being with a guy that didn't want her…being with a guy that was just using her, one that didn't want her. "This is about his ex-girlfriend." Taylor asked her voice soft, but Darius could hear the tremble in it, the pain that he knew was there beneath the surface. Darius looked back at Troy who had continued singing.

"Yeah, she's like his main inspiration for his songs…in fact he wrote a pretty good one for her when we signed him to the label. He's been pining after her for awhile," he paused and turned to look at Taylor and sighed. "I knew you two were getting close…and I just, I just don't want to see you get hurt, Taylor." He stated, whispering her real name between them. A tactic he hardly ever used unless it really called for. Taylor looked back at Troy and sighed.

"I should have known." She replied.

"You went against my rule…didn't you?" Darius asked as he reached out and lifted her chin up so that she was looking him in the eyes. "You started catching feelings didn't you?" Taylor looked back at Troy as he continued singing his song.

"Yes." She replied softly, her voice so soft it seemed to Darius that she was scared to actually say it aloud. "Yes I did," she looked back at Troy and then stood up. "Excuse me." She whispered as she quickly left the room. Darius watched as she left, and then looked towards Troy who had stopped singing and was watching him with a murderous glint in his eyes. The look was so intense that, Carlos and Alisha turned and looked at him. A moment later, Troy stormed out of the sound booth and made his way towards the door.

"Excuse me but where do you think you're going."

"After Tay-Ann…I don't know what you said but I'm gonna fix it." He replied his voice rough as he looked at the man he was growing to hit more and more each day. Darius shook his head and stood up, pointing back over at the booth.

"You need to go back in there and finish the song."

"Fuck the song." Troy replied as he stormed out of the room with only one thought, which was to find Taylor and make her understand that whatever Darius had put in her head wasn't the truth.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Troy looked up as Carlos jogged over to him, it had been about twenty minutes since he stormed out of the studio in search of Taylor, and he had yet to find her. He had actually been all over the area asking guards if they had seen her at all. He didn't know what Darius told her but if he were to go by Taylor's reaction he was pretty sure that whatever it was it was pretty bad. "Troy." Carlos called again as he came to a stop and bent down at the waist to catch his breath. "Man…you need to come on back to studio and-"

"I'm not going anywhere until I find Tay-Ann alright." He replied pointedly while shooting the other man a glare. Carlos sighed, and rubbed a hand along the back of his neck.

"She couldn't have gotten that far away man…especially if you drove her, and I know her…believe me she isn't the one for taxis." Carlos replied with a small smile not knowing how much his humor would be appreciated at the moment. Troy looked over at him and shaking his head and walking back into the main lobby of the studio. Heading over to the desk, he quickly got the attention of a security guard.

"Excuse me…I'm look for Tay-Ann McKessie and I was wondering if you have seen her…anytime soon." The man looked at him and then shifted his eyes over towards the ladies room. Troy followed the glazed and had to resist the urge to knock himself on the forehead. Of course she would go there.

"Thank you." He replied as he turned and headed over towards the bathroom. The guard gave Carlos an alarmed look and quickly spoke.

"Um, that's the ladies restroom sir…you can't go in there."

"It's okay." Troy called back before jogging towards the entrance. Opening the door he was greeted by the frighten screams of women who were at the mirrors looking themselves over, however he didn't really pay them any attention. His eyes only looked for Taylor and he saw her sitting down on a sofa that was in the restroom. "Excuse me ladies…" he trailed hoping that they would understand that he needed to be alone with someone. The women all gave him a shocked look before quickly leaving. Once they were gone, Troy reached behind himself and locked the door while keeping his glaze on Taylor who was more watching him with what he could only describe as haunted eyes. They both looked at one another for a few more minutes before he spoke. "So are you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever it is that's on your mind." He replied as he leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest. Lifting a hand he pointed to his temple. "I want to know what's going on inside of here."

"I'm trying to figure out if you're like Chad." She replied softly, as she looked up at him. "I'm wondering if…if you aren't really as interested in me and you're just using me to get by here until a better prospect comes along."

"First of all I'm not like that… I wouldn't use you like that ever." He stated quickly with a dismissive shake of his head. "I'm never going to do you like Chad, Taylor…I wouldn't wish that on you…not again. Not when I know what it did to you the first time." He stepped away from the door and looked at her for a moment before sighing. "And I'm interested in you…more than you could know." He whispered as he looked into her eyes and saw the undeniable shock there.

"You don't mean that," she snapped out angrily. "What about Gabrielle? Darius told me that you still carry feelings for her and that your songs were based on her." Troy shook his head in disbelief; he just couldn't believe this guy. How could he purposely set out to hurt Taylor, when he claimed day in and day out that he was the only person who cared about her. The truth was, Darius only cared about the money that Taylor was bring in to the label, and nothing else.

"Gabrielle…is married to another man, and she left me for him. I don't have any feelings towards her or her husband. I've been over it. I might have wrote some songs down in order to get my feelings out about the situation but that doesn't mean she still matters here." He replied placing a hand over his heart. "She left, and I don't pine."

"I'm not going to a consolation prize."

"Who da hell made you feel like that…cause you're not. I walked out of a recording session…Darius is probably thinking of neat little ways to kill my career but I left anyway because you're more important…my friendship, and whatever it is that's between us is more important to me than releasing an album. Achieving your goals doesn't mean anything without someone to share it with." He replied his voice growing deeper as he walked towards her. "So forget whatever Darius told you…you're the only woman on my mind….my only subject for inspiration." He stated tossing his feelings out there between them. He watched as Taylor looked up at him and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You mean it."

"More than you'll ever know." He replied as he walked across the bathroom towards her, reaching out he waited for Taylor to place her hand in his and pulled her to him and held her tightly. Taylor snuggled against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist while he held her and rubbed her back soothingly. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes and then slowly lowered his head and brushed a kiss on her forehead. He saw the flash of disappointment cross Taylor's face and lightly chuckled. "I'm sorry, Tay…but I'm not really keen on the idea of having our first real kiss in the ladies room at Dee records studios, but don't worry I plan on making it up to you later." He stated as he lifted his head and looked down into her eyes again, Taylor just shook her head and giggle as she tucked her head beneath his chin and hugged onto him tightly. All the while, she was thinking that maybe Darius was just being a bit over protective and that he had simply misjudged Troy.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

After their conversation in the restroom, Troy had decided to take Taylor home. He didn't feel like trying to complete the song and he told Carlos take as he led Taylor out to his car that was in the parking lot. Once they arrived at Taylor's home, Troy parked the car and looked over at her. Every since they left the bathroom back at the studio Taylor had remained quiet. "So, here we are…are you going to stay anything now." He questioned wondering what she could possibly be thinking about. Taylor settled back on the seat of the car and looked up at him.

"I'm just thinking about us." Troy smiled and leaned back in his seat as well, before addressing her.

"And thinking of us makes us quiet." He asked softly as he looked at her for a moment, Taylor looked back at him and just shook her head. "Then what is it?" he gentled asked, wanting to know why the knowledge of his affection for her made her silent. He knew she felt the same why back, so he didn't understand the silence.

"It's just that…I haven't felt this way since Chad and-." Troy nodded his head for a moment and reached out touching her hand. Chad was his friend…they weren't as close as they used to be but they were still friends but Troy knew for a fact that he didn't want the mistakes that Chad had made to come back to haunt him in his brand new relationship with Taylor.

"Don't think about him, Taylor."

"Troy, it's just that…it's weird…," she shook her head trailing off, and flashing him a smile. "Do you want to come on in." Watching her, Troy wondered just want that look…and where that sentence was headed. Shaking his head, he sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"No…I can't stay but I'll walk you to your front door." Taylor smiled at the thought and shook her head.

"What…afraid that someone might jump me from the five step walk from here."

"Eh, something like that." He stated as he got out of the car and quickly went over to her side to help her out of the car. "Madam." He playfully stated as he performed a mock bow and smiled as she placed her smaller hand into his larger one. They quickly made their way to the front door, and Taylor turned and looked at Troy.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in." she asked again her voice taking on a seductive voice. Troy stepped forward and Taylor eagerly retreated until her back was about the door, placing his hands on either side of her head. He looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"I don't want to move to fast Taylor…that isn't something I want…cause if we don't our relationship won't be as deep as it should be."

"We already know each other Troy."

"Yeah, but there's a five year gap and I'm sure you've grown just like me. So let's catch up to one another before," he paused and sighed. "Look I want this to be special. I want every moment for us to be special." Taylor bit the bottom of her lip and looked up at him for a moment before nodding her head."I don't want to rush you understand right."

"I do." She whispered softly as she looked back up at him, Troy lifted his hand and placed it beneath her chin and sent her a soft smile.

"Now…I think this moment is the perfect time to share a first kiss." Taylor blinked and shook her head. The scene Troy was creating for them was just too romantic; he tilted his head as he saw her display and sighed. "What is it?"

"I…it's just that…all of this is romantic and Darius said…-"whatever she was about to say was silenced by Troy placed his forefinger on her lips. He sighed for a moment and then spoke his voice low and serious.

"When it's just us…I don't want to hear about what Darius said," he whispered as he looked at her. "I'm a romantic guy…I want things to be special and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Don't let him cloud and distort the good things that can come to you in life."

"Okay."

"So do you trust me?" he asked softly as he looked at her. "Do you trust me with this," he reached out and laid a hand on her chest directly above her heart, and then he reached out and placed her hand on his chest above his heart. "Cause believe it or not I trust you with my mine."

"I trust you Troy."

"Good." He whispered before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his, he pressed her against the door as he kissed her passionately in her doorway. After a few minutes, he stepped back and released a breath and smiled at her. "Wow."

"Wow is right." She replied as she blushed beneath his glaze. "He chuckled at the sight and just shook his head.

"I…I better get going, but I'll be here tomorrow to wake you up bright and early."

"Bright and early…why we don't have anything to do." Troy smiled at her question as he walked towards his car and opened up the driver's side door. Once inside he started the car and rolled down the window, and shouted out one last thing that pretty much set a smile on Taylor's face for the rest of the evening.

"I don't need a reason except wanting to see you."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright I know it's been quite awhile, but this last semester of college completely KO'ed me till the very end. I'm sorry I haven't update in a while, but I'm officially back now and I'm going to finish this story. Again sorry for the long delay and I hope you all enjoy this story and please remember to review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eight

Troy was absolutely furious as he drove away from Taylor's home. That bastard Darius Combs had tried to turn her away from him all the while trying to display himself as her loyal and trustworthy friend. He knew that what Chad did to her had wounded her deeply but for her to even attempt to compare him and his wayward friend hurt. He didn't want her to doubt him; he didn't want her to ever have to doubt him and his feelings, as new as they were. They were real, and he wasn't a man that felt like using women to make himself feel good. Clenching his steering wheel tightly he glared out into the night. Darius was really starting to piss him off, and he didn't really know how to pull Taylor away from his hold. She defended the man more than an offensive line defended their quarterback. As he hit the expressway he frowned, there was no way he was hiding home at this hour. Nope, he had more important things to take care. In fact he had a very important matter to address.

Darius was furious to say the least; he stood inside of his office pacing back and forth in front of his desk while Julius, who just happened to be there, watched him. Julius followed Darius' motions like a spectator at a tennis match his head turning back and forth as Darius marched back and forth in the room. Clearing his throat he spoke up. "You keep this up and you're going to ruin that African rug." He stated coolly wondering just how upset his friend and business partner was at the moment. He was positive that it had to do with Tay-Ann and Troy. To what extent he wasn't sure, all he knew was that the moment he came in tonight to discuss simple business Darius had been up and angry mumbling about Troy and Tay-Ann. He didn't know what happen today at the recording session, he just knew that whatever had happened had effectively pissed Darius off.

At Julius' words, Darius paused and looked down at his rug before looking back up at him and sneering. "Who cares about this rug…I'm losing money as we speak, especially if I can't maintain," he trailed off and lifted a hand to rub over his face. He didn't really know if he should voice his concern that if he lost control and by control he meant complete control over Taylor, he would lose his wealth. He had built her image of a sex vixen. A woman every man can dream about, and didn't want that image to take a nose dive just because her heart went a little bit faster in the presence of one Troy Bolton. He seen it happen, the appeal disappears the moment an artist is tied down. As long as they present themselves as a sex for the masses they sell records. He could tell he was losing that with Taylor, especially as she spent more and more time with Troy Bolton. Julius watched him expectedly as he continued. "Look, I'm just angry that Troy left the recording session, that's money down the drain…and now I have to try and find another time for him to get back in the studio and hope he doesn't run out of here like a fool again." He muttered, Julius leaned back in his chair and watched Darius.

"Carlos told me he went after Tay-Ann?" He curiously watched Darius' reaction before continuing "Was there something wrong with that?"

"Yes there is…see this is why I don't think I want my artists dating." He replied sharply as he shook his head. "There's too much trouble in that."

"Dee, they are grown people…hell they're just a few years younger than us. You can't force them to obey that rule. It's absurd." He stated wondering why Darius was going on like this. He was obsessed over the relationship that Troy had with Tay-Ann, and to be truthful he had never seen Darius so angry and aggravated before. The whole situation was unsettling. "Wait do you like her?" he asked bluntly as he looked at Darius whose eyes widened at the words. Running a hand over the back of his neck, Darius thought things over. Taylor had never been his cup of tea, especially when he first met her. She was the typical black nerd girl. Socially awkward, and displeasing to the eyes, but he knew that her voice was amazing and therefore he got her to be his friend and eventually his artist. So yeah, he liked her…liked her for the money she brought in for him.

"No I don't like her like that." He stated dismissively as if Julius should have known. "You've seen the women I date, do you really think I'd have her on my arm as anything other than my artist." Julius' mouth dropped open at the statement.

"That…that's not right man." Julius replied as he looked at Darius as if he had grown several large heads.

"Don't get me wrong, I care for Tay-Ann. But dating her would be like dating a relative." He stated trying to clean things up as he saw that Julius was not at all happen with his earlier statement. "She's like my little sister man." Julius just watched him for a moment before sighing.

"Whatever, look we really need to talk about these tours for the summer and who's going on which tour." Darius nodded his head and quickly sat down happy for the change in topic. Before Julius could continue they heard loud yelling from the hallway and then the door to the office slammed open. They both watched as the door smacked into the wall and swung back only to be stopped by Troy Bolton's large slightly tanned hand. Before either of them could register what was happening Tory had rushed into the room and slammed his fist into Darius' face. The impact sent the other man stumbling back into his trophy case where the glass shattered on impact. Troy watched as he slumped to the ground, just before Julius rushed in and forcefully placed himself in front of Troy who had moved forward to attack Darius again.

"What da hell is going on here?" he snapped as he looked over at Troy, cause he wasn't really sure Darius was up to answering any questions. Troy, however ignored him and his question and glared down at Darius.

"What did you say to her you piece of shit?" Troy yelled out, spittle flying form his mouth as he tried to reach Darius so he could tear him apart with his bare hands. Darius scrambled up from the floor and glared at Troy as if he was nothing.

"You know you done messed up now boy." He snapped out, Troy's eyes darkened at the insult and he forcefully shoved Julius out of the way before charging at Darius who was prepared this time. They met each other like two raging bulls, colliding together all the while sending a fury of fists flying every which way. By the time security and Julius were able to recover and separated them, both men had sustained pretty good licks. Julius forced his way into the middle again as security held on to them both. Troy and Darius glared at one another while silently watching that their glares would send the other man into flames.

"Okay so does someone want to tell me just what da hell is going on here…between you both?" Julius exclaimed as he forcefully pushed Darius back, while Troy continued to glare at the other man while lifting his arms up in an act of surrender.

"I'm cool…I'm cool." He muttered, the guard gave him a look that plainly promised him an harsh retaliation if he chose to attack Darius again before releasing him. Once he was free, he touched a finger to his lip and sighed as he felt a little bit of blood at the corner of his mouth. Glaring over at Darius he spoke his voice low and cold. "What did you say to her?" he asked again. Darius narrowed his eyes in defiance before answering.

"What she needed to hear? What she needed to know?" Troy took a step forward and pointed a finger at him.

"Answer my damn question?"

"I told her…what you won't even admit to yourself. You still care about this woman named Gabrielle. I just merely pointed it out to her because I know that you wouldn't, and I'm not going to let you use Tay-Ann for a cheap thrill."

"Use her…oh you're one to talk. I'm not using her," Troy snapped. "Is that why you had me singing that bullshit song today huh…," he lifted his hands and used air quotes. "So you could help Tay-Ann wake up."

"Yes I did." He replied proudly not the least bit ashamed, as he looked across at him. Troy clenched his jaw, and nodded his head before striking out at the other man. Darius certainly wasn't expecting the hit and fell like a sack of potatoes. Troy stood over him and glared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Do it again…and I will do more than just beat your ass…I'm not going to allow you to continually mindfuck Tay…," he yelled as he pushed himself away from the guards. Once he was free he spoke up again. "I'm going to fulfill my contract and then I'm out of here." He looked over at Julius and then the guards before he turned on his heel and walked away. Julius gave the guards a few instructions before taking off after Troy. Entering the hallway, he saw Troy heading towards the elevator, rushing over he grabbed his forearm silently thanking God that the other man had stopped.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" he exclaimed as he looked at the younger man who just looked at him as if he was lower than scum.

"No…I haven't," he turned and looked Julius directly in the eye. "What I want to know is how can you allow him," he paused and pointed in the direction of the office. "How can you all him to continually mess with Tay's mind like that. How do you sleep at night knowing that your boss and friends is doing that to someone you consider a friend." Julius' mouth dropped open and it took him a few moments to close it.

"Yeah, you don't have anything to say now do you." He snapped out angrily as he looked down at the shorter man. Julius shook his head as he looked up at Troy as he tried to wrap his mind around what the man was saying to him.

"Troy look I don't know what you think has happened?

"She questions everything," Troy admitted in frustration. "Except his supposed love for her, what did you do to her, huh? What did he do to her." He asked angrily as he looked down at Julius. "Brainwashing seems a bit extreme but I'm not quite I'd put it pass you guys. So, is that what happened, did he do it while you stood back and watched." Troy snapped out.

"What?" Julius replied in shock as he looked at Troy wondering just how much he knew. How he knew the darkest secret he kept to himself. The guilt the felt all these years had been unimaginable. He knew what he had allowed Darius to do wasn't right, but he had went along with it by telling himself that in the end it would be better for her. He was guilty of everything that Troy was accusing him of and more. He lifted his head and saw Troy watching him with distrust and hate. Troy looked as if he could see every dark secret Julius was hiding and then he sneered openly at him.

"I better go before I don't something else." He muttered, Julius watched as he stepped onto the elevator, and he remained standing there until the door closed. Heading back to Darius' office, he silently wondered if their chickens were coming home to roost. He'd be a fool to think that Troy was simply going to walk away from her, and as far as the using accusation went he knew Troy didn't have that trait in his character. Opening the door to the office, Julius looked at Darius who was now seated on the sofa whose glazed was fixated on his now broken trophy case. As Julius closed the door, Darius looked up with a frown on his face.

"Where is he?" he asked coldly as he looked at his friend and business partner. Julius sighed and moved over to a chair that was facing Darius.

"Gone." He whispered as he rubbed a hand over his face, not really knowing what exactly to do now. Things just seemed to be getting out of hand and he didn't want to even think about what would happen once Troy found out the real truth behind their relationship with Taylor.

Instead of heading back to his home, Troy drove back over to Taylor's home. He knew he just had to see her, because at the moment he was just to upset to even think straight. Pulling up outside of her home he got out of the car and headed towards the front door. He barely knocked before the door opened and Maria stood there looking at him as if he was crazy and that was when she noticed his face. "Oh my God Troy what happened?" he touched a finger to lip and winced before shrugging his shoulders.

"I got in a fight…but don't worry I believe that the other guy got more damage." He replied as he gave her a small smile as she pulled him into the house instantly fussing over him like he was sure his mother would have done if she had seen him.

"I can't believe you got into a fight," she replied as she dragged him into the kitchen and sat him down on the stool. "I'm glad I stayed over a bit longer tonight, now hold this over your eye so it would go black." She replied as she produced a cold pack of peas for him to hold over his left eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he chuckled as he received a look from her and spoke again hoping this time he could reassure her that he was actually okay. "Really, Maria…I'm fine."

"Well, what in the world possessed you to do something like that, Troy." She admonished as she looked up at him. Troy just shrugged his shoulders not really sure if he wanted to talk about his fight with Maria…after all didn't Darius pay her. Just as Maria was about to question him some more, Taylor's voice sounded from the stairs.

"Maria what is all that noise…I can hear you fussing from all the way upstairs." Troy lifted his glaze from Maria's face towards the kitchen's entrance just as Maria looked over as well. Taylor stood in the doorway with a shocked expression on her face. She was basically stunned to see Troy in her home looking like he had been in a fight. Rushing over she gently cupped Troy's face between her hands while sparing a glance over in Maria's direction.

"What happened?"

"All he told me was that he got into a fight." Maria answered smoothly as she stepped back allowing Taylor to get as close to Troy as possible. Taylor gently brushed her fingers along the cuts and bruises on his face.

"Troy, what happened?" He looked down into her eyes and sighed, he truly didn't want to discuss any of this with her. He wasn't sure how she would take it, knowing that he fought with the man that she currently sees as her only family within the entire world. Maria gave them both a look, and Troy was almost positive that she knew what had happened.

"I'd better head on home," she replied softly before looking over at Taylor. "You're going to take care of him right." Taylor looked over at her and nodded her head.

"Of course and I'm also going to get some answers too." She replied as she spoke the last part she sent a hard look Troy's way. Troy met her stare for a moment before turning to look at Maria.

"Thanks for the help…and I'll see you tomorrow." He replied softly. Maria nodded her head and grabbed her bag and headed out of the kitchen. Troy and Taylor remained in the kitchen both of them silent until they heard the door slam close outside. Once they were alone, Taylor took off the frozen pea pack and winced.

"Ouch! What in the world happened Troy?" she asked as she lifted a hand and tenderly touched the bruised area.

"I ran into the door." He replied with a roll of his eyes only to have Taylor pinch him on his side. "Oww! Okay I guess you're not in a joking mood."

"Not when you look like Rocky." She exclaimed, Troy's eyes brightened as he shook his head furiously.

"I don't like Rocky." He replied with a sigh, he released a soft breath as Taylor pulled him closed and placed a gentle kiss along his bruised eye. "Damn, that's better than any medicine I've ever had." She smiled as she pulled away from him.

"That's good to know…so are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I got into a fight." He answered in a monotone way that had Taylor itching to pinch him again. Sighing he leaned back in the chair and looked at her. "I had a fight with Darius."

"What!"

"I was angry about what happened this afternoon at the studio. He tried to…he lied to you about me and my feelings towards Gabrielle and that wasn't right. He basically drove you to tears and that is something I'm not going to stand for."

"So you went and fought him?"

"At first I was going to threaten him…but I changed my mind when I saw him, it was a pure spur of the moment thing." He replied with a dismissive gesture. "Nobody was injured."

"If you look like this I can only imagine what he looks like. Troy how could you?" she cried as she stepped away from him. "Darius didn't do it to be spiteful, he was probably looking out for my interest, and you had no right to do that to him." Troy watched as she turned her back to him, hopping off the stool he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him. He looked at her for a moment before speaking softly into her ear.

"I care about…and I have every right to be angry at someone that causes you to cry. He tried to turn you away from me, I do not care if his," he paused for a moment in thought before continuing. "I do not care if his intentions were good, cause he still caused you pain and that is something I'll never stand for."

"It doesn't give you to the right to start fist fights."

"Maybe you're right…and for that I'm sorry." He replied softly not really feeling any regret for laying into Darius.

"He's probably gonna try and get you off the label." She stated as she turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

"Fine…he can do whatever." He replied again as he looked at her. "Cause you matter more than the career."

"You don't mean that?" she replied in disbelief. "You don't mean any of that." Troy lowered his head until his forehead was resting against her.

"I mean any and everything I say to you especially when it's about you or us." Taylor gulped and stepped back. She hadn't had a conversation this tense in forever. All the men in her past aside from Chad and been quick rolls in the sack, the only tense conversation she had lately had been with Troy. He wasn't one of those men that agree to her terms and he certainly wasn't one of those men that would allow her to go through the motions with her while keeping herself completely guarded. She hadn't felt anything for a man intimately in a long time, but Troy…he had been changing that from the moment he stepped on the scene. Lifting a hand she cupped his cheek and sighed.

"Come on you need to rest." She stepped back and tugged on his hand. Troy looked down at their hands and then back up at her. "And I promise not to do anything… I want take advantage of you." He smirked at her words and chuckled.

"Take advantage of me huh." Troy smiled down at her and winked. "Oh I like the sound of that." She rolled her eyes at him good naturedly and just sighed.

"Oh I bet you would," she paused and turned to look at him. "But no funny business…you need your rest." Troy looked down at her and smiled for a moment before speaking.

"Of course no funny business…I wouldn't dream of doing something like that to you." He replied with a deep chuckle. "But can I at least hold you." Taylor tapped her finger along the bottom of her chin and nodding her head.

"I think so." She replied with a bright smile as she led him upstairs, Troy followed behind her slowly while holding on to the railing with his other hand. Once they were in the bedroom, Taylor helped Troy lay down and then climbed onto the bed beside him. Snuggling into him, she wrapped an arm around his chest and sighed. Troy rubbed her lower back with his hands and sighed for a moment before speaking.

"Thank you for taking me in tonight" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head, she snuggled deeper into his embrace and sighed.

"Troy, why wouldn't I?"

"Cause I was fighting Darius." He replied softly, Taylor shook her head as she popped her head up and looked down at her and found him looking at her silently, his injured eye trying to stay open as he watched her silently. She bent down and kissed him on the eye again before speaking.

"I'm not happy about it Troy…I don't know what the problem is between you two but I don't like it alright. You both mean," she paused and looked down at his chest. Troy lifted his free arm and placed it underneath her chin. She looked him in the eyes and sighed. "You both mean something to me and I don't want you to fighting." He closed his eyes at her admission and nodded his head slowly.

"Fine…I'll try, Taylor…I'll try not to fight with him, but that's all I can promise you." She smiled then and kissed him softly on the lips.

"That's all I'm asking for." She whispered before kissing him again before lying back down so they could finally get some sleep. Troy held onto her tightly, as he watched her nod off and fall asleep. He couldn't shake the feeling that these moments between them were only going to last for only a little while before Darius could effectively turn her against him; because he was sure Darius would eventually succeed in separating them, but Troy knew he could only allow that to happen for a little while. He was a winner and he wasn't going to lose Taylor.

**A/N: **

** Thanks again for reading and please remember to review. P.S. and for those of you that sent me PMs I'm sorry I didn't reply but I asked my friend to block the site and emails so I wouldn't get distracted as I did my work this last semester so please don't think I didn't reply on purpose. Again I am sorry. **

**I'm also thinking about starting a story that focuses on the characters of Bonnie and Damon for the Vampire Diaries. I think that could be out sometime this summer. I just wanted to know if any of you followed that show and if you would be interested in a fanfiction for that pairing. **

**Baby S **


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

A/N: Alright I'm sorry I didn't post last week, but I was really sick and I just couldn't get to my computer in fact I didn't touch it until late Wednesday night of this week. I want to thank my reviewers from last time, and you all know who you are. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please remember to review. Please excuse any errors I'm still a little under the weather.

Baby S

Chapter Nine

A Few Months Later...

"I don't know why you couldn't just let me go shopping by myself, and just to be truthful this has never happened to me before." Troy replied as he reluctantly allowed Taylor to drag him through the empty clothing store. Thankfully she had called ahead and had the store emptied so they could shop without being disturbed or mobbed by crazed fans.

"Oh please...nothing is wrong with me helping you shop." she replied with a bright smile as she looked back at him as if he had said the most craziest thing. Rolling his eyes, he allowed her to maneuver him around the clothing racks. "Besides...I'm sure you'll like whatever I pick out."

"The only reason I'm doing this is because this will be your party, but seriously how hard can it be to pick a black suit out." he asked with a shake of his head as he looked at the display along the wall. He seriously didn't understand how this one store could have so many black dress suits. As they rounded the corner an attendant appeared with a bright smile on his face.

"Well hello, there...Ms. McKessie and who is this young man with you." Troy looked down at Taylor and wondered what she would say. They'd been a couple in private for quite awhile, but to everyone else it just appeared like he cared for her a great deal. Well, everyone that didn't witness his office brawl with Darius which took place a couple of months back. She looked back up at him and smiled and leaned into his arm.

"This is my boyfriend Troy Bolton." Troy watched as the other man's eyes widened in recognition, he still wasn't used to it, but he just hoped that over time it would happen. The man clasped his hands in excitement and nodded his head.

"I've heard your songs my girlfriend loves you...um I hate to be like this but is there a way I could get your autograph before you leave. I know she would absolutely love it." Troy smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's fine no problem." The man pumped his fist and then looked back at Taylor who was patiently waiting for them to finish. "Sorry," he began sheepishly, "So um what exactly are you looking for?"

"A nice suit for my album launch party." she replied with pride. The attendant nodded his head and pointed to the right.

"Over here we have quite a good selection of party suits, um do you have a color choice, is he going to be matching you." Taylor just nodded her head for a moment before speaking up.

"He should get black...that's the color of my dress."

"Alright so what we're really talking about is vest colors huh." he replied with a nod, as he walked over to the side of the rack and pulled out a lower rack which had been settled beneath the suits. "Here's our collection of vest, and I'm think a silver or gold vest will be good for him. It makes for a classy look."

"I like classy." Taylor looked over the vest, as Troy stood by silently just watching as Taylor went about picking out his clothing. The truth was he liked the intimacy of this whole process, as he had stated to her earlier he had never done anything like this before. However, the idea of sharing intimacy like this with her felt good. Taylor looked up at the attendant with a smile on her face and spoke up. "So do you have a dressing room. We have to make sure these things fit quite nicely. I don't want it to tight and I don't want it to baggy."

"Of course, and I'm going to go ahead and open the modeling room. Cause I'm assuming you want to see him in these outfits and not in some cramped room."

"That would be great." she replied with a smile. The attendant helped them pick out several outfits and then let them into the dressing room where he quickly disappeared. Troy looked at the unbelievable pile of clothing in the chair next to Taylor and pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief.

"I know women like to shop but come on baby...twelve suits...don't you think that's a bit much." Taylor just picked up the first suit and handed it to him and then pointed to the lone dressing room in the area. Sighing, he quickly walked inside and and began changing.

"I think you're trying to get a look at my goods." he called out with a slight laugh as he took off his shirt. "You know...no matter how much you beg I won't give you a striptease."

"Oh ha-ha...please knowing you and your freaky self I wouldn't have to beg." she called back as she settled on her chair. "Now get dressed so I see you." Troy just smirked and did as he was told. He slipped on his clothing and looked himself over once before opening the door and walking out so that Taylor could see him. Inside he was hoping for a quick approval cause he certainly wasn't looking forward to trying on every single outfit that she had picked out for him to wear.

Taylor looked up from her phone as he walked out of the room and smiled at him for a moment before standing up and walking over to him. She raised an eyebrow at his outfit and slowly looked him over knowing that he was probably nervous and praying that she would like the first outfit, which she did, but that didn't mean she couldn't have any fun with him. Troy looked down at her and sighed for a moment before speaking up. "So what do you think?" he asked as she stopped right in front of him and sighed. She didn't want to tell him that he looked incredibly handsome, she just didn't want their trip to end so soon.

"It's alright...but I think we might need to try on some of the other suits before I can officially make my decision." Troy's shoulders slumped at the news and he looked at her as if she had effectively lost her mind. Giggling she looked back up at him and placed her hands on his forearms.

"You promised me that you would allow me to pick out the outfit, after all as you pointed out back at my house this is my launch party and you are my escort." Troy just nodded his head and bent down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Alright alright...but you owe me." he replied as he stepped back with a certain look in his eyes that sent Taylor's heart fluttering in her chest. Troy winked and reached out and picked up the next suit on the pile. He looked down at the huge pile that didn't seem to lower and then back at her with a shake of his head he spoke. "Oh yeah, you owe me big."

"I'm looking forward to it." she replied saucily as he smiled brightly at her retort and then back down at the suit in his hands.

"Oh yeah I am most certainly looking forward to that," he walked back to the dressing room and paused for a moment before turning around and looking at her. "Can you owe me tonight?" he asked with hopeful smile on his features. Shaking her head, she looked at him and shrugged her shoulders while pointing at the dressing room door.

"I don't know...you need to go and get dressed, and then I'll decide." he gave her another look and then disappeared into the dressing room. As soon as the door closed, Troy's voice came out carrying a hint of amusement.

"You know I never considered clothes shopping to be foreplay...and I always considered myself to be an experimenter..." he trailed off and Taylor took that moment to speak up. Giggling she called back to him.

"So what do you think?" she paused for a moment. "What do you think about shopping foreplay?" she asked as she released an unfeminine snort as she finished her question. Troy smirked at the question as he shrugged off the pervious suit jacket.

"Oh I like it...and I'm thinking of a next time, except then we go to my favorite stores and while there we act accordingly." Taylor blushed and lowered her head into her hands and just smiled brightly at his words. Ever since they had officially hooked, well at least as far as they were concern they had become quite the couple. They weren't clingy but they didn't feel like they were crowding each other by being around one another all the time. It was something she appreciated and something she was quite certain that she had never had. Companionship, with a man that loved and cared for her. Sure Darius was like her family, but Troy was her man and she had never felt that way about anyone before. It was like she was experiencing love for the first time. Leaning back in her chair she allowed herself to released her most relaxed smile, one that she didn't even know that she had, while she waited on him to get finished trying on the suit.

After their shopping was finished, Troy drove them back to Taylor's home. "I can't believe my song is number 2." he pouted as he paused a red light, Taylor just smiled as she looked over at him and started to nod her head to the opening beats of her own song.

"I can...look, sweetie I've been on the scene for a long while so really did you think you would or could possibly take the number 1 spot from me on your first single." she asked with a cocky smile as she looked over at Troy, who in turn just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever...it's only a matter of time...just a matter of time."

"Yeah, in your dreams though." she mumbled loudly knowing that he would hear her. He chanced a glance over at her and frowned.

"See...I'm so going to get you back for that, Taylor. First off all you make me try on all those suits only to pick the very first one that I put on-."

"I liked it better than the others, I just needed to be sure." she replied back with a giggle as Troy waved his hand in the arm dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, and then you start dissing me and my first single." he stated, as he turned to look at her with a playful twinkle in his eyes instantly letting her know that he was alright and that he wasn't really angry. "I'm gonna get you back for that just you wait and see." he replied with a shake of his head as he pulled up outside of her home with a smile on his face as he listened to her giggle. Once the car was off, he looked at her and sighed. "So we still got plenty of day to kill what do you want to do?"

"Let's go swimming."

"In November." he asked as he looked at her. " You do know that there is frost on the ground right now." he stated while looking at her as if she had completely lost her mind. Taylor just smiled and looked at him.

"You do realize that I have two pools...one outside and one indoors," opening her door she got out and allowed the chilly wind wrap around her. Releasing a shiver, she looked back at Troy and smiled brightly for a moment before speaking. "Come on we're wasting time." Troy just rolled his eyes and got out of the car behind her and followed her inside. Once inside they were greeted by Maria who just smiled at them.

"So Troy how was the shopping?" she asked knowingly, "Did she run you ragged?"

"Naw, I handled it." he replied with a smile, as Taylor took his hand. She looked over at Maria and smiled at the woman.

"Did I have any calls."

"None." she replied smoothly. "Remember Darius is giving you the day off before the party...but Troy did have a message." she replied as she looked over at Troy who looked quite surprised at the news. He didn't understand why someone would call Taylor's home in order to leave him a message. He didn't think he spent that much time over here. Maria laughed at the shock on his face and just shook her head.

"Oh please...you do know that you're over here more than me right." he blushed at her words and just shook his head.

"No...I hadn't realized that." he replied with a shy chuckle. Taylor watched him for a moment before tugging on his hand.

"Come on...you can return that call later," she looked over at Maria and smiled for a brief moment. "We're heading to the pool and please don't disturb us." Taylor replied as she bodily pulled Troy from the room. Maria rolled her eyes and called out after them.

"TMI, Taylor...TMI."

When they entered the pool room, Troy looked at his clothing and then over at Taylor. "Um, please tell me you have some bathing suits here." he questioned with a sigh as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Cause...believe it or not I'm not going skinny dipping." Taylor just smiled at him and then pointed over towards the restrooms.

"There are some in there...I asked Maria to get your some a couple of weeks ago." he raised an eyebrow at that and just smiled.

"Oh so you bought me some huh. So I guess you planned this."

"No not the swimming part...maybe when we were ready an interlude in the pool." Troy just smiled and the looked back at the restroom. "I think I better go ahead and change up." he muttered softly. Taylor watched as he headed away from her, before allowing the frown to appear on her face. Why did he get so uncomfortable whenever she brought up the idea of them having sex. As she headed into the changing room she decided that this afternoon she would get him to talk about it.

Troy had noticed the slightly standoffish behavior that Taylor had adopted as soon as they both returned from the dressing room, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what had happened between the time of him changing and coming back out and getting into the pool. He waded in the water for a bit while keeping his eyes on her as she sat on the pool's edge dangling her feet in the water. "Aren't you going to come on in...I don't think I have to tell you that the water is fine."

"I'm alright over here, Troy." she replied back, as she bite down on her lower lip and looked over at him. Unable to stand it any longer Troy swam over to her and settled himself down in from of her. He watched her for a few moments before placing his hands on the side of the pool and speaking up his voice calm and clear.

"What's the problem?" he asked softly, "and please don't tell me that it's nothing cause I'll know that you're lying." Taylor studied him for a moment before sighing and speaking up her voice cool as she watched him.

"Why haven't we slept together...do you not want me?" she asked, Troy froze at her words and looked into her eyes. He could see exactly where her reasoning and thoughts were going at the moment and he just wanted to end this now. He wanted to stop the doubts and end this line of thought before she took it to far.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, this new direction completely throwing Taylor off as he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her off the edge of the pool and into the water so that he was looking her more directly into the eyes. After she nodded her head giving her consent to continue he spoke. "I want you to answer truly...these past few months that we've been together can you honestly say that I don't want you. When I look at you do you really think that I don't want you. That I don't love you, cause believe me I do. I want you and I love you." He paused and waited for her to realize what he had just said. As her eyes widened in shock, she lifted her hands and pushed herself away from his embrace.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do...," he paused and walked towards her his arms down by his sides as he looked at her for a moment. "See this is why we haven't slept together yet."

"Because you love me?" Troy studied her for a moment before speaking his voice cool and calm as he waded through the water and back over to her.

"Yes, that's exactly why. I love you...and God knows just how much I want you but I also understand what happened between you and Chad," he paused as he said the name and then reached out beneath the water and grabbed her hand. "And what type of relationship you've had with men since then. I didn't want to," he paused again and looked up towards the ceiling as he tried to find the right words to say. "I didn't want to create a bond or a relationship that you would question. I wanted to show you that I love you and it's not because of the physical but because of what's in here. I see that you allow people the physical with you before you established a real emotional bond with them. That's what I want with you...I want us to be linked up on an emotional level so you will never mistake me being with you for something physical."

"But you get so uncomfortable when I mention it." she stated softly as she lowered her eyes to their hands that were still clasped together beneath the surface. Releasing one of her hands, he placed it beneath her chin and gently lifted her face to his and spoke.

"You really don't realize what it is that you do to me do you?" he asked softly. "You really don't get it do you." He smiled and shook his head. "We you say things like that...when you mention it my imagination goes wild. I desire you, Taylor make no mistake about that."

"Then why won't you do something now...we've been together for months and you have to know that we've built an emotional bond, you know I care for you...," she paused at the look he gave her and sighed. "I can't say it, Troy. The last time I said it to someone he ripped my heart apart and didn't care as he did it."

"I understand, Tay." he replied back as he looked down at her.

"But what I want to understand is why haven't we done..." she trailed off in embarrassment, Troy just smiled and spoke up.

"Cause when we do, do it...when we do make love," he replied softly as he looked at her for a moment. "I want it to be special...I want it to feel like the first time for you." she blushed and tucked her head at the statement and Troy just smiled brightly at the scene before him. He had made the diva Tay-Ann blush more times than once.

"My aren't we sure of ourselves."

"I'm not really sure of myself...I'm more sure of our feelings for one another." he whispered as he looked at her. "I want things to be special and I just know they will. I care about you Taylor...I love you and I want us to do things right," he bent his knees slightly so that he was looking her in the face. "Is that okay baby." Taylor just nodded her head and smiled before wrapping her arms around his broad neck and kissing him quickly on the lips. She giggled as Troy pulled her closed and held onto her tightly. Nuzzling her neck he spoke again his voice muffled against the tender brown flesh of her neck. "Is that okay, baby?"

"It's okay." she replied softly as she wrapped her arms around him and allowed herself to feel the love that he was willing giving her. Troy just closed his eyes and held onto her tightly as she clung to him. He was glad they were able to get over this issue, and he was also glad he was able to make her see his side of things.

"Man this monkey suit is killing me." Troy mumbled as he once again began fooling around with his tie. Taylor who was leaning on his shoulder just looked up at him before reaching out and tugging his hand down.

"Don't mess with it Troy? You look fine, and even if I do say so myself we certainly make a striking couple." Troy glanced down at her black dress and nodded his head as the limo rode through the streets of downtown New York. Taylor snuggled deeper into his embrace and sighed as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Don't be so nervous?"

"I'm trying not to be but I know what's awaiting us when we get to the club and I'm probably not really ready for it." he admitted as he looked down at her. Taylor just smiled and sat up, he watched as she shifted closer to him and grinned up at him before cupping his face between his hands.

"Relax...and follow my lead, and I guarantee you that you'll do fine." Troy just nodded as he felt the limo roll to a stop. He quickly looked himself over one last time and then looked at Taylor who seemed to be getting excited, but then again he knew that she had been living this life for half a decade longer than him. As soon as the door opened he stepped out and grabbed hold of hand and helped her out of the chair while silently thanking Taylor for making him wear sunglasses cause he was pretty sure that if he didn't he would have been blinded by now by all the flashing lights. He could hear people chanting Taylor's stage name, they were screaming for her and it still amazed Troy how her fans reacted whenever they saw her and just how Taylor took it all in stride. They quickly made their way inside with Taylor only stopping a few times to wave at some fans . Once inside their jackets were taken and they were led upstairs to the VIP room where Darius and Julius and along with other recording artist were currently waiting. Taylor looked between Troy and Darius and instantly noticed the frown that marred both of their faces. It wasn't really a surprise, ever since the fight the two men couldn't seem to get along at all. "Behave."

"I'm always behaving." Troy replied with a chuckle as he looked at Darius with a small smirk playing across his lips. The only reason Darius didn't let him go is because his singles had led to a pretty impressive debut album. He sighed at the fierce look that Taylor sent him and sighed. "Okay okay." he murmured as he looked down at her before looking back up as they made their way closer to the group. Darius quickly stepped forward and embraced Taylor and held her tightly.

"Hey baby girl." he replied with a small chuckle. "I hope you're liking the party so far." he asked brightly as he looked her over. Troy sneered at the sight and tried his best not to reach over and smack Darius again.

"Hey, Dee...and you did an awesome job by the way this is completely better than my last album launch party."

"We've got to improve each and every time just like you do on your albums for your fans." He replied with a smile. He looked over at Troy and gave him a small head nod. "How are you doing?"

"Good...and you." Troy replied back trying his best to keep the coldness out of his voice.

"I'm doing good too." Darius replied. "Business on the label is booming, but of course you know that mister gold record." he replied with a fake smile. He returned his attention back to Taylor and kissed on her the cheek before taking a microphone from Julius and walking over to the balcony. Troy and Taylor watched as he quieted the crowd and spoke.

"The woman of the hour is here," he paused and motioned for Taylor to come to his side. Troy reluctantly let her go and watched as she moved to the other's man side. "Let's all have a good time and believe me...Taylor is gonna show us all what we can expect from this album but until that time everyone please enjoy themselves so in other words let's get this party started."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**A/N: It's time for another update, first off I want to thank everyone from last week who reviewed. lilmissmonique, HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, chaylorXtraylorlover, serena's girl 4-ever, secretwishxx, LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990, LunaSolTierra, Phelycia, tina, Quizas, MermaidRam85. I hope you all like this new update and please remember to Review, cause I would love to hear from you guys.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Ten

"Let's all have a good time and believe me...Taylor is gonna give us all a nice show of what we can expect from this album but until that time every please enjoy themselves so in other words let's get this party started." Almost immediately Darius froze as he felt Taylor stiffened in his hold around her waist, wincing inwardly he heard the soft murmur of voices behind him and then looked out towards the crowd that was looking up at him in confusion. Placing a shaky smile on his face he chuckled and spoke up again. "Wow, you're all gonna have to excuse me and that drunken mistaken. Let me try that again," he replied with a chuckle that was quickly followed by the crowd and the people up top with him. "Tay-Ann is gonna give us a great show, and I hope that everyone enjoys themselves tonight cause lord knows I already am." he finished and as everyone applauded he stepped away from the end with a angry look on his face. Troy watched him silently as he marched off instantly being followed by Julius who looked almost worst than his boss. Walking over to Taylor he placed his hand on her lower back and smiled down at her for a moment.

"You alright?" he asked softly as he led her away from the crowd below that was once again dancing with another like the slip had never happened. Taylor had her arms crossed over her chest as Troy led her to a table. Once they were seated, Troy slid in next to her and wrapped his massive arm around her shoulder making sure he pulled her close. "You never answered my question are you alright?" he asked knowing more than anyone just how hard she hung onto the identity that Darius had created for her. He knew without a doubt that what had just happened to her had been apart of one of her nightmares. Taylor just nodded her head and rested it on his shoulder while allowing her arm to rest around his flat stomach.

"I'm okay."

"Hey, just think about it...he covered everything up pretty well right. They all seem to think it was just a drunken mistake...nothing major." he stated soothingly, as he looked at her for a moment. "Don't let something as small as this ruin your night."

"You really think no one took notice of what he said." Troy looked at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"Look, no one really knows you like I do...no one has a history with you like I do. I know what your name was before this whole ...," he trailed off and looked around for a moment before continuing. "Before this whole Tay-Ann business, besides I'm sure that Darius has never slipped up like this before so most people are going to think it is a drunken mistaken, me excluded and from the looks of things so is Julius."

"Of course he knows...he was with Darius from the beginning." she replied softly as she looked up at him. Troy just sighed, he had already figured that Julius was in on since he had confronted him that day after fighting Darius in his office. Troy clenched his jaw for a moment his dislike for the two men rising every second. She watched him for a moment, reaching out and placing a hand on his hand. "Troy are you alright?"

"I'm fine...come on let's go and get some dancing in." He murmured as he stood up and helped her out of the booth. Taylor followed close behind him as he led her to the makeshift floor that had been created for the recording artist so they wouldn't get mobbed by the crowd below. As they stepped onto the floor, Troy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him while Taylor tucked her underneath his chin.

"So are you performing tonight?"

"Maybe." he muttered as he spun them around the room, not really caring if they were taking up the whole floor as far as he was concerned this was Taylor's night and she could take up the whole floor with him only if she felt like it.

"I'm going to take that answer as a yes...oh I hope it's something sexy." Troy raised an eyebrow at that and just smiled brightly at her words before lowering his head to whisper in her ear.

"Anything I do is sexy, baby."

Julius gulped as he stumbled back away from Darius who was still raging from his slip, raising his arms above his face he spoke up his voice shaking in fear of the man that he had followed blindly for years. "Dee, you need to calm down."

"Calm down...are you insane, did you not see nor hear the slip I just made out there." he raged as he rubbed a hand over his face as he muttered some more things underneath his breath. Finally stopping he turned and pointed a finger in the other man's face. "This...this is all your fault."

"What?" Julius exclaimed as he looked at the man before him who was glaring at him as if he shot his favorite pet. Stepping closer to Julius, Darius reached out and slapped him against the head before speaking.

"You and your guilty conscience. You've been practically crying about what we did for months now all because that fool said something to you." Darius replied with a shake of his head as he once again had another feeling of regret for allowing Troy onto his record label, because it was obvious that he had a past with Taylor. He had asked around, but his name didn't appear in the records from her college and for the life of him he didn't remember if Taylor had ever mentioned her high school but he was seriously starting to think that was where he was from.

"It was true...we sort of did brainwash Taylor and-."

"I didn't brainwash her...I helped her realize that she was someone different, that she didn't have to be that girl that that sorry ass boyfriend of her used. She could be her own woman, someone that men dreamed their girlfriends, wives and crushes were. She's every man's dream and that's because of us helping her get over the rejection that, that guy did to her.

"Well we still should have allowed her to handle her business, instead of making her disappear and giving her a different name." Darius rolled his eyes and reached out snatching up Julius' shirt and pulling him close.

"You act as if we forced her. I did what I thought was right...and now because you're running around with this overactive guilt gland, you're influencing me and my ability to keep up with her name. It's on my mind all the time and you best believe that this will be the only time I slip cause I'm not doing this anymore and you certainly aren't going to talk about it anymore. Do we have an understanding?" he stated more than asked as he looked at him. Julius just nodded his head as a knock sounded on the door to the room they were currently in. "Answer me!"

"Yeah man I understand." Julius replied as he stepped back, trying his best not to be upset with his friend and boss. He didn't understand why Darius didn't see what they did to Taylor was wrong, but he wasn't going to try and ask him anymore. He wasn't going to try and make him understand what they did and how it made them look morally. Standing up, he walked over to the door and unlocked it and looked out only to see Carlos there looking at him. "Is there a problem?" he asked trying his best to keep the shocked expression off his face.

"Um, no not really...the band was wondering when the festivities would be starting and I was looking for Darius and they told me that he would be back here." Julius just nodded his head and stepped aside to allow Carlos entry. Carlos looked the room at Darius who was frowning.

"Everything alright boss?"

"Um, yeah...give me twenty minutes...get the opening act together and tell them to get ready and I'll be out to do the introduction for Tay-Ann only...Julius will introduce the opening the act alright." he replied with a dismissive gesture of his hand. Carlos and Julius nodded their heads and made their way out of the room. Once they were alone, Carlos looked over at Julius and spoke up.

"I'll go and tell Troy that it's almost time for him to get on stage." Julius nodded his head silently thanking Carlos for deciding to that task. He hadn't really spoken to Troy since the elevator confrontation.

Carlos watched as Julius seemed to settled his shoulders in relief before turning and heading down the backstairs which led to the stage. Once he was gone, Carlos walked over to the makeshift dance floor he spotted his wife over on the side talking to one of the other female artist and then his eyes settled on Troy and Tay-Ann who seemed to be enjoying their time dancing. Walking over, he tapped Troy on the shoulder and waited for them to acknowledge him. Troy was the first, turning around he smiled brightly and held out his hand for the other man.

"Hey, Carlos how you doing man?" he asked with a bright smile as Carlos accepted the offered hand. Carlos smiled and then motioned down towards the stage.

"Just over here to tell you that it's showtime man." Carlos replied with a small smile as he looked over at Taylor. He leaned down and pulled her into a one armed hug. "Hey baby girl how are you doing this evening I mean this is after all your big night." He watched as Tay-Ann shared a look with Troy before smiling brightly.

"This evening is turning out to be one of the best I've had in a while." Carlos looked between them and couldn't keep the grin off his face. He never really understand why Darius didn't like the idea of them being together. He and his wife thought they were actually cute and despite what they said, he knew and so did a lot of other people that they were in fact dating.

"That's good and I can't wait to see you perform but I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to take Troy right now he's needed on the stage." she smiled at him and then stood on her toes and gave Troy a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back.

"Break a leg." Troy winced playfully and then kissed her on the forehead before following Carlos who told him that he would led him to the stage. Taylor watched them till they were gone and then silently wondering what she was going to do now that Troy was gone. After a while she decided to go and grab a seat up close so that she could see him and so that he could see her. Almost as soon as she made her way to a seat, Darius came up and latched on her arm. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. He studied her for a moment before sighing.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as he pulled her close to him, "I didn't mean to slip up like that lord knows what you were thinking." he whispered in her ear as he slowly released her from his hug. Taylor just sighed and wrapped her arms around herself as she studied.

"It's only really it is...everyone here just thought it was a mistake and no one really cares, now what they do care about is me and my album." He chuckled at her words and just smiled brightly as he draped an arm around her shoulder.

"That's the spirit." he stated softly as he looked at her. "So are you ready to see your...friend perform?" he deadpanned as he thought about Troy Bolton. Taylor just sighed at the hostility she sensed in his voice.

"Dee!"

"Sorry...you know what the problem is." he muttered, "Come on you need to go on down there and get ready."

"I wanted to see him perform."

"That's what the side of the stage is for." he replied with a shake of his head, while trying his best not to become to annoyed with her attachment to the one and only Troy Bolton, who was steadily proving to be a thorn in his side.

"Okay I guess you're right." she replied with a sigh, as she allowed him to take her downstairs and backstage.

Troy came out of his dressing room, just in time to see Darius and Taylor coming towards her. He smiled as he looked at Taylor who stopped right in front of him. "I guess I should tell you 'break a leg,' again."

"Please once is enough." he chuckled as he winced again, Taylor smiled at the gesture and turned to Darius briefly.

"He doesn't like that saying."

"Oh." Darius deadpanned as he looked at Troy who was frowning at him over the top of Taylor's head. "Don't mess up out there...you're a lead in, but you still have to get the crowd excited." Troy just rolled his eyes and shook his head in a bored way.

"Please all I do is make things go perfectly...now if you'll excuse me I'm off to steal some of Tay-Ann's fans." he replied with a wink as Taylor just laughed and called out to him with a disbelieving 'yeah right." Once they were alone again, Darius led her to the dressing room and told her to get ready while he looked over at Julius who was watching him.

"Get this show on the road." Julius nodded and walked out on stage to the roar of the crowd. Smiling he picked up the microphone and headed towards center stage and waited for the cheering people to die down a bit before he starting speaking. Once the room was as quiet as it could get he spoke up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...as a part of Dee records I would like to truly welcome you again to the album launch of the one and only Tay-Ann McKessie. This album is what we studio execs like to call a record setting and breaking album. This album will make history...but before we get to the lady of the hour we have one of our new artist. A man who is making a name for himself in his own right on to the stage to perform his newest single, "Seduction," so please ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for the one and only Troy Bolton." he cheered as he stepped back and off the stage just as Troy walked on with his dancers.

Due to the long introduction, Taylor had finished up pretty quickly especially since she had so many wardrobe assistants. Once she was cleared she quickly made her way to the side of the stage and watched as Troy got into his song.

Sexy Sexy Sexy

OoOoOoO

[Women]

(sexy sexy sexy)

voluptuous

I love your confidence

When you got it

You got it

Seduce me baby

Seduce me

Troy smiled as the women backup dancers came on stands to help him out, he looked over to the side and spied Taylor watching. He winked at her and then turned his attention back to the crowd that was currently going crazy as he moved to the front and started grinding to the beat of the song as he started singing the first verse.

Just to get my attention

Send a note and a drink

When we made our connection

She just nodded and winked

On this note it says:

"Bout' time we get together

Lets dance now

Hook up later

We can do whatever"

She had Confidence

But it's all part of the game

Cos' to her who im with

Don't really mean a thing

She knew just what I like

And now I'm thirsty for more

Seduction

[Chorus]

{Since you are sexy erotic

How you workin' your body

You gon' get me

Do It

Do It

to ya

Seduction

You thought out your best

To get me outta control, baby

The more I creep around with you

Make me wanna get

Down

(down)

Down

(down)

Down with ya}

Troy had never felt more alive in his life. He loved performing and the feeling he was feeling at the moment was truly addiction. The way the people were cheering him on, really let him know that he had made the correct choice so long ago when he chose to forego a life of basketball for a singing career. Plus to top all of this off, Taylor was there watching him and from the expression on her face she was certainly eating this up. He remembered when he had came up with the idea for the song. He had been thinking of all the things that Taylor had been doing to him. Things she didn't even know, she was doing consciously. It was the little things, the little things that were constantly seducing him and making him fight his baser desires. Oh he wanted her, and she had been seducing him since day one.

You got my attention

What you gon' do with it?

Baby turn around

Stick it out

I wanna see it

She made the first move smooth

Intoxicatin'

She crazy

Im fightin' not to lose control

Now I'm feeling a little tension

Don't know whose watchin'

GETTIN' BIG

In too deep

And I can't stop it

(Your making me)

Your making it

HARD for me to stay

HARD to walk away

HARD don't wanna play no more

HARD I can't take it baby

He looked back over at over at Taylor and saw her eyes glued to him, he smiled before turning his attention back to the crowd so he finish up his choreography for the chorus before looking back at her and smiling brightly. As one of the ladies spun in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her and imaged doing the same to Taylor.

Baby whatever you want

Girl you got it

Long as your satisfied

Cos' it's so hard to resist

Oh your body

Got me un-tied

Got vivid thoughts in my mind

The positions that I'm gunna try

But is it worth all the hurt

Should I risk it?

Just for one night

Once I give it

She's gunna win

Either way I lose

But I gotta have you

I'm tryin' to chill

But she's got me on the spot

She's so cocky

And the way she watchin' me

Got me feelin' hott, uh

Shorty know that I gotta girl

And I really can't break the rules

Plus paparazzi snappin shots

And it's hard for me to shake these fools

So do I

One: put it on her

Work my way to the front

Do I

Two: Do my part

And sure don't try to pull no stunts

Or maybe

Three: Chase the cat

Cos' she's sending me on the hunt

Naw

Fuck that

I ain't no punk

Im gunna give shorty what she want!

Seduction

As he finished, the music died down and the crowd erupted in cheers all round. He smiled brightly at the crowd. He pulled the microphone away from his face so he could caught his breath. He turned and saw Taylor looking at him, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what she was thinking. Her eyes looking quite hooded at the moment and he didn't know what to think about that. He continued to watch her as he made his way off the stage just as Darius made his way on to introduce Taylor. "Everything okay?" he asked with a soft smile while wondering what she was thinking. Reaching out Taylor grabbed hold of his hand and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I want you to come back with me on stage." Troy raised an eyebrow at the request and looked back at the stage, Darius was talking about the process that went into the making of the album and it looked like they had time to talk about this.

"I don't know the routine." he replied softly.

"There is no routine for this song, I'm free styling the entire thing and I want you out there." Troy lowered his voice and quickly spoke up to her.

"I'm not much of a free styler."

"Just follow me."

"Taylor, I don't think that's a good idea alright. You don't know what you're asking me and I'm pretty sure that you know that. Dancing isn't my best skill despite what you saw out there. That took a lot of practice...lots of hours."

"The words will tell you what to do," she saw that he was still undecided. "Look its either you or a total stranger." Troy's brow furrowed at the words and he shook his head for a moment before shaking his head.

"Excuse me."

"It's either you or a pick a stranger like I always been planning to do." Troy looked her over and decided that wasn't something he wanted. Especially with her dressed in that tight black suit like she was. She looked amazing and he wasn't to sure how he would handle it seeing her all draped over a complete stranger who had no business have the bodily reaction or thoughts he was currently having at the moment.

"Alright I'll do it."

"Good." she replied just as Darius introduced her, she latched onto his hand and pulled him after her so they both walked onto the stage at the same time. Troy slowly wondered what would happen since there seemed to be a single chair in the middle of the stage. Taylor took the phone away from Darius and addressed the crowd with the usual charm that she displayed for them on a regular basis.

"I'm so happy every last one of you could make it out here tonight for this event, you've really made this night a special one. I was initially going to pull a lucky guy from the crowd tonight and serenade him with one of the upcoming singles from my album, but after Troy's performance...well lets say he seduced me." The crowd laughed at the pun, and she quickly continued. "I know you guys are dying to know what song I'm going to see but Darius and Julius told me I have to give some background on the single. You know a reason as to why I wrote it," she then turned to Troy and motioned for him to have a seat. Troy quickly did as she wanted and watched as she walked further upstage and took a headset from a stage attendant. "Thank you," she stated once the headset was on. "Now as I was saying the reason I wrote this song is because I've been having some rather naughty thoughts about a man and to me this song is a declaration of my feelings for him."

"What are your feelings girl?" A fan yelled out from the crowd, Taylor just smiled and turned to the stage DJ and nodded her head for him to start.

"Oh you're all about to find out." she replied with a smirk as the beat of the song started. Troy watched as Taylor walked back towards him, the beat was incredibly slow and he wondered just what was she going to do to him on this stage. He sat back as she mouthed for him to follow the lyrics to the song. Settled back he watched as she caught his glaze just as she stepped between his legs.

In the thunder and rain

You stare into my eyes

I can feel your hand

Movin up my thighs

Skirt around my waist

Wall against my face

I can feel your lips

Oooh

Troy couldn't believe what was happening as Taylor grabbed his hand and made it land on her thigh. He watched as she sang the song moving sensually to the music, he immediately found himself in a trance one that had him on the verge of breaking out into a sweat. He was suddenly very glad that he had decided to come with Taylor on stage because there was no way in hell that he would have allowed a stranger this type of access to Taylor not like this and certainly not to this song. She place a hand on his chest and pushed him back and then settled herself down in his lap as his arms wrapped themselves around her to keep her in place so that she wouldn't fall.

I don't wanna stop just because

People walkin by are watchin us

I don't give a damn what they think

I want you now

I don't wanna stop just because

You feel so good inside of my love

I'm not gonna stop no no no

I want you

All I wanna say is

Taylor swung her hair around and then rested her forehead on Troy's forehead and looked him directly in the eyes. A smile on her lips as she looked at him and sang the song directly to him. She didn't care about the people watching them. She just didn't care at all anymore. He was the one for her and she was letting him know right now in this song. A song, that she wrote that came directly from the heart. She wanted that final piece of intimacy and judging by Troy's heated look he was now finally on the same page as her.

Any time

And any place

I don't care who's around

Mmmm

Any time

And any place

I don't care who's around

Nonononono

Weeoooh-hooo

Ooooooohooo

Hoohoo

Dancin on the floor

Feelin the slow groove

My mind is startin to burn

With forbidden thoughts

Strangers all around

With the lights down low

I was thinkin maybe we could

Well...you know

As she said the last part she looked Troy directly in the eye and sang the words to him. She saw him gulp as he looked up at her and smiled brightly at the effect she had on him. It felt wonderful to have that type of power...that type of hold over someone that cared about her just as much as she cared about him. As the song died down she finished it off by looking directly into Troy's eyes. The crowd wasn't there for her, and she didn't care at the moment if they liked the song or not. Because the truth of the matter was she didn't write this song for fans, she wrote this song directly for him. So he could know about her feelings and just how much she truly desired him and his love. She hadn't been looking for love in a long time but she knew with Troy and Troy alone that she was finally ready to experience all that he was offering her and had been offering her since day one of their relationship. She understand what he had said to her that afternoon in the pool and she accepted that but she knew now that she knew the difference. She knew the true difference between sex and love and Troy was the one that had thought her that.

I don't wanna stop just because

People walkin by are watchin us

I don't give a damn what they think

I want you now

I don't wanna stop just because

You feel so good inside of my love

I'm not gonna stop no no no

I want you

All I wanna say is

Any time

And any place

I don't care who's around

Mmmm

As she finished the song, the crowd erupted in cheer as she slowly moved off of Troy and looked back at her fans who were cheering wildly. She blushed and bowed slightly, before looking back at Troy who was watching her with dark blue eyes. It was at that moment that she knew they would be leaving the party earlier than they had expected. As they exited the stage, Troy leaned over to her and whispered. "You are in so much trouble." Just as Julius and Darius came up to her. Darius seemed angry but then again Taylor knew he wasn't going to say anything because the performance was on point.

"That was a great show, Tay-Ann." he exclaimed as he hugged her tightly while giving Troy a look over her shoulder.

"I'm just glad Troy decided to do that with me...it would have felt so weird if I had did all that with a complete stranger, Dee." she replied softly. Darius nodded his head in understanding and just sighed for a moment before looking at Taylor.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Not really sure." she replied not really wanting to tell him that she was planning on heading home with Troy. Darius and Julius just nodded before walking away once they were gone, Troy pulled her closed and kissed her cheek.

"Trouble that's what you're in." he replied softly as he looked at her. "So are we staying for a bit or are we hightailing it out of here."

"I'll leaning towards the second option."

"As I knew you would." he replied with a chuckle before grabbing onto her hand. "Come on Ms. McKessie let's head on out of here alright." she giggled as he dragged her back to the dressing rooms so they could gather their things. After that, they quickly made their way to the back of the club where they knew the limos were just in case there happened to be a problem. Once they were inside the limo they could hardly keep their hands off one another as the car headed towards Taylor's home. Troy placed a kiss on her bare shoulder and chuckle before kissing the side of her neck.

"So you don't care about the place and time huh."

"As long as I'm with you." she whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he settled on her on his lap.

"Seduced me baby seduced me." he murmured quoting his song just before capturing her lips with his. She chuckled against his lips as he held onto her tightly to him. Once they were at Taylor's home they were both thanking God that Taylor had allowed Maria off for the night cause she certainly didn't need to see them in the state of undress that they were currently in. Once they were inside, Troy closed the door with his foot while Taylor locked the door with her free hand that was buried in his hair. Tearing his lips away from her he sighed and rested his forehead on hers. "Where to?"

"My bedroom." Troy nodded his head and kissed her again and then headed up the stairs two at a time. Once they were inside, he laid her down and then stepped back and looked at her.

"Are you ready for this?" Taylor just bite her bottom lip as she looked up at him and nodded her head her. He smiled then and lowered himself down kissed her softly as he quickly took off his shirt. "I love you, Taylor." he whispered softly as he kissed her neck while slowly peeling away her clothing. He smiled at the shudder that went up her body from his touch. Wrapping his arms around her, he kicked off his pants and underwear while she pushed herself out of her clothing. They both looked at one another as Troy pushed himself inside of her. She gasped as she clutched his shoulders and buried her head into the side of his neck.

"Oh Troy." she called out weakly as he started moving altogether faster within her. She clutched him to her as he moved quickly.

"I love you Taylor." he repeated softly as he held her to him while showing her physically just how much he loved and cared for her. He continued on and then he heard it. It was as quiet and unsure as he had ever heard anything before. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "Say one more time for me baby."

"I love you Troy." she whispered softly again but this time it had gained some strength. Troy smiled as he continued.

"One more time baby." he whispered again.

"I love you Troy." she cried out as she wrapped arms and legs around him. Troy grunted at the intense feeling and felt himself let go. However he was mindful not to fully collapse on top of her. Rolling over on his side. He held her to him and kissed her temple.

"I love you, Taylor." she clutched him tightly and tucked her beneath his chin and sighed contently before whispering back with conviction.

"I love you too, Troy."

A/N: Songs

**Seduction: Usher**

**Anything Anyplace: Janet Jackson**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; lilmissmonique, chaylorXtraylorlover, HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 , secretwishxx, LunaSolTierra , Quizas, and phelycia. Thank you guys for reviewing. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to leave a review, I'd love to hear from you.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Eleven

A Few Weeks Later...

"Good morning!" Troy smirked as he was awakened by Taylor kissing him noisily awake, lifting his arms he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and shifted so that she was now finally straddling him. Chuckling he leaned back and glazed into her eyes before speaking.

"Yeah it is a good morning alright especially when I wake up to you in my arms." he murmured as he lifted a hand and brushed it against the side of her face and sighed contently. "Oh yeah this is most definitely a good morning." Taylor chuckled and kissed him again before leaning down so that her head as resting on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her tightly he held her to him and rubbed her back soothingly.

"What do you have planned for the day?"

"Nothing much...I was thinking about spending it with you. Darius gave everything the month off, and told us it was his Christmas present to us all." he replied with a shake of his head. Taylor traced her finger along his well defined upper chest and just sighed.

"Are you guys friends now or-"

"Taylor, baby I'm sorry but the chances of that happening are just slim to none." he admitted honestly. He knew he could never bring himself to be friends with the likes of Darius Combs, that just wasn't in him. To smile and be friendly with someone who had set out to control and destroy Taylor's mind and self-image. He wasn't the type of person to act as if he liked someone when he didn't. He wasn't a fronter.

Taylor paused at his answer and lifted her head up and slowly looked at him as if he had just spoken a foreign language. "What do you mean the chances are slim to none? Troy I want you guys to be friends. Both of you are two of the most important men in my life. Of course I want you all to get along."

"I'm sorry about that baby, but I just can't do it alright...not now. Darius and I are just two men that just won't agree and can't agree on a few things."

"Like?"

"Don't worry about it, so what do you have planned?"

"Christmas shopping," she giggled at the sound of Troy's loud groan as he threw an over his face to hide his disappointment and horror. He knew by now that shopping with Taylor could be and in most cases was a trying experience for a man, unless it was like the time she took him to Victoria Secret and let him chose a few things for her to wear during their private time. She slapped his shoulder and listened as he chuckled out loud his voice deep and rich. "Don't do that."

"Sorry...but you have to understand that you and shopping sometimes scares me." He replied with a chuckle as he smiled up innocently into Taylor's face. She rolled her eyes and just smiled for a moment before shaking her head.

"Fine...so what do you want to do."

"Spend the day in bed," he paused and pushed his hips up towards her. "And do what comes natural."

"No...wasn't last night enough."

"For last night." Troy replied back with a smirk as Taylor rolled her eyes at him and pushed off him and crawled across the bed, quickly moving so she could avoid his hands that were trying to pull her back into his embrace. Scrambling out of the bed, she looked at him with a smirk and then headed towards her dresser. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to start my day...I'm about to take my shower,"

"Can I join ya?"

"No...as I was saying," Taylor went on with a roll of her eyes. "I'm going to take my shower and then I'm going shopping and you know you don't have to go if you don't want to." she replied with a small smile as she looked at him just as his phone rang.

"Baby are you sure?" he asked looking over towards his nightstand and picking up his offending cell phone which was currently breaking up their conversation. Taylor just smiled and nodded her head as she opened door to her massive bathroom.

"Yes I'm sure...I don't need your distractions." he rolled his eyes at her and just laid back on the bed for a moment before looking back down at his ringing phone. He studied the display for a moment before answering.

"Hello?" he asked calmly wondering if he should head out to the balcony to continue the call in private.

"Why, hello Troy...how are you doing. I was wondering when you were going to call again and let us know how things are going with Taylor. You know our friend that we haven't seen in five years." Troy's eyes shifted towards the bathroom door and then he spoke low into the phone.

"I told you I'd call you guys Sharpay...what if Taylor had picked up my phone." he rushed out angry with her for calling him like this in the morning.

"So she's still angry with all of us." Sharpay asked her voice taking on a hurt tone, that he was sure would work on Zeke but then again he wasn't his baking friend and certainly wasn't moved by Sharpay's bouts of sadness. Especially not when the person he was trying to protect was Taylor he knew that she was worried about her friend but he wasn't about to allow himself to be pulled in to a situation that could push Taylor further away from him.

"She doesn't really talk about it." he admitted as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Look, let me call you back later on today...she has some place to go and well I call you guys then." There was a momentary pause on the phone. "Shar, do you hear me?"

"Oh she heard you alright...let's just say when it comes to our daughter...you won't be calling the shots." Troy was up in a instance and out the balcony door. He held the phone to his ear and looked out over Taylor's balcony into the backyard. "Troy, boy are you still there?" A deep baritone voice sounded, the voice seemed to be furious and confrontational.

"Um, Mr. McKessie?"

"Give the boy a prize...now where is my daughter I would like to speak to her right now if you don't mind."

"I can't do that sir." Troy replied softly, yet his voice still had a certain edge to it. He knew they were her parents, but he knew deep down she wasn't ready for this type of confrontation. She just wasn't ready for them, and he had the awful feeling that if he brought out there that she would end up deeper in Darius' clutches while effectively pushing him away from her.

"What da hell do you mean you can't do that? She's our daughter...and she left five years ago. Do you have any idea the horror we've been put through not knowing where she was or what she was doing." The older practically shouted. "And to find out that you've known where she's been for about half a year and you didn't try to tell us."

"There's a very good reason for that, sir."

"Oh please enlighten me."

"Put Sharpay back on the phone." he grounded out, angry that he had even shared the whereabouts of Taylor months ago with her.

"No...tell me what made you keep the whereabouts of our daughter to yourself. Who gave you that right?" Troy rubbed a hand over his face, and then gripped the rail with his hand.

"Sir, I have a good reason for it all but right now I have to talk to Sharpay." he replied firmly, hoping that his tone showed just how serious he was at the moment. There was a shuffling around and then he heard a door slam. As soon as Sharpay was on the phone he lit into her.

"How did he find out?" he snapped out.

"Um, there was an incident at your father's birthday party last week," Sharpay began softly as if she didn't want to continue. "Well...Chad showed up and Mr. McKessie lit into him about Taylor. Chad said some things back and well I was angry about what he said back and without thinking I let everything slip just to get back at him."

"Damnit Sharpay."

"Look, I'm sorry...but now Mr. McKessie is determine to find his daughter, and well...you just better talk to him cause I think your time with her is just about run out. Troy nodded his head for a moment and then just shook his head.

"Of course it over...look um, tell him I'll call him back later and that well I'll make arrangements with Taylor...or rather I'll make arrangements for her to see you guys again." he muttered not liking this at all. He knew Taylor now, and he certainly didn't want her to push him away but at the moment his hands were tied. He was basically handcuffed and with no way out.

"Alright...you might...you know get a call from Chad too."

"Like I give a shit. Just tell Mr. McKessie...I'll call him back later on this afternoon." he muttered before hanging up the phone. Reaching up he grabbed hold of his hair and just stood there for moment with tears in his eyes. He could feel it in his heart, he had to handle this just right or else he wouldn't be able to hold onto Taylor and then Darius would win.

Mr. McKessie sat outside in his car, literally broken. He still couldn't believe it. His daughter, his little girl was still out there so where in the world. It was so ironic, he had looked at the singer Tay-Ann and had on numerous times compared her to his own daughter, but he had always been able to shake the thought of that being his child because he just knew that Taylor would never act like Tay-Ann. He just knew that she would never be caught dead in the outfits or with the men he had seen her out with in the media and all along that had been his daughter. He looked up as Sharpay came rushing out of her house stopping him just before he pulled off. Rolling his window down, he glared at her and spoke his deep voice trembling with tightly coiled emotions. "What is it Sharpay?" he asked harshly unable to curb his angry at the woman before him. She had helped keep the locate of his child away from him and for that he wasn't sure if he could forgive her.

"Um, Troy said that he would call you back later to discuss some stuff with you."

"He damn better." he snapped as he shook his head with tears in his eyes, Sharpay gulped as she looked at the large African American man struggle with his emotions. A lone tear rushed down his brown cheek as he turned and looked back at her. "He better call me back or so him me God there will be nothing stopping me from finding him and tearing him apart."

"Just so you know he was helping her...the man who has been supposedly helping her for the last years has practically tried to make her someone completely different."

"I don't care...what would have helped my daughter is her being brought back home to me and her mother that is what would have helped." He stated as he lowered his head and started to silently cry. "You have no idea the hell that we've been in since her disappearance. No idea...you tell me how you would feel if your son took off and your didn't know where he was for five damn years. You tell me." he snapped as he gunned the car and back out of the driveway and sped off. Sharpay watched until he was completely gone before turning around and heading back inside.

"Man, please Taylor don't get mad and do anything rash, just listen to Troy and give him a chance." She murmured, it may have been five years but she knew her friend. Taylor was a stubborn woman and if she had made for five years without contacting them then Taylor was definitely, well at least what she knew about those actions were that Taylor certainly wasn't thinking about coming home.

Taylor was surprise to see Troy so down as she exited the bathroom with a towel around her waist. He looked up at her and sent her a small smile as she walked over to him and looked him over. "Everything okay." he clenched his jaw and just nodded his head before speaking.

"I'm fine baby...don't worry about me." She reached out and placed both hands on his cheek and just looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"I wish you would just tell...you know I can read you like a book." Troy paused at her words and thoughts things over again. He could certainly read her like a book and she wasn't ready to see anyone. She wasn't ready to see a single one of them.

"Nothing...I've just got this horrible feeling in my chest." he replied softly, as he looked at her for a moment. "You better get dressed."

"Was it the phone call?"

"Yeah, I got some things to handle, so um...will you be alright out shopping by yourself." he asked softly. Taylor studied him some more before nodding her head.

"Yes, I can handle it...I'll just have to take my bodyguard." she replied softly as she looked at him. Troy stood then and placed a kiss on her slightly damp forehead and then lowered his mouth to her lips and kissed her there. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"You know I love you right." he whispered as he pulled back and looked down into her eyes. She gave him a sweet smile and nodded her head.

"Of course and I," she paused and placed her hands on his massive forearms. "And I love you too." she whispered as she looked at him for a moment before sighing. "Now where is all this coming from."

"Just thought I tell you before you head out...I'm thinking about taking a hot steaming shower right now. I think I need it." he muttered as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "Don't worry about me...besides I know you want the time to get my gift."

"What makes you think I haven't already picked it up." she asked with a smile hoping that whatever was bringing Troy down didn't last much longer. She hated to see him so upset, she loved him. To admit it he was the first person she had allowed herself to love in years. Darius didn't count because he was like her brother, but Troy...Troy was her love and God did she love him.

"Oh so is it somewhere in the house." he asked immediately walking to her closet, he hoped his actions were enough to get her to stop thinking about him and his recent sad attitude. She rushed in front of him and placed herself in front of the closet and gave him what Troy thought could be her evil eye if she wasn't smiling so much.

"Oh no no no." she stated as she pushed back on his chest. "Oh no you don't...besides what makes you think I would put it in here." He smiled at her and crossed his arms over his chest as he studied her for a moment before shaking his head.

"I want to see my present."

"Well you will when it's Christmas Day...you can see and hold and even unwrap your present." she replied with giggle as Troy hoisted her up and moved her from the closet. He threw open the doors and walked inside. Taylor followed behind him, with a roll of her eyes as he walked deeper into her closet.

"Okay where is it?"

"You will not be getting that present...besides what makes you think I'd be stupid to leave it in the house," she laughed at Troy's pout and shook her head. "Oh my goodness I can't believe you...you're worst than a child." she stated with a soft smile as her voice lower. He watched her for a moment before smiling and nodding his head.

"So then you're tell me then." he replied as he gave her his best puppy dog look. She sighed and looked away from him.

"No...it's best if you wait till Christmas...I can't wait to see you're face...you are just going to love it." Troy groaned and walked over to her, turning her around he pulled her into his embrace and held her to him and sighed.

"Oh you have got to give me a hint now."

"Nope...I want it to be a surprise...now how about you help me pick out my outfit for today...cause I don't want to deal with a grumpy you...if you don't like my outfit." Troy chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh you can't avoid that. I don't like you in any outfit." he stated and then laughed out right when he saw the face that Taylor made. "Playing...I'm just playing." he replied as he raised his hands in mock surrender. He went and sat down in the chair that they had brought months to help with Taylor's outfit modeling sessions so that Troy could relax and tell her if the outfit was good for the moment. Taylor just smiled at him and started getting ready.

Once he was alone, Troy leaned back on the bed and pulled out his cell phone, he stared at it for a moment. He knew that if he made that call, that she would leave him. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't for them to be back in her lives. Despite everything...despite his love for her and hers for him, Darius still had a tight grasp on her. Leaning back, he covered his face with his hands and just sat there for a moment. He was so tempted not to call Mr. McKessie, but he knew if he was in his place he would want the phone call. Looking down at his phone, he saw the text from Sharpay that displayed Mr. McKessie's number he pressed it and then cautiously held it to his ear. After the second ring, the phone picked up and Mr. McKessie's deep voice came over the phone. "I'm glad you call I was starting to lose my patience."

"I'm sorry about that I had to wait until...Taylor was gone." he answered honestly, his voice humble and soft. He didn't want to upset the man before it was time.

"Where is my daughter?"

"She's out christmas shopping." Troy replied. "Now we need to talk about what you want cause you really just can't come here and think that everything is going to end all fairy-taleish."

"What is that suppose to mean? Are you threatening me, Troy?"

"No sir...I'm just trying to let you know how things are. She hasn't had a desire to be back home in five years and I can hardly get her to talk about her past. She wants to act like she doesn't have a past there in New Mexico and her boss has been helping forget her past."

"And what have you done?"

"Nothing...sir...except love her." he admitted sheepishly, he wasn't going to allow this man to make him out to be the bad person here. He was and still is looking out for Taylor's best interest, and unlike her father he knew what those things were.

"Love her...huh...well if you loved her like you say you do...then I wouldn't just be finding out about my daughter from another person would I?"

"Look...she asked me not to tell and I didn't. I only confided foolishly in Sharpay because I needed someone to talk to about Taylor."

"Well all secrets are eventually brought to light." Mr. McKessie stated knowingly. "My daughter needs us so tell me your location and me and my wife will be there as soon as we can get a flight." Troy lowered his head into his hands and shook his head.

"No...no you can not do that."

"And why the hell not." the older man snapped. "I want to see my daughter." Troy sighed and looked up at the ceiling before speaking out calmly.

"How about I let you, your wife, Sharpay and Gabriella come on Christmas. It's a week away pretty much and then you can see her. I think that's better than what you're trying to do right now. Give me time to try and get her use to the idea. Let me edge her to it and then you guys can come but not before then."

"Why should I wait that long...what are you scared of, Troy." Mr. McKessie asked harshly over the phone. Troy just sighed for a moment before he spoke up again.

"I'm afraid of losing her...this, what you're asking me...well...if it, if she doesn't take it well she will leave me. She will stay here with Darius and none of us will have access to her and he will just brainwash her more." he replied finally speaking his fears out loud since receiving the first phone call.

"What are talking about boy?"

"You really don't think that she made up the name Tay-Ann all by herself do you? No, Darius Combs did it for her. He's her boss...and the one that helped her change over five years ago. He has had a tight hold on her for the last five years. I'm trying to break that hold but I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it." he admitted softly as he looked down for a moment. "And this visit probably isn't going to help."

"She loves us...we're her parents that hasn't changed and it never will...make the arrangements Troy. I'm holding you to this. I want my daughter back on Christmas Day and not a moment before." Troy sighed as the other man hung up the phone. Falling back on the bed, he sighed for a moment and just glazed up at the ceiling wondering if things would work out for them all. He only allowed himself to sulk on the bed for a few more minutes before deciding that he had things to do if he was going to get things.

By the time Christmas rolled around, Troy was a nervous wreck, and trying his best to stick to the plan that he so wanted to back away from. He looked up as Taylor entered the bedroom from her closet and did a quick spin. "You like?" she asked him with a sexy smile that normally turned him right on, but instead it only worked to make him feel even sicker. He was so afraid of losing her he didn't know what to do. He was scare of not being able to hold her in his arms again. Taylor pouted at his non-answer and climbed onto the bed. "Baby are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just...well I'm just nervous about your present." he replied softly as he touched her cheek. "You know I've never loved anyone like I love you, and I really want to make you happy with the present that's all." he replied softly as he looked her over before speaking again. "You look lovely by the way. I should be the envy of everyone at the party tonight."

"It's not really a party just a small gathering." she answered right back as she looked down at him. "I just wanted or friends here."

"Of course." he returned with a small smile. "So do I have to wear anything matching your outfit cause I just want to tell that is a big no." he replied with a small smirk on his face. Taylor slapped her hand on the bed and pouted.

"We should...isn't that what Christmas host couples do."

"Not this Christmas host couple." he stated with a wink as he walked into the smaller closet were he had moved all of his things less than two months ago.

"Wear something blue it will bring out your eyes." Taylor called, just as the doorbell rang. "I'll go and get it." she called as she bounded down the stairs. Maria was off for the holidays so Taylor had to run her house the old fashion way, with her opening the doors all by herself. Opening the front door she smiled as she embraces Carlos and Alisha Desantos. "Hey guys come on in." she replied with a bright smile. Alisha quickly stepped forward to embrace her holding onto her tightly.

"Hey girly...man something smells good...now is it your cooking or Maria's?" Alisha asked with a laugh as she spied the look on Taylor's face.

"Alisha...I'll have you know that I can cook myself something to eat?"

"Then why do you need Maria?" Alisha asked with a chuckle as Taylor latched onto her arm planning on showing her all the great food that she had prepared for them, while telling Carlos over her shoulder that Troy was upstairs getting dressed. Carlos waited till they were gone before walking up the stairs only to find Troy walked out of the bedroom he shared with Tay-Ann dressed to the nines.

"Wow, man...it's a Christmas party in the house."

"Not my fault I make this regular outfit look good." Troy replied with a chuckle before reaching out and shaking Carlos' hand. "Glad you two could make it...I hope the parents understood."

"Not really...you mine are all about family and being together and things like that." he stated with a shake of his head as he glanced behind him as the doorbell went off again. "I bet that Darius and Julius...are their anymore people coming." Troy faltered a bit and then just shook his head.

"No...no one else is coming." he replied smoothly as he nodded towards the stairs. "We better head on down there." Once they were on the landing they saw Darius and Julius greeting Taylor and Alisha.

"Tay-Ann baby girl, Merry Christmas." Darius replied with a bright smile as he hugged Taylor and then passed her over to Julius who was finishing greeting Alisha. He looked over at Troy and bite back a snarl and just gave him a lip smile, no teeth shown at all. "Troy...Carlos how are you doing?"

"Good it's Christmas time, how are you doing?" Carlos answered back when Troy didn't really reply to Darius.

"We're good...," he looked over at Taylor who was watching them cautiously before speaking up. "Tay-Ann that food smell good as a mutha...let's eat." Taylor just smiled and nodded her head for a moment before motioning for everyone to follow.

After the meal, everyone gathered in large living for the gift exchange. Darius gave everyone a bit of money while Carlos, Alisha and Julius gave out more traditional presents. Taylor looked at Troy and grinned brightly when it became his turn. He picked up some presents and passed them out but stopped when he reached Taylor. "If I give you this present you have to promise me to give me a kiss on the lips afterwards." Darius rolled his eyes at the words and just shook his head. He never understood how men could become so romantically lame when they were around women they supposedly loved. Taylor just smiled and nodded her head as she looked at him. Right before Troy was about to hand her the present the doorbell rang. Taylor placing the part of hostess to a T jumped up. "Baby let me get that?"

"No I got it...you just stay there and wait for me." Troy nodded and gulped deep as Taylor walked down the hallway. Darius noticed his nervousness and looked between him and Taylor before speaking up.

"What's wrong, Troy?" he asked in voice that clearly stated that he truly didn't give a damn at all. Troy didn't reply he just keep his eyes in the direction that Taylor went. Suddenly everyone heard a loud scream from her.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed in the loudest voice they had ever head. Troy bolted first and walked down the hallway where he saw Taylor standing in front of her mother and father as well as Sharpay and Gabriella. He closed his eyes and then cleared his throat. Taylor turned around instantly and glared at him.

"What are they doing here?"

"Taylor, sweetie...oh my God it's been so long." Her mother cried as she stepped into the house headed straight for her daughter. Taylor immediately stepped out of the way and glared at the woman that had the nerve to act as if she cared after the way she had completely abandoned her in her moment of need.

"Tay-Ann what the hell is going on?" Darius asked as he stormed down the hallway. She instantly rushed into his arms where he hugged her tightly playing the role of a concerned big brother quite well. Troy eyed them for a moment before speaking up.

"Taylor?" The moment he said it, her head was up instantly glaring at him with such an intensity that he was momentarily shocked for a moment.

"You did this didn't you?" she accused as the other guests filled the hallway watching the confrontation.

"Taylor...they're your parents they love you...I love you, I only wanted to do what was best for you." he whispered hoping he could get through to her however he should have known that Darius wouldn't let something like that happen.

"Oh really you wanted to do what was best for her, and how was inviting the people that broke her heart the best thing possible how in the hell was that the best thing for her." Troy narrowed his eyes at Darius and spoke up.

"Stay out of this."

"No, he doesn't stay out of this...he's the only one who understands me and how I'm feeling." her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Troy. "How could you do this?"

"He did this...because you need your family Taylor."

"My name is Tay-Ann?" she screamed at them, from Darius' side. Darius had to bite his inner lip hard not to laugh at the looks on their faces that appeared after Taylor's declaration. Oh he had done, well in poisoning her against them, and Troy well he had sealed his own fate with this stunt here. Taylor wouldn't want him back now and it simply saved him the time of trying to create some type of drama for them later on down the room.

"No your name is Taylor Anne McKessie." Samuel McKessie exclaimed as he shared a look with Troy. He didn't want to believe the younger man who had told him that the trip might have been a bad idea. All he cared about was getting to his daughter.

"No, her name is Tay-Ann McKessie...and you would do well to remember that." Darius replied back as he rubbed his hand soothly up and down his daughter's back. Darius took his attention off the older man and looked at Troy with a sneer. "I can't believe I trusted you with her...you should have never done this. I knew you were from her past, but I just let it go because you were so good to her and she was changing but now look. Shit, I knew I should have ended the relationship from the start."

"You should have." Taylor whispered as she looked back at Troy. "I can't believe you brought them here. All those times you said you would never hurt me," she paused as her voice got caught up in a sobbing fit. Troy's heart broke for her. He moved forward and touched her shoulder only to have her turn on him in a instant. "I hate you I hate you." she cried as she pounded her fist into his chest. Troy took it as he looked down at her through his own blurring vision.

"I love you Taylor...I love you so much," he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him holding her tight against. "That's why I did this baby that's why...Darius has been screwing with your brain. He's only using you as he can gain money. He doesn't care for you Taylor. He wants you to remain Tay-Ann so he can keep on bringing in the dough."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I would never lie to you... I love you." he cried out brokenly as he realized that he simply wasn't getting through. Taylor tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her. He held onto her firmly and spoke up. "I love you so much...I want to spend the rest of my life with you...my gift...my gift was an engagement ring Taylor. I want to marry you... I want you to be my wife." he whispered as he looked up at her. She was shaking her head as if trying to toss aside his proposal and his numerous declarations of love. She yanked her arms back and glared at him.

"You don't love me."

"I do...and you love me too," he pointed at Darius. "EVERYTHING, he's every told you was a lie...a lie. Your parents love...so do our friends. The only person who did you wrong was Chad."

"Don't you say his name in my presence." Darius exclaimed harshly. "How you gonna stand there and tell her you love her and then speak out that fool's name. He broke her heart, and I love Tay-Ann to much to have her struggling every time she hears that name."

"You're no better than him."

"How dare you say that?" Taylor exclaimed as she walked back to his side, Darius draped his arm around her and looked at Troy smugly. "He's been there for me since day one...he's taken care of me. He watched over me...treated me like family. He's ten times better than Chad...don't you dare compare the two."

"I will compare them...Taylor...baby he's using you." she just shook her head and looked over at Darius. "Don't look at him look at me...just this morning you told me you loved me."

"Why are you so set on having her love you." Darius asked as he walked away from Taylor and over to Troy who watched him wearily. "Is it because...you need her on your arm to make you a more popular celebrity...is that what you're doing Troy?" he asked smoothly as if it had just dawned on him. Taylor looked over at Troy with shock and hurt written completely over her face.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is...in fact, I bet he has one of those young women over there in the wings waiting until he gets finished with you. But he needs to get you away from me cause he knows that I will be looking out for your best interests."

"Taylor, it's not true." Troy called out, he could already see Taylor's mind whirling. He knew one her fears were to be dumped and passed over for another woman again, which was way she was bed hopping so much before he got on the scene. She didn't want to let anyone get her heart again only to hurt it again.

"He's just like Chad...hell I bet they were friends back in New Mexico huh." Darius called out not knowing how well his words were hitting their mark. "Birds of a feather, flock together...don't let him use you to pass the time." Darius' statement ended with him sailing across the floor as Troy's fist laid into him, but the damage had already been done. Taylor rushed to his side and glared up at Troy as if he was a monster.

"Taylor, baby please don't believe a word he's saying...he wants this...he wants us to fall apart." he pleaded with her his heart breaking with each cutting glance she sent his way. He wasn't like Chad, and he would never be like Chad. He knew of the precious jewel that Taylor was. He loved her with everything in him. He loved her more than himself. "Taylor?" She lifted her glaze from Darius and looked at him coldly before speaking.

"You have until three o'clock to get your things out of my house anything left will be destroyed." she bite out, before looking at the people behind him. "You might as well get those people you brought here to help you."

"Taylor."

"My name is Tay-Ann...I want you out of here by the time we get back." she spat as she helped Darius back up. Julius was already at the door, and heading out to the car. Carlos and Alisha looked at Troy not knowing what to do. Troy just bowed his head and looked at them before whispering.

"Just go." he whispered. They quickly hightailed it out of there. Troy watched as Taylor exited the home and his life. Just as they stepped out of the threshold, Darius turned around and gave him a cold grin and mouthed.

"Merry Christmas."

**A/N:**

**Concerning the Vampire Diaries story...I believe that will be out either next week or the week after I'm almost done mapping the story out.**

**Baby S**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Goodness, its time for another update and I can't wait to see what you guys think this week I really enjoyed the reviews. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, chaylorXtraylorlover, Quizas, Phelycia, lilmissmonique, Erieaud, LunaSolTierra,Marchbabe(2), MoMo Taylor Anderson, vlove, serena's girl 4-ever, tina, and traylorlove_. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think in a review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Twelve

Troy sighed as the front door closed behind them, his shoulders dropped immediately and he looked at her parents as well as Sharpay and Gabriella. His lip trembled a little as he drew in a shaky breath before lifting a hand to wipe the lone tear that escaped his eye. "And this is exactly why I wanted you all to wait before coming here." he whispered softly almost brokenly. Mr. McKessie looked at him for a moment and then lowered his eyes, he couldn't believe his daughter had chosen that thug over them. Shaking his head he moved over to a wall and leant against it.

"We didn't know." Troy was instantly enraged by those words and looked over at the older man with nothing but contempt burning in his glaze. Shaking his head furiously he pointed a finger at himself and spoke up.

"What do you mean you didn't know! I told you...I told you all that this is what would happen. She wasn't ready for this...and instead of listening to my gut. I allowed you guys to take over and allowed you help Darius pull her back into his grasp."

"I still can't believe she would do this to you." Sharpay replied with a shake of her head. "You told me and Gabby that she loved you...well if you ask me everything looks to be a slightly one sided." she replied with a shake of her head. "I mean for her to just turn around on you like that even after she claimed to have loved you is just-." Troy narrowed his eyes at Sharpay and shook his head.

"Watch yourself alright...don't talk about her like that okay. Darius has had five years to tell her things...things I was slowly breaking down. It's like a drug habit...any type of habit...do you really think that it would break over six months of a relationship let's be real here." he snapped out, coming quickly to Taylor's defense. He was hurt by her rejection, but unlike them he understood it. He understood beyond a shadow of a doubt why it had happened. He loved her but he wasn't a fool. Darius had been feeding her lies for five years. Darius had five years to deeply embed himself in her life and talk up every last one of Taylor's fears and doubts while at the same time playing up his part as her caring and concerned friend who only wanted what was best for her. He would have been a fool like they obviously were to believe that all of that would have been eroded after only six months of loving her like he had. He knew she needed time and example. He knew she needed him to give her example of how he was an exception, how he didn't fit the mode of men that Darius swore were around her. He needed a hell of a lot more than six months to fix the damage that five years...going on six would have caused.

"But still I would think that she would be smart enough to see that-."

"Look," Troy snapped and then paused, regardless of how he was feeling at the moment he wasn't going to stand for them attacking her. He loved her, and despite what Sharpay or anyone else believed he loved her enough for the both of them. Darius be damned, this was exactly what he wanted. He wanted them to get angry with her...and simply walk away, because at that point they would be proving him right. They would be proving his lies right, that they didn't really love her and he knew Darius was hoping that he would just walk away. "Look, I'm not going to talk ill about her and I'm not going to walk away from her. That would prove me and my love for her as weak, and that it doesn't mean anything." he paused and looked down for a moment remembering his gift that he was going to give her today. "My love for Taylor is strong and sometimes you have to love someone through everything. It may seem stupid to you the way she's acting, but guess what I can love her through it and I will. Both of us can't be weak. Both of us can't walk away. One of us is going to have to grow a spine and stand tall, both of us can't break down. For now I'll be her pillar and somewhere down the line she'll return the favor."

"You'll talking like you're married to my daughter." Mr. McKessie snapped, as he looked up at the young man who was watching him. "With all this talk of through thick and thin...loving my daughter, talking about how you can't walk away from her." Troy rubbed a hand over the back of his neck for a moment before sighing.

"I was going to ask her to marry me today...I couldn't imagine my life without her. I love Taylor with everything in me...and when she discovers today how Darius really is-."

"Wait what are you talking about...discovers today how he is, what are you talking about." Gabriella asked for Sharpay's side who after the brutal tongue lashing from Troy remained silent. Troy rubbed a hand over the back of his neck for a moment before speaking.

"Darius, likes to think of himself as smart...but he's really a money hungry ego manic...he's probably drooling over the amount of money he can make of Taylor's pain. Of that I have absolutely no doubt and he'll probably make the mistake of saying something that will clear everything up for her. Taylor that is."

"So you were planning this?"

"Hell no I wasn't," Troy replied back with a furious shake of his head as he thought about the pain and humiliation that Taylor would probably be in after finally learning the truth about the one man who had claimed to love her for five years of her life. "I wouldn't wish that pain on her or anyone else. I don't get off on that."

"Is that why you aren't packing?"

"Partly...but than again it really isn't any of your business." Troy replied coolly. He wanted to wait and see Taylor by himself. He didn't want input from her family and friends and he certainly didn't want Darius there but then again he knew that the man being the fool he was, was about to let the cat out of the bag about how he really felt towards Taylor. He also wanted to be here to comfort her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay, and that no matter what he would be here for her. "Look you can all either stay or go...I...I don't really care what you do." he murmured as he turned around and headed deeper into the home. Sharpay and Gabriella turned to look at one another before walking over to him.

"Troy...are you sure you don't want us here." Troy rubbed a hand underneath his chin while continuing to walk away from them. He stopped and picked up his present that he had dropped and then spoke to them.

"I don't want you here if all you're gonna do is jump down her throat."

"How can you be so certain that Darius will do exactly what you think he will." Troy shrugged his shoulders and turned around to finally look at them. His glaze moved from Gabriella and then moved on to Sharpay.

"I'm not certain...it's just a feeling, Darius is predictable...and right now he's excited about the money he thinks he will be able to milk out of her due to our break-up and since Julius is with him I bet he can't wait to talk about his plans for her." Troy replied with a shake of his head as he entered the living room and walked over to the tree that he had Taylor had put up together earlier. He knew that Gabriella and Sharpay were watching him and he could heard the footsteps of Mr. and Mrs. McKessie coming down the hallway after them. Leaning down, he picked up the present that Taylor had gotten him and sat down heavily on the sofa. Carefully, he unwrapped the package and then settled back on the sofa and looked down into the box.

Gabriella was the first to speak, her tone held every bit of worry that she felt for Troy at the moment as she stood watching him deal with whatever Taylor had given him for a present. "Troy um what is it?" he looked up at them for a moment and then shook his head.

"Nothing...it's nothing." he stood then, after slipping the item that had come in the box into his pocket. "So, um what are you guys going to do...are you staying or going." he asked softly. He wasn't fooling anyone in the room for a moment, but they all decided that he was just finally taken over by the sadness of the moment.

She couldn't believed that she had actually walked away from him, Taylor sat at the table across from Darius and Julius and just looked down at the plate in front of her. Darius watched her silently wondering what to do. He certainly didn't want her dwelling on the likes of Troy Bolton, because he knew she would be headed back if she thought about it much longer. "I was thinking...how about for a Christmas gift I send you on a trip to a destination of your choice." he asked reaching across the table and placing a hand on top of hers. She jerked her head up and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Let's talk about this some other time, Darius I really don't want to think about this alright." He nodded his head although his eye twitched at her words. She had never acted like this before, leaning back he looked down at his plate. He had brought her here after the disaster at the house hoping to get her to forget about him. Carlos and his wife had left immediately after the confrontation, and it wasn't like he didn't blame them. If Taylor wasn't such a cash horse...he would have left her and her emotional ass alone years ago. However, he wasn't one to look a gifted horse in the mouth and turn away just because he didn't like the package. No, he was a shaper...and he had shaped her and her unflattering package into something he could stomach...something that the general populace could stomach. Right, now he wanted to get her the hell out of the area and away from Troy so that he couldn't talk his way back into her life and at the same time get her out of his pocket.

"Are you sure...after today...I think you might want some time to yourself, you know a chance to get away from everything."

"Leave her alone, Dee." Julius cut in, giving him a harsh glare as he turned to him. Darius gave him a harsh look and then leaned back in his chair. Studying his friend, oh he would have to put him in his place later on without Taylor present.

"Please don't fight guys." Taylor murmured as she finally looked up at them, they both saw the tears in her eyes as she looked at them. Darius bit his inner cheek, to keep from chuckling and crossed his arms over his chest for a moment.

"Sorry...Tay-Ann...sorry about it." he watched as she flinched at the name. Oh hell yeah, he had to get her out of here. She was shuddering at the name that he had picked out for her. She was slowly rejecting him and he could tell.

"It's...it's okay." she whispered as she lowered her glaze. They all sat there in silence for a few more minutes before she quickly jumped up from the table. "Excuse me." Darius watched her go and then turned to Julius clearly steaming. Once she was gone from sight, he spoke his voice tight with rage.

"Have you lost your fucking mind, Julius...don't you ever do that again. We need to get her ass out of here...somewhere, where she can come to terms with things and just be like she was before he came into her life."

"She loves him man...and he loves her...I can't...I can't sit by and let you-." he hardly got out the words before Darius reached out and slapped him upside the head. The people around their table turned and looked in shock as Julius slowly massaged his head. "What the hell man?"

"I don't need you turning bitch on me alright...we've made our fortune on her and we're going to continue. I don't care if you've grown a conscience...we're about making money regardless of everything else...you think I give a damn that she's crying right now...do you really think I give a damn. He was turning her back into that sorry ass book worm we met five years ago and I'm not going to stand for it. Nope, I won't stand for it." He stated proudly, Julius looked at him and wondered when he had turned into such an ass that he allowed a bastard like Darius Combs to control him. He had always been a nice guy, and probably that's where he went wrong. He had allowed Darius to talk him into allowing him to literally brainwash Taylor five years ago. At the time, he didn't really know what Darius had been talking about it. He thought he was just going to help her get over the wrong done to her by the guy that had hurt her. Then he had sat by when Darius starting feeding her the lines about being the only person who understood her, cared for her, loved her. He had stood by and allowed Darius to place himself in her life and he hadn't said a word. Troy had been right when he had spoken to him outside of the elevators back at the label. He was apart of what had happened to Taylor, he held part of the blame and therefore it was also his responsibility to tell her about Darius no matter what. He wasn't going to allow Darius to ruin her love with Troy Bolton, he could see that she was finally at peace and he wasn't going to allow Darius to ruin it for her. She deserved happiness...she deserved love, not a lifetime of making Darius money while not being able to find happiness, peace and most importantly love. He looked back over at Darius who was smirking boldly. "I'm glad we came to this understanding...now don't step out of bounds again." Julius looked at him in anger as he balled up his fist. "Why you looking like that...we both know you're not going to do anything."

Taylor stumbled into the bathroom, her eyesight blurry from tears. She quickly looked the place over and hid herself into a stall. Pulling out her phone, she quickly turned it on and was immediately greeted by a picture of her and Troy. Lowering her head into her hands, she allowed a few more tears to escape. God, she felt like she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. As she sat there she thought about Troy and how she felt. He was such a good man, and she couldn't believe that she allowed her fear and anger at her family and friends to blind her from her and his love for her. She knew that he had invited them there for her. She knew that he cared for her, she could feel it through everything that he did for her. Every touch, every kiss, every look that he sent her way with his beautiful blue eyes. "Oh God," she cried out. "Why didn't I stay and just talk to him...what's wrong with me." she whispered the last part to herself. "Oh God, what's wrong with me." Looking back down at her phone, she looked back at the picture of her and Troy and felt her stomach clench up. She loved him...she was carrying-

Taylor looked up as she heard a shout coming from outside the bathroom that sounded an awful lot like Darius. Getting, up she quickly put her things away and rushed out of the bathroom. As she opened the door she saw plenty of people standing up and looking off into the direction of where her table was. Moving quickly she stepped past them and into the room fully only to find Julius and Darius locked in a fight. She froze completely shocked at what she was seeing. She hadn't ever seen Julius get angry and Darius seemed to be just as surprised as she was at the moment. "Oh my god would you two just stop it." she cried out as she walked over carefully. Julius looked back at her and then back down at Darius who he had pent to the floor.

"Tell her." Julius snapped out. "Or I will."

"Tell me what?" Taylor cried as she looked at them both. Darius gave her look, and then looked back up into Julius' face.

"What do you want me to tell her, Jules? Huh, what exactly do you want me to tell her?" he snapped out as he looked up at the man he had pulled up with him on their ascension to money and fame. He thought that doing a deed like that for a man would have made him loyal but he had figured wrong, but than again all of this was Troy Bolton's fault as well. Bringing that white boy on his label had been his worse decision. Julius backed up a bit, and then spoke his voice cold and calm.

"How about the truth." Darius knew that if he spoke an ounce of it, that Taylor wouldn't be working for him any more. He knew that if he told her what he thought about her and what he had done to her that she would walk away, but then again he didn't have a choice. Julius was going to tell her if he didn't. At that moment, Darius looked at Taylor and decided that if he was going to lose her and the money that she would bring in that he had better get his licks in now. Oh he'd tell her the truth alright and make it hurt as much as possible.

"Where do you want me to start, Jules? How about when I decided to take an ugly ass girl and make her into a sex symbol...is that where you want to me start. Or do you want me to start off by telling the real truth that I didn't gave a damn about her or her problems...just as long as she could sing cause I knew that I could shape her into anything that I wanted. That I reveled in her pain cause it made me money. An angry sexy diva singing about sex instead of love is a gold mine." he spat out, as he looked at Taylor from where he stood, while speaking to Julius. "Is that the truth you wanted me to share with Tay-Ann...naw fuck that Taylor. Is that what you wanted her to hear?"

"You are all kinds of wrong?"

"Oh I'm wrong...why...cause I allowed her to believe in me and my love for her," he looked at Taylor and smirked. "I'm your brother...I'm the only one that cares for you, Taylor. Come on...didn't I take care of you all these years." he asked with a sickening sweetness. "Come on talk...say something. Shit, why you so silent now...you got something for me. Come on I've been mind-fucking you for five years and you're just going to stand there and be silent" he snapped out angrily. Taylor flinched at his words and looked at Julius with tears in her eyes.

"Julius is he serious?" she asked as she pressed a hand to her stomach as she felt it clench up even more in misery. Julius looked at Darius and then back at Taylor before nodding his head.

"Of course it's the truth...why do I have to make any of this up. You were that sad that pathetic." he replied sadistically.

"Darius stop it."

"No, you wanted her to the hear the truth...well let's get it all out in the open," he snapped as he lifted a hand to the corner of his mouth and wiped away the blood that had gathered on the side of his mouth. "Let's talk about...and I'm being truthful here...how she just left Troy and told him to leave. He is probably the only man who has ever really cared about you...loved you or whatever type of word you want to insert there and you," he paused and chuckled then, " and you pushed him away...alone doesn't even begin to describe you."

"Shut up"

"You left him...and why cause he invited your family and friends over because he wanted you to reconnect with them." he paused and chuckled humorlessly. "Damn, he really loved you and you treated him like that."

"Shut up." she snapped again as she took a step back.

"What you don't like hearing the truth? Let's be real here...Chad probably left you because he knew you didn't know a thing about loyalty. I mean don't you think its your fault he did what he did, after all I still find it hard for someone-." his destructive speech was ended by Julius slamming his fist back into his mouth. Darius grunted and fell back into the table behind him. The people at the table scrambled away screaming as he landed dead center on the table toppling it over as glass shattered everywhere. Julius looked at his unconscious form and then back over to Taylor who was looking quite shocked and sick.

"He'll pay for the damages." Moving over to Taylor he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry I was too weak to do anything years ago." he whispered sincerely as he looked down at her. Taylor nodded her head and then blinked allowing tears to escape from her eyes. She felt her stomach clench again and gripped Julius hard as her knees buckled. Julius' eyes widened in shock as he looked her over and saw blood on the front of her jeans. Pulling her closer to him, he held her and screamed out for someone to call an ambulance.

Julius was outside the hospital room silently pacing back and forth, he had called Troy earlier and was now simply waiting for the man and her family who he hoped hadn't left yet to show up and give Taylor the support that she needed at the time. He glanced up as he heard footsteps pounding down the hallway. Troy was the first person he saw that came around the corner his face full of concern and worry. "Julius, where is she? Is she really okay?" he asked in a rush of panic as he looked at the man who stood before him, while trying his best not to ask if Darius was in there with her.

"The doctor told me that she was fine...or as fine as she could be at the moment. I stepped out to allow him to check her over."

"What happened to my daughter?" A tall black man thundered as he walked up them. Julius looked between Troy and the man, and then over their shoulders at the three young women who stood back watching with the same type of worried glances.

"Um, after we left her home...she was huh...she was upset understandably so," he paused at the narrowing of Troy's eyes. "It's not what you think okay? She was upset about leaving you, I could tell and well Darius he didn't care at all. She left the table for a moment and I told him off and we got into a fight she um...she came back out and I threaten to tell her everything, so Darius did it...in the most awful way. It tore her up...she was in tears. I think it was just to much stress...it was just to much." he replied with a shake of his head. Troy sighed for a moment before speaking his voice low and tightly controlled as if he was terrified of losing it.

"What happened to Taylor?"

"Did you know?" Julius asked instead as he looked at him for a moment, Troy stepped forward then and reached out as if to grab Julius but stopped and stepped back away from him. He lowered his hands down by his side and just shook his head.

"Look, don't answer my question with one of your own...just...just tell me what happened?" he asked again, he was already fearing the worse and blaming himself. As soon as he saw the present he should have just taken off after her. Julius moved to speak but was stopped short by the door opening and the doctor sticking his head out. He looked the men over for a moment before finally allowing his glaze to land on Troy.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Stanton...and I'm going to go ahead and assume that you're Troy." he stated in a no nonsense tone. Troy just nodded his head and the man sighed and stepped back widening the door for him. "Please come inside...she heard your voice out here and became quite upset, she wants you with her."

"What exactly is going on?" Troy asked he followed the doctor into the room. The older man looked at him and then motioned to the bed where he saw Taylor lying. She looked quite sickly, her natural beautiful brown skin was ashen. She stared at him with sad eyes, and then Troy noticed her hand on her belly. The doctor most have noticed as well and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The baby's fine...she gave us all quite a scare, didn't you Ms. McKessie." he replied soothly. "She lost quite a bit of blood...but she and the baby are doing fine though I must admit she was under quite a bit of stress and this early in the development is always a bit touch and go no matter how healthy the mother is." Troy looked from Taylor to Dr. Stanton and then back again.

"She's fine...the baby's fine." Troy repeated his own personal joy at the statement coming through in his voice. Dr. Stanton watched him for a moment before murmuring that he would give them a few minutes alone. Once the door closed Troy, walked over to the bed as Taylor turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry." she whimpered softly as she looked at him with a lone tear escaping her eye and rolling down her chin. He gave her a weak smile and reached out and placed his hand on top of the hand that was now over her belly. As soon as his hand touched her own, she started crying again as she leaned towards his side. Troy quickly embraced her and held her to him, while also being careful of all the wires and things attached to her. "You were right...you were right all along...oh Troy I'm so sorry I walked away. I'm so sorry." she cried softly as she clung to him weakly her tears wetting his shirt as he held on to her.

"It's already forgotten...just calm down think about the baby." he whispered back as he placed a kiss on her temple. "Calm down and think about the baby." he murmured softly as he looked down at her. "Just calm down and think about the baby." He kept repeating the same demand because he wanted to not only sooth himself but her as well.

"I could have lost it."

"But you didn't focus on that." he replied back again, Taylor just looked at him for a moment and nodded her head.

"I'm surprised you came...after the way I treated you and everything. I thought I would have to go through this by myself." Troy kissed her gently on the side of the head and held her tighter before sighing.

"I wouldn't do that to you...and I really don't think bad of you. What happened...I expected it to happen alright. Darius has had a hold on you for years...of course what he says to you would have some weight but I knew you would see through it."

"What he said was so cruel...," she looked down as tears fell from her eyes again. "It was so cruel. I never expected him to be like that...he used me, and I thought of him like he was my brother, like family and he did something like that to me." she whispered brokenly. At that moment Troy wanted to leave and go find Darius himself and make him pay for what he did, for the pain that he had caused her. The inner turmoil and self-loathing that he saw in her face. Lifting a hand to her face, he carefully wiped away her tears as Taylor closed her eyes to his touch. Then he saw her lifting slightly to move away but he quickly stilled her.

"Don't pull away from me." he whispered brokenly. "Please."

"I don't deserve you Troy...I walked away from you...with a guy who didn't give a damn about me...I thought of him as family...as my brother and the way he spoke to me." she cried as she looked at Troy brokenly. "The way he spoke to me." she choked out again, getting stressed out again. Troy moved quickly so that he was bent slightly in the chair so that he was looking at her. He placed a hand beneath her chin and looked her dead in the eyes.

"At least you know now...and not further down the line...I wanted you to know the truth, but I would have never wished this type of pain on you not now not ever." he whispered softly as he looked at his own blue eyes growing with tears. "I love you to much...to ever want you to suffer any type of pain."

"I'm just so screwed up, Troy...why do you even want me."

"Cause I love you...and let's face it. Love doesn't let you choose with your mind, it always allows the heart to pick and sometimes that leaves our mind wondering what the hell is going on." he replied with a chuckle as Taylor giggled at his anecdote. He smiled then and looked down at her before reached out with his closest hand and placing it there on her heart. "I think your heart chose me but you're fighting and well as for me. My heart chose you a long time again...and my mind...well let's just say my mind gave up on fighting months ago." she giggled again as he looked at her a few tears still escaping from her eyes. Lifting his other hand from hers, he wiped the tears up and then leant down and kissed her wet cheek. "Unless those are tears of happiness I don't want to see them." he demanded softly. "Don't allow yourself to cry anymore for a man like that...he doesn't deserve them." Taylor sniffled and shook her head for a moment, as she tried to sit up.

"These aren't for him...they're for me, cause I'm realizing now just how lucky I am to have you in my life...loving me, despite it all." Troy gave her a small smile and then bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"To me that's what love is all about." he replied back softly. "If you thought for a moment after I told you that I loved you...that I could just walk away from you then you were wrong. I'll prove to you exactly how much I love you from here on out. That is if you let me."

"Troy...I don't know...I'm such a mess...and I mean with everything. I need to talk to someone about it and I just need time to figure out myself and-" Troy just shook his head and gave her a small smile.

"I'll give you that time, Taylor...I will, don't worry about that. I love you and if talking to someone if counseling is what you want and need then so be it. If you want me there I will be holding your hand and saying absolutely nothing."

"Troy."

"Look, I'm willing to give you space...romantically but seriously Taylor after this afternoon do you honestly see me just walking away from you. Aside from the fact that I love you," he stopped and rubbed her still flat stomach. "My child...you are having my child. I'm not walking away not while that is happening. I won't do it. I want to be there for every kick...I want to hold your hair back if you have morning sickness, I want to be there for every appointment and I want to be there for D-day...any else is unacceptable to me alright," he paused and pulled out a black box from his pocket. "And I'll...I'll also spend everyday trying to show you how much we fit together and how much I love and adore you."

"Troy what is that?" she asked he presented her the ring at the end of his speech. It was a small golden band with two small diamonds supporting a larger one. "Oh my God." he gave her a weak smile and then looked down at the ring itself instead of looking at her.

"I was going to ask you to marry me today." he whispered softly. "But I understand that under the circumstances that right now...you might want to focus on yourself." Taylor sniffled as she covered her mouth and looked at him.

"Oh Troy."

"No...don't worry about me," he paused for a moment and then reached into his pocket again, he pulled out a gold chain slowly slid the chain through the ring and then turned to her. "I'll wait for my answer and when you're ready to answer...just slip it on your finger and tell me you love me." he replied with a wink.

"Troy." he shook his head for a moment and stood up, with a small smile on his face. Leaning down he kissed her gently on the lips before lifting up and kissing her on the forehead.

"Your parents and friends are outside...talk to them, it been awhile," he stated with a soft smile as he paused in the doorway. "Just remember that I love you and I'm supporting you through it all."

"I know and," she paused and looked away for a moment to wipe a few stray tears from her eyes. "I know I really didn't show it today...but I love you too." He gave her a small smile and then walked out of the room. He looked at her parents, Sharpay and Gabriella. "You guys can go in and see her now...I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." He barely had finished the sentence before they all rushed in. Once he was alone with Julius the smile dropped off his face.

"I'm going to kill Darius," he snapped as he roughly dragged his hands through his hair, just thinking about the fact that his child could have died today. "He's the only driving force behind this...and you let it go on for to damn long." he finished looking over at Julius who took a few steps back.

"I-."

"I don't want to hear it...all I want to know is will you help me." Troy asked bluntly, Julius looked at him as if he had just grown two large heads. Shaking his head, he stepped back for a moment before speaking.

"Excuse me." Troy gave him a look that plainly stated that at that moment he was very much annoyed with Julius. Narrowing his eyes he stepped into Julius' face and looked down into the other man's eyes before speaking up his voice low, calm and cold.

"I'm asking you are you going to help me write the wrongs that the man you've called your friend and boss has done to that woman in there...the woman I love," he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the other man for a moment before continuing. "It's quite simple Julius...will you or will you not help me bring down Darius Combs."


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I'm glad you all enjoy last week's chapter and you all know it's that time for yet another chapter so here we go but first I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _lilmissmonique, Quizas, HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace,chaylorXtraylorlover, Erieaud, serena's girl 4-ever , Marchbabe, Phelycia, LunaSolTierra,traylorlove, tina, and Gonna Give All My Secrets Away_. Thanks you guys for the support. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and please remember to Review and let me know what you think.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Thirteen

Taylor looked up as her parents and friends came rushing into the room, her mother quickly rushed to her side and draped her arms around her kissing her rapidly on the cheek and forehead. "I was so scared." Denise McKessie cried as she held onto her daughter who was now crying right along with her. Samuel watched from the doorway silently taking in his daughter's features, just getting his sight full of her. Five years had been to long, much to long. He missed his daughter, he missed her so much. "Are you okay? Samuel heard something about a baby." Denise asked as she pulled back and swept her hand along her daughter's hair. Taylor just nodded and smiled.

"The baby's fine...I'm going to be a mother." she whispered as she looked up at everyone in the room. Her eyes landed on her father's, and she smiled weakly at him. They had been so close before Darius had gotten a hold of her. "Daddy." Everyone watched as the older African-American male started crying immediately at his daughter's words. He walked over to the bed and crushed her into a loving hug.

"We missed you so much baby-girl...we missed you so much." he whispered into her hair as he held onto her tightly. Denise just smiled at the sight, her family was finally back together. "I was so worried that I would never see you again." Samuel cried as he held his only child. "Never do this again...never." he mumbled his voice breaking up because of the tears. Taylor cried back and buried her head into his chest as he rocked her. The movement caused her to remember how she used to go to him about everything. Sharpay and Gabriella stayed back and allowed the family to have a few moments together. After a few moments, Samuel released his daughter and stepped back with a small smile on his face, as he watched her.

"You girls go ahead and get your greetings in." Denise murmured as she stepped back as Gabriella and Sharpay rushed forward and hugged their long lost friend tightly. Taylor held them to her and laughed out loud with a happiness she hadn't truly felt in five years. She didn't realize just how much she had missed her friends, and she was more than positive that she wouldn't be letting them go anytime soon.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so happy to see you." Gabriella gushed as she held on to her friend, who had helped her transition into East High so long ago. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Sharpay replied as she hugged Taylor to her. As she looked at her friend she wondered just what had happened all these years ago that allowed someone like Darius Combs to enter her life and completely control every aspect of it. She was so happy that Troy had found her and that he had fought his way into her life and saved her from Darius' clutches.

"I've missed you guys too. I'm sure you guys have a lot to tell me." she replied softly as she looked at them. Nodding their heads, they moved back.

"We do...but we also know that you need to rest. Today has certainly been," Gabriella paused and looked down for a moment before continuing. "It's been a trying day for you and your baby. You really need to rest."

"But don't worry we won't be leaving until after New Year's so we'll talk with you then." Sharpay replied with a wink. They both stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek before stepping out of the room leaving Taylor alone with her parents. Once the door was closed Samuel and Denise looked down at their daughter. Denise moved to sit on the side of the bed while Samuel pulled up a chair on the other side and reached out for his daughter's hand.

"How are you feeling baby?" Denise asked as she looked over at her husband who was silently holding his daughter's hand.

"I'm doing good." she replied as she looked over at her mother and then over at her father, almost immediately the tears that she had been trying to keep away flowed freely. Tucking her head, she tightened the hold on her father's hand and spoke her voice trembling "I've missed you guys so much." she whispered through tears. Samuel moved at that moment and pulled his daughter to him, and then pulled Denise into the hug.

"We missed you too. What's wrong sweetie?" Denise asked as she wiped away some of her daughter's tears.

"Nothing...I'm just thinking about how I've missed five years with you guys, five years that I will never be able to get back." Samuel shifted briefly and then maneuvered himself so that he was cupping his daughter's face in his hands while looking at her.

"We'll make up for lost time sweetie, we'll make everything up." he replied smoothly as he looked at her for a moment. Taylor blinked and two tears raced down her cheeks immediately, he sighed and then spoke again. His deep voice soft yet commanding. "Now, Taylor in order for that to happen I want you to forget about everything that man has done. Don't dwell on what he took, don't dwell on what you lost. Dwell on what you have and who loves you."

"Okay, Daddy." he lifted himself up and kissed her forehead.

"About who loves you...," Denise started with a small smile as she lifted her hand and fingered the beautiful ring that hung around her daughter's neck. "I take it Troy told you about his proposal." Taylor looked down at her neck and her parents watched as a smile went across her face, lifting a hand she touched the ring and just sighed.

"He did...he told me to take time, and when I'm ready to just put this ring on my finger and tell him that I love him." Samuel couldn't resist the smile on his face, at his daughter's words. Boy would he have to have a talk with Troy to see where he picked up his game. Samuel had to admit he was happy that Taylor was with someone like Troy. Someone who loved and cared for her before anyone else, he could tell that from their first phone call. Troy hadn't cared that Taylor was his daughter, his only concern was protecting her and if that meant not allowing her family to see her then he would do it. He respected that, and it sort of reminder him of how protective he was when it came to Denise.

"Do you know what you're going to do...you two are about to start a family." Denise asked softly as she placed a hand on her daughter's arm. Taylor released the ring, and sighed for a moment before shaking her head.

"I love him, mom...I really do. I'm just going to take some time though, I want to talk to someone and hopefully he'll still be there for me like he said he would be." Samuel shook his head for a moment before speaking.

"Now I don't think you have to worry about that sweetie, he loves you and I'm quite certain that he won't be going anywhere." Taylor smiled at his words and nodded her head, before she still held some doubts because to be quite frank her track record with men who claimed to care about her was most certainly the worst.

Three days later...

"Oh my goodness, Troy I can not believe you are picking me up like this." Taylor cried out as Troy hoisted her from the car and into his arms just as Julius who had followed them home ran up the stairs to hold the door open for them. Troy just chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he looked down at her and just smiled brightly.

"Didn't the doctor tell you, you needed to be off your feet for at least a week," he stated more than asked as he looked down at her while slowly walking towards the front door. "Cause I was there if you don't remember, he told you, you needed to be completely off your feet."

"I know but don't you think this is a little extreme."

"Nope not really, thanks Julius." he stated finishing his statement by sending a nod at the other man. "Can you stay for a little bit I want to talk to you about some things." Julius closed the door and rocked back on his heels.

"Yeah, sure thing." he mumbled. "I'll be in the living room." As soon as he finished Maria rushed out of the kitchen and over to Taylor's side.

"My goodness, child are you okay. I practically worried myself sick when Troy called and told me what happened." she admitted as she checked over Taylor herself. With a small smile Taylor carefully removed her hand from Troy and looked at the woman she considered her second mother. Reaching out she grabbed her hand and held it within hers.

"I'm okay Maria." she whispered as she looked up at the elderly black woman. Maria just smiled and patted Taylor's hand for a moment before speaking.

"I...I just look after you like I would any of my other children." she admitted softly her voice getting low with emotions. "I'm so sorry, that he did what he did," she paused again as if she was thinking some things over and this time when she spoke her voice was much more happier. "Now what is this I hear about a baby."

"She's pregnant...and it's going to be a boy." Troy beamed.

"Troy!" Taylor exclaimed before looking back at Maria. "It's to early to tell what the baby is, but he's been saying it since the moment he found out about the baby." Troy just chuckled and shook his head while looking down at Taylor.

"You ever heard of speaking something into existence." Troy asked with a twinkle in his eye, which caused Taylor to simply roll hers in response. Maria watched them both with a bright smile on her face before shaking her head.

"Okay, then I guess you two need your time alone. I'm going to go and cook dinner, Troy you go and get Taylor to rest for a bit cause I'm going to cook her a big ole welcome home meal...and she's going to eat every bite because she just needs too," by the look that Taylor sent her, she smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. "You need to have an appetite for you and the baby. You need to keep the both of you really strong right now." she admitted with a smile as she looked at her.

"Well, Maria I'm going to take her up there soon, she needs to rest a bit and then I'm going to go and talk to Julius." Maria just smiled and nodded her head slowly before stepping back away from the couple.

"Okay then," she leant down and kissed Taylor on the forehead. "Be careful with her she has a baby on board."

"I promise with my life." Troy stated seriously as he walked upstairs with Taylor in his arms. He carefully but quickly bounded up the stairs and then entered her bedroom. Moving over to the bed he sat her down gently and smiled at her for a moment before speaking. "Home sweet home." he murmured a she lifted her legs and placed them beneath the covers. "Do you need anything before I head downstairs." he asked gently as he reached over and grabbed his pillow and placed it behind her back.

"No, thanks for asking though." she replied as she settled back with a sigh.

"Okay now are you sure, cause you don't want to be punished for getting up on your feet cause believe me I will." Taylor giggled at his face and just shook her head.

"Believe me I'll be fine, Troy. You can go and talk to Julius." she replied as she reached out for the remote and turned on the television. "I think I might look at some movies."

"Movies...that sounds good I guess that'll work." bending down he kissed her quickly on the forehead before sighing. "I'm sorry about that." Taylor looked up at him in confusion as he pulled away from her.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I told you, I'd take it slow and here I am kissing all over-." his statement was silenced by Taylor moving and placing her finger on his lips.

"Troy, I told you I need time...for myself, but please don't stop being affectionate with me. I love that about you." she admitted as she looked at him with a small smile. "I like you kisses and hugs."

"Well I like yours better." he whispered as he bent down and kissed her briefly on the lips, after he was finished he rested his forehead on hers and just smiled. "Is it okay to say that I love you."

"Only if it's okay for me to save I love you back." she whispered softly as she looked deep into his blue eyes. Troy smiled and kissed her once again before pulling away. Taylor giggled as he stepped back with his hands up.

"Okay we've got to stop, I gotta go and talk to Julius and you need to rest." he stated more to himself than her. She smiled then as he blew her one last kiss before rushing out of the room. He threw one last 'I love you,' over his shoulder before closing the door.

Bounding down the stairs, he quickly went into the living room and Julius sitting there flipping through a book that was on the coffee table. "Julius." Looking up he tossed the book down and stood up as Troy walked deeper into the room.

"So what is this all about, man...what's going on."

"Come on let's go talk somewhere in private...," he quickly turned on his heel and walked away and Julius had no other choice but to follow him. Once they entered the downstairs office, Troy closed the door and looked at the man in front of him. "Have you thought about what I asked you?"

"About taking on Darius?" Julius asked as he crossed his arms in front of him while looking at the man before him. Troy just nodded his head and motioned with his hand for Julius to continue with his answer. "Yeah, I thought about it."

"Have you decided?" Shaking his head, he moved away from Troy and looked down for a moment before continuing. Troy watched him calmly, while silently hoping that the man chose to side with him. His plan didn't work without Julius in it.

"What is your plan, Troy? You know you gave me absolutely nothing back at the hospital and I make decisions now based off of people's plans. No one is going to be leading me around blind again. I did it once with Darius and that hurt Taylor, I won't be doing that again." Troy nodded his head and motioned for Julius to have a seat, he could certainly get with that idea.

"Look, I promise you what I'm planning won't hurt anyone but Darius in fact I'm willing to state that what I'm planning will help you and the others who are still on the label out as well."

"Let's make one thing clear...I'm no longer associated with Dee records, and Darius is working on making it so that you and Taylor are no longer associated as well." Julius replied with a shake of his head as he looked over at Troy.

"I'm aware of that...Darius called me while Taylor was resting yesterday." Troy stated with a shrug, "He's trying to find a way to get us out of contract without having to worry about paying us much money. As you can well imagine I don't give a damn, what he does as along as the end result is us being off that label."

"So you're going to stop singing?" Julius asked curiously as he looked at Troy. He knew Taylor and she probably wouldn't be happy with this arrangement once she found out, besides he spent time with Troy before getting him signed and he was almost positive that Troy wouldn't like being out of the music business.

"No, and neither is Taylor, if that's what she wants. I'm thinking about starting a new label, and taking Darius' acts from him."

"You can't do that."

"But you can, come on be truthful how many people actually are happy to be working with Darius everyday. It's all you man, you're the one people talk to and go to. You're a good guy when you're away from Darius and if those people currently stuck within Dee records see that you're leaving and starting a label of your own well I'm sure they'll follow."

"Darius is a good business man...he won't let that happen."

"Let me tell you something, I don't spend my life worrying about what people won't let happen. They don't control me, and Darius doesn't control them or you. I know you're a better business man and I know you are also a good talent scout despite what Darius had told you. I mean why do you think he kept you on. Besides I'm pretty sure you have a different idea of what sales, and that's what I want. I want a boss who allows freedom and creativity." Troy replied as he looked at the man in front of him. "And I think you can do this."

"Really?"

"Darius has done a number on you too, but yes I'm telling you right here and right now that you can do this." Julius thought over everything that Troy had told him and then nodded his head before speaking again.

"Okay...I'll do it, but seriously are you sure about this Troy." Leaning back he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed for a moment before speaking.

"The only Darius cares about is his wallet and how much is in it. He can't make money without good artist and a good crew to back them. You're the man who can get those people to just ship and get into our boat man. I'm trusting you with this, Julius...because frankly sitting behind a desk isn't what I want for myself."

"So you just want to remain an artist."

"I want some control...but I'm willing to be a silent partner." Troy replied. "You will hardly get any input from me, as long as everything is going good. I came onto Dee records because of you man. I trust you."

"Alright then...let's do it."

Once Troy and Julius were done talking, Troy let Julius out and then went back upstairs opening the door he saw Taylor sitting there jotting down some things into a notebook one he didn't remember giving her. "Taylor...what in the world." he exclaimed angrily as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Did you get up?" she looked up at him and gave him a quick smile before rapidly sitting down the notebook and shaking her head.

"I didn't get up...I swear."

"Sure." Troy replied with a shake of his head as he looked at her for a moment before walking over to the side of the bed that was unofficially his and settling down. He groaned as his body met the soft surface of the bed. Propping his head up on his hand, he looked at Taylor and gave her brief smile before his eyes settled on the notebook. "Well if you didn't get up for it...where was it."

"In my nightstand," she replied as she quickly held the notebook away from him. "Nope you don't get to see it." she replied with a smile, as Troy dropped his arm around her waist. Setting the book down she rolled onto her back and looked up at him for a moment. Troy bent and kissed the tip of her nose. "So what were you talking about with Julius?"

"Nothing much...just business." he answered smoothly, he still hadn't told her about what happened when he spoke to Darius earlier that week. She looked at him for a moment before frowning.

"You're lying to me." Troy bowed his head and nodded before speaking again.

"Yeah, I guess I am." he whispered back softly as he looked at her. "Um, I was talking to Julius about starting a record label...and he has agree to do it." Taylor watched him for a moment before speaking again.

"So Darius has removed us."

"He's working on it right now as we speak." he answered softly as he looked at her. "I'm sorry." he replied as he noticed the expression on her face. "Don't let this get you down, Taylor. You can still sing if you want, hell you can still be the headliner on the label if you want." he admitted softly as he gently cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm not really upset about that...it's just that he's doing all of this pretty quickly, and it just drives home the fact that he never cared for me or our relationship." Troy nodded his head for a moment before speaking up.

"I believe that you just shouldn't dwell on it, Taylor. He's going to do what he wants, and you already know how he feels unfortunately so don't dwell on it baby just let it go and move on." he finished the statement and saw Taylor watching him in silent awe, he gave her a smile and brushed her a hand over her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just that you sounded a lot like my dad right then." Troy smirked and shook his head before moving over to the side.

"Really...well he must be picking up some habits from me." he replied with a smile as Taylor just shook her head at him. Troy just smirked and looked at her for a moment before continuing. "I mean we did spend some time talking to one another."

"He told me to do the same that day in the hospital."

"Great minds think alike, Taylor I don't know what else to say." she nodded her head and then looked at him again.

"Are you taking your own advice?" Troy raised an eyebrow at her and sighed.

"What?"

"I'm serious are you taking your own advice...the whole business with the record label seems suspect because I know you." Troy just looked at her for a moment before shaking his head and sitting up and turning away from her. Taylor looked at his back and then groaned. "Please tell me you aren't going after Darius, Troy?"

"I'm not going to lie to you." he whispered softly as he looked back over at her. "Julius and I are going after Darius the only way we know how to hurt him." he watched as Taylor watched him before continuing. "We are going to start a label and we're going to bring over whoever wants to leave Dee records."

"Troy now didn't you just tell me to let what he did go?" she asked as she moved across the bed so that she could place her hand on his shoulder. Troy nodded his head, and then turned to face her. She studied him and waited for him to answer.

"Yeah, I did...but you don't think I'm going to simply let what he did to you go un-punished, fie years he held you underneath his thumb, controlling you, keeping you away from your family and to top it all off he tried to take you away from me and he almost...hurt our child." Troy replied his voice growing colder as he thought about all of Darius' offenses.

"Let it go."

"I will, really this is about moving on."

"Yeah, while waving your middle finger in the air as you walk away, Darius won't take this quietly." Troy just nodded his head and stood up from the bed with sad smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Well yeah that is the general idea...this is me moving on, Taylor."

"You just told me to let it go, how about you follow your own advice and do the same. I don't want Darius popping back up in our lives because on your way out you pissed him off." Troy just shook his head as he walked around to her side and hoisted her up in his arms. He was silent as he headed towards the bedroom door, before they stepped through it he spoke up then.

"What type of man would I be if I didn't let everyone know that you and my child were off limits. I want to get to him now, because I don't want to walk away and then later on down the line he publicly attacks you and our child. I want to shut him up now and end this. I love you and I'm going to protect you so please just let me do that." Taylor studied him a bit longer before nodding her head and leaning it on his shoulder.

"Okay...fine but no fighting."

"Of course." he replied with a smile as he looked down at her. He quickly gave her kiss and then strolled out of the room and headed downstairs where Maria had cooked what smelled like a great dinner for the two of them.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, and please for those that are interested go and check out my new story for "Bamon," in the Vampire Diaries (TV) section entitled _The Revelation_.**

**Baby S**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

A/N: Alright it's the weekend and that means another update first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _ice94cj, Quizas, HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, chaylorXtraylorlover, Erieaud, LunaSolTierra, serena's girl 4-ever, Marchbabe, lilmissmonique, tina, and MermaidRam85_. Thank you all for reviewing and I hope everyone likes this chapter and please remember to sent me a review I really want to know what you think.

Baby S

Chapter Fourteen

"Okay so what have you been doing for the last few days, that cell phone of yours has been glued to your ear almost night and day." Taylor asked as she leaned forward in the tub to allow Troy to gently wipe the soapy washcloth down her back. She sighed at the touch of it and then partially turned around to look up at him. Troy sat perched on the edge of the tub silently as he thought about what exactly to tell her. However, his thoughts were broken up by Taylor lifting her hand from the tub and flicking some water into his face.

"Taylor, that is going to be the last time you do that." she giggled as he fixed her with what he probably thought was one of his most heated glares. "And as for your questions...nothing much just setting up some things with Julius." he replied as he dipped his hand into the water and splashed some on Taylor's face. She sputtered and sent him a glare as he quickly vacated his spot on the edge of the tub laughing as he did. "You started it baby." he stated with a smile.

"I'm suppose to be on bed rest and you're just attacking me." she cried out jokingly, as she pouted in the tub. Troy just grinned and took all of her in. She looked absolutely wonderful, she watched him for a moment and frowned. "I'm over here pouting and you're just checking me out."

"Appreciating." Troy replied back with a wide grin as he quickly jumped to the side as she slung some water at him. "Baby what...there's nothing wrong with that. You look amazing." Taylor blushed at his words and then quickly looked down.

"Why are you always making me blush I should be use to it by now." she muttered to herself as she looked away from him. Troy just watched her before speaking up.

"Don't worry you're get use to my praises eventually, though I have to say, you look real cute when you're blushing and stuff." he replied with a smirk as he walked back to tub, "It's always time for Sharpay and Gabriella to be here...we have to get you out of here." he replied as he picked up the towel that had been sitting on the sink. He stood at the side of the tub and opened the towel and reached out a hand and carefully helped Taylor out of the tub before wrapping her up in the towel and picking her up.

He carefully moved them to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed and walked into the closet as Taylor called out to him where the clothes she wanted to wear were located. Returning to her he smiled at her and then sat the clothes down. "So what are you going to be tonight?"

"I'll be handle some business, but don't worry I won't be gone to long." he replied with a smile. "Do you need some help?"

"With the jeans."

"Are you sure you don't want something more comfortable?" he asked as he looked at the tight jeans that she had him pick out. Taylor looked over at her jeans and then back at him before speaking up in slight confusion.

"Why is something wrong with them?"

"No, nothing wrong's with them...I just think that well maybe you might want something more comfortable and well the baby." he replied nervously, Taylor smiled at his concern and just picked up the jeans.

"I don't think their that tight." Troy nodded and then helped her put the jeans on. They had worked out a system since her return home several nights ago. She would lie back on the bed and he would carefully pull the jeans onto her legs and then help situate them on her waist line. "See." she stated as she pulled the jeans up to show him just much room was left in her jeans. He smiled and then bent down to kiss her still flat stomach.

"Alright then, you know I'm just looking out for little man." he replied as he looked up at her, she smiled and then spoke up.

"Are you going to be upset when we have a little girl, cause that's what we're having." he chuckled at the cocky tone in her voice and slowly shifted so that he was on the bed beside.

"Oh really...so we're having a little girl."

"Yep, and she's going to drive you crazy." Taylor replied knowingly, Troy chuckled and shrugged his shoulders before just smiling as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, you're probably right...I'm thinking if we have a girl. Home school, me as her personal bodyguard and no dating until she is about fifty." he replied. "However any brothers she has...well I don't have any rules as of yet." Taylor rolled her eyes at his response, and just looked up at the ceiling before sighing.

"Men."

"Nope...Daddies of little girls. I'm sure Mr. McKessie was the same way, but see you're so cute you probably broke him down." He replied with a smirk, "Thank God for that, cause I don't know what I would have done if he was seriously going to make you wait till you were fifty...I would have to probably plan an capture and escape plan."

"You need to stop playing Call of Duty." she pointed out, as she sent him a small grin. He chuckled at that and just shook her head for a moment before pushing herself up. Troy was instantly by herself and helping her up as well.

"Call of Duty...please, I'm better than anything and in the attempt of extracting you I would be much better than any Call of Duty when it comes to you." She blushed again, and Troy just smiled knowingly as he looked down at her. "So do you want me to take you downstairs, cause I know they'll be here on time." he replied after a few moments. Taylor looked over at the clock and then nodded her head.

"Sure, can you take me the living room...I want to meet them there." she replied softly as she looked up at him.

"Okay then baby." he quickly bent down and picked her up easily, she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight as he pulled her into his arms. She laid her hand on his shoulder as he headed out of the room.

"Do you really care about what sex the baby is?" she asked as he stepped out of her bedroom, Troy paused at the top of the stairs before just shaking his head and descending down.

"No, I don't...I just want whoever that is in there," he paused and tapped his fingers on Taylor's belly. "To know that I love them and to come out healthy."

"Really."

"Really, I only want what's the best for you and our child." he replied as he looked down at her as he finally came the bottom of the steps. "Don't ever doubt that." Taylor just nodded her head as she looked up at him. They both were brought out of the moment by the sounds of aww's, looking up they saw Maria leading both Gabriella and Sharpay closer to them.

"You guys are just to cute." Gabriella gushes as Taylor blushed and turned her face into Troy's chest. He looked at them for a moment before sighing.

"You're early...really early."

"What you thought we would be late?" Sharpay asked playfully with her hands on her hips. Troy raised an eyebrow at her before playfully replying back.

"Yeah, with you in the mix. Um, yeah I sorta did think you would be a little late." he answered back with a laugh as Sharpay just rolled her eyes. "You guys can follow me, I'm just going to go and place Taylor down." He replied as he pulled her tighter to him and then turned on his heel and headed towards the living room. Once inside, he sat her down on the love seat and watched as Sharpay and Gabriella made themselves comfortable on the sofa.

"Well ladies...I guess I'm gonna have to leave you now," he replied as he stepped back away from Taylor. "Baby, I'll be back as soon as everything is done okay." she nodded and smiled as he bent down quickly and placed a kiss on her lips. "Ladies." he sat as he gave them all a brief smile before walking out the room.

Once he was gone, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Julius' number and waited patiently. After the third ring, Julius picked up the phone and spoke quickly. "Yo, man I've been expecting your call...um so where are you?"

"Headed out right now...did you call everyone you think we need." There was a moment of pause over the phone and then Julius spoke up again.

"Yeah, man...they're going to meet us," Troy pumped his fist and did a little jig out in the hallway as he grabbed his car keys. "Um, I have to ask you again are you sure about this? Darius already hates you enough."

"Do you think I ever cared about what that man thought?" Troy asked, "Look, Julius...I know what I'm about to do and I'm still going to do it because I think it's the right thing to do now. Darius has crossed the line so many times and this time I'm going to make sure he knows to never cross a line like this again."

"Alright fine...I'll meet you there and judging by the time of this call. I guess I can safely say that you will be there last one there."

"Good, I do like to man an entrance." Troy replied smoothly as he walked outside. He quickly unlocked his car and hopped inside and turned the car on. "All I'm asking you to do is to make sure that everyone remains there don't let them leave until I get a chance to talk to them."

"Okay then." Julius replied back. "Peace."

"Peace." Troy replied back in there usual hang-up phrase. Backing up out of the driveway, Troy silently sent up a pray that his plan worked out for the best. He didn't want to have to lose face and see his great plan of revenge fall flat. He wanted to show Taylor, that she would be safe with him. That no one would ever hurt her or their children as long as he was alive and breathing.

"So he's carrying you around now huh?" Sharpay asked with a wide grin on her face as she looked over at her friend. Nodding her head, Taylor looked at her and then sighed.

"Yep, and I can't even talk him out of it."

"Bet its nice though," Gabriella replied with a small smile as Maria walked it. "He treats you good I can see it. You two really are adorable." Maria smiled at the comment and then looked over at Taylor.

"They really are, aren't they," she replied with a small smile as she looked over at Taylor's friends. They really were nice girls and she was glad that her Taylor had them back in her life. Sharpay always in the mood for details that probably weren't shared perked up at the tone of Maria's voice. She quickly looked over at Taylor and could tell that his older woman had to know some of the details to the beginning of their courtship. "He treats her like a princess."

"Oh we know and see that." Sharpay stated with a smile as Taylor ducked her head and blushed at the words. "Maria, I do have to ask you something."

"Oh really and what would that be?" Maria asked as she stood up and looked at the blonde headed woman.

"Do you have any stories to share?" she asked pointedly. Maria smirked at the thought of sharing some of the stories she had picked up while working for Taylor. The whole courtship was such a wonderful thing to watch and she certainly didn't mind sharing.

"Maria doesn't have the time?"

"Oh nonsense...we're just talking, Taylor. If she wants to share something than she can," Sharpay replied with a smirk before looking back at Maria who was moving towards the chair closes to Taylor. Sharpay waited till she was seated and then clapped her hands like her son who usually got excited for story time. "Oh please tell me you have something good."

"How about the time I caught them in the kitchen with Troy's shirt off." Taylor winced as both Sharpay and Gabriella sent her a look.

"Oh please tell this story and don't leave out anything...I want to know everything you heard." Taylor just groaned and bowed her head as Maria smirked over at her. She couldn't believe them, especially Maria who even had the nerve to start the story with 'Once a upon a time.'

Troy pulled up outside the small club that Julius had gotten for the meeting, and parked his car. Getting out, he sighed for a moment before pulling his jacket closer and heading towards the entrance of the building. Before he even got to the front door, Julius had stepped out with a brief smile on his face. Troy bounced back on his heels and looked at him before speaking. "Is everything okay?" he asked quickly, Julius raised an eyebrow at the look on his face before nodding his head.

"Yeah, man everything is cool...I just thought I'd come out here and meet with you before you go in there."

"Oh okay," Troy answered back nervously. "So um, what's the feeling that you're getting from them in there." he asked as he lifted a hand and rubbed it along the front of his face. Julius rocked back on his heels for a moment before speaking.

"I think the vibe I'm getting from them is that everything is going to be cool man." Julius replied with a smirk as he looked at the younger man who was now quite comfortable with calling his friend. Troy glazed up at him with a bright smile on his face before pumping his fist.

"Yes."

"Hey, I said it was a good vibe not a done deal. They want to hear from you about everything. You know Darius sent out a company wide memo once Christmas was over. He told them all that you and Taylor were doing nothing more than trying to make him out to be the person in the wrong.

"What!"

"Yeah, and that someone I've been trying to take the company from him. Those were his reasons as to way he ousted us, and the media will be running that story at the start of the new year." Troy paled for a moment before sighing.

"What else is he saying?"

"He's talking about how much he loved Taylor and how you're doing nothing but using her and she's falling for it hook, line and sinker." He muttered as Troy's face reddened. Trying his best not to explode from anger Troy turned away from Julius and took two deep calming breaths. He should have known something like this would happen. Darius wasn't exactly new to the music industry and right now he was trying his best to taint both is his and Taylor's name. He had the money and power to do it, and that's what worried him.

"He hasn't mention our child has he?" Troy asked softly even though his voice took on a harsh tone that he was sure Julius could feel. Shaking his head, Julius silently thanked God that Darius had decided against using their child in his attacks. Judging from the look on Troy's face that mistake would have been the last one that Darius would have made in his lifetime. "Good, I don't feel like going to jail anytime soon." Troy muttered.

"Of course you don't...I don't think there's a person there that looks forward to doing events that could have them sent there." Julius replied back with a chuckle. Troy waved his words off and then looked down.

"How bad do you think the blow back is going to be?" Julius shrugged his shoulders before sighing.

"Taylor is the darling of America right now. Here music is wonderful and her fans love her. They'll want the true story...and if you want to do a tell all interview I don't know how that's going to work."

"Maybe later." Troy replied, He certainly didn't want Taylor to have to bother with interviews and stupid ass questions from reporters. Not while she was pregnant and not when it could endanger the child she was currently carrying. He was going to make everything stress free for her.

"Alright then are you ready to talk to them...cause I'm certainly ready to get this over and done with." he replied with a shake of his head. Troy smirked over at him, and just shook his head before reaching out and patting him on the back.

"Come on let's go and get this done." he replied with a small smile. They entered the building and walked to the back where a room was. Entering Troy was surprise to see Jamal, Carlos, Alisha and four other people. "Hello, thanks for coming?"

"You're welcome...so what exactly are we doing here. Julius mentioned something about a record label." Jamal Westland asked from his spot in the back, Troy looked over at him and then spoke up his voice smooth.

"Well, I'm sure by now you all know about Darius and his so-called complaints against me and Taylor." he stated, as he looked each and everyone of them over. Carlos nodded his head and leaned back in his chair while covering the back of his wife's chair with his arm.

"Yeah, and I know that they're all lies." Carlos said, as his wife just nodded her head in agreement. "You've got our support, Troy...and so does Taylor."

"You've got my support, too." Jamal stated. "However I just want to know one thing and I'm pretty sure that we're all wondering this. Will we be able to have creative control on this label. I'm not leaving one label with someone telling me what to do just to enter into the same situation."

"Look, man...don't you think I thought I of that. I don't want to be in that situation myself. I'm pretty sure that none of you do. Everyone gets creative control...unless it's too much and since we're all adults here I'm sure you all know what too much is." he replied smoothly as he looked at them. Jamal nodded his head in understanding before smiling for real.

"Then count me in."

"And us too." Carlos replied for himself and his wife. Troy grinned and then looked at the four people he didn't really know.

"How about you guys?" he asked softly wondering what they would do. The tall black man seated next to the very petite black woman nodded his head.

"My name is Doug and this is my wife Lisa and yeah we're in too. Darius has been constantly making us do whatever it is that he wants. On your label I at least hope we'll be able to do what it is that we want to do as real artist."

"I have no problem with that. Julius and I won't stop to promoting any of you. In fact I'm sure we'll promote you just as hard as we would promote myself, Taylor and Jamal. Look this is going to be a good label and no one should feel like they are being forced to do anything that they don't want to do."

"That sounds good to me." said another black male.

"And me." said a taller white male who was sitting near the other man. "Oh and by the way my name is Oliver and he is Yolando." Troy raised an eyebrow at the name as the black man bowed his head and sighed.

"My mother's name was Yolanda but since I turned out to be a boy she named me Yolando...um but everyone else calls me Lando." he replied with a brief smile. "And that...what you're talking about doing sounds real good to me."

"Good...so are you all going to come label."

"What's the name of it." Carlos asked as he looked at Troy who froze for a moment before speaking up.

"Um, that I haven't come up with yet but I'll be sure to let you know when I do." he replied with a smirk, at the looks on their faces he gave them all a big smile. "Besides what does it matter what the label is called..." he finished as he gave them all a smile.

By the time Troy made it back he was on cloud nine, entering the house he heard the television on in the living room. Quickly closing the door he made his way back there and stopped as he saw Taylor quickly lounging on the sofa quietly watching television. He stood in the doorway for a moment just watching her before she looked up and spoke to him. "How did your meeting go?" he smiled and walked over to her. Gently lifting up her legs he placed himself on the sofa and placed her feet in his lap.

"It went good...it went real good." he replied with self-satisfied smile. "Julius and I have some people willing to come on over and that's about it." he stated smoothly. "Darius is probably gonna know sometime soon and when he comes at us I'll be ready." Taylor was silently for a moment before turning her head completely so she could look at Troy for a moment before speaking up.

"Okay so you took the some artists and behind the scenes workers...," she paused at the look he was currently giving her and smiled. "Lisa told me," he nodded his head in understanding as she pressed on. "So what are you going to do after you start this label, Troy."

"The label needs to start out with one huge record," he paused for a moment before looking at her. "I'm thinking about making a new debut album one I can truly say I'm proud of." he replied smoothly as he looked over at her. His mind immediately thinking up songs as he sat there and thought it all out.

"What about me I could put some things out?"

"Baby, really...the doctor said for you to take it easy and that's exactly what's going to happen. When he gives you the green light, then I'll consider letting you record." she jerked her head up at his words and shook her head.

"Consider?"

"That's right consider," he paused for a moment and sighed. "I'm just looking out for you and the baby...there's no other motive, here." he replied as he looked at her. "Until you're well I really don't want you back in the studio or the stage...we have to watch out for little man." he replied as he reached out and placed a hand on her stomach. Taylor sighed as he laid his hand there and looked at him as if he grown two heads.

"I thought you said that you didn't truly care what the baby was as long as it was healthy." Troy groaned and moved to get off the sofa. Taylor gasped as he quickly hoisted her up into his arms. Wrapping her arm around his neck, she looked up at him expectedly. "Well?"

"What? Can't a hope for a son," he replied as he headed for the stairs, "Besides there's two much work I have to get done if we were to have a daughter. I would have to train an attack dog, get my license for firearms, build a tower, and then buy some stress pills cause with you and me as her parents well let's just say she'll be a knockout and I really don't need the stress in my life." he finished his small speech with a bright smile as Taylor giggled.

"Oh yeah, that's to much work...but you know what I would like to see you do all that. So I'm still hoping for a little girl so you can do all of that." she replied with a smile. Troy just rolled his eyes and marched upstairs towards their bedroom.

It was almost around midnight when Troy's cell phone rang, rolling away from Taylor he picked it up and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"You think your ass is slick, muthafucka."

"Why hello Darius," Troy muttered as he slowly got out of the bed and walked out to the balcony. Taylor needed her rest and he wasn't going to allow her to awake to whatever conversation he was about to have with Darius Combs. "Did you know it was about midnight...it's a little to late for you to be calling me."

"Man fuck you...you think you're just going to take my people from me."

"I'm not taking everyone." Troy replied back with smirk as he leaned against the balcony. "I mean you're a genius right, what do you need them for right. I thought you could do anything."

"Carlos is my best studio producer."

"Too bad his name is hardly on anything." Troy replied back with a chuckle. "Look, just think of this time as a opportunity to show off that incredible mind you have and I'll just allow the people I've surrounded myself with to receive the credit they deserve."

"There's no money in that?"

"There's no money for them if they continue to work for you." Darius chuckle at his words and then immediately stopped as he lowered his voice so he could sound as menacing as possible.

"You think they're going to do anything with you. I'm about to have you blacklisted...that's what is about to happen to you and Taylor. You, two will never perform again and you certainly won't be able to have your records played. I'll make sure of that." he replied

"Oh so you're threatening us huh." Troy asked with a chuckle. "Look man, I'm not going to be on this phone fussing with you all night. My wife is asleep and I'm going to join her real soon and-."

"Taylor isn't your wife."

"What doesn't make her my wife? Huh, she's my wife in every way that counts. Just because we haven't made it official in the eyes of outsiders such as yourself doesn't mean a damn thing to me."

"So you don't care that she was with other men during her time at Dee records, that doesn't bother you at all."

"No, it doesn't." he replied back with a frown. "What she did was in the past, and because I love her I'm willing to accept her and her past. Everything. However, don't think I'm going to accept what you're calling her. I can read between the lines and you aren't really being slick. Call her that again and I drive to wherever you are and place my foot so far up your ass, you'll be kissing my feet."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, just a promise...you'll have to learn that when it comes to my family I do not play, and as far as you blacklisting us. All I have to say is bring it on, cause I'm sure you know this by now. It doesn't matter what you think or want...the bottom line is the fans and Taylor has a lot of them and unlike you I'm sure they really like her."

"Well see...but if you think I'm going to take you stealing my people from me."

"You didn't own them, Darius...they made a choice and as far as I'm concern it was probably the best choice they could have made. Just like Taylor."

"Really, man please the only reason she came back to you is because she knew you were stupid enough to love her. She left you on Christmas for me..did with her own free will." Darius chuckled through the line. "Let's be real the only reason she came back to you is because I told her about how I felt if I hadn't she'd still be my 'sister,' he said the term with a sneer and also a hint of disgust. "And I'd still e making money off of her."

"With me she doesn't have to worry about that. I won't be making money off of her. She won't have to worry about me using her."

"Please like you won't be doing that to get your damn label off the ground. She's the only headliner you stole, everyone else is replaceable."

"Then why the phone call."

"I'm just letting you know that you won't win...none of you will. Ideals mean nothing to the public and that's all you're made of." he snapped out coldly, Troy narrowed his eyes and stepped back away from the ledge.

"When I'm done with you...when I actually put the truth out there and the records we'll see just how much ideal sells for...in the mean time, don't call me or my family...you won't like the result." Troy stated before hanging up the phone. Holding the phone in his hands, he braced himself on the balcony and sighed before walking back inside and slipping into bed with Taylor.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

A/N: First off I'm sorry about last week, I ran into a bit of writer's block. So I'm very happy to have this chapter finished and right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _Quizas, ice94cj, HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, traylorlove, lilmissmonique, Erieaud, chaylorXtraylorlover and tina_. Thank you guys for the kind review and I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to Review.

Baby S

Chapter Fifteen

Troy barely looked up as the front door to his office opened up and Julius strolled in his arms full of magazines which had run the story that Darius had paid them to put out. "Have you seen these?" Julius exclaimed as he took a seat in the chair that faced Troy's desk while tossing the magazines onto his desk. Troy who had been busy typing away on his computer since Julius' arrival stepped back and sighed for a moment as he looked at the pile on his desk and then back at Julius who now had his arms across his chest waiting for the outrage that he was sure would come. Picking up one magazine, Troy quickly looked it over before sighing.

"So I've been lying to Taylor and I'm using her," he muttered as he read the top magazine headline, "Really, and could someone explain to me just how I'm using her." Troy asked out loud not really expecting an answer. Frowning, he tossed the magazine back down onto the table and released a tortured sigh.

"You know you have to do something about this." Julius replied, his voice becoming quite enraged as he thought about all the underhanded things that Darius was trying to do to Troy and Taylor for leaving the label. Troy raised an eyebrow at his words and just shook his head.

"I'm not guilty of anything and if I were to come out and 'do something,' everyone would think I'm just trying to cover it up. I'm going to go about this the way I want. I'm going to show Darius and the public that I'm not using Taylor...that I actually love her." Julius sighed for a moment, as he looked at the man he had come to consider as his friend.

"Well, how are you going to do?" Troy pushed himself back away from the desk and shrugged his shoulders.

"Now that I don't know...come on you've been in this business for a while what should I do...what should I do to counteract all of this." Troy asked curiously as he picked up another magazine and read the headline. "What should I do about, being jealous of Darius' success while experiencing sexual with Taylor." he asked again tossing down the magazine with disgust. Julius looked up at him in shock for a moment before frowning.

"You mean to tell me you haven't thought about it." he asked in disbelief, Troy just smiled and shook his head for before replying.

"I've thought about it...and I've come up with the perfect solution...ignore it."

"Excuse me." Julius asked once again, not believing what Troy was actually telling him. He couldn't imagine just ignoring all the harsh things that Darius was putting out for anyone to pick up and read about. People were forming opinions about this whole incident and Troy just wanted to ignore it.

"Look, man I like how you're trying to act above it all but."

"I'm not acting above it all." Troy snapped out, his blue eyes flashing with fury. His look instantly letting Julius know that the words and ideas that Darius was producing for the media were indeed hitting the so called spot. "Look, of course I'm angry...pissed to be more exact but I know this," he paused and slammed his hands down on the stack of magazines on his desk. "This...the media is his arena...it's what he's good at. No...I just have to find a way to show him that I'm better than him in a different way. I have to find a way to display it to everything that I'm better than him but not in the way that he obviously wants me too." Julius looked at him as if he had lost his mind before saying.

"So you're suggesting that you do what exactly?"

"Make an album...an album that will say all that needs to be said, and I'll allow my actions to dictate the rest." he replied smoothly as he looked at him with a bright smile obviously very happy with his new plan. Julius just nodded his head wondering what exactly Troy had planned, he knew the younger man was smart but he had to admit he didn't know about this plan."

"Okay so do you need me to do anything."

"Make sure that everyone comes in tomorrow...I want everyone in on this album. I'm thinking this can be a group project for everything." Julius tilted his head to side as if mauling over what he had just been told, before smiling and standing up.

"I like what I'm hearing...okay when do you want all of us here."

"Tomorrow is a good time to get started." Troy replied back calmly as he looked at Julius who just stood there watching him. "What do you think?"

"What's wrong with tonight?"

"I want to spend time with Taylor...and I can't really do that if I'm here at night and working during the day. Spending time with Taylor is my number one priority especially since she's pregnant," Troy replied while looking at the other man for understanding. "I'm not going to be the guy that puts his job before his family...I want Taylor to know that she and our family will always be number one." he replied as he walked around his desk. "So just get everyone here tomorrow and we'll discuss some things and hopefully get ready for this album release. Think of it as a brainstorming session...everyone here except for you is a music person first...if we want to strike back at Darius we'll do through that or not at all. I don't want to be talking back and forth between papers or magazines."

"Alright I'll let everyone know...I just hope you have a plan."

"I do...don't worry." he replied, Julius nodded and then turned to leave. Once Troy was alone, he looked down at his desk again and frowned at the magazines that still laid on his desk. He seriously hoped what he was thinking worked out just how he wanted it too. Darius wouldn't drag him through a dirty media war. He wasn't going to subject Taylor, their unborn child or himself and then people who followed him to his label through that. No he was going to go about his business and hopefully through his music and actions he'll show Darius and the public just how wrong Darius Combs really is. Reaching out he picked up the magazines and dropped them all into the trashcan by his desk. He studied the pill of garbage for a moment before turning around and walking out of the office.

"Oh my goodness, he sounds completely adorable." Taylor gushed as she listened to Sharpay tell her about her son with Zeke. She'd been lonely every since Sharpay and Gabriella returned back to New Mexico, but luckily she had kept in touch with them via phone and email. They were just starting to get to know one another again and Taylor couldn't be happier. She never realized just how much she had lost listening to Darius and allowing him to have complete control over her life. Every time she thought about that she always became quite angry. She allowed him to play on her fears and insecurities and which allowed her to make the decision to push them all out of her life, just thank God for Troy and him having the sense to want to be there for her, and love her through it all. Even when she hurt him, like on Christmas day.

"I'm sure he would love that...he wants to meet the person that kept his mother away." she replied with a laugh as she thought about all the questions her son had thrown at her the moment she walked through the front door after coming from the airport. He seriously wanted to meet this Taylor McKessie that had kept his mother away from him for some of the holidays.

"Well, I'm going to have to talk to Troy...and maybe we can plan a trip to New Mexico...I haven't been there in years." she replied softly as she picked at the linen sheets that covered her legs. She heard Sharpay sigh, before speaking up.

"You guys do that...I'm sure Zeke wants to see you as well as."

"Okay then...we'll have to make plans," Taylor stated as she looked over towards the bedroom door as Troy walked in. "Alright girl I'll talk to you later." she replied after a few moments hung up the phone and looked at Troy who was watching her silently from the threshold of the doorway.

"What exactly are we making plans for? Are is there another man I should be worried about?" he asked playfully as he walked fully into the room and closed the door behind himself. She smiled over at him and just shook her head.

"You and I are going to make plans to head back to New Mexico." she answered with a smile as she watched him crawl onto the bed and laid down beside her. He glanced up at her and just smiled for a moment before saying.

"You and I huh...and were you going to tell me about this or just surprise me with tickets."he asked playful. "Even though, I would go anywhere you wanted you still need to ask me from time to time." he continued. "Just to let me feel like I'm involved."

"Oh would you stop it...Sharpay and I just came up with the idea."

"Sharpay, huh...you and her are already plotting, I'm have to talk to Zeke about his wife." he replied with a smirk as he imagined what Sharpay would actually do to him if she in fact found out about him going to her husband about her supposed bad behavior. Oh his eyes were bleeding already. Taylor watched him and just shook her head.

"It's funny how even when things change some of the little things remain the same." He raised an eyebrow at her words and pushed himself up so he could looked at her in the eyes while also putting on this innocent face that screamed anything but innocent.

"Do you mind telling me what you meant by that little saying?" he asked brightly as he looked at her as if she held some secret plan to overthrow the government. Taylor rolled her eyes at his act and stated.

"Nothing, much except I remember how after we graduated you started messing with Sharpay...playfully of course but you never missed a chance to bother her as she always puts it." Troy grinned at her words and shrugged his shoulders.

"Old habits die hard." he replied with a smirk. "So what gave me away."

"That devilish smirk you had on your face when you were thinking about telling Zeke on her." Taylor pointed out with a laugh. "That was very telling." he sighed then and just shook his head for a moment as she laid back on the bed and watched him for a moment before sighing.

"So how was work?" Troy looked away for a moment, before sighing and lifting a hand to place behind his head.

"It was fine." he replied softly as he looked over at her. "Nothing much to do today." he stated at ease with his decision to keep what had happened away from her. He didn't want her to get upset about what Darius was running around saying to any magazine that would listen. He wanted to pull her away from that nonsense because he knew stress wouldn't be good for her or the baby. Taylor gave him a look and then just shook her head.

"Are you telling me the truth? Cause, baby I'm not sure if you're aware but there is this cable channel called E! and well they've been running the story all day. You know the one where Darius was the victim in your evil scheme and I'm just stupid and going along with the ride...while you experiment with me." she replied as she looked over at him patiently. Troy sighed and looked over at the television before muttering.

"You know I've always said there's to much media centered on what the stars do."

"Still doesn't change the fact that it's there." she whispered softly, as she reached out and touched his hand. "Troy, why were you trying to keep things from me."

"I didn't want to stress you out." he whispered back softly as he looked at her. "I didn't want to do that to you. You're already on bed rest...I worry about you and I didn't want to bring what Darius did to you, to your attention."

"Troy, I'm pass the point of caring...what really upsets me is when you keep things from me. Don't do that."

"I won't...," he paused and looked down for a moment. "I won't make that mistake again baby I promise you." Taylor smiled then and looked him over before saying.

"So seeing as how you've seen or rather heard what he's been saying...what exactly are you going to do." she asked, as she turned to watch him. Troy frowned for a moment before shaking his head from side to side.

"I'm not really sure what it is that I'm going to do." Troy muttered with a shake of his head. "But I guarantee you I won't be running out to the nearest magazine for them to listen to my story." he stated strongly as he looked over at Taylor, the woman he was already viewing as his wife as well as the mother to his unborn child. "So no I don't have any ideas but I'll tell you when I think of anything." Troy replied softly.

"Don't let all this stress you out, Troy." Taylor stated softly as she looked over at him. "I mean it's Darius and if people are believing his lies, then that's on them. I really don't care...my true fans will know the truth and act accordingly."

"That's right...but you have to understand I really don't like having people think his thoughts about us...I mean seriously even though it's none of their business I really don't like the idea of people thinking those things about you and me." Troy stated softly.

"Well what are you going to do, write them open letter about what is really going on." she asked with a shake of her head. "Some people can't be reasoned with, and they'll believe anything the media tells them." she replied continuing on, not really noticing the look that appeared on Troy's face at her words. "Media drones is what I call them...if the media said was a training to go into space well they would believe it full out."

"Um hmm." Troy replied deep in thought, Taylor gave him a look then reached out and hit him across the arm. "What?" he asked in surprise, while looking over at her. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked at him and frowned.

"You weren't paying me attention."

"Sorry, baby...just thinking about something you said." he replied back honestly as he wanted her for a moment. "Look, let's stop talking about this...I'm home and believe me I seriously don't want to be bringing work home with me every night. I just want to relax with you and hopefully by the time I leave tomorrow I will have thought of a plan to shut Darius up for good."

"But you won't do it by going to a magazine or a television reporter." Troy sighed and just shook his head.

"No I won't I'll do it my way." he stated before sighing. "Now that we have that out of the way, how about we go downstairs, Maria cooked this lovely meal for us before she left and I really would like to eat it with you while it's fresh." she smiled as he quickly jumped back off the bed and strolled over to her side before lifting her up into his arms. Use this form of travel by now, Taylor easily slipped her arms behind his head and held on as he walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

Troy sighed for a moment as he pulled up outside of his office building, he seriously hoped that Julius was able to get everyone to come because he was going to need them all to be on board. Strolling into the office building he spied Julius seated in the waiting area obviously waiting on him. Walking over, Troy paused and rocked back on his heels. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, man everyone's in there wondering what in the world is going on." Troy nodded his head for a moment and then looked at Julius.

"Did you pick up some more magazines?" Julius nodded his head and tilted it to the side for a moment before speaking.

"I do have them...not really sure why you want them though...especially after you pitched a bitch yesterday when I showed them to you." Troy gave him a look before sighing.

"It's nothing much...it's just that well I'm going to use them to hopefully get everyone on board." Julius raised an eyebrow at his words but didn't say anything to him. They quickly walked to the meeting room and Troy saw that everyone was there. Closing the door, he quickly greeted them with a small smile. "Thank you guys for coming." he replied as he received a brief flashback on how it felt back when he had broken away from Darius' label.

"Troy do you mind telling us what's going on?" Carlos asked, his statement receive several nods from everyone else in the room. Turning to Julius, Troy took the stack of magazines that Julius had been holding and tossed them on the table. Stepping back quickly, he watched as they looked over the magazines. Troy knew that there were some articles in there about Carlos and his wife as well as Jamal. He patiently waited and then spoke up.

"I asked you guys to come here today, because well I want to make Darius look foolish for all the things he is doing and I want to show him that he's messed with the wrong group of people." Troy started putting it all out there.

"Um, what exactly are we going to do, Troy...we don't even have a name for this label and if you want to make him look foolish just go to a magazine tell your side of things and-."

"That's what he wants...I'm a musician...I do most things through that. Make money...make statements in my songs...I'm not a media type of person. I mean I'll deal with it because of what I want to do but that's about as far as I'm willing to go."

"So what do you suggest than?" Oliver asked. Troy paused for a moment forming his statement carefully in his mind. He wanted it to sound appealing and not like he was using them, but he knew in order for this to go well he would need each and every one of them.

"I...I want to release an album?" Troy replied and held up his hands as the people before him started talking seemingly all at once. "Look, I think if we can do this right...we can show not only Darius that he's wrong about a lot of things but the album can be used as a platform for the rest of you guys. It won't just be my album it will be all of ours and I think we if we pull this off it will a great album, an instant classic."

"Are you serious?" Jamal asked with a shake of his head. "We don't even have a name for our label and-."

"Ideal records." Troy replied back with a sigh. "We can set the tone for other labels...set the tone for what artist look for in record labels. We will strive to be perfect, we'll work as an unit...and produce great material not based off the agenda of the boss man but mostly off of what we consider good music. It doesn't matter what you want to do...you do it here."

"What about record sells." Jamal asked

"There are fans out there for literally everyone...I mean seriously want would make you guys happy doing things just to make money or doing things that make you happy while you make money."

"And what about this album this...launching pad...what will be the purpose of this album?" Alisha asked as she looked at Troy for a moment.

"The purpose would be for me...to show Taylor that I love her." Troy replied softly. "To show the world that I love her and to prove to Darius that music...doesn't have to be made a certain way to sell...and that maybe expressing something other than sex can generate record sells." Troy stated with hope sounding in his voice. He watched as they looked at him for a moment before nodding their heads in unison.

"Sounds good count me in." Jamal replied starting off the rounds of 'me toos,' from those gathered. Troy smiled then and clasped his hands in front of him before grinning for a moment and looking over at Julius who also stood there with a small smile on his face.

"Alright then let's get started." Troy replied with a grin, happy that they were backing him up. He really didn't know how to express his thankfulness towards them but he was sure that he'd find a way.

They all sat in the studio for a talking over ideas for the album, Troy sat silently still thinking over what Taylor had told him last night after he came home. Open letter...he could do that in the form of an album right. He suddenly looked up as everyone focused them eyes on him. "Yes?"

"You alright man?" Jamal asked for his perch near the end of the table. When Troy shook his head in the negative, Jamal continued. "Good, because well I thinking...what if I made a song to get everyone's attention." Troy squinted at him for a moment trying to wrap his mind around what the other man was telling him.

"A song to get everyone's attention...I'm sorry I'm not following." Jamal rolled his eyes and then spoke up.

"It won't be on the album, but I think you need to build excitement you know. Get people to talk about this new album coming out. I know it'll pissed Darius off, cause I know he wants everything to remain on him and his label, if we do this it will get their attention on us." Troy rubbed the bottom of his chin before speaking again.

"And what exactly are you thinking about?"

"Well, I need a band...and I know I have one...and just time to record a small song, but I'm quite positive it will get the point across." He replied with a pleased smile. Troy looked over at Julius who just shrugged his shoulders.

"And the name of his this song?" Jamal grinned then and rubbed his hands together before saying.

"Love Hater." Troy looked back over at Julius who was chuckled at the name of the song while shaking his head.

"I like it." the other man replied as the other occupants in the room laughed as well. Troy then looked back at Jamal and spoke up.

"So it's a rap song."

"Nope...I was thinking I would sing it."

"Can you sing?" Troy asked. He just had to ask it, because Jamal was really surprising him. He remember on some occasions when he would talk to Darius, Darius would constantly comment on how Jamal really had no talent outside of rap. He could see now that Darius was trying to control Jamal as well.

"Yeah, man...and I think I sing quite well."

"Alright...talk to your people and let's record it...let's try to release it by Friday." Troy replied with a grin as he pushed back from the table. "Well let's get started."

It was the next day when Troy arrived at the studio to hear the song that Jamal was planning to release. Sitting down besides Carlos, he leaned over and spoke low. "So how does it sound?" Carlos grinned widely and just shook his head.

"I like it...it certainly makes a statement." Troy smirked then and looked over at Julius who just nodded his head. Carlos, Jamal, and several others had stayed the night to work on the song. All of them excited about the direction that the label was taking. Julius had stayed over night as well, allowing Troy to head back home.

"It's good...funny, the man has a sense of humor."

"Look then let's hear it." Troy replied with a smile as he nodded his head at Jamal who just smiled and looked at Carlos who started the music over the speakers. The sound of an electric guitar sounded, and Troy had to admit it sounded incredible once it's riff was over Jamal started in on the song with what sounded like a jazz band playing in the background.

_Everybody needs a glass of water today_

_to chase the hate away._

_You know you've got company coming over,_

_so you scrub extra hard._

_Chorus_

_And everybody needs somebody to love_

_before it's too late... it's too late_

_Don't nobody wanna grow old & alone_

_Everybody needs someone to rub their shoulders,_

_scratch their dandruff._

_And everybody needs to quit actin' hard and shit,_

_before you get your ass whooped (I'll slap the fuck out ya!)_

_Chorus_

_Love hater, Love hater, hater of love (3x)_

_love hater_

_Everybody needs somebody to love (3x)_

Once the song was over, Troy stood up and clapped with a bright smile on his face, the sound certainly did set a tone. Jamal walked out of the recording booth with a grin on his face. Closing the door he walked over to the men. "So how was it?" he asked curiously. Troy just shook his head still chuckling while looking at the other man.

"Funny as hell...but I'm sure Darius won't see it like that."

"Oh he definitely won't." Julius replied around a laugh as he just shook his head. "How's that for a start. I think Jamal get's the point across and that will certainly have people looking out for the album." he pointed out around his laughter.

"Oh yeah it most certainly does do the job." Troy replied with a smile as he reached out and slapped a hand on Jamal's shoulder. "I think that's going to be a wrap...I like it and it sounds quite genuine."

"I wanted to come off like that, Troy." Jamal replied back with a smirk. "Now all I need to know is what the name of this album is so I can tell people to look out for it at the end of the song." Troy paused and looked around at the three men who were looking at him waiting for him to drop the name of the album. He wanted this album to do several things, but one of the most important things he wanted the album to be was just show the world and Taylor...just how much he loved her and enjoyed her being in his life. Everyone song had to be written just for her, so in a way they were like...with a small smile he spoke up.

"The album name is Letters to McKessie."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything.

A/N: Okay it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _chaylorXtraylorlover, Quizas, Phelycia, traylorlove, LunaSolTierra, HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, and MermaidRam85_. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to send me a Review.

Baby S

Chapter Sixteen

Taylor smiled as she heard the heartbeat of her child, looking up at Troy who was holding her hand and smiling as well she felt at peace with her life at the moment. The doctor sat on his stool watching the couple before speaking up. "So do you two want to know the sex of this child?" he asked patiently as he looked at them. He really did enjoy visits like these, usually nowadays the mother would come to these appointments by herself and he wouldn't know if there was a father involved until deliver day. Here, however the husband or boyfriend was present for each and every one of Taylor's appointments.

"What do you think?" Taylor asked as she looked up at Troy who was studying the screen quietly. At the added pressure on his hand he looked down at her and sent her an apologetic smile before sighing and shaking his head.

"I don't think so...I enjoy our arguments too much." he replied with a chuckle as he looked over at her with a brief smile. Taylor giggled at Troy's response and just looked over at the doctor before shaking her head.

"I guess we'll just spend the rest of the pregnancy arguing about the sex of the baby." her answer caused the doctor to laugh at her words. Nodding his head, he stood up and looked at them while putting away the instruments he had used during their visits.

"You know as your doctor I shouldn't be permitting you both to just go and fuss about this...stress," he stated while shaking his head. "But since I know it's all in good nature I'm okay with it." he replied smoothly, as Troy helped Taylor down from her position on the examining table. Looking over at the doctor he smirked and replied back.

"Oh believe me I certainly don't want her stressed out." he replied with a shake of his head, "Believe me...I would probably be upset with myself if that was to ever happen." he stated calmly as he looked at him. "Especially after the scare that happened at the beginning." he replied, the doctor nodded his head in agreement. He knew that Troy Bolton, would never allow Taylor to become stressed out. He rather hurt himself then to see that happen. A small smile graced his face as he looked at them.

"I know that and that is the only reason why I'm not entirely upset with the whole thing." he added with a smile. "Besides it most certainly can't be stressful for Taylor...cause the both of you are just silly." he admitted honestly, his words hit their mark and both Taylor and Troy laughed at his words. "So I'll be seeing you in two weeks for that check-up." he stated more than asked. Troy nodded his head as he draped an arm around Taylor's waist.

"Of course you will." Troy answered. "We'll be seeing you then." he replied with a chuckle as he stood up and headed out of the office. Once they had figure out their next appointment time, Troy led Taylor out to their car.

"So anything you want to do today?" he asked with a smile. "I have the day off...and everyone knows that when I'm with my family not to bother me with work. It's a cardinal rule." he replied as he slowly pulled out of the driveway of the doctor's office.

"Cardinal rule huh." she replied use to Troy's constantly calling her his family, every time he said though she found herself feeling slightly sad about the fact that she had not answered him on his question of marriage. The ring still hung around her neck, and she constantly fingered it as well. Troy, for his credit was wonderfully patience. He never pressed her, but sometimes she could feel him looking at her with a since of longing. A longing to make what they felt for one another real.

"Is something wrong?" Troy asked instantly on alert since Taylor stopped talking. He looked at her for a moment before turning to face the road. Taylor lifted her eyes towards him and shook her head for a moment before responding.

"No, nothing's wrong. Why?"

"No reason you were just quiet." he replied back softly as he looked at her as they came to a red light. "So what do you want to do today?"

"What can we do...if we go out we'll be mobbed and that isn't something I really want to go through, cause remember the doctor said no stress." she replied back with a small smile. Troy nodded his head before reaching out and turning up the radio.

"Okay then...how about I take you out to lunch."

"What about cooking for me?"

"I thought I wasn't suppose to stress you out." he replied with a deep smile as he looked over at her. "I know that will happen if you're constantly worried about me in the kitchen around all those heat producing appliances and especially when I finally sure you some food. You'll be stressed out about what's on your plate and if it's really edible." he countered with a laugh that was almost immediately followed by Taylor.

"Oh please I wouldn't be that bad." she stated with a smirk as she looked at him. "You really make me seem snobbish."

"Well, when it comes to your kitchen and me cooking in it...baby that's what you are. Believe me I'm the same way about certain things." he replied with a smile.

"Oh yes how could I forget...your NBA basketball games." she replied with a smile as she looked at him. She paused for a moment as a song came through the speakers of the car. Troy gave her a small glance and then looked back at the road. "Another letter to McKessie huh?" she asked as she looked over at him. Troy sighed and nodded his head for a moment before answering.

"Just wanted you to know that my heart belongs to you." he answered quoting the title of the song at her with a devious smirk. "It's a hit you know...and everyone loves it." she smiled at his answer and then shook her head.

"So is what you're saying in the song...for real or just for the song." she turned in her seat and reached out and touched his chest, sliding her hand over to place it over his heart. "So does it...does your heart belong to me." she asked

"Yes it does and you better stop while you're ahead." he whispered huskily as he looked over at her. "So do you really like the song."

"It's sweet." she replied with a brief smile, as she looked up at him. "I can tell that you have put all your feelings into it and I really do love the song but when do I get a copy of the album." she asked as she looked over at him while removing her hand. She didn't want Troy to have an incident in the car that wouldn't be good for either of them or the baby.

"When it's finish...so you really like it huh."

"Yeah, I love it and that's exactly what I told Darius when he called me yesterday trying to use it for his own personal agenda." she admitted as she bit her bottom lip and looked at him for a moment. Troy gave her an incredulous stare before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry did you just say that Darius called you."

"He was furious about it...the um, he basically said you were just using my emotions against me. I , of course disagreed with him and told him that you loved me and I loved you...and hung up on him. It was really nothing."

"But you're just now telling me."

"You were on such a high from work that I didn't want to spoil it. You have been so happy since you've began working on this album, Troy. I knew I needed to tell you but since I wasn't upset and I knew that telling you what happened would only upset you...I kept it to myself."

"I don't want you taking his calls."

"I didn't pay attention to the caller I.D." she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'll make sure to do that from now on." she replied softly. "I just didn't want to keep a secret from you and today's not yesterday so I'm telling you now."

"Alright." he replied not really wanting to fight with her. He seriously didn't want to think about Darius Combs or how he tried to get back into Taylor's mind but seeing her beside him seemingly unaffected but him at ease. "Just make sure you check next time...don't give him the satisfaction of hearing your voice." Taylor nodded her head briefly before looking back at Troy and saying.

"As long as you promise not to go and confront him."

"What!"

"I don't want you getting into any fights with him, and I know you. You would go to him and tell him off." she replied knowingly as she looked at him daring him to tell her otherwise. Sighing, he pulled the car to a stop and just looked at her.

"Look, Taylor I love you and I want nothing more than to give you exactly what you ask for every time but this...Darius calling you, trying to mess with your head. That isn't going to fly with me. You could have gotten seriously upset-."

"But I didn't." she replied softly as she looked at him.

"But the possibility was there and that's all I need to know." Troy replied calmly. "You are carrying our child, and if I didn't have a job or anything else the only thing I would want to do is protect you and our child. That's my number one job right now. Music is second...Son is second...being your husband and a father to that baby is number one on my list of things to do."

"So you're going to confront him?" Taylor asked obviously upset with what he was saying, but she had to admit it made her feel good to know that someone cared about her that much. Troy started the car back up and nodded his head before looking over at her and taking in her displeased look.

"Maybe with just a phone call...but if he does it again...you tell me immediately don't wait." he pointed out with a shake of his head, "and I mean immediately...I don't wait him thinking he can just call you out of the blue anytime he feels like it."

"Aye Aye Sir." she stated while saluting him, Troy gave her look that clearly stated that she was in no way, shape, or form funny.

"Oh you got jokes."

"Joke telling skills baby." she cockily replied as she looked at him. "Joke telling skills." Troy raised an eyebrow at her words and just shook his head. He really did love this woman beside him and he couldn't express how happy he was to have her in his life while at the same time having the one man that had been controlling her for so long out of it. Darius Combs had made a mistake calling her like he did, but as far as Troy was concern it would be the last mistake his ass would be making in a long time.

Carlos looked up as Troy strolled into the studio and grinned at him for a moment as he rocked back in his chair to look at him. "Man the songs seem to be real good, I'm loving this album I'm thinking this is going to be one of those hits...you know...an album people will be talking about for a long time." Troy smiled at the compliment and sat down beside him.

"Thanks man...you really think that."

"Shoot yeah...the songs are good and heartfelt the fans will simply eat that up." he replied with a nod, "You really got a hit on your hands here."

"That's what I wanna hear. How is everyone else doing with their studio work." Troy asked as he reached out and fingered some of the knobs on the control dashboard. Carlos watched him for a moment before speaking up.

"It's going good man." he replied with a smile. "So what exactly are we recording today?" Troy looked at his hands for a moment before speaking up.

"Um, the song...Sideways...I um made a couple of adjustments." he replied with a smile as he thought about it. Carlos raised an eyebrow at him before saying.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Troy replied with a smirk as he stood up and looked at him for a moment. "I thought maybe the song would be better with a duet."

"Yeah who you singing with?" Carlos asked, he hadn't heard about anyone else coming to the studio today and he knew Troy enough to know that he would want to record the song with the person there before he believe it sounded horrible if they recorded it at two separate times, and Carlos couldn't blame him for that because he believe the same thing.

"I was thinking about a duet with my guitar." Carlos raised an eyebrow at him for a moment before clasping his hands together.

"A duet...with your guitar."

"Yeah, the way I pictured it happening was that I just um...sing the song and then come in with the guitar after each verse and play it back. I mean I can make it sound like a duet."

"You're that good."

"Hey, before I got big I played all my instruments." Troy pointed out with a smile not at all offended by Carlos questioning him and his skills. "Besides the guitar was and still is my favorite." Carlos just gave him a look before motioning to the booth.

"Well let's get started...I'm starting to think this might take a while." he replied with a smirk as he looked at the younger man. Troy just gave him a look before going to the booth and getting in. Carlos looked at Troy and the called out. "Whenever you're ready." Troy sent him then thumbs up sign and he patiently waited for Troy to begin.

_You know it ain't easy_

_For these thoughts here to leave me_

_There's no words to describe it_

_In French or in English_

_Cuz' diamonds they fade_

_And flowers they bloom_

_And I'm telling you_

_These feelings won't go away_

_They've been knockin' me sideways_

_They've been knockin' me out late_

_Whenever you come around me_

_These feelings won't go away_

_They've been knockin' me sideways_

_I keep thinking in a moment that_

_Time will take them away_

_But these feelings won't go away_

_These feelings won't go away_

_It ain't easy_

_For these thoughts here to leave me_

_There's no words to describe it_

_In French or in English_

_Cuz' diamonds they fade_

_(diamonds they fade)_

_And flowers they bloom_

_(flowers they bloom)_

_And I'm telling you_

_These feelings won't go away_

_They've been knockin' me sideways_

_They've been knockin' me out late_

_Whenever you come around me_

_These feelings won't go away_

_They've been knockin' me sideways_

_I keep thinking in a moment that_

_Time will take them away_

_These feelings won't go away_

_They've been knockin' me sideways_

_I keep thinking in a moment that_

_Time will take them away_

_These feelings won't go away_

_These feelings won't go away_

_Diamonds they fade_

_Flowers they bloom_

_But, I'm telling you_

_I'm telling you_

_Diamonds they fade_

_Flowers they bloom_

_(Flowers they bloom)_

_I'm telling you_

_(I'm telling you)_

_I'm telling you_

_(I'm telling you)_

_These feelings won't go away_

_They've been knockin' me sideways_

_They've been knockin' me out late_

_Whenever you come around me_

_These feelings won't go away_

_They've been knockin' me sideways_

_I keep thinking in a moment that_

_Time will take them away_

_But, these feelings won't go away_

_They've been knockin' me sideways_

_I keep thinking in a moment that_

_Time will take them away_

_But, these feelings won't go away_

_These feelings won't go away_

_Nah, these feelings won't go away_

_These feelings won't go away_

Once Troy finished he looked out towards Carlos who was just nodding his head for a moment before looking up at him. "Man that was great...can't wait to see what you do with that guitar." he called out with a bright smile. Troy just nodded his head and picked up the guitar by his side and smirked as he picked up the microphone and spoke up.

"I'm going to knock this song out the park man...I really like this song." Carlos nodded his head in understanding as he looked back at his friend. He had to admit he was really feeling the song, it was truthful and yet simple but he could certainly see how this would be a hit. Men would play it to get their feelings out for the girl of their dream and women would play and just imagine what it would be like to have someone like that feeling that way about them.

"Alright then let's get to work." Carlos replied back as he started the track back over so Troy could add in the guitar play.

Julius entered Taylor's home and smiled brightly as he looked her over. "So you are finally off bed rest huh." he asked playfully as he looked at her. She smiled and closed the door behind him before answering.

"Yes I am and I missed Troy carrying me everywhere."

"Spoiled." he replied with a chuckle. "So what can I do for you?" he asked as he followed behind her as she led him to her living room. Once she was seated he followed suit and settled down on a chair and watched her silently.

"Julius I asked you here today for your help." Raising an eyebrow, Julius wondered exactly what Taylor was talking about before speaking up. His voice held all of his confusion as he asked her the question that was on his mind.

"What exactly is going on, Taylor?"

"I need your help...and before you begin to worry. Everything is fine between me and Troy, but this does involve him." she replied softly as she looked at him. Julius nodded his head for a moment as he waited for her to continue. "He's been so sweet...and I just...I want him to understand that I love him just as much as he loves me."

"Believe me he knows that." Julius stated with a smile as he looked at her, "Seriously Taylor is this what this is all about." She lifted her hand and fingered the ring hanging around her neck before answering his question.

"I know I told Troy that I would wait on the recording of my label...but I'm not stressed out and singing as you know always relaxed me." she pressed on as she looked at him hoping to see him coming over to her side.

"I agree with him you know." he pointed out. He still remembered that day in the restaurant when she almost lost her child over stress. He didn't want to bring her into a situation that could possibly create that same experience.

"I want to do something for him Julius."

"You're going to be having a baby in a few months, Taylor...I don't know about this." she bite her bottom lip and then spoke up softly.

"I just want to show him that love and care for him...and being in the studio is the only way I know how. I promise you I will take care of myself...just help me with a few songs...it doesn't even have to be a full album right now."

"A partial album, then." he stated as he looked at her. She smiled at his answer and nodded her head.

"Yes."

"And can I ask you why you want to do this." she looked down for a moment before looking back up at him. "Look I'm going to need a reason...Troy seriously doesn't want you to stress out, and that includes doing to much, and I think for him recording falls into that category."

"I...I just want to show him that love him...that I want to marry him but I want to do it in a special way for him." she finally admitted. "I know the baby is going to be born about two and a half months before the Grammys and I wanted to perform a song for him. Actually I wanted to perform a set for him and there I would answer his question." Julius nodded his head for a moment at her idea and then spoke up.

"Sounds wonderful actually." he murmured more to himself then to her. "Sounds real good."

"So what do you say will you help me?"

Song Credit:

Citizen Cope: Sideways (make sure it features Santana)


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything.

A/N: Okay it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; _chaylorXtraylorlover, HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, Phelycia, lilmissmonique, traylorlove, MermaidRam85 and tina_. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to Review I love to hear from you guys.

Baby S

Chapter Seventeen

The releases of Troy's songs were doing shooting up the charts and the publics opinion on what exactly had happened between Darius and the couple were changing almost daily. Troy maintained a quiet, humble public persona while Darius was shown mouthing off about the supposed ill will that Troy and Taylor had for him. Troy couldn't help but feel as if it was all working out for the best. He slowly wandered into the bedroom where Taylor currently was flopped down on the bed and watched as she wrote a few more words into her journal and then closed it and placed it on her nightstand. "More writing that I can't see huh?" he asked with a small smirk as he looked at her for a moment before lifting her feet up and placing them in his lap. A few seconds later, Taylor tilted her head back and groaned as Troy started giving one of the best foot massages that she had ever had. "So how was your day?" he asked softly as he looked at her.

"It was fine...Julius came over and gave me some company, and we talked about you and this new album and what type of songs you're singing."

"Oh really so what are you doing? Checking up on me?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at her while smiling brightly. She smirked at his words and then shook her head.

"Yep, that's what I'm doing checking up on you...Julius did tell me that, you booked a interview with VH1 about all of this."

"Julius said I should take one now...he told me that it was time for my side of things to come on out." Troy shrugged as he looked over at the balcony window. "I won't do it if you don't want me too."

"No, it's fine." she replied softly as she yawned. "I really want people to know how we feel for one another so that we can just stop them from taking Darius' side. He certainly doesn't need their support, the publics...support."

"He's not getting it now...you know with the single releases I've been doing. People are starting to feel as if they have everything wrong. All my songs are about you but none or vulgar...and I think that's letting people know just how serious we are about one another."

"The one about me being pregnant was a good one." she mused as she looked at him. Troy nodded his head with a smile as he thought about his newest single "Forever My Lady," he really liked the song after he wrote it up and he was glad their fans were accepting it as well. He was brought out of his revery by Taylor softly whispering,"ouch."

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly on alert as he looked at her. Taylor just smiled and reached out and touched her belly.

"Nothing, our child just wanted to let us know that their here." Troy smirked and reached out and placed his hand on top of her belly. He smirked as he felt a smile hit on the inside of his palm. He looked up at Taylor and just grinned.

"Man, can our son hit."

"You mean our little girl." she countered with a bright smile as she looked at him, Troy just smiled and leant forward so he could kiss Taylor's distended belly, after that he lifted his head and then talked to the belly.

"Tell momma, that your a little boy so she can stop being confused," he whispered with a bright smile. "If you're a boy...give momma a little tap." The kick that followed had both Taylor and Troy laughing. Lifting his head, he looked at her and gave her one of his best self-satisfied smirks. "See I told you it's a boy." he finished with a light laugh as Taylor just shook her head at him.

"Oh I don't think so...you said if our child was a boy to give me a little tap, and that was anything but a little tap. I think our little girl is telling you to stop calling her a boy." Troy chuckled at that and just nodded his head for a moment before sighing.

"Maybe...so what do you want for dinner. I gave Maria the day off, and...I decided to cook." he stated with a look of pure nervousness on his face.

"Wait a minute you aren't Zeke." Taylor stated with a bright smile as Troy just shook his head with a sigh.

"Funny...very funny, I'm glad my attempt to take care of you-."

"Baby I was just playing." Taylor stated with a smile that Troy quickly returned. He knew that she was only joking. He wasn't one of those people that took everything so serious. The only things he took seriously were when things were meant to be serious.

"Good...so how about I head downstairs and cook up a dinner I'm sure you won't forget," he paused and raised his hand. "Don't you dare comment on what I just said." Taylor giggled at his words and then lifted a hand to her mouth and made a zipping motion. Troy eyed her for a few more moments before continuing. "I'm going to make you a dinner that you won't forget and you can stay up here and relax and I'll come and get you when it's all ready."

"Troy you know the doctor told me I could move around right. I'm off bed-rest." Troy pushed himself off the bed and shook his head.

"So what, doesn't mean I can't let you take things easy." he pointed out, he quickly walked around the bed till he was looking her directly in the eyes. Reaching out he touched her hand and knelt down beside her. "Let me take care of you Taylor...just let me do that for you." he replied softly, she nodded her head and then pulled Troy towards her for a brief kiss.

"I love you so much." she murmured, admitting the feelings that came from the very depths of her soul. Troy was the one man that had stuck by her and slowly and carefully pulled her from the pit that Darius had tried to trap her in for the rest of her life. She would always been thankful to him for never giving up on her no matter what even when she had almost walked out on him, because of the fear that Darius and placed in her heart. Troy smiled as he pulled away from her lips and nodded his head while sighing.

"I love you too...now let me go ahead and cook this dinner and I promise it will be good." he stated with a wink as he stood and quickly walked out of the room leaving Taylor alone. She sighed as she picked up the remote while hoping that her kitchen could withstand a visit from Troy Anthony Bolton cause she wasn't very sure if he could cook and she couldn't remember if she had batteries in her fire alarm.

Thankfully when Troy returned upstairs, he didn't smell like smoke. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to lift her up from the bed. "You know, Troy you should probably stop doing this cause really...I'm getting quite use to this."

"Good, I like spoiling you." he murmured as he bounded down the stairs, once they were in the kitchen he sat her down and stepped back. Clasping his hands behind his back, he looked at her for a moment before speaking. "So what do you think?"

"Did you really cook all of this?" she asked as she took in the floor plate of seafood, which Troy had set in front of her. Nodding his head, Troy smirked and then pointed towards the table.

"I cooked all of your favorites...lobster, some crab legs."

"And I repeated did you really cook all of this by yourself." Troy rocked back on his heels for a moment before nodding his head.

"Well, yeah...if talking to Zeke over the phone doesn't count as help." he replied with a smirk, as he moved over to his chair. "Besides, I'm sure it doesn't matter right."

"I guess not...I mean you had to do all the work, Zeke was I guess your living cookbook." she replied with a bright smile as she lent forward and took a deep sniff. "Oh my goodness this smells wonderful, you know I like this...you spoiling me and all." she replied as she looked across the table at him. Troy took a sip of his water and nodded his head for a moment before gracing her with another smile.

"Baby, all I want to do is spoil you."

"You seem to be on cloud nine today." Julius stated as he walked into the front door, Taylor just smiled and rubbed her prodding belly before closing the door. She had to admitted last night had certainly been a wonderful evening and Troy really was the man of her dreams. He did things without asking and strived daily to be the man that man her feel special and loved. She would never get tired of those feelings, never.

"I am, in fact I'm walking on clouds today, Jules." she replied as she latched onto his arm and led him down the hall. "So are you ready for work." she asked with a bright smile as she looked up at him. Julius slowly nodded his head and then pointed towards himself.

"I'm always ready to work...I'm glad you have this studio at home," he paused as he held opened a door for her. "Why doesn't Troy just record here."

"Well, for one...he wants to make everything a secret. He doesn't want me to know about the songs that he is recording for me and two...he thinks that recording here will disturb my rest." she stated with a knowing smile. Julius just smiled and nodded his head, that sounded about right. If there was one thing he knew about Troy since he began working with him it was that for Troy his family which also included Taylor came first. Nothing else matter to him, nothing else was more important. Julius had to admit that an attitude like that in the industry was hard to find, so Troy's attitude towards his family and friends was a welcomed change. As they descended into Taylor's personal studio, he looked over at Taylor and asked.

"Are you sure that this is okay? You won't be tiring yourself out will you?" She smiled and looked over at him before shaking her head.

"Please believe me I'll be fine." she replied with a small smirk, as she quickly moved to the sofa that had been placed in the room. Thankfully earlier that morning she had come down and placed her song notebook in here. Julius nodded his head and then moved over to the sound controls, once he was seated he looked over at her.

"So what are we recording today...and once its done are we going to release it." he asked bluntly as he looked at her. He knew the public was literally starving for one of Taylor's newest singles and since he had to be one of her biggest fans he couldn't wait to hear what she wanted to release either. Hell, he had been a fan since the moment he discovered back when she was in college.

"You know I was thinking of a theme and all I could come up with was the idea that I've been on a journey you know...," she paused and placed a hand on her large belly. "I've been on a journey to find the real me and now I really think that I've done it." she replied with a bright smile as she looked at Julius who just nodded his head in complete understand. He probably would never get over the guilt of his involvement with Darius, who wanted to make her totally dependent on him.

"You have there is no doubt about that." Julius replied as he looked back at her, "So that's what this album is about then."

"Yeah, I want people to know the real me, and that means dropping the ridiculous stage name I've carried for so long."

"You mean Tay-Ann?" Julius replied, Taylor nodded her head and mentally added up just how long it had been since she had actually heard that man. Troy had made a point to not even refer to her as that anymore and none of her friends did either. "I think that's a good idea...to show the public and yourself that you are actually moving on."

"Exactly and if they can't get behind me...as Taylor Ann McKessie, then I'm okay without them." Julius smiled at her statement and nodded his head in understanding. He knew that she really needed to do this mostly for herself. She was finally moving on professional and he was glad he could help her do this. It was almost like repaying her for his past mistakes especially his involvement with Darius when he was basically brainwashing her and running her life.

"So what exactly will we be recording today...I mean are you up to it."

"Please Troy has me off of my feet so much I'd probably but up for a half a mile walk, but I'll settled for recording a song." she replied with a wide smirk as she looked at him. Julius nodded and then turned back to the soundboard.

"So do you have any background music prepared." Taylor nodded her head as she looked at him and pushed herself up from her seat.

"Yeah, I have some prepared...I was, thinking about doing this just months before I finally figured out what type of person Darius really was." she stated softly as she looked at him. "I believe the track I want to record right now is under um, track six." Julius nodded his head and then pressed the button so the track music could come up. Soon, they could hear the soft melody of the music flowing through the studio.

"Sounds nice."

"Good I really like this song and I'm hoping that these tracks are still as good as I imagined them to be." she replied with a small smile as she looked over at him. Julius moved a few dials on the soundboard and then nodded his head.

"I think these loops are good...you just have to put some words on them and sing good and their be fine." he admitted with a bright smile as he looked at her. "Besides I already know you can do it so there's really nothing to worry about." He admitted with a small smile as he looked at her. Taylor nodded her head and then walked towards the booth.

"I guess we better get started, we are certainly on a time table...especially since Troy makes it a point not to have any late nights." Julius just nodded his head in agreement and then motioned for her to pick up the headphones. Doing so, he started the track and Taylor stood there listening to the music and getting in groove with the song. They did this several times before Taylor started singing finally.

I know that when you look at me

There's so much that you just don't see

But if you would only take the time

I know in my heart you'd find

A girl who's scared sometimes

Who isn't always strong

Can't you see the hurt in me?

I feel so all alone

I wanna run to you (oooh)

I wanna run to you (oooh)

Won't you hold me in your arms

And keep me safe from harm

I wanna run to you (oooh)

But if I come to you (oooh)

Tell me, will you stay or will you run away

Each day, each day I play the role

Of someone always in control

But at night I come home and turn the key

There's nobody there, no one cares for me

What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams

Without someone to share it with

Tell me what does it mean?

I wanna run to you (oooh)

I wanna run to you (oooh)

Won't you hold me in your arms

And keep me safe from harm

I wanna run to you (oooh)

But if I come to you (oooh)

Tell me, will you stay or will you run away

I need you here

I need you here to wipe away my tears

To kiss away my fears

If you only knew how much...

I wanna run to you (oooh)

I wanna run to you (oooh)

Won't you hold me in your arms

And keep me safe from harm

I wanna run to you (oooh)

But if I come to you (oooh)

Tell me, will you stay or will you run away

Once the song ended, Taylor opened her eyes and found Julius openly staring at her in what she could only term as open disbelief. She smiled and sat the headphones aside and looked at her waiting for him to say something, but he didn't he just couldn't to give her his dumbfounded stare. Finally she leaned into the mic and spoke. "So what do you think?"

"That Darius was a damn fool for never letting you sing like this." he muttered more to himself than to her, looking up he found her watching him and shook his head. "Taylor, that was absolutely beautiful." he admitted softly. "I'm being serious right here."

"You think it was good."

"Look, that was wonderful shoot I want you to sing it again but I'll settle for the recording." he stated with a shake of his head. "It was perfect take too...I didn't hear any imperfections in there." Taylor nodded her head and slowly walked out of the booth. Julius was by her side in moments, he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and then led her to a chair. Once she was seated, Taylor released a breath and sighed.

"Maybe Troy was right to keep me off my feet."

"I'll but a chair in there next time...if there is a next time." Taylor rubbed a hand over her belly and looked over at him for a moment before nodding her head.

"Oh there will most definitely be a next time...right now I just want to record two songs. You can release that one whenever but the second will be my come back song...and also my song for when I accept Troy's proposal." Julius could hardly keep the smile off his face at her words. He didn't know a man more deserving than Troy to receive a gift like the one Taylor as planning.

"Alright...how about I release this one next week...and then we record that song later on and just how do you want to stage your big comeback." he asked with a small smile, Taylor looked at him and bit her lower lip before snapping her fingers as if she had just gotten one of the greatest ideas ever. Julius watched with amusement as she wiggled in the chair as she was literally bouncing with excitement.

"The Grammy Awards...I know they want to be a performer and it's slated for um...well," she paused as she looked over at Julius. "It's a month away."

"And you are very pregnant." he pointed "and will be even more so when the award show happens." he stated with a sigh as he looked at her.

"I don't care...I want to do this." she pointed out angrily. "I'll be fine and so will the baby and then Troy can see just how much I love him and I'll also effectively shut down all the haters including Darius." she stated with pride in her voice as she thought about the look on Troy's face when she would finish singing her song. "You have to work all this out for me Julius."

"Don't worry I will." he replied as he slowly realized that he couldn't take anything away from her. Not after he had taken so much, this was the least he could do, and he would try his best for Troy's sake to make sure that she was as safe as possible. "I'll take to the program director and see if there's still room for you to come aboard but you have to promise me that you will sit for the song. I don't want any accidents on the stage."

"You have my word." she replied with a smile as she looked up at him. Julius smiled back and then looked down at his watch.

"I'll go back over the song...make sure it's okay and then ship to the radio stations for play. I'm sure they're just dying for a single from you and this will get people talking I'm sure of it." Julius replied as he held out his hand for Taylor who quickly accepted it. "However, do you mind telling me why you wrote that song." he asked just wanting to know the backstory behind the development of the song, Taylor looked down for a moment before speaking up.

"It was a song, I wrote when I realized just how much I really liked Troy." she paused and looked down at her feet for a moment. "And I was really scared that if I let him know about my feelings that he would do the same thing that Chad did to me which was leave." she stated with a sigh, "So I wrote the song but I didn't mention it to Darius because well...I knew he wouldn't like it." she stated with a shake of her head as she thought about how that man had constantly ruled her life.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying this...that song is set to be a hit and I'm glad you are allowing me to help you with that." he stated with a smile as he looked down at her. He really and truly felt like Taylor was his little sister and he knew that he was going to help and protect her along with Troy. Taylor smiled and nodded her head.

"No, I should be thanking you...Julius, you forced Darius to tell me how he truly felt which opened my eyes to everything. You responsible for breaking Darius' hold on me and-."

"No, I shouldn't get the credit for that, Taylor. Troy did that for the both of us." he stated firmly. There was no way he would take the credit for that event. Troy did it for the both of them, he woke him up first and then Taylor...as far as Julius was concerned that was the end of the story.

"Still, thanks...now let's head upstairs, before Troy shows up." she replied with a bright smile as Julius nodded and led her out of the studio. "I don't want him suspicious at all...I want this to be a total surprise." she stated with a bright smile as they carefully bounded up the stairs.

Troy was feeling rather good as he exited his new office building, he certainly had a certain hop to his step at the moment. He was glad the day went so well, but he did wonder where exactly Julius went off to after his lunch. The question didn't bother him to much, especially since now he was finally headed home. As he entered the parking lot he paused at the sight of Darius Combs leaning against his car. The man was watching him silently as he advanced and then pushed off his car. "You know you're on private property right." he snapped his good mood instantly forgotten. Darius eyed him up and down and then shook his head.

"I bet you think that you're just the shit huh...you think that don't you." Darius snapped out angrily as he pointed a finger towards Troy's chest. In response all Troy did was raise an eyebrow at the other man's look and smirk.

"Um, what's wrong with you...I thought you were all to happen to let us go. I thought you could still be number one without us isn't that what you said." Troy replied coolly as he looked at the other man who did nothing more than grate on his nerves. Darius narrowed his eyes at Troy and then chuckled while shaking his head.

"You're no better than me...all this is for the money, you may have them fooled...but I know a user when I see one." Troy immediately invaded Darius' space and glared at him.

"No, it's not about the money to me...I could care less. What I care about is expressing myself and letting the world and Taylor know exactly how I feel. Money...that isn't my God...even though it is yours. You better do your research on me...cause you haven't a clue. I love making music...and I was content singing in the dives you found me. I love Taylor...and I'm content with her as well. The money is an added perk I could do without to be perfectly honest with you."

"You're a liar."

"No, you're the one that lied to a person who thought of you as brother for over five years...just what are you doing here anyway other than trying to harass me." Troy snapped out as he looked at the man before him who was cautiously watching him. "Answer the question, Darius."

"Just thought I come by and tell you what I thought of you."

"No, you came by because your studio...record label...whatever is failing slowly...but it's still failing." he replied with a small shake of his head. "I do read the papers...and the charts. The last hit you had barely scratched the top ten."

"It's what you wanted."

"No, it's what you brought on yourself," Troy replied with a small shake of his head as he looked at the man before him. "It couldn't have happened to a better person." Darius winced at his words as Troy shouldered past him and got into his car. Troy carefully pulled out and watched as Darius stood in the parking lot silently watching as he pulled away. Once Darius was no longer in his rearview mirror, he allowed a smile to spread across his face. He had done it. He had made the great Darius Combs pay for the way he had treated Taylor Ann McKessie. As he pulled up outside of house, he quickly got out and rushed inside. Making his way upstairs, he found Taylor calmly sitting on the bed watching some television show. She looked up as he walked towards her and instantly smile, setting the remote down she looked at him and then just shook her head.

"I would really like to know what has you in such a good mood." she asked her tone light and free. He could hear the happiness coming through, and he felt proud that he had helped put her in that frame of mind, that he had helped her get to this point.

"Nothing much," he stated with a smile as he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Let's just say today is a good day."

Song Credit:

Run To You-Whitney Houston


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first I want to thank the reviewers from last time; _HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, chaylorXtraylorlover, traylorlove, Erieaud, and BabyGlover_. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Eighteen

"Taylor, what in the world is this I'm seeing about you performing at the Grammy's?" Troy exclaimed as he entered their bedroom. Taylor looked up from the book she was currently reading and looked sheepishly over at Troy who stood at the foot of the bed patiently awaiting an answer.

"Oh so they released the information huh?" she asked while trying to hide the small smile that was threatening to break through. Troy now truly upset over what had happened frowned at her for a long moment before speaking.

"Taylor...you're pregnant...and you've been on bedrest for most of the pregnancy...this...this isn't a good idea at all."

"I haven't been on bedrest for most of the pregnancy I just did it because it made you feel comfortable and I knew you were worried and at the time so was I." she stated before he could cut in. "Look, I'm not going to dance or prance around on stage. I'm just going to sit and sing my song that's all, besides Julius made me promise."

"Julius?"

"Shit." she stated before placing a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to drop his name, and judging by the look on Troy's face he was certainly going to receive an ear full from Troy. "Baby, please don't be angry with him...I made him not say a word."

"So you two are keeping secrets?" he asked with a huff as he sat down on the bed and looked over at her for a moment. Taylor just sighed and nodded her head before speaking up.

"I'm sorry," she murmured with a sigh. "I just wanted this to be a surprise for you. I didn't want you to get upset with me." Troy laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling while Taylor watched him silently.

"I'm not mad at you." he finally admitted after moments of silence. "I'm just...well you know I worry about you and the baby." he finally stated with a small sigh. "I just don't want anything to happen at the award show...I don't think I'd forgive myself."

"Nothing will happen...we can't have that in our minds. No negative thoughts." she finished with a small smile as she shifted so that she could reach out and touch his hand. Troy turned his head and looked at her as he grasped her hand within his.

"No negative thoughts." he repeated as if affirming the order in his mind. He didn't want put any negative energy out there for her or the baby. No. He would think positive thoughts for them. Taylor smiled at his words and then settled back.

"And no going after Julius."

"Not even to talk?" Troy asked playfully as he turned his voice and force in a childish infliction that had Taylor rolling her eyes.

"Well, you can talk about other things but not about him...helping me. I promised he wouldn't get on your bad side and he won't."

"He isn't on my bad side, Taylor."

"Good." she stated with a small shake of her head, as she settled back on the bed. Troy turned and propped his head up on his hand and looked at her, before reaching out and lying a hand on her thigh.

"Does this...this performance mean you're going to start recording again." he asked with what appeared to be a serious expression on his face. Taylor took in the look, and then stilled herself against whatever Troy was about to say to her answer.

"Yes...yes I am." he frowned for a minute before pushing himself up and off the bed. Taylor watched him silently before speaking up.

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong?" she called out from her position on the bed, Troy paused at the foot of it and then looked at her as if he didn't really want to tell her what he found so upsetting about her getting back into the music business. Taylor looked at him pointedly for a moment before sighing. "Troy, please tell me what the problem is?"

"I...I...don't know if I'm comfortable with you performing like you used to do." he finally admitted, "I don't want to see Tay-Anne again and-."

"Who said anything about Tay-Anne...I'm...I'm putting that behind me. This album is about me...Taylor Anne McKessie. I'm going to perform new material and hopefully the fans will love it and I won't lose to many people." Troy took in her answer for a moment before nodding his head and then sighing.

"So what music will you be doing?" he asked bluntly, Taylor just shook her head at him and smiled a secretive smile that she knew he loved.

"I can't tell you that...it's a surprise, but if you will take me as your date to the Grammy's I guarantee you that you'll find out." Troy smirked at her statement and looked at her briefly before crossing his arms over his chest and tapping the bottom of his chin.

"Take you as my date...I don't know...I'm pretty popular now, and I'm sure the media would just be dying me to take so beauty queen," he paused and looked at her and then carefully got on the bed. "Hmm, I guess you're it then...you're beautiful...the media knows about you and I love ya...I guess I can take you."

"You are a trip." she murmured as Troy just rested his forehead against hers.

"Umhmm." he whispered before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Taylor lifted her arms up and wrapped them around Troy's neck and held on tightly. Rolling over onto his back, Troy pulled Taylor onto his chest and carefully held her to him. "I still think we should stay here...and you can give me a private performance and-."

"Troy I really want to do this." she replied back with a sigh as she looked down into his blue eyes. For a moment Troy just nodded his head before lifting up and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Fine...if that's what you want then I'll support you." he murmured softly as he looked up into her eyes. "Just remember I love you." he whispered as he brushed another kiss against her lips before smiling and leaning back. Taylor smiled and rested her head on his chest listening to the soft and comforting sound of his heart.

The next day when Troy entered his office, he was greeted by Julius who was looking at him as if he just knew how angry his boss and friend could be. Troy paused at the door and just looked at him before allowing a smile to spread across his face. "If you weren't my friend." he murmured with a shake of his head. Julius slightly relaxed and then sat down in one of his chairs.

"I'm glad you're okay...Taylor called me after you left this morning and gave me a heads up." he admitted with a chuckled. Troy rolled his eyes at the dramatics that Taylor was known for and just moved to his desk and sat down.

"I'm okay with it...just make sure the set has her sitting down. I don't want an accident to happen on national television." he stated firmly as he bore his eyes into the other man. "That's my only concern. If this is what she wants to do...I won't hold her back. I can't be that type of man to her." he replied softly as he placed his hands on his desk. Julius nodded his head in understanding. He always found himself in awe over how Troy constantly put Taylor and her needs first. He was pretty sure that if Troy would drop anything for her if she was in trouble and needed his help. He would probably drop and interview...a concert...anything just so he could be by her side in her time of need. He admired that about Troy. He admire the sense of duty the other man had for his love ones.

"I promise...heck I made her promise me that when she roped me into helping her." Troy just chuckled and shook his head for a moment.

"I see," he murmured. "She has us both wrapped around her fingers huh." he stated with a shake of his head. "I guess we're in trouble."

"Unless we help one another out."

"Next time...we'll do that." Troy stated with a small chuckle as he leaned back in his chair and thought some things over. "So have you heard anything lately...on the music front of course."

"Nothing much, why?"

"Just wondering if you knew what was going on with Dee records...Darius approached me not to long ago in the parking lot. He was really angry and I'm thinking that things are tanking over there." Troy replied with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Julius studied him for a brief moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah, things are tanking...after you and Taylor he became even more overbearing and basically pushed away the rest of his good talent or he ruined it himself by forcing certain songs and styles that just aren't selling." Julius replied. "I kept tabs on what was happening because well basically I helped start that company...and it's still very much apart of my life."

"Okay then." Troy replied, Julius studied him for a moment before speaking up.

"You know I was thinking...Ideal records is doing great and maybe we could buy up Dee records make them one of our smaller companies." Troy shook his head and pushed back from his desk. "What it's a good idea."

"Business wise...yes I have to agree with you there, but seriously Julius...Taylor and I are trying move on from Dee records and everything that went on there. Buying the company is like inviting the memories in. Ideal records is a restart for us all. I didn't leave the company only to invite back into my life later on. I'm sorry but that...that won't be happening." Julius nodded his head and sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm sorry if my answer upset you."

"No, you're right it's time to move on from Dee records...I guess I haven't really let go. I mean Darius and I did start that from the ground up. I mean Dee records was like the working man's company. We held every position in the beginning." he mused as he looked across at Troy who sat watching him silently.

"Look, man I'm really sorry. I know that you loved that record label, but you made a decision."

"And I'm going to stick by it. I'm not going to leave you guys hanging. Darius lost his way...and dragged me down with him. I'm okay...just...just thinking about things." He admitted softly as if he were ashamed of his thoughts. Troy just smiled and waved his hand in the air as if he was waving away Julius' words.

"Don't worry about it. I understand what you mean. It's hard to let go sometimes, but when you do you never know if something better is coming up soon or if you're experiencing something better anyway."

"Yeah, like here." Julius replied with a soft smile. "So are you really okay with Taylor performing, at the Grammy's?"

"It's what she wants...just make sure that she doesn't walk around on that stage alright." Troy replied with a sigh. Julius nodded his head and pushed himself up from the seat he was currently occupying.

"Alright then...I'm on it boss." he stated with a mock salute before laughing and walking out of the office. Troy smirked and leaned back in his chair as he turned on his computer and checked his schedule for the day. He really wanted to get back home and chill out with Taylor, because he knew for a fact this weekend would be a trying one...especially since she was making him take her shopping for a new dress for the award show. Normally he wouldn't mind but he knew what he was going to be in for this time around.

Taylor was sure what to expect the that afternoon when she knew Troy wasn't going to be back for another hour. Maria had gone shopping and had left her home alone after much reassurance from Taylor that she would be fine. Moving carefully she walked down the stairs and headed towards the front door. Once she opened the door, she gasped in surprise and stumbled back but kept herself upright by holding onto the doorframe. "Darius what are you doing here?" she asked sharply as she protectively placed a hand over her stomach. Darius noticed the motioned and raised his hands up as if telling her not with sign language that he wasn't going to do anything to her. "You need to answer my question?" she snapped as she looked at him while still clutching the door handle ready and willing to slam it in her face. Darius studied her for a moment before speaking up.

"I just came to see you." he replied smoothly as he looked at her, she studied him for a moment as a wave of uneasiness settled over her. Shaking her head in disbelief she looked at him as if he had actually lost his mind.

"Darius you know good and well that I don't want you here." he chuckled and placed himself within the doorway letting her know very aggressively that she wouldn't be closing the door on him anytime soon until he was done telling her about how he felt.

"You don't want me here because Troy doesn't want me here...you were never one to follow your own mind." he replied with a shake of his head. "You latch onto anything and anyone that can lead you." he stated with a frown as he looked at her with a shake of his head. Taylor frowned at his words and simply shook her head.

"You're wrong?"

"You left the label." he pointed out. "Don't tell me that this wasn't what that white boy had planned all along." he snapped now becoming quite irate as he looked at her from his position in the doorway.

"He didn't plan anything...and of course I would have left after your little speech in the restaurant." she pointed out with a shake of her head as his words from that night played through her mind again. Upsetting her over her stupidity for ever believing him to be someone she should be around, for being someone she trusted so blindly. "You used me."

"We used each other...don't tell me you didn't enjoy the years you had at my label. Hell, you were my best selling artist. In business people use each other everyday...nothing is different about what happened between us."

"You used me...and you never presented it as a business relationship only. You constantly told me that no one cared about me like you did...that you were the only family I had left. I let you tell me those things and I allowed myself to believe your lies but if you think I'm going to be doing that again...you are seriously twisted." He frowned at her words and then shook his head as he stepped into the house.

"Troy is no better."

"He may not be perfect to you...but he is to me...and that is all that matters." she pointed out angrily as she looked up at him. "Why are you really here...how about you try some honesty for once and tell me why you're really here."

"Don't talk me like that. Have you lost your fucking mind?" he shouted as he looked at with open contempt. "Try some honesty for once huh...here it is then. Troy is using you for his own personal celebrity boost. He's simply using you to make himself more famous. You know you two are like the it couple right now right."

"He isn't using me for that. If that's how the public wishes to see our relationship then they can." she finished with a shake of her head. "I can't believe you are standing here trying to tell me this." She stated with a shake of her head. Darius moved towards her and then grasped hold of her shoulders with a open frown on his face.

"You know I'm quite tired of you sitting there telling that Troy isn't using you...I know he is." he yelled as he shook her furiously. Taylor screamed in shock, as Darius seemed to snap right before her eyes. Lifting her hands she grabbed hold of his wrists and then balled her fist up and pounded down on them again and again. Darius, however didn't release her. He held her onto arms and then shook his head as he looked down at her.

"You think that he actually loves you." He shouted with a shake of his head. "You're nothing more than a commodity, an ATM machine that is now exclusively his." He replied with a shake of his head as if he should have realized what Troy was up to all along. Neither one of them noticed the door opening or Troy standing there his eyes narrowed in white hot rage as he viewed the grip that Darius had on Taylor.

"You need to let her go now, before I remove you my damn self." he snapped out cutting off Darius' continued speech. Both turned to look at him as if he was a figment of their imagination or nightmare in Darius' case. Stepping fully into the house, Troy settled his eyes on Darius and then spoke up.

"You know I'm trying to figure it out...what gets you off on messing with women?" he asked as he stepped towards Darius who still had a hold on Taylor but was looking fully at Troy. Troy had to admit the other man would be a fool if he didn't give him his full attention cause he was ten seconds away from making this a brawl.

"You know I'm onto you."

"On to me...what in the hell are you talking about. On to me in what way?" he asked with a shake of his head. "On to the fact that I actually love and care about Taylor...is that what you're onto." he asked bluntly as he looked at him as if he was a small child that was going through a fit. "You need to let her go right now." Darius frowned at him and then look at Taylor and released her with a small push, that sent her falling back onto the floor. The surprise and terrified look on her face instantly made Troy move into action. He grabbed hold of Darius and slammed him into the wall.

"You want to me let Taylor...Tay-Ann," he spat the name out with all the hatred inside of him dispute the fact that he was actually struggling with Troy. Drawing back his face, Troy slammed his face directly into his face. Darius grunted in pain as he felt his nose break beneath the impact of Troy's fist.

"You stupid bastard." Troy shouted out angrily as pulled back again, but stopped as he heard Taylor scream out his name. Turning he looked at her and saw a sight that made his entire stomach drop to the floor. Taylor laid on the floor, a hand over her belly as a small pool of blood grew beneath her. He instantly looked between her legs and saw that her pants were wet with blood as well. Pushing Darius away from him, he rushed to her side and picked her up cradling her like a child as he held her protectively to his chest, without another word he turned and rushed out of the house heading towards his car. He knew he had to get her to the hospital he was scared for her and his child. All he knew was that they had better make it through this or else as far as he was concern Darius was dead.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; _Phelycia, HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, chaylorXtraylorlover, traylorlove, Erieaud, LunaSolTierra, lilmissmonique, Aipom4 and Quizas_. Thank you all so much for the reviewers I really love hearing from you...I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please don't forget to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Nineteen

"Hey man...I want you guys to send these songs to the local radio stations, they get the exclusives first and then I want you to ship the rest out next week." he stated as he looked at his two executive secretaries. They both nodded and then quickly left the room, Julius walked over to his desk and sat down just as his cell phone went off. Groaning he reached down to unclip it from his waist and placed it on his ear. "Hello?"

"Julius? Man I did something wrong man...its bad this time." Sitting up and instantly alert, Julius spoke his voice taking on a surprise yet worried tone.

"Darius...what did you do?" he asked his mind instantly going to Troy and Taylor...his gut was telling him that it had something to do with them and his gut had never been wrong. Frowning openly now he pushed himself away from the desk.

"Where are you and what the hell did you do?"

"You're the only one I could call...I don't have anyone else." Darius cried into the phone, lifting a hand to his nose, Julius began massaging the bridge of it while trying to remain calm but Darius' crazy talking and blubbering were quickly pushing him over the edge. "He just rushed her out of here and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What da hell did ya do?" Julius shouted finally reaching his breaking point. The line went silent for a few minutes before Darius spoke up.

"She was bleeding from between her legs and-." Furious and equally scared Julius hung up on Darius and dialed Troy's number. When it went straight to voicemail he tried again, however he was still unable to get through to him. He paced back and forth for a few minutes thinking about where exactly Troy could have taken her and then finally he remembered and rushed out of the office hoping that everything was okay with Taylor and the baby.

It barely took fifteen minutes to reach Memorial Drive Hospital, after parking his car he rushed in and headed straight towards the nursing station. The woman looked up at him from the computer and then moved to speak but he beat her to it. "I'm looking for a Taylor McKessie." he said as he bounced from side to side on his feet. She looked at him for a brief moment before typing in some things on the computer.

"She's in surgery right now...her husband brought her in...and he's in waiting room 4."

"Where?"

"It's um...down the hall sir." she stated as she stood and pointed in the direction that he was suppose to go down. Julius nodded his head and then took off. Once he saw room 4 he entered and saw Troy sitting in one of the chairs clutching his hands and looking completely broken. Julius cautiously closed the door and made his way over towards his friend.

"Troy?"

"She passed out just before they took her." he whispered not even looking up. "She just went limp in my ams like she was dead or something. There was so much blood." Julius nodded his head and looked at him and then carefully moved to a seat near by. "I'm gonna kill Darius when I see him...regardless of the outcome I'm going to kill him."

"Focus on Taylor...focus on her and not on him." Julius stated softly as he looked at his friend who was clearly struggle with a lot at the moment. "Have they told you anything yet?"

"No...they haven't told me anything." Troy replied his voice rising as if he was getting excited again. Julius reached out and placed a heavy yet he hoped comforting hand on Troy's shoulder and moved so he was looking directly into Troy's face.

"She and the baby are going to be fine...but you have to remain calm you don't want to get into trouble okay." he stated softly as he looked at him. "You certainly don't need that. What you need to do is remain strong for both you and Taylor okay." Troy just nodded his head in understanding and looked up as the door opened. A lone doctor walked in and closed the door behind himself while looking at Troy and Darius. Troy slowly pushed himself up from the chair and faced the doctor with a look that Julius believed was hope.

"How is she? And the baby?" he asked softly as he looked over at the doctor. The doctor moved forward and spoke.

"They're both fine. We were able to stop the bleeding and she's resting. Your daughter is also resting we had to perform an emergency delivery but she's resting now." Troy looked up at the doctor in surprise.

"I have a daughter?"

"Yes sir...and she is quite the beautiful baby." he added with a small smile, Troy looked over at Julius who was grinning back happy for his friend, and just happy that the day didn't turn as tragic as it could have. The look of pure happiness on Troy's face seem to effect the whole room, the doctor was smiling and even laughed as Troy rushed forward and hugged him.

"Is Taylor asleep? I know you said she was resting but that doesn't mean sleep and I have to see her and-."

"She's awake just resting."

"Good I have to see her and tell her she guess correctly. I bet my little girl looks just like her momma." he stated with a beaming smile as he imagined just what his daughter looked like. Julius just smiled and then looked Troy over before speaking up.

"Hey man...you should change clothes...you don't want Taylor to see you like that." Troy looked down at himself and nodded his head fully understanding what Julius was talking about. He looked towards the doctor who just shook his head and spoke up.

"We have some extra scrubs on this floor...I'll go and get them and bring them back alright." Troy nodded and a moment later the doctor exited the room. Once they were alone Troy looked at Julius and grinned happily.

"Did you hear that man...I have a daughter...a little girl." he stated with a bright smile as he just shook his head.

"Yeah man...I'm happy for you. I'm real happy." Julius replied with a bright smile as he looked at his friend. "I can't wait to see that baby girl too...judging from the way both you and Taylor look...you sir are going to have your work cut out for you."

"Yeah yeah yeah...I don't want to even think about that right now." he replied with a shake of his head. "Um, I hope you understand but I won't be at work for a few weeks...months actually. I have to take care of Taylor and the baby and I certainly don't want to miss anything cause I'm working."

"I completely understand...good thing the ablum is finished." he stated with a smile. "The only thing I would need you for is promotion...but I think the way you handle things so far...well that was pretty good promotion."

"Good...besides I know you can handle it." Troy replied just as the doctor returned with his scrubs, before the doctor left though he asked a question that he was actually scared to ask. "Um, doctor...you said my daughter is fine...but is she premature."

"No...not really. She has developed quite nicely...but we would still like to keep her here to check on her for at least a few more day and make sure that everything is okay with her before we give her an official release."

"Okay."

"Now just change and I will be leading you to Mrs. Bolton's room." Troy nodded and quickly changed. Julius took his clothing intent on throwing it away. Without a second thought, Troy left with the doctor. Once they arrived at Taylor's room, Troy was feeling a little bit more anxiety. He couldn't wait to see Taylor and simply put his mind at ease. Once he really knew she was well, by seeing her breathing and looking his way he would feel even better. The doctor opened the door and then motioned for him to follow. As Troy stepped into the room, he saw Taylor lying in the bed looking towards the door. He smiled once he saw her and walked forward those the bed. He made his way over towards the bed and then reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Are you alright baby?" he asked softly as he looked her over, Taylor blinked back tears and bit her bottom lip before silently nodding her head. Troy released a breath and then moved forward as he could place a soft kiss on her forehead and then on her lips. "I was worried about you." he stated softly as he looked at her . "I was really worried about you." he finished his eyes filling with tears as he looked her over yet again. Bonnie smiled up at him weakly and then placed a hand on her stomach.

"How is...how is the baby."

"She's fine," he paused as he saw the look of her surprise on her face. "Seems you were right all along...I have a little girl...we have a little girl." he whispered as he lifted her hand and placed a soft gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Are you really feeling good baby?" he asked again. Taylor nodded her head and brushed a hand over his cheek.

"Yes, Troy I'm fine."

"Good...good." he commented as he caught her hand and placed a soft kiss on the palm of her hand. He bowed his head and then slowly lifted it back up. "Baby I was so worried about you...seeing you like I did really scared me." he whispered almost brokenly as he looked up at her as two lone tears rushed down the sides of his face. "I was so scared."

"Oh baby...I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for...you did absolutely nothing wrong. Nothing you did was wrong. All of this and I mean all of this was Darius' fault. Not yours...never yours." he replied with a shake of his head as he looked at her. They remained silent for a few minutes before Taylor spoke deciding that maybe she could change the course of the conversation because she certainly didn't want to dwell on the awful part of this day. No instead she wanted to focus on the fact that they had just had their baby...their very own little girl.

"We have to think of a name...for our daughter." Taylor stated with a smile as she looked up at Troy who pulled his chair closer so he could sit back and yet still be closer to her.

"Yeah, we certainly have to do that...and I have to call our family and friends back in New Mexico and let them hear the good news." he replied with a smile. "I better start taking pictures now, I'm pretty sure our baby is going to be so beautiful...she'll be a model."

"Yeah, with you as her bodyguard."

"What can I say...I'll support my daughter's career path in any way I feel...and most especially as her bodyguard...I'll work out and stuff and get really buff-."

"Oh, I don't know about I like you just the way you are." Taylor replied as she frowned playfully as the image of him being buff came to the forefront of her mind. Troy chuckled at her statement and just shook his head.

"You're wounding me baby." he replied back with a shake of his head. "You're going to end up giving me a rather low self-esteem." he chuckled as he reached out and grabbed her head with a large smile on his face. Taylor grinned back and just looked at him for a moment before replying.

"Um have you seen her yet?"

"No...not yet," he paused for a moment and then continued. "I came to check on you first and then I was going to go and check on my little girl...maybe the doctor will let me take you down there."

"It will be in a wheelchair."

"Or in my arms...shoot might as well make a habit of it now." he stated with a wink, "Besides I think you're starting to like it."

"You're just spoiling me...just like you will her." Taylor stated with a bright smile as she looked at him. Troy grinned at her statement and just nodded his head.

"That's all I want to do...spoil you with affection...love...my time...anything you want." he whispered back with a sigh. "I'd give you the world if you asked me for it."

"I know." Taylor responded back with a simple nod of her head. She knew how Troy was, and she knew that he cared for her a great deal. He was one of the only men besides her father she knew that loved her. Troy just smiled at her answered and moved to stand. "Troy?"

"Yeah baby?" he asked with a soft smile as he looked at her. Taylor reached to her neck and lifted the necklace that Troy had given her so long ago and fingered the ring there.

"You know my grammy performance...I'm thinking that I won't get to perform now...since this has happened." Troy just nodded his head agreement. She couldn't talk him into that now even if she tried.

"Yeah...I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I figured you say something like that," she laughed at the look on his face and pressed on. "Not that I was actually thinking about trying...it's just that I had something special planned for that performance."

"And what would that be."

"I was going to accept your proposal...that is if it still stands." Taylor watched as Troy's eyes widened in surprise and then in pure joy. He seemed to fly back towards her back and wrap her up in his arms. He lent over the bed holding her to him and kissed her along the face while she just giggled in joy as well. Standing back he laughed out loud and just smiled down at her.

"Baby are you serious...I mean really?"

"Yeah, I'm serious...I was going to do it at the award show...I wanted to make it really special for you...I had this song planned and I just wanted you to know that I love you just as much as you love me." Troy smiled at her words and just shook his head.

"You don't have to show me anything like that, Taylor. I know you love me...you've loved me this whole time. You were just scared to take the plunge and I understand that considering your history with these type of this." He reached out and brushed his finger along her face. "One of the traits of love is patiences...and with you I have that...I knew I could wait it out, because I love you and if I wanted and I mean really wanted to have you in my life I just had to have a little bit of patience." Troy watched as Taylor covered her mouth and started crying.

"Oh Troy I love you so much and yes I'll marry you." Troy smiled and leaned forward, he slowly kissed Taylor's forehead as he unhooked the necklace from around her neck. Taylor watched as he slipped the ring off and then lifted her left hand up.

"Forever and always baby." he whispered back with a bright smile as he slipped the ring onto her finger. As soon as he was finished slipped the ring on, he smiled and lent forward and kissed her gently on the lips and sighed. Taylor rubbed her hands up and down his chest before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Now go and see about our baby."

"Alright...are you sure you don't want me to get a doctor to approve you for visiting."

"As much as I want to go...I'm exhausted."

"Alright you rest up and I'll be here when you wake up." he stated with a small smile as he looked at Taylor who just snuggled down into the bed and smiled up at him. He then lift the room, and found the doctor who had helped him earlier and asked if he could visit his daughter. A few minutes later he was down in the "baby wing," getting ready to see his daughter. The nurse helped him into scrubs and then led him to a small incubator over by a rocking chair. He stepped up to the incubator and looked inside and saw his daughter wide awake looking everywhere.

"She's a very active baby." the nurse stated as she took in the smile on his face as he peered in at his daughter.

"She's absolutely beautiful." he murmured already in love. He slipped his hands into the incubator and grinned as his daughter grabbed ahold of his finger and gave it a good squeeze. As Troy looked down at his daughter, he knew three things. One. That Taylor and his new baby girl were safe. Two. He wanted to keep them that way, and...Three. The only way to get that done was to make sure that Darius Combs paid for what he did to them.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week and that means another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, Phelycia, Quizas, MermaidRam85, Aipom4, chaylorXtraylorlover, lilmissmonique, LunaSolTierra, traylorlove, Erieaud, and Tina_. Thank you guys so much and I hope everyone enjoys this ending, and please don't forget to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Twenty

Taylor wanted patiently for Troy to leave so that he could go and see about their daughter before she picked up the phone and dialed a number that had memorize for the past five years. On the second ring the phone was answered by what sounded like a nervous Darius Combs. "Hello?" he asked weakly, the sound of his voice almost made Taylor grow sick with disgust. She remained on the line however not saying one word. The silence seemed to make Darius even more nervous as he spoke up again. "Taylor?" he asked again. "If this is you...you have to understand that I'm sorry so sorry."

"You aren't sorry." she mumbled as she spoke over the line her voice cold with fury. Furious because she had wasted five years of her life believing that Darius Combs actually cared for her. Respected her and wanted the absolute best for her. She was furious that he had come to the house and tried to take away her child all because he was a selfish pig that just couldn't let go.

"I am sorry...I didn't want things to escalate like it did." he admitted over the phone trying to sound as if he was absolutely lost. His act however didn't do anything for Taylor. She knew that he was only trying to save his ass, especially since he knew that she was probably in the hospital.

"Well, it did...and I'm going to make sure you pay." she snapped as she thought about her daughter. She wasn't going to allow this man to continue make her life a living hell. Constantly popping up whenever he thought about what happened and got mad. Darius sighed over the phone and then released a bitter chuckle.

"So is that what you're gonna do huh...you're just going to make me pay. Pay for what...making you star...for bringing you out of that damn awful personality you had back in college. You looked like a conservative soccer mom without any kids. I made you how you are today...so I'm sorry if I hurt you damn feelings."

"My God...you are just sick."

"Sick...no...I just want what you owe me. I made you star...you should have stayed with me. Where was the loyalty." he shouted with a shake of his head. "Where was the loyalty? If I had known all you wanted as some fucking love and maybe a child I would have played the part." Taylor's mouth dropped open in disgust and disbelief.

I can't believe you just said that to me." she whispered in shock. The line was silent for a moment before he commented.

"Yeah, if I had known that was what you needed I would have given it to you."

"Well, I'm gonna give you something you need as well...which is a visit from the police." she countered angrily. "Troy isn't the only one capable of protecting our family...I'm a mean as mother hen as well." she snapped as she thought about if he had played the part. She would have been trapped with him for life. She would have led a loveless life. "How about you play the part of the culprit...cause I really want to see your episode on cops." She hung up the phone then and leaned back on the bed and sighed, closing her eyes she felt a few tears fell from her eyes as she thought about the man she had unwisely considered her brother. Oh she had been such a fool. Once she opened her eyes she picked up the phone again and dialed 911, she was going to send the cops Darius' way and then go and see about her daughter...she really needed to see her.

Troy was still looking over his daughter, when he heard the door open. Turning he smiled as he saw Taylor being wheeled in by a nurse. Stepping back from the incubator, he smiled at the woman who had given him his child and who had also agreed to be his wife. "I thought you were tired baby?" he asked as he met the nurse at the midway point of the room. Bending down slightly he looked Taylor over and sighed for a moment. "Is everything alright?"

"I just need to see her." Taylor replied back with a soft smile. "I'm not that tired." she finished with a bright smile as she looked over towards the incubator that Troy had been standing over. He followed her glaze and couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"And I'm sure she wants to see her momma," he stated with a grin. Standing up he backed out of the way as the nurse wheeled Taylor up to the incubator that housed their child. "She's beautiful...looks just like you." he stated smoothly as he followed behind them. "I can see already that I'm gonna have my hands full."

"I bet." Taylor mused with a smile as the nurse stopped the wheel chair and locked it in place. Troy watched as the nurse moved to the side of the incubator and carefully lowered it so that it was on eye level with Taylor.

"I'll just leave you two alone...just wave at me and I'll be over to help her back to her room."

"Okay." Troy replied with a soft smile as he placed his hand on Taylor's shoulder as she lent forward and studied their child. "I'm glad you decided to come down here...we should be meeting her together." he stated softly as he looked at her. Taylor nodded her head in understanding as she looked in on her daughter, and gasped in shock. Their daughter was absolutely beautiful. Taylor felt herself smiling as her daughter wiggled on her back while moving her clenched fist in the air.

"Oh Troy she's beautiful." Taylor stated in awe with a tear in her eye, as she looked down at her daughter she knew her decision had been the right one. Darius needed to pay for what he did to her, and she knew from their conversation that he wasn't the least bit sorry for what had taken place. He didn't care and for that he would pay.

"That she is...she takes after you, Taylor...I might have to go and buy my shotgun today so I can be ready." he replied with a small smirk as he looked down at his daughter. Taylor just laughed at the statement and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. He grinned and then placed a kiss on her temple. "You don't have to worry about Darius...I'm gonna take care of him." Taylor's smile froze on her face in surprise before she shook her head. "What?" he asked with concern and just a bit of worry. He knew Darius used to have a hold on Taylor but he was pretty sure that this incident had really closed that door. Never taking her eyes off of their daughter she spoke.

"I called the cops on him."

"What when?"

"When I made come down here by yourself earlier...I needed to let him know that I knew he did it on purpose...and I guess to see if he was truly sorry for it. You know...cause normal people don't set out with the intent to hurt pregnant women...well he wasn't sorry not that it really matter cause I was going to call cops anyway."

"I wish you hadn't done that." Troy stated.

"Why...I know what you were planning and I want you here with us...not in jail because you assaulted him. Like I told him, I'm not the only person whose going to protect our family." she finished with a sigh. "I guess he's learning that the hard way now." Troy looked down at his daughter and then over at Taylor.

"Yeah I guess you're right about that, but it wouldn't be assault it'd probably be murder." he finished his blue eyes darkening with rage at the man that dared put Taylor and his child in the hospital.

"The cops should be picking him up...later on tonight, I did call them before I came down here. I felt that I had to handle it only because I know Darius is in our lives because of me."

"No, he's in our life right now because he's bitter and doesn't want to let go." Taylor returned her glaze to her daughter and spoke up.

"Let's not talk about him right now...let's try to decide on a name for our daughter." Taylor stated as she looked up at Troy who nodded his head in agreement with her idea.

"Sounds like a good idea...okay, how about um...McKessie." Troy stated first, they both shared a look and then started laughing.

"That isn't going to happen." Taylor stated as she finished laughing and sighed. "Any other ideas?"

"Are you letting me choose?" he asked with a smirk as he remembered some of their conversations during her pregnancy specifically about this. She had always told him that she would have the last choice if it was a girl cause she didn't want him to pick a name that would ward off potential boyfriends.

"I'm letting you supply some ideas." she stated back with a sigh as she looked over at him. "And no her name can't be Helga."

"You're no fun."

"Am too." she countered with a roll of her eyes as she reached into the incubator and allowed her daughter to latch onto her finger. Troy watched as mother and daughter interacted and just smiled. He couldn't remember a time when he was this happy and at peace.

"She's got a good grip."

"She's just giving us her firm handshake...letting us know we need to pick a strong," she paused and gave Troy a look. "yet strong name."

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way." Troy replied with a smirk as he looked at their daughter. "Okay how about...Jasmine...I think it's a nice name." Taylor tilted her head to the side as if allowing the name to bounce around in her mind for a minute before nodding her head.

"I don't have any objections to that name...it's a nice name and it's really pretty too." he smiled and then looked back down at his daughter.

"Alright then...Jasmine it is...Jasmine Bolton." he finished as he reached into the incubator as well and allowed his daughter to latch onto his finger as well. They both smile as their daughter wiggled around and looked up at them watching them with curious eyes.

"I can't believe it's been a week." Taylor stated as she laid back in the passenger seat and looked into the back behind Troy's seat to watch the baby seat. "And we're finally headed home."

"I'm happy to have you home...that house is a little to lonely with you there keeping me company and now that Jasmine is coming as well...it will never be lonely or boring again. She's too curious...I can see it now...she's going to be getting into everything." he mused as he smiled at the idea of him chasing his daughter around the house. Taylor looked over at him and just shook her head. Troy was proving day in and day out that she had basically won the best husband and best 'baby father,' sweepstakes. Troy was wonderful with Jasmine even at this age. He was always holding her in the hospital after the doctor had declared her strong enough to be taken out of the incubator.

"I'm sure she won't get into everything."

"You'll right...but I'm sure she'll get into something we've overlooked." he replied back with a smirk. "She is after all your daughter?"

"Oh so we're doing this now. Geez, I thought we'd at least wait a few years before blaming the child's bad traits on one another."

"Nope...that starts now...we gotta be ahead of the game baby." he replied with a wink as he pulled up outside of the house. As Troy made to get out of the car, Taylor reached over and placed a hand on his arm.

"Do you know about Darius? What happened?"

"Julius told me that he was arrested and since we're pressing charges he had bail. He'll be awaiting trial at home under house arrest." Taylor sighed with relief at his words. She certainly didn't want to bring home her daughter if Darius was running around free and mad at her. Troy studied her for a few moments before shaking his head. "I wouldn't have allow you guys home if he was free. Nope, I would have done something about it before I went to get you guys from the hospital. My job is to keep you guys safe and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Well, I'm glad you're thinking like that...I would have gone out my mind with worry if he had been free and roaming around cause I'm pretty sure he's upset with me." she replied with a smirk that seemed to state that she didn't give a damn either way. Troy looked over at her and just smiled back, before the gurgling of their daughter Jasmine came in through the moment. Reaching back, Taylor rubbed her daughter's head and the gurgling instantly died down. "I think we better get her inside she's getting restless."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Troy stated, they both got out of the car with Troy getting Jasmine out and Taylor getting their bag out. As they walked towards the house, Troy leant over and gave Taylor a quick kiss as he pushed opened the door. The moment they stepped foot inside, they were greeted with a loud surprise. Taylor jumped and placed a hand over her heart while Jasmine just shifted in her father's arms and looked out at the people they were quickly coming towards them. Taylor looked over everyone. Her parents and Troy's parents were there along with Sharpay, Gabriella, Zeke, Ryan, and Sharpay and Zeke's son. Julius, Carlos and Alisha were there as well.

"Oh my goodness you guys what are you doing here?" she asked as she was immediately enveloped by Gabriella and Sharpay who hugged her tightly.

"Troy called us and told us that you went into labor early...and you know that we had to come and visit you and see that little cutie pie." Sharpay stated with a bright smile as she looked at Taylor and then over at the little girl that Troy was holding. "Oh she so beautiful."

"Why thank you." Troy stated with a smug expression on his face, that only caused Sharpay to roll her eyes at him.

"I think I'm going to ignore that...cause seriously...," she trailed off as Zeke came and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Congrats, Taylor...your daughter certainly takes after her mother." Sharpay wiggled out of his hold and playfully smacked his shoulder.

"I was going to say the exact same thing." Zeke gave her a look, and all she could do was blush and nod her head in understanding. "Um, Troy let me see my goddaughter." she muttered as she walked over to him and looked down at the little girl in his arms. Gabriella smiled up at Taylor and just shook her head.

"Bonnie, I'm so happy for you." she stated with a bright smile. "I'm really happy for you." she pulled Taylor in and hugged her tight. Taylor just nodded her head in understanding and allowed herself to be pulled into another. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was happy to be around a group of people that actually cared for her. Especially she, Darius had told her what he would have done if he had only known what she wanted out of life. She could just imagine it now...a life of regret and loneliness and being with a man that didn't love her half as much as Troy did. She was so happy she had wised up and pushed Darius out of her life for good and now she was going to make sure he paid for hurting her and her daughter.

They spent the rest of the night talking with their family and friends and when it got a little late and Troy saw Taylor release a yawn, he asked for everyone to hide to the guest room they had been given. Taylor looked up from the bed as Troy entered the room with Jasmine asleep on his shoulder. "Oh I can see it already...she is going to be nothing but a daddy's girl huh."

"Is there any other?" he asked with a smirk as he carefully sat down on the bed. He rubbed Jasmine's back when she got a little fussy but other than that everything was cool. He looked over at her for a moment before reaching out and placing his hand on hers. "I love you so much, Taylor...and I was thinking..."

"What exactly were you thinking?" she asked with a small smile as she looked over at him while mentally wishing she had a camera in their bedroom at that very moment. Troy looked absolutely wonderful leaning back on the headboard gently cradling his daughter like the precious gift she was. He looked back at her for a moment before speaking up.

"What is it, baby?" he asked softly

"Oh nothing...I was just thinking about how nice a picture like that would be...you two are just adorable." Troy smiled at the statement and nodded his head.

"Why thank you...and you holding our daughter is adorable too," he paused for a moment and rubbed his thumb along the back of her head. "However, as I was saying before...I was thinking that maybe we could um...well..." Taylor raised an eyebrow at him for a moment which caused Troy to blush beneath her stare. "I can't believe I'm doing this...isn't like I haven't already asked you."

"Is this about um...our upcoming wedding."

"How about tomorrow?" Troy asked with a small nervous smile, Taylor's mouth dropped open in disbelief as she looked at him as if he had completely lost his mind.

"Isn't this a little sudden?"

"No...not really." he stated his tone still slightly nervous as he looked at her. "I've been thinking about while you were in the hospital...I have to admit having you there scared me like nothing else in the world. All I knew was that I wanted you as my wife...as soon as possible."

"We can make the arrangements and get things underway." she stated with a smile as she looked over at him for a moment. "We can do that."

"What if I already did it."

"Excuse me?"

"I um...didn't you wonder why everyone was here...it wasn't just to see the baby. It was also for the private ceremony that I had planned for tomorrow. I have everything together, Taylor...and I need now is for you to give me the go ahead." Taylor looked at him and then down at her daughter before looking back up.

"Oh Troy...," she stated with a sigh as she looked at him for a moment in complete awe. This man continued to stun her. He truly loved her, and after searching for it for so many years she was glad that she had finally found it. "Okay then...yes let's get married tomorrow...no more putting it off."

"You sure?" he asked, shifting carefully so he wouldn't wake a now sleeping Jasmine.

"Positive." Troy smiled at her words and leaned over kissing her lightly on the lips. Pulling back he rested his forehead against her own and smile. "I love you, Taylor Ann McKessie soon to be Bolton."

"I love you too." she whispered back before placing another kiss on his lips.

Troy waited till about two in the morning before getting out of bed and going out on the balcony. He remembered a time he had done this before, and it was to tell Darius that he was going to hurt him business wise...but this time things were personal. He waited a few minutes and the phone was picked up by Darius who answered in confusion. "Who is this?"

"It's Troy...you bastard." There was a pause on the other end of the phone and then Darius spoke up his voice taking on a hated and agitated tone.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just calling to gloat...I just wanted to hear your voice before you went to jail for a while. Assaulting a pregnant isn't something that the justice system allows people to get by on. "Troy replied. "I've held off on calling you because Taylor handle it and-."

"So you're letting her fight your battles for you?"

"We're a team...we fight together. I'm just calling to let you know that I believe what's happening to you couldn't have happened to a better person." he stated with a smirk. "I have you have nice life inside...a pretty boy like you will need all the luck you can get...but judging by how much of a punk you were on the outside, I'm pretty sure things won't go your way." Troy hung up the phone then and sighed. Closing his phone, he looked out over the estate and realized that it was time to let go. Darius was going to be put behind bars he only had a few more days of freedom left before he goes to jail. He and Taylor, however had a whole life ahead of them. Jasmine wasn't going to be the only child, no he wanted a big family. He wanted to show Taylor each and everyday that he loved her and couldn't imagine his life without her. He wanted to show her and put into action the things he spoke about on his songs...his letters.

"What are you doing out here?" Turning around he saw Taylor standing in the doorway looking at him curiously.

"Nothing much...just," he paused and looked down at his phone. "I'm just letting some things go. Letting nature take its course."

"Are we really going to get married this afternoon."

"I'm not going anywhere." he stated with a smile as he looked at her. "I'm not going to leave your side, baby...you got me till the very end." he whispered as he pulled her into a hug. He closed his eyes and kissed her cheek as Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him for a few seconds.

"You know...we probably shouldn't even be seeing each other right now...it's bad luck." she stated with a wistful smile as she pulled back and looked up at Troy who just shrugged his shoulders and kissed the top of her forehead. They stared into one another's eyes for a few seconds before Troy lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her passionately. The kiss last for a few seconds until air was needed by them both. Troy took a deep calming breath as he looked at Taylor...the love of his life and the woman who would be his wife in a manner of hours.

"Taylor...I love you...you are the most beautiful person to me in this universe, besides our daughter. You're the first person I see when I wake and the last person I see when I go to sleep," he paused and kissed her gently on the lips. "Seeing you can never be bad luck."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the ending. I will have another Traylor out, but I have to start working on it. I'm pretty sure it'll be out by the end of the "The Revelation," so far its untitled but when it's posted I hope you check it out.**

**Baby S**


End file.
